Our Winter T Z
by Villis Dea
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanficka Jade Okelani. DM/GW
1. Prolog

"Our Winter"

by Jade Okelani

tłumaczyła Villdeo

T/N:

(1) Mimo wszystko, fanfick ten nie jest zbyt wysokich lotów (w porównaniu do takiego "All you need..."... nie, tych dwóch fanficków nie można porównać). Uważam jednak, że miał w sobie TO COŚ. Dlatego go tłumaczę '' Poza tym, nie ukrywam, że Ginny tu występująca jest bardzo mi bliska w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, by nie tłumaczyć.

(2) Paring: Ginny/Draco; Harry/Hermiona. Jeżeli komuś nie odpowiada druga para, niech lepiej nie czyta - jest ich tu dosyć dużo. Jeżeli ta pierwsza - tym bardziej niech opuści temat '

(3) Rzecz ma miejsce po IV tomie, kiedy Ginny jest w szóstej klasie.

Dziękuję za uwagę

Villdeo

PS (4) Słowem wstępu:

"Those were the days"

Mary Hopkin

_Once __upon a time there was a tavern_

_Where we used to raise a glass or two_

_Remember how we laughed away the hours_

_And dreamd of all the things that we would do_

_Those were the days my friend_

_We thought they'd never end_

_We'd sing and dance forever and the day_

_We'd live the life we choose_

_We'd fight and never loose_

_For we were young and sure to have our way_

_Then the busy years went rushing by us_

_We lost our starry notions on the way_

_If by chance I'd see you in the tavern_

_We'd smile at one another and we'd say_

_Those were the days..._

_Just tonight I stood before the tavern_

_Nothing seemed the way it used to be_

_In the glass I saw a strange reflection_

_Was that lonely woman really me?_

_Those were the days..._

_Through the door there came familiar laughter_

_I saw your face and heard you call my name_

_Oh my friend, we're older but no wiser_

_For in our hearts the dreams are still the same..._

**Prolog: Prawo a nieposłuszeństwo**

_Hogwart bardzo się różni od wielu innych szkół, jest tu mrocznie, korytarze, w których świszcze wiatr i takie same klatki schodowe czasem potrafią się tak poprzemieszczać, że nietrudno się tu zgubić, a już szczególnie nocą, pośród martwej ciszy, kiedy tak naprawdę powinno się leżeć w łóżku i spać. Jakby nie było, zamek jest nawiedzony, a duchy nie obawiają się wychodzić z ukrycia i pojawiać się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach tuż pod nosem, wygłaszając swoje przemądrzałe mowy, bądź, jak to jest w przypadku sir Nicholasa, porady dotyczące makijażu (nie raz i nie dwa zdarzało się nam zapytać, jak to się stało, że ma taką wiedzę na temat kosmetyków, na które to pytania on się tylko dyskretnie rumienił). _

_Próbując maskować się, by nie zostać złapaną, nieomal raz natknęłam się na Filcha, woźnego, a drugi na Panią Norris, jego starą kocicę. Na razie siedzę tu, w tej małej, ciemnej klitce i piszę pamiętnik, zastanawiając się, czy czasami nie choruję na klaustrofobię i jak to możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam. Pomimo tego że w zamku jest zimno i są przeciągi, mi samej jest gorąco i nieustannie mi się wydaję, że słyszę głosy, choć nikogo tu nie ma. O ile się nie mylę, zaczynają mi się pocić dłonie; nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że jest to możliwe. _

_Nie prowadziłam pamiętnika od tego pamiętnego, okropnego incydentu z Tomem Riddlem na czele w pierwszej klasie. Wiem, że każda inna, w miarę normalna dziewczyna zniechęciłaby się do każdej formy spisywania swoich losów, ale potrzeba przelania myśli na papier była zbyt silna, by się jej oprzeć. A więcej teraz siedzę w ciemnościach i piszę, mając nadzieję, że pot, który spływa mi z dłoni, nie zamaże liter. _

_Nigdy wcześniej nie uczyniłam nic złego. Owszem, zdarzało się, że nie postępowałam wedle regulaminu szkoły, ale to dlatego, by pomóc Ronowi i Harry'emu wykaraskać się z tarapatów - ale robiłam tylko to, co należy do obowiązków dobrej siostry; to, co zrobiłaby każda dziewczyna ślepo zakochana w najlepszym przyjacielu swojego brata. _

_To już minęło. Chyba. Rzeczywiście, był taki czas, że byłam do szaleństwa zakochana w Harrym Potterze, ale to uczucie minęło, jak zresztą wszystko, z czasem. Rzecz jasna, Harry pozostawał cały czas w błogiej nieświadomości. Interesował się Cho Chang przez cały niemalże rok, a ja nie mogłam tego znieść. Co miała Cho, czego ja nie miałam? Była starsza, ładniejsza, lepsza w magii, nie musiała donaszać ubrań po starszych braciach, bo miała w pełni ukształtowane ciało szesnastoletniej dziewczyny... nie, chyba nie chcę o niej myśleć. Skończyła szkołę w zeszłym roku i nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co się z nią teraz dzieje. Harry raczej też nie, skoro zauroczenie mu minęło (zawsze mija). Można także dodać, że rozejrzał się za innymi dziewczynami i zobaczył w innym świetle Hermionę, która zawsze zajmowała szczególne miejsce w jego sercu. _

_Trudno mi było jej nienawidzić, a więc poddałam się. Nie jestem na tyle uparta, a i tak było to dla mojego własnego dobra. Tak sobie mówiłam, dzień w dzień i miałam nadzieję, że kiedyś w to uwierzę. Udało się. Czyli wyszło na to, że wcale nie kochałam Harry'ego ani nic z tych rzeczy - po prostu się podkochiwałam, cóż, chyba nadal się trochę podkochuję. Uważam go za takiego, wiesz, bohatera, trochę stukniętego romantyka. Takie uczucia nigdy nie przemijają, nieważne, ile czasu by nie minęło. _

_Na szczęście, muszę cię się przyznać, że to była najlepsza decyzja, jaką dotychczas podjęłam w ciągu życia. Harry jest naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem, zabawnym, lojalnym i odważnym do granic głupoty, co sprawia, że cieszę się na myśl, że go nie kocham. Hermiona musi wieści ciężki żywot, martwiąc się o niego cały czas._

_Jest jednak jedna rzecz, która nadal nie daje mi spokoju: zawsze myślałam, że Harry nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, ponieważ byłam szarą myszką, zawsze wyglądałam na nieuczesaną, miałam za dużo piegów. Trzeba przyznać, że bardziej interesowała mnie nauka niż faceci. Oczywiste było, że to dziewczęta takie jak Cho przykują jego uwagę, przepiękne dziewczyny z dużymi, ciemnymi oczami i egzotycznymi rysami twarzy, długimi, jedwabistymi, czarnymi włosami - zawsze o takich marzyłam i nigdy nie chciałam mieć tych marchewkowych strąków zwisających mi z głowy. Ale nagle mu się odmieniło i zakochał się w Hermionie, a ( niech chcę być niemiła) trzeba przyznać, że Hermiona do najładniejszych dziewczyn w szkole się nie zalicza. _

_Uważam, że jest piękna, zmyślna, zabawna i troskliwa, ale konkursu piękności Miss Miotły to by nie wygrała. A więc jeżeli Hermiona mu odpowiada... to co, cholera, jest nie tak ze mną?!_

_Odpowiedzi na to pytanie mogłabym szukać (szukam) od dawien dawna, ale_

_O Boże... O. Mój... BOŻE! Dobra, zacznijmy od samego początku. Tak sobie troszkę... narzekałam... a wtedy nagle ściana, o którą się opierałam znikła, a ja zaczęłam spadać, i spadłam, i spadałam... W jakąś niekończącą się przepaść i cały czas czułam się okropnie, bo myślałam tylko o tym, co Ron powie mamie o mojej śmierci i jak jej będzie przykro. _

_Ten przymiotnik "niekończąca się" jest bardzo adekwatny do opisu, ponieważ pomimo że się w końcu zatrzymałam, nigdy nie dotknęłam ziemi. Zawisłam po prostu w powietrzu, mogąc do woli ruszać kończynami, ale donikąd by mnie to nie zaprowadziło. I tak nic nie widziałam. _

_- Hej, hej?_

_Miałam nadzieję, że mój głos nie zabrzmiał, jakby to mówiła jakaś przerażona, szara myszka, a jak pewna siebie boska czarownica. _

_- Witamy, panno Weasley._

_Podskoczyłam, kiedy dotarł do mnie melodyjny głos, przerywając ciszę panująca wokół mnie. _

_Ciemność powoli zanikła i zauważyłam, że znajdowałam się w jakiejś ogromnej komnacie. Musiałam być z milę albo i więcej pod szkołą, ponieważ wysokie, robiące wrażenie mury pokryte były ziemią i jeszcze czymś. Szczeliny pomiędzy blokami skalnymi były na tyle duży, by mogły służyć za trybuny wokół boiska do Quidditcha. Tuziny zakapturzonych i zamaskowanych postaci, stojących w przerażającej ciszy - wyglądały niemal jak nieco mniej straszni dementorzy. Niespodziewanie zapaliły się świece, dzięki czemu mogłam ogarnąć wzrokiem swoje położenie. Gdy spojrzałam w dół, wydałam z siebie urywany krzyk, zrozumiawszy, że określenie "niekończący" naprawdę pasowało. _

_Pode mną rozciągał się mrok, a ja zrozpaczona w myślach szukałam zaklęcia, które umożliwiłoby mi latanie._

_- Może mnie pani nazywać Kasandrą - przemówił ten sam głos po raz drugi. I wtedy ją zobaczyłam, stała przed zakapturzonymi osobami, jak gdyby im przewodząc. - Czemu nas pani szukała?_

_- By stać się częścią nadchodzącej przyszłości - wymamrotałam z pamięci. _

_- Co ma nam pani do zaoferowania? _

_- Jestem tylko lojalną i posłuszną członkinią Bractwa._

_- Za należność do niego słono się płaci. Jaką cenę pragnie pani zapłacić?_

_- Jestem tylko lojalną i posłuszną członkinią Bractwa. _

_Poczułam suchość w ustach i krew, płynącą z wargi, którą wcześniej przygryzłam. Zastanawiałam się, czy oni wszyscy też słyszeli, jak moje serce bije niczym zwariowany motyl pod wpływem zaklęcia energetyzującego. Na samozniszczalnym pergaminie, który otrzymałam kilka tygodni temu, było dokładnie napisane, że na każde pytanie mam odpowiadać: "Jestem tylko lojalną i posłuszną członkinią Bractwa". Ale co, jeśli źle przeczytałam bądź zapamiętałam?_

_Kasandra zamilkła. Może miałam powiedzieć coś innego. Nie miałam im jednak niczego innego do zaproponowania prócz posłuszeństwa. Przecież to właśnie dlatego potrzebowałam ich pomocy, czyż nie? _

_Wcześniej słyszałam o nich pogłoski. Gdy tylko dziewczyna przejdzie do drugiej klasy, spotyka się z plotkami o tajemnym Bractwie. Bardziej nieufnym niż Śmierciożercy, bardziej tajemniczym niż centaury, potężniejszym niźli całe Ministerstwo Magii. To pewnie dlatego nigdy nikt nie chciał o nim rozmawiać. Byli starsi niż jakiekolwiek inne magiczne stowarzyszenie i bez wątpienia mieli przetrwać nawet Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. _

_Każdego roku wybierali jedną osobę i tego roku zostałam wybrana ja. _

_Przynależność do Bractwa daje ci gwarancję, że zawsze będziesz chciana. Zapewnia, że po ukończeniu Hogwartu zauważą cię odpowiedni ludzie na odpowiednich stanowiskach, że otrzymasz najlepiej płatną pracę w najdogodniejszym dla ciebie miejscu. Przynajmniej tak głosiły pogłoski szeptane po kątach na korytarzach. Nie mam wielu przyjaciół. Rozmawiam często z innymi Gryfonami, ale tak naprawdę blisko jestem jedynie z Ronem, Harrym i Hermioną. Mam, rzecz jasna, świadomość, że oni nie uważają mnie za przyjaciółkę. Jestem tylko młodszą siostrą Rona i wiem, że Harry i Hermiona zaczęli o mnie myśleć jak o namiastce własnej młodszej siostry, bo żadne z nich nie miało rodzeństwa. _

_To kolejny powód, dla którego tak bardzo pragnę być w Bractwie. Dzięki temu będzie nam lepiej. Mama i tata nie będą się musieli więcej o mnie martwić, a ja nie będę musiała być na ich utrzymaniu po skończeniu szkoły. Po za tym, ten głupek Percy chyba zaniemówi z wrażenia, gdy dowie się, że mam lepszą pracę, niż on. _

_I nareszcie będę sobie mogła kupić własną szatę, która nie będzie śmierdziała starą pracą domową Charliego z eliksirów. _

_Wróćmy jednak do mojego lewitowania._

_- Udowodni pani, co potrafi - głos Kasandry rozległ się po komnacie, a ja odetchnęłam głęboko, szczęśliwa, że wszystko poszło na razie gładko._

_- Jestem tylko lojalną i posłuszną członkinią Bractwa. _

_- Pani chęć zostanie wypróbowana, wraz z pani posłuszeństwem - wyjaśniła ogólnikowo. - Jest pani w domu Gryffindora. Który z pozostałych domów uważa pani za najbardziej odrażający, panno Weasley? _

_Znów poczułam krew w ustach, przestawszy gryźć wargę. No tak, to jedno z głównych pytań. Zapewne mam odpowiedzieć wprost, nie używając wyuczonej frazy... _

_- Więc? - ponagliła Kasandra .- Mów, dziewczyno._

_- Slytherin! - wykrzyknęłam ton głośniej, niż zamierzałam._

_- Ach. Szczerość to najważniejsza cecha goszcząca w tych murach - powiedziała. _

_Poczułam się zadowolona z tego, że zdałam tak łatwy test. _

_- A którego z uczniów Slytherina darzy pani największą niechęcią? _

_Natychmiast pomyślałam o Pansy Parkinson o tym jej sposobie patrzenia na mnie, jak gdybym była jakimś zwierzakiem z lekcji Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami Hagrida. Potem o Crabbe'u i Goyle'u, o ich przerośniętych czołach i bezmyślnych czynach, przez które mój brat miał często przeróżne kłopoty. A myśląc o tej dwójce, naturalne, że zobaczyłam przed oczami ich obrońcę. Zacisnęłam pieści._

_- Pomyślała pani o kimś - w głosie Kasandry wyczułam, że się uśmiechnęła. _

_- Dracona Malfoya - powiedziałam, przypominając sobie wszystkie te razy, kiedy to chamidło, które sprowadzało tarapaty na tych, których kochałam najmocniej, kiedy to próbował przekląć Harry'ego, gdy nazywał Hermioną szlamą lub gdy się bił z Ronem, pomimo tego że wszyscy wiedzą, że mój brat jest na tyle impulsywny, by nie zrezygnować z żadnej bójki. _

_Malfoy, z tym jego koszmarnym uśmieszkiem i jedwabistymi, jasnymi włosami, które uważałabym za piękne, gdyby tylko jego serce nie było z kamienia; z oczami koloru zachmurzonego nieba, oczami, które otwierały widok na duszę pełną małostkowości i zła. Z łatwością mogłam stwierdzić, że pałam niechęcią do Malfoya, Kasandro. _

_- Dracona Malfoya - powtórzyła. - Od niego będzie zależała pani przynależność do Bractwa. Pójdzie pani do niego i zaproponuje mu swoje usługi na pełen miesiąc. Ma być pani lojalna i posłuszna chłopcu, do którego pała pani taką niechęcią, tak samo, jak pragnie pani być posłuszna nam. W ten sposób udowodni pani, na ile panią stać. _

_Na ile mnie stać? Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Nie mogła... - po prostu nie mogła. Ale zrobiła to. Zrozumiałam to po ciszy, jaka nastała w komnacie. Cisza, w której słychać było tylko łopotanie skrzydeł chrzanionego motyla ukrytego w mojej piersi, mojego serca, które pragnęło tylko zaczerpnąć powietrza. _

_Wszystko. Mogli mi nakazać wszystko. Ale... zaproponować swoje usługi? To chyba nie znaczyło tego, o czym myślę. Chyba nie mam... o nie, zamierzam mu jedynie prać gacie i kroić mięsko na talerzu, takie zwykle, oczywiste rzeczy, ale... ale nic innego nie wchodzi w rachubę. A co jeśli... O Boże, a co jeśli ja tam do niego podejdę, a on... _

_- A co, jeżeli odmówi? - zapytałam, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Tak bym chciała zobaczyć spojrzenie Kasandry w tej chwili. Byłam niemal pewna, że mi współczuła. I nie myśl sobie, że chodzi mi tu o jakieś mokre sny, co to, to nie! Rodzina Dracona Malfoya ma więcej pieniędzy, niż wszystkie raz wzięte, które widziałam w ciągu życia. Spokojnie byłoby ich stać na zatrudnienie mu służącego, gdyby tylko chciał. Mogli mu nawet zatrudnić konkubinę, gdyby tylko chciał! _

_- Członkom Bractwa się nie odmawia - wyjaśniła Kasandra z większą cierpliwością, niż myślałam. - Pani obowiązkiem jest sprawienie, by odegrał należną mu rolę w pani przyszłości. Czy to zrozumiałe? _

_To chyba najbardziej nieprzemyślane pytanie, jakie mi zadała i nienawidzę się za to, że odpowiedź, jaką jej dałam, musiała być taka, jakiej ode mnie wymagano, choć pragnęłabym postąpić inaczej, w zgodzie z własnym sumieniem. _

_- Jestem tylko lojalną i posłuszną członkinią Bractwa. _


	2. Brewerie i uprzedzenie

Rozdział I

**Brewerie i uprzedzenie**

Pokój wspólny Gryfonów był puściuteńki, większość uczniów młodszych klas leżała już w łóżkach, zaniechawszy nauki. Ron i Harry najchętniej uczyniliby to samo, ale Hermiona nie dawała im spokoju, a więc siedzieli i kuli, by uzyskać z NUTEK (Nieludzko Utrudniających przeTrwanie Egzaminów Końcowych) jak najlepsze oceny, czego Ginny za Chiny nie mogła pojąć. Nie wyglądało też na to, by chłopcy rozumieli, po co im to wszystko, ale przyzwyczaili się już dawno do robienia tego, co kazała Hermiona, bo w końcu wychodziło na jej.

Ginny natomiast większość dnia spędziła na przekonywaniu siebie samej, że to będzie szaleństwo, tak podejść do Dracona Malfoya i zaproponować mu swoje niewolnicze usługi. Nieważne, ile razy nie wyobrażała sobie tej sytuacji, była pewna, że cena taka jak ta, płacona tylko za dostatnie dorosłe życie, jest trochę za wysoka, ponieważ poniżenia, na jakie będzie wystawiona, już jej nic nie wynagrodzi.

Skończyło się na tym, że zaczęła sobie wmawiać, choć na próżno, że właśnie teraz wróci do Bractwa i wymówi się z członkostwa.

_Wcale go nie potrzebuję_, powtarzała. _Mam rodzinę, jestem zdrowa i nie wcale nie potrzebuję Dracona Malfoya. _

Jej uwagę zwróciło głębokie westchnięcie Hermiony.

- Widzę, że bardzo chcecie dostać O z Transmutacji, co? - powiedziała. - Bo zanosi się na to, że dostaniecie, jeśli będziecie dalej tak pracować.

- Hermuń - odparł cierpliwie Harry (Ginny była pewna, że próbował być cierpliwy, nawet jeśli mu trochę nie wyszło). - Uczymy się już od ośmiu godzin i...

- I będziemy się uczyli kolejne osiem, dopóki mnie nie przekonacie, że jesteście już chociaż w połowie przygotowani do egzaminów! - wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- My to po prostu mamy głęboko w dupie - jęknął Ron. - To tylko ty masz obsesję na punkcie tych głupich NUTEK.

- One nie są głupie, Ron - odparła urażona.

- Po co zacząłeś? - syknął Harry do przyjaciela.

- Każdy dzień, mało, każda lekcja, na której siedzimy tu, w Hogwarcie, jest czasem straconym, jeśli mamy nie zdać z pozytywnym wynikiem NUTEK - ciągnęła dziewczyna.

Ron spojrzał na nią spanikowany.

- Hermiono, sorry, nie chciałem...

- Trochę więcej szacunku dla nauki - pouczyła go. - Myślisz, że dobra robota z nieba ci spadnie?

- No cóż, gdyby się tak zapisać do drużyny Quidditcha, to by można powiedzieć, że...

Ginny spróbowała się nie zaśmiać, a Harry zdążył ugryźć się w język akurat w momencie, kiedy Hermiona spojrzała na niego rozeźlona. Dwoje rudzielców i brunet odwrócili twarze, nie chcąc jej zranić, ponieważ jej gadka nie odniosła na nich żadnego skutku.

- Jak dobrze, że ja mam egzaminy dopiero za rok, - stwierdziła Ginny, odchrząkując, by ukryć tkwiący w jej gardle śmiech.

- Szczęściara - potwierdził nieuważnie Ron.- Za to w tym nie ominie cię łażenie po lesie i szukanie czegoś.

- Ron! - wysyczała Hermiona.

- Co? Oj! - odwrócił się do Ginny. - Głupoty gadam, nie słuchaj.

Dziewczyna chciała już zapytać, co to ma znaczyć, kiedy to Hermiona wydała z siebie urwany krzyk, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich w pokoju. Spoglądała na kawałek pergaminu.

- Co to? Coś się stało? - zapytał zestresowany Harry.

- Och, niech diabli wezmą tego obrzydliwego... śmierdzącego... albinosowatego trolla! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

- Co się tak drzesz, kobieto?- zaciekawił się Ron.

- Parvati Patil przesłała mi liścik na Numerologii - odpowiedziała Hermiona, a jej głos graniczył ze szlochem.- Nie przeczytałam go na zajęciach, bo wiecie, co myślę o takim sposobie kontaktu.

- Tak, kochanie, - wymamrotał Harry, wiedząc bardzo dobrze, co jego dziewczyna uważa o zajmowaniu się na lekcjach czymś innym niż nauką.

- I co ci napisała? - spytał Ron, wpychając sobie do buzi Czekoladową Żabę, którą ostatnio kupił w Hogsmeade.

- No... przez to nieporozumienie w chłopięcej łazience w zeszłym tygodniu... (Ginny nie wiedziała, co się tam stało i do jakiego nieporozumienia doszło - wyjaśnijmy więc, że w zeszłym tygodniu Hermiona wślizgnęła się tam naga, by zaskoczyć kąpiącego się Harry'ego. Natomiast w żadnym wypadku nie pragnęła spotkać Neville'a Longbottoma, który, zastawszy ich w chwili miłosnego uniesienia, zaczął się drzeć jak panienka na całe gardło - ale miała przeczucie, że Hermiona przeszła z tym czymś do porządku dziennego i nie uważała tego za coś niezwykłego)... Ten baran... Ten debil, Draco Malfoy zaczął... Zaczął mnie nazywać...

Wyglądała, jakby za chwilę miała się rozpłakać.

- Jak cię zaczął nazywać? - Ron miał morderczy wyraz twarzy. Z drugiej strony, on zawsze tak wyglądał, gdy tylko ktoś wspomniał o kimś z tej znienawidzonej przez niego rodziny. Ginny miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

- Hermuń - ponaglił ją łagodnie Harry.

- ZDZIRMIONA! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona. - Wystarczy? Dumny z siebie jesteś? Woła na mnie Zdzirmiona! I wygląda na to, że się przyjęło, bo Parvati usłyszała to od jakiejś Puchonki z szóstej klasy.

- Och, Hermiono - mruknęła Ginny ze współczuciem.

_Czy to znak?_ zastanowiła się. Malfoy był tak okrutny, tak małostkowy... jak gdyby robił tak tylko po to, by nie tracić wprawy. Czy cokolwiek - nawet zabezpieczenie własnej przyszłości - było na tyle warte, by poddać się tej torturze, której powinna?

- Zabiję go. - Oświadczył Ron.

- Och, i tak nic z nim nie zrobisz - zaszlochała Hermiona, po chwili dochodząc do siebie. Ginny uwielbiała taką postawę w Hermionie, nawet jeśli nie była zbyt zdrowa dla ducha.

Wygadało na to, że Harrym się tym bardzo przejął, ponieważ objął dziewczynę ramieniem i zaczął ją delikatnie głaskać po plecach. Ginny przygryzła wargę i odwróciła głowę. To, że już go nie chciała, nie oznaczało, że by nie pragnęła, by ją także tak kiedyś przytulił.

- Jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni, kochanie - próbował pocieszyć Hermionę, co ją od razu podniosło na duchu.

- Jakoś nie potrafię w to uwierzyć, Harry.

- W co? - zaciekawiła się Ginny.

- Wieją od nas - wyjaśnił Ron.

- Pierwsze trzy tygodnie wolności zamierzmy spędzić tylko we dwoje, - dodał Harry.

- Tylko jeszcze nie wiemy, gdzie się udamy, - powiedziała Hermiona.- Może do Włoch albo Hiszpanii.

- Fajnie by było, gdybyś z nami jechał, Ron - stwierdził Harry. Hermiona kopnęła go w nogę, po czym westchnęła, przesyłając Ronowi zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

- No jasne, że tak - odparła. - Komu by się chciało świętować tylko we dwoje?

- Dzięki. Wiem, że wam przykro, że nie mogę, nawet gdybym bardzo chciał. - Ron westchnął w sposób podobny do Hermiony. - Ale muszę natychmiast po skończeniu szkoły szukać pracy. Nie mam czasu na takie bumelanctwo jak wy, obiboki.

- Tak źle już jest u was? - zapytała Hermiona.

Ron przesłał Ginny spojrzenie.

- Gin, jakoś nie było okazji, żeby ci to powiedzieć. Mama pisał dziś rano.

- Co napisała?

- Tatę wylali z pracy - odparł z żalem. Ginny miała wrażenie, jakby ziemia się pod nią zapadła.

- O, Ron - jęknęła ze współczuciem Hermiona.

- To przez te jego mugolskie zabawki, których nie chciał się pozbyć - zaczął narzekać rudzielec. - A mama tyle razy mu mówiła, że przez nie się Ministerstwo do niego doczepi.

- Ale on uwielbia te mugolskie szpargały - zaprotestowała ponuro jego siostra, przygnębiona tym, że ich rodziciel stracił pracę... Jak to mogło się stać?!

- A teraz będzie musiał je uwielbiać z pieniędzmi Percy'ego, Billa i Charliego, którzy będą nam trochę co miesiąc przysyłać, żebyśmy z głodu nie pomarli - stwierdził gorzko Ron.

- Jesteś nie fair w stosunku do niego - uparła się Ginny. - Tata nie zrobił nic złego. To ktoś w Ministerstwie się uparł, żeby go wywalić.

- Czy jest coś... - zaczął Harry, a rumieniec ozdobił jego policzki.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel zmusił się do uśmiechu.

- Nie musisz nic robić - upewnił go. - Weasleyowie są zbyt dumni, by żyć na czyjejś łasce. Poza tym, nic się nam nie stanie. Fred i George na pewno coś wysupłają od biednych durniów, którzy kupują u nich w sklepie wszystkie te śmieszne gadżety...

- Eee, Ron - przerwała mu hardo Ginny. - Bo wiesz, jeśli chodzi o ten sklep Freda i George'a...

- Gin - przestrzegł ją brat. - Dzisiaj już mi nie przekazuj takich wieści. Moje serce może tego nie wytrzymać.

- Wpadli w tarapaty - ciągnęła Ginny. - Postawili na jakieś wyścigi... chyba na zaklętych żab... No i...

- I co? - zapytał Ron.

- Stracili cała kasę, kiedy ich faworyt, Książę Skoczek wyłożył się na trzecim okrążeniu,- wydukała z siebie dziewczyna.

- Może my już pójdziemy... - zaczął nerwowo Harry.

- Tak, wygląda to na rodzinne porachunki. - Zgodziła się Hermiona.

- Siadać mi! - krzyknęli w tej samej chwili Ron i Ginny, po czym znów wrócili do gapienia się na siebie nawzajem.

- Czemu mi wcześniej nie powiedziałaś? - zapytał Ron.

- A ty od razu raczyłeś mnie uprzedzić o tacie? - z sarkazmem odszczeknęła.

- To co innego?

- Taa?

- Bo ja wiem dopiero od dziś - odpowiedział z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

- A ja od tygodnia - wymamrotała Ginny. - I obiecałam, że nic nikomu nie powiem. Mamie chcą sami wszystko wyjaśnić. Wybrali taki sposób, żeby im nie przysyłała Wyjca.

- No, teraz ich po prostu udusi.

- Zauważą, jak się po cichu zbierzemy? - wymamrotał Hermionie do ucha Harry.

- Nie trzeba - odezwała się Ginny ostrym głosem. - Ja już wychodzę.

I zanim Ron zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Ginny wyskoczyła za portret Grubej Damy i już jej nie było.

_Nie ma się co zastanawiać,_ pomyślała markotnie. Draco Malfoyu, oto nadchodzę.

Obserwowała go od ponad półtorej godziny.

Siedział na trawie wraz z dwójką swoich goryli i Ginny nie potrafiła oprzeć się zdumieniu, że oto wielki Malfoy pozwolił sobie ubrudzić swoją szatę. Nie spała całą noc, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę powinna go zapytać, po czym doszła do takiej samej konkluzji jak uprzedniego wieczora, kiedy to opuściła Pokój Wspólny, zostawiając w nim Rona, Harry'ego i Hermionę. Musiała to zrobić.

Crabbe i Goyle wyglądali tak, jak zwykle, czyli niczym dwa Neandertalczyki. Mieli porozpinane szaty, jakby materiał nie mógł już więcej owinąć ich ogromnych cielsk. Malfoy leżał na trawie z twarzą skierowaną ku niebu i zamkniętymi oczami, a w świetle słońca jego blada cera niemal niczym się nie różniła od koloru jego włosów.

_Malfoyowie byli kiedyś aniołami..._ Pomyślała bezwiednie. _Upadłymi, złymi czy potępionymi, ale aniołami._

Był piękny, w takim sam sposób, jak piękne były marmurowe posągi w muzeach - zimne, nietykalne i doskonałe do granic absurdu. Dziwne było, że Draco sprawiał wrażenie kruchego jak szkło, które mogło rozprysnąć się przy najdelikatniejszym stuknięciu; w związku z tym Ginny zastanowiła się, czy potrafił być silny.

_Chyba musi... jak się ma za ojca Lucjusza Malfoya, to raczej trzeba..._

Pomimo że znała go od lat, nigdy nie przyłapała się na tym, że zaczyna o nim myśleć niemal non-stop, rzecz jasna pomijając wszystkie te przypadki, gdy obrażała go w myślach za to, że znieważył Rona, Harry'ego albo Hermionę. Po tym, jak zdeklarowała się wobec Bractwa, nie było chwili, kiedy by o nim nie pomyślała. Wyłącznie o nim. Za każdym razem, gdy zaczęła rozmyślać nad stanem jej rodziny lub bankructwem bliźniaków - wszystko sprowadzało się do niego. Jej przyszłość tkwiła w jego rękach, a jej nie starczało odwagi, by podejść do niego i zaoferować się jako jego...

Nagle odwróciła głowę od nudnego jak flaki z olejem trio. Przez ten cały numer z Bractwem zapomniała o jednym – jak, na miłość Godryka Gryffindora, ma ona przedstawić swoją propozycję Malfoyowi?!

Właśnie wtedy usłyszała, jak Crabbe i Goyle mamroczą coś do Dracona, na co on odrzekł...

- Dobra.

... po czym przestał zwracać na nią uwagę. O to jej właśnie chodziło - żeby tamte tłuki sobie poszły, zostawiając Malfoya samego. Żeby ona mogła do niego podejść.

Poczuła, że jest jej niedobrze.

- Wyłaź, kimkolwiek jesteś - przemówił znienacka, nie otwierając oczu ani nie przekręcając głowy. - Nie życzę sobie, żeby ktokolwiek mnie śledził.

Zamknąwszy oczy i odetchnąwszy głęboko Ginny postąpiła krok naprzód, modląc się w duchu o odwagę. Porzuciła cień, który opatulał ją bezpieczeństwem i stanęła tu przed Draco Malfoyem, po czym zaczęła się w niego wpatrywać

- Wcale pana nie śledzę, panie Malfoy - oznajmiła mu sztywno.

- Wcale się nie kryjesz w cieniu i mnie nie obserwujesz? - otworzył oczy i zmrużył je. - Weasley?

Wyprostowała się, po czym zmusiła do tego, by utrzymać tę pozycję. Nie będzie się przez niego garbiła. Przynajmniej nie od razu.

- Virginia Weasley - potwierdziła, patrząc na niego poważnie. Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń i poczuła się dumna z tego, że ręka jej się nie zatrzęsła.Uśmiechnął się kąśliwie.

- Nie pasuje do ciebie - odpowiedział bystro.

Zmarszczyła brwi, ciągle trzymając rękę przed sobą.

- Co takiego?

- Virginia - dodał. Czekała, aż nawiąże do tego, co jej nie pasuje, ale po chwili pojęła, że chodziło o imię.

- A co u diabła jest nie w porządku z tym imieniem? - spytała zakłopotana, opuszczając dłoń.

- No nic, - przytaknął.- Jeśli jest się osobą nudną, bez smaku i stylu i hipokrytką - zaklaskał nagle w dłonie, jak gdyby sobie coś przypomniał. - Och, ależ wtopa. Ty jesteś Weasley. Wybacz, Virginio. Do ciebie pasuje.

- Nikt nie mówi do mnie per „Virginio" - wyjaśniła, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, co mówi. - Wszyscy nazywają mnie "Ginny".

Jego zadowolony uśmieszek doprowadzał ją do furii.

- A więc, Ginny, czego chcesz?

_Śmierdzącej, odrażającej ROPUCHY._

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - odrzekła. - Pragnęłabym, by nasze stosunki istniały na poziomie czysto zawodowym, tak więc byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś był tak uprzejmy i nazywał mnie po imieniu.

Przez moment wpatrywał się w nią zdziwiony, obejrzał się do tyłu, po czym znów spojrzał na nią. W końcu z powagą spytał:

- Czy to jakiś żart?

- Nie, to nie żart, - wyjaśniła, zaciskając zęby. - Bo ja... ja...

- Dalej, wyduś to z siebie - popędził ją, śmiejąc się cicho.

- Chciałabymżebyśsięzgodziłżebymprzezmisiącbyłatwojąniewolnicą - wypaliła, z nerwów nie rozdzielając słów. Malfoy zamrugał oczami, po czym wetknął palce do uszu i przetarł je. Podniósł się z wrażenia do pozycji siedzącej, kładąc ręce na kolanach i uniósł brew.

- To jakiś kawał - przemówił w końcu. - Szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle mnie on nie bawi, ale nigdy nie docierało do mnie poczucie humoru Weasleyów.

- To nie kawał! - krzyknęła.- To jest... nieważne, co to jest. Jestem twoja na cały miesiąc. Zrobię wszystko, co mi każesz, będę latała na posyłki, przepisywała ci notatki... wszystko.

Zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- A czemu mam się zgodzić?

Teraz to ona zamrugała oczami.

- Sorry, ale nie usłyszałeś kwestii pod tytułem "będę twoją niewolnicą"?

Przewrócił oczami.

- Wiem z doświadczenia, że z zasady nikt nie pozwala sobą pomiatać - nawet tymczasowo - bez dobrej przyczyny. Chcę, cholera, poznać twoje motywy, zanim się zgodzę na cokolwiek.

- No bo jest taki... -_ Myśl, Weasley, MYŚL! _- KLUB! - wykrzyknęła, po czym odchrząknęła.- Jest taki klub, - odparła już normalnym tonem. - I oni tam chcą, żebym udowodniła jakoś swoje posłuszeństwo...

Oczy Malfoya się zaświeciły.

- Masz zrobić najobrzydliwsza rzecz, na jaką cię stać?

Poczuła się, jakby ktoś z niej spuścił powietrze.

- Dokładnie - przytaknęła nieszczęśliwie.

- Co umiesz? - zapytał. - Bo na co mi bezużyteczny niewolnik?

Ścisnęła usta i rozejrzała się, a jej wzrok utknął na jego załadowanej książkami tobie. Wyjęła różdżkę, wskazała na nią i wymówiła:

- _Wingardium Leviosa Infinite Draco!_

Plecak się uniósł, zawiesił Draconowi na ramieniu, po czym opadła, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią skonsternowany, po czym w jego wzrok pojawiło się uznanie.

- Jakby nic nie ważył.

- Niezupełnie - odpowiedziała. - On się unosi kilka milimetrów nad twoim ramieniem, dlatego wygląda, jak gdybyś go miał na sobie.

- Dumbledore'owi nie podoba się, jak używamy zaklęć na takie głupoty, - odparł. Spojrzała na niego drwiąco.

- Profesorowi Dumbledore'owi nie podoba się też wyzysk człowieka przez człowieka, co nie oznacza, że go nie ma. To co, umowa stoi?

- Ale wszystko? - zapytał ponownie.

- No... bez żadnego zboczonego seksu - powiedziała bezmyślnie.

Zaśmiał się kpiąco.

- Och, a normalny może być w takim razie?

Poczuła, jak twarz jej się czerwieni z sekundy na sekundę. Powiedziała słowo "seks" przed Draco Malfoyem. A on przyjął to tak zimno, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. No jasne. Skoro on mógł, to czemu ona nie?

- Nie będę ci świadczyła usług seksualnych żadnego rodzaju - wyjaśniła dosadnie. Fakt faktem, że nie miała prawa robić mu żadnych zakazów, ale Draco przecież o tym nie wiedział.

- Dobra - zgodził się z zaskakującą łatwością. - I tak bym cię nie chciał.

Ogłuszyło ja to bardziej, niż myślała, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

- A więc umowa stoi? - powtórzyła, tym razem bardziej nachalnie.

- Tak myślę - odrzekł nonszalancko. - Przyznaję, że nie wiem, co cię do tego skłania, Weasley, ale ja to robię tylko dlatego, żeby wkurzyć Pottera i twoje brata. Pomyślałaś chociaż, jak im to powiesz?

_O. Mój. Boże._

Miał rację. Nie pomyślała o tym ani razu. No, jak ona to powie Harry'emu i Ronowi? Możliwe przecież, że jej brat zabije Dracona, a ją zawrzeszczy na śmierć. A Harry! Nie był pewna, co na to Hermiona, ale była też taka możliwość, że Hermiona by się wcale nie dowiedziała o wszystkim.

Nie namyślając się wiele, od razu odrzuciła pomysł, by im cokolwiek mówić - przecież nigdy nie zrozumieją, a nie chciała ich litości.

- Tak myślałam - zaczęła. - Mógłbyś zostać moim korepetytorem. Na przykład w eliksirach. Masz same dobre oceny z eliksirów.

- W tym się nie mylisz - odparł dumnie.

- I wiem, że nie idzie ci z zielarstwa - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - A NUTKI się zbliżają. Zostało ledwo dwa miesiące, żeby się pouczyć.

Nie odpowiedział jej nic, ale zauważyła, że oczy mu pociemniały.

- JA jestem dobra z zielarstwa - dodała.

Jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi.

- Hermiona to nawet powiedziała, że jestem prawie tak dobra jak ona, kiedy...

- Do rzeczy, Weasley.

- Ty mnie poduczysz w eliksirach, bo cała szkoła wie, że mi zależy na dobrej ocenie z nich, a ja po cichu powtórzę z tobą zielarstwo. Nikt się o niczym nie dowie, ty zdasz śpiewająco egzaminy, a ja...

- Po co ci w ogóle przynależność do tego głupiego klubu? - zapytał nagle, patrząc na nią zakłopotany.

- On wcale nie jest głupi - zaprzeczyła z mocą i znów poczuła, że spiekła raka. - A w ogóle to ich potrzebuję. Nie każdy miał szczęścia na tyle, by urodzić się rozpuszczonym szczeniakiem w cholernie bogatej rodzinie. Niektórzy muszą się sami zatroszczyć o własną przyszłość.

- Owszem, służąc tym rozpuszczonym szczeniakom, którzy pochodzą z tych cholernie bogatych rodów - wytknął jej zimno.

Ginny miała ochotę skręcić mu kark, ale nie była pewna, jak by to przyjęło Bractwo, więc zamiast tego zacisnęła zęby i uśmiechnęła się szeroko i nieszczerze, po czym odetchnęła, by jej głos zabrzmiał łagodnie i uprzejmie.

- Dokładnie. Jak już wspominałam, byłabym niewysłowienie wdzięczna, panie Malfoy. Przedyskutujemy wieczorem szczegóły?

- Tak, po kolacji - zasugerował delikatnie. - Kolacji, którą sama mi przygotujesz i przyniesiesz do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Powodzenia w znalezieniu hasła. Nie wątpię, że taka profesjonalistka jak ty nie będzie z tym miała żadnych problemów.

- Przepraszam, szukam swojej dziewczyny... Takiej zdolnej, śliczniutkiej, która lubi się rządzić.

- Wynocha, Harry - wymamrotała do poduszki Hermiona.

- Wybacz, nie mogę - odrzekł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Tak było napisane w "Podręczniku Dobrego Chłopaka" - jeżeli porzucę cię w chwili, kiedy mnie najbardziej potrzebujesz, to mogą mnie wykopać przez okno.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

- A tak nie wolno, co nie? No to chodź tu do mnie.

Wpakował się do niej do łóżka, jedna ręką objął ją za brzuch, a drugą zaczął gładzić o szyi w dół. Położyła swoje dłonie na jego i westchnęła z odczuwanej przyjemności.

- Jak tu szedłem, to sobie tak myślałem: Harry, pacanie, co się stało z tą twoją dziewczyną? Jest inteligentniejsza niż wszyscy ludzie na ziemi razem wzięci, jest tak seksy, że musi się ukrywać pod jakąś zgrzebną szatą szkolną, żeby jej nie porwali do jakiegoś haremu, - zaśmiała się cicho.- Została Prefektem Naczelnym i dostała własną sypialnię, dzięki czemu możesz do niej przychodzić, kiedy ci się podoba... a więc co ją trapi?

- Bardzo dobrze wiesz, co mnie trapi - mruknęła.

- Hermuń, przestań się martwić głupotami - Harry westchnął. - Stało się, ale wystarczy krótkie i bezbolesne zaklęcie wymazania pamięci i będzie koniec.

- Chyba, że wydarzy się kolejny skandal - odrzekła.

- A nawet jeśli... - dodał powoli. - To co z tego. A tak w ogóle, to słyszałem, ja inni - Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan uściślając - zamierzają nadać chłopięcej łazience nowe mino - Łazienka Hermiony Granger.

Hermiona jęknęła i ukryła głowę w poduszce.

- Jeszcze tylko siedem tygodni, - wymamrotał Harry do jej ucha.- Siedem tygodni zajęć i nieszkodliwego szeptania po katach i...

- Zdzirmiona wcale nie jest nieszkodliwa, - sprzeciwiła się.

- ... i będziemy wolni. - zakończył. - Zwiedzimy razem cały świat, spędzimy trochę czasu z twoją rodziną, wrócimy, posiedzimy troszkę u Weasleyów, a później...

Obejrzała się przez ramię, żeby na niego spojrzeć i przyciągnęła jego rękę do swoich ust, żeby go pocałować.

- Co później?

- Hmm... - mruknął, gładząc ją wolną i drżącą dłonią po ramieniu.- później... hmm... uwijemy sobie własne gniazdko?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Razem?

- Cóż... znaczy... no... tak.

- A może wolałbyś, żebyśmy żyli w grzechu? - zapytała, szczerząc zęby.

- Jasne, że nie! - wykrzyknął, ściskając nieznacznie jej ramię.

Obróciła się powoli, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz i przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. Znów miał skrzywione okulary i znów nie mogła się nadziwić, jaki był piękny. Zawsze był słodki, typ faceta, którego chciałoby się wyściskać do momentu, aż nie opuści go cały smutek, jaki w sobie chował. Wyrósł na mężczyznę, a ona nadal była zdziwiona, kiedy.

Jakiś czas temu postanowiła, że musi się sama z niego wziąć.

Jeżeli się nie myliła, właśnie zamierzał poprosić ją o rękę.

- Jesteś przepiękna, wiesz o tym, prawda?

Nie, nie wiedziała, ale wierzyła w to za każdym razem, kiedy jej o tym mówił.

- Chciałbyś mnie o coś spytać, Harry? - wyszeptała.

- Moi rodzice... - przełknął ślinę. - Moim rodzicom było dane niewiele czasu, by mogli żyć razem, ale byli szczęśliwi. Bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwi - uśmiechnął się do niej. - Ja jestem szczęśliwy dzięki tobie, Hermuń. Nie chciałbym już przeżyć żadnego dnia ze świadomością, że ciebie przy mnie nie będzie, w naszym łóżku, w naszym domu, gdziekolwiek. - Zaśmiał się.- Chyba nie idzie mi najlepiej.

- Oj, Harry - wymamrotała, odgarniając mu sprzed oczu niesforny kosmyk włosów. - Jak na pierwszy raz robisz to całkiem nieźle.

- Wyjdziesz za mnie, Hermiono? - zapytał z pewnością i powagą w głosie. Wiedziała, że miał świadomość, że się zgodzi, co nie oznaczało, że nie pociły mu się ręce.

- Jasne, że tak, tak! - pocałowała go, nawet dwa razy.

- Nie przeszkadza ci to? - zastanowił się, odsuwając od niej. - Jesteśmy tacy młodzi.

Przewróciła oczami.

- Harry, jesteśmy razem od niemal dwóch lat, znamy się do siedmiu. Wiem, czego chcę już od dawna. Chcę ciebie, Harry. Będę chciała mieć cię zawsze i nawet za milion lat nic się nie zmieni. Chcę, żebyśmy jak najszybciej rozpoczęli wspólne życie.

- Chyba jeszcze czegoś nie wiesz - odparł. - Zaczęliśmy je kilka miesięcy temu.

- Mędrek - wytknęła mu, po czym znów go pocałowała. Obejmowali się przez chwilę, wymieniając tyle leniwych pocałunki i czułości, ma ile tylko było ich stać.

- Nie powinnaś się tak bardzo przejmować tym, co o tobie mówią - przemówił po chwili Harry.

- Wiem - odpowiedziała zrezygnowana, wzdychając.

- Poza tym, nie byłaś pod tym prysznicem z dziesiątką pakerów, tylko ze mną.

- Dzięki, Harry - dogryzła mu chłodno.

- A jeśli tylko z mną - ze swoim stałym menem od niemal dwóch lat - to nie widzę w tym nic zdrożnego.

- My nie, Harry, bo myśmy się wychowywali wśród Jugoli. - Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale ten świat jest inny. Teraz już nasz świat. Od lat jest nasz.

- Ale do niektórych rzeczy z trudem się można przyzwyczaić, - dodał.- Nawet spędzając wakacje z Weasleyami... Chyba jednak trochę przywykłem do świata Czarodziejów. Ale są mimo wszystko jeszcze takie lata w moim życiu, kiedy nie wiedziałem nawet, że istnieje coś takiego. Dzięki Bogu, chętnie wymazałbym je sobie z pamięci...

- Tak nie można, - przerwała mu Hermiona.- Poza tym, nie ma jak mugolska technologia. - Westchnęła.- Co wakacje coraz mniej się orientuję w tym wszystkim. Czego bym nie oddała za zwykły telefon tutaj.

- Albo Internet, - dodał Harry.- Wyobraź sobie, że wystarczy tylko czegoś poszukać w necie, zamiast męczyć się ze stosami ksiąg, zwojów, pergaminów...

- A mi się to akurat podoba - zmarszczyła brwi. - Choć, przyznaję, są przypadki, że mam ochotę wpisać hasło do wyszukiwarki.

- Zastanawialiśmy się, co chcemy robić po ukończeniu szkoły - zaczął powoli Harry. - I chyba wpadłem na pewien pomysł.- Hermiona przesłała mu pytające spojrzenie. - A co jeśli... założymy jakiś sklep z mugolskim sprzętem tutaj, w tym świecie?

- Och, Harry... - westchnęła Hermiona. - Czy ja wiem...?

- Nie podoba ci się - stwierdził. - Wiem. Głupi pomysł.

- Przestań - nakazała łagodnie. - Jest świetny. Ty jesteś świetny. Trzeba będzie tylko uważać, w jaki sposób to zrobić. Stare rody nie patrzą przychylnym okiem na mugolską technologię. I trzeba będzie zrobić mnóstwo licencji, papierów, trzeba będzie porobić kursy, napisać podania do Ministerstwa Magii...

- Hermuń - przerwał jej delikatni. - Ja wiem. Już nad tym myślałem. Uda nam się. Mi się uda. Tobie się uda. A wiesz, dlaczego?

- Dlaczego? - zapytała, świecąc z dumny i zadowolenia.

Schylił głowę i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Bo jesteś moją Zdzirmioną.

- Ożesz ty draniu! - krzyknęła, szczypiąc go delikatnie w ramię i wybuchając śmiechem.

Pocałował ją, żeby przestała się rzucać.

Co nie sprawiło, że nie przestała o nim myśleć jak o draniu.


	3. Rola dziennika w życiu

Rozdział II

**Rola dziennika w życiu**

Ginny znalazła w końcu hasło do Slytherinu i uznała, że nie było ono trudne do znalezienia. Zwykły eliksir wielosokowy pozwolił jej przekształcić się w przyjaciółeczkę Pansy Parkinson i pójść za nią z powrotem do domu Slytherina, kiedy się okazało, że Pansy zapomniała wziąć ze sobą swojego wypracowania na Wróżbiarstwo (które to Ginny "pożyczyła" sobie wcześniej tego dnia z torby Parkinson). Po tym wszystkim jednak Ginny nabrała takiego niesmaku (tym bardziej, że dziewczyna, której postać przybrała, miała na imię coś podobnego albo do "wymioty", albo do "wila", co nie przynosiło rudowłosej wesołych skojarzeń), że kąpiel, która wzięła, po tym, jak zaczęła robić Draconowi kolację, zajęła jej dwa razy tyle czasu, co zwykle.

Cała "kolacja" składała się z kilku dodatkowych kiełbasek i puree, które notabene dostała od skrzatów domowych i które bardzo się cieszyły, że mogą jej asystować. W tym momencie akurat, wyobrażając sobie, jak obślizgła skóra Ślizgonki spływa z jej ciała, jedzenie podgrzewało się na zaklęciu, które rzuciła za pomocą różdżki.

Wymknęła się po cichu do ogromnego korytarza, prowadzącego do wieży Slytherina, a później na ruchome schody - poszło jej łatwiej, niż przypuszczała. W ogóle radziła sobie całkiem nieźle robiąc coś, czego w ogóle nie powinna. Wyszeptała hasło tak cicho, jak tylko potrafiła ("Wyniosłość"), po czym wychyliła głowę za portret służący za wejście i rozejrzała się po pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, czy nie zostali tam jacyś uczniowie, którzy jeszcze nie wyszli na kolację w Wielkiej Sali. Na szczęście komnata była pusta. Ginny przeszła przez dziurę w ścianie i pospieszyła w stronę małego stoliczka i krzesła, stojących w rogu pokoju (prawdopodobnie służyły do gry w szachy). Zaczęła wyjmować kolację, ukrytą w plecaku.

Zauważyła, że w ślizgońskiej zieleni było coś niebywale dostojnego. Jej gryfońska duma schowała się w sobie. Nad kominkiem wisiał ogromny portret Salazara Slytherina i miała wrażenie, jakby się w nią wpatrywał niczym żywy człowiek.

- Coś mi mówi, że nie przygotowałaś tego sama.

Ginny podskoczyła, przykładając rękę do serca i zmuszając się do odpowiedniego zachowania, odwracając się ku Malfoyowi.

- Musisz się tak zaczajać? - odparła. - Nieomal zamieniłam ci uszy w dzwoneczki.

- W ogóle nie zachowujesz się jak ktoś, kto by chciał, bym wyświadczył mu przysługę, - zauważył zimno.

- Wcale cię nie prosiłam o jakiekolwiek usługi - zaprotestowała.

- Nie lubię, jak moja służba za dużo mówi - powiedział z wyższością, siadając przy stoliku i rozkładając serwetkę na kolanach.

- Proszę bardzo - zadeklarowała uprzejmie, siadając naprzeciw niego. - Ty sobie będziesz jadł, a spiszę warunki umowy.

Z jej plecaka wyleciała rolka pergaminu i długie pióro, po czym ustawiły się w gotowości do pisania.

- Po pierwsze - zaczęła, a pióro natychmiast zaczęło skrobać po pergaminie. Draco uniósł brew, a ona wzruszyła ramionami. - Patent Rity Skeeter. Marudzę już od dłuższego czasu o tym, że chcę zostać dziennikarką, więc Harry mi to kupił na zeszłą Gwiazdkę.

- "Harry mi to kupił na zeszłą Gwiazdkę" - zakpił, krojąc jedną z kiełbasek i nurzając ją w ziemniakach, dopóki nie było jej widać. - Ale ty jesteś zaślepiona, ja nie mogę. Cała szkoła się śmieje z tego jak patrzysz na Pottera i jak za nim łazisz. Szczególnie, że w łóżku trzyma tę mysz, Granger.

- Hermiona to nie mysz - zauważyła rozeźlona. - A ja wcale nie łażę... - uniosła głos. - Po pierwsze: nie obrażamy nawzajem naszych przyjaciół.

- Moich możesz obrażać do woli - odparł wspaniałomyślnie. - Mam to gdzieś.

- Po drugie - mówiła dalej, jak gdyby nic nie powiedział. - Żadnego seksu.

- To już słyszałem - przerwał jej, przełykając to, co miał w buzi. - I przemyślałem raz jeszcze. Ja na to nie pójdę.

- Bardzo mi przykro, ale musisz na to pójść i kropka - huknęła.

- Jeżeli chcesz to ciągnąć - wyjaśnił łagodnie - to musisz nauczyć się spełniać moje zachcianki. I to do tego powinniśmy zacząć, nie uważa pani, panno Weasley?

- Ale ja... Ja po prostu nie mogę, dobrze? - powiedziała, wiercąc się na krześle. - Nie mogę tego zrobić.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

- Ale ja cię o to nie proszę. I na miłość Boską, kobieto, wyrzuć to siebie - nie potrafisz się zmusić do pomyślenia o seksie ze mną.

Rozejrzała się panicznie po pokoju, spodziewając się, że zza rogu wyskoczy grupka nauczycieli i krzyknie: "Seks! Powiedział: seks! A ty, młoda damo, co robisz w pokoju tego złoczyńcy?!"

- Dokładnie - wysyczała. - Nie mogę się zmusić do myśli o tym, że mam uprawiać z tobą seks!

- To się w tym zgadzamy, bo ja też sobie nie wyobrażam, cholera, że miałbym się przespać z tobą - odpowiedział, wycierając usta serwetką.

- To czemu zacząłeś...

- Bo mam swoje potrzeby - zawiadomił ją.

Teraz to Ginny przewróciła oczami.

- To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką mogłam od ciebie usłyszeć.

I nagle coś się stało. Dojrzała zmianę jego nastroju w jego oczach, które nagle stały się zimne i srebrne jak stal, tak bardzo, że poczuła, jak jeżą jej się włoski na karku.

- Niech ci będzie - powiedział w końcu. - Nie będę pani prosił o świadczenie jakichkolwiek usług seksualnych, panno Weasley. Ale zapewniam, że na samym końcu będzie pani żałowała.

Ginny jeszcze raz stwierdziła, że jest jej niewygodnie i usadowiła się na krześle. Zaczęła skubać paznokcie. Co było gorsze, niż... Z nim, co mógłby jej zrobić?! Cóż, na pewno nic... ale chyba zapomniała, że miał na nazwisko Malfoy. Po świecie czarodziejów krążyły plotki o tych służących, którzy popadli w obłęd, służąc Lucjuszowi Malfoy. Czy Draco odziedziczył po ojcu to okrucieństwo...? Czy może w nim było go jeszcze więcej...?

- No... - zaczęła, wahając się. - Chyba... Muszę się przyznać, że byłam może zbyt pochopna.

Pióro zastygło w powietrzu i zaczęło na nowo sprawdzać to, co już zostało napisane. Ginny miała ochotę głośno przekląć. Jeżeli magiczne pióro i pergamin uznały jej kwestię za twierdzenie, to Draco na pewno uczyni to samo.

- Naprawdę? - zapytał łagodnie.

- Pójdźmy na kompromis - zaproponowała, próbując poszukać jakiegoś rozwiązania. - Bez żadnego konwencjonalnego seksu, ale jeśli potrzeba będzie zbyt nagląca... - Poczuła, jak rumienią jej się policzki, gdy wspomniała o nim samym, ale mówiła dalej - w takim razie wyświadczę tę usługę w przyszłości.

- Doskonale - zgodził się, przesuwając pusty talerz do przodu.

- Za szybko jadłeś - wytknęła mu mechanicznie, tak samo, jakby to zrobiła z Harrym czy Ronem.

- Przepraszam, matko - zakpił.

- Po trzecie - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte żeby. - Kiedy...

- Skąd miałaś hasło? - zapytał, w ogóle nie zważając na to, co mówiła.

Westchnęła, po czym oparła się i skrzyżowała ręce, decydując, że najlepiej będzie się przyzwyczaić do jego totalnej olewki dotyczącej jej opinii i uczuć. Cóż, tak by przecież zrobił dobry niewolnik.

- Eliksir wielosokowy - przyznała się. - Zmieniłam się w najlepszą przyjaciółeczkę Pansy.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

- Vilonnę?

- Vilonna! - krzyknęła z triumfem Ginny. - Wiedziałam, że coś podobnego do "wymioty" czy "wila".

Wyglądało na to, że Draco nieomal miał się zaśmiać, ale zanim któreś z nich zdołało cokolwiek powiedzieć, za dziurą w ścianie przykrytą portretem rozległy się głosy.

- Ktoś idzie - syknęła Ginny, łapiąc pergamin i pióro i upychając je w plecaku.

- Ja bym się ukrył za zasłonami - powiedział Draco, spoglądając na długie, zielone draperie nieopodal portretu wejściowego.

Nie chcąc się kłócić i nie mając żadnego lepszego pomysłu Ginny postanowiła wejść za zasłony. Zdążyła się ukryć, zanim w pokoju wspólnym rozległa się głośna rozmowa.

W kącie usiadła grupka siedmiorocznych, którzy zaczęli się nawzajem namawiać do nauki do NUTEK. Draco siedział sztywno i Ginny zastanowiła się, dlaczego on nie czuł takiej pilnej potrzeby do nauki. Bynajmniej wiedziała, że dostaje dobre oceny (oprócz Zielarstwa), a z Eliksirów ma same powyżej oczekiwania. Jedynie Hermiona była uczennicą, która potrafiła się ze wszystkim utrzymać na plusie.

Mimo wszystko do Dracona nie przylgnęła reputacja kujona, ale nie był także nazywany głupkiem (no, może przez Rona). Wyglądało także na to, że jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi byli Crabbe i Goyle, a oni posiadali iloraz inteligencji ledwo starczający na samodzielne ubranie się, nie mówiąc już o dostawaniu przyzwoitych ocen. Z jakiejś jednak przyczyny skoczyliby za Malfoyem w ogień, jeśliby o to poprosił. Z resztą Ślizgonów było to samo i Ginny wątpiła, czy to tylko zasługa wpływów Lucjusza Malfoya.

Draco miał coś w sobie, jakąś leniwą arogancję, która zwracała na niego uwagę wszystkich i przez którą było trudno uwierzyć, że w jakiś sposób chłopak kiedykolwiek dorośnie i zmądrzeje. Stojąc za zasłoną, tak jak teraz, Ginny miała możliwość obserwowania go bez obawy, że on także na nią patrzy. Widziała jego profil oświetlany przez światło promieniejące z kominka, które sprawiało, że jego jasne włosy lśniły niczym księżyc.

Próbowała myśleć o przyszłym miesiącu, podczas którego musiała pozostać z nim w ścisłej komitywie i zauważyła, że wcale się tego nie boi. Zwykle drwiący ze wszystkiego Draco kojarzył jej się jedynie z odrażającym gburem, jednakże teraz, gdy go w ciszy obserwowała, jego opuszczona głowę, umieszczoną w eterycznej (złowieszczej, Ginny! Nie dawaj się zwieść pozorom!) poświacie, Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy w tym młodym mężczyźnie jest coś więcej, niż tylko pustka i zło.

Złośliwy chłopak, którego znała, nigdy by się nie zgodził na ubicie interesu takiego jak ten. Pomysł poniżenia jej przed całą szkoła byłby zbyt fascynujący, by go zmarnować, a nie wątpiła, że powiedziałby każdemu, kto był na tyle głupi, by go słuchać, jak to głupia, biedna Weasley'ówna prosiła go, by móc mu usługiwać.

W ciągu dwóch ostatnich lat Draco się zmienił. Rzecz jasna, nie zaczęła nad nim latać grupka aniołków, nie wyrosła mu aureolka, skrzydełka, nic z tych rzeczy, ale nie był już dłużej chamem, który unieszczęśliwiał innych ku własnemu zadowoleniu. Ginny właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że przezwisko "Zdzirmiona" było pierwszym, jakie wymyślił od kilku miesięcy. Poza tym, było biedniejsze niż jego standardowe odzywki. W dodatku ostatnim razem, kiedy on, Harry i Ron się pobili był wtedy, kiedy zaangażowały się w to obydwa domy, Gryffindor i Slytherin, a nawet wtedy wyglądało to tylko na zdrową, męską rywalizację. Chłopcy zawsze pozostaną chłopcami, jak słusznie zauważyła profesor McGonagall podczas rozmowy z dyrektorem Dumbledorem, którą ona, Ginny, przypadkowo podsłuchała.

Wyczuwszy jej badawczy wzrok na sobie, Draco gwałtownie spojrzał na zasłony. Wiedziała, że jej nie widział, ale nie oznaczało to, że serce przestało bić jej tak szybko. Musiała się wydostać z tej okropnej komnaty zanim pęknie, bo inaczej piśnie albo zrobi coś równie głupiego, żeby tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Draco podniósł się i podszedł do okna, obok którego wisiał obraz. Nos niemal przytknął do szyby, a Ginny zrozumiała, że w ten sposób mógł obserwować ją kątem oka.

- Niektórzy mogą tak szybko nie wynieść - powiedział cicho. - Blaise i Jasper będą siedzieli do późna w nocy.

- Jasper - odchrząknęła łagodnie.

- Ćśś... - ostrzegł ją. Zauważyła, że prawie wcale nie poruszał ustami.

Przygryzła dolną wargę i zaczęła zaciskać pieści na swoim plecaku. W żadnym wypadku nie wydostanie się stąd niezauważona! W końcu kiedyś kichnie, chrząknie albo coś, usłyszą ją, ktoś odsunie zasłonę, powytykają ją palcami, zawołają profesora Snape'a, żeby ukarał gryfońskiego szpiega, ten zabierze Gryffindorowi tysiąc punktów, wszyscy Gryfoni będą na nią źli, bo zaprzepaści szansę na zdobycie Pucharu Domów, a Draco wszystkim opowie, co ona tam robi, cała szkoła zacznie się z niej śmiać do końca semestru i przez cały kolejny rok, i przez to nie dostanie się do Bractwa, bo nie potrafiła wykonać nawet najprostszego zadania, i w ogóle...

- Będziesz mi coś winna - przemówił złowieszczo, ledwo na nią spoglądając, po czym wyrzekł donośnie: - Hej, chodźcie, patrzcie tylko na to!

Przesunął się na lewo od okna i przycisnął do ściany zasłonę w taki sposób, by nie było jej widać, robiąc miejsce Ślizgonom, którzy nie mieli wyboru i po prostu podeszli do okna.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytała Blaise Zabini.

- Co wy, nie widzicie tego olbrzymiego łamagi? - zapytał Draco, utwierdzając Ginny w przekonaniu, że będzie chodziło o Hagrida. - Ciągnie do swojej zagrody te śmierdzące bestie. Założę się, że będziemy się nimi musieli opiekować, jeździć na nich, prowadzić negocjacje czy jeszcze inne debilizmy.

Wszyscy Ślizgoni wydawali się być bardzo tym zainteresowani i zaczęli się bić o to, które z nich ma zając miejsce przy oknie, żeby lepiej widzieć. Kiedy Ginny nawet się nie poruszyła, Draco kopnął ją w goleń, a ona poczuła się bardzo dumna z siebie za to, że nie jęknęła. Wzięła głęboki oddech, wyszła zza zasłony i wyślizgnęła się natychmiast przez wejście do pokoju wspólnego. Nie obejrzała się do tyłu, ale odkąd żaden ze Ślizgonów jej nie dręczył kolejnego dnia, tym bardziej żaden z nauczycieli nie wyciągnął jej z łóżka w środku nocy, pojęła, że jej wizyta w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów pozostała niewykryta.

Jej sny tej nocy ograniczały się koszmarów o niej i o Draco znajdujących się w kompromitujących albo zawstydzających sytuacjach, które później zmieniały się w sceny, podczas których niedorosły bachor zamienia się gwałtownie w wydoroślałego nastolatka. Było jej wszystko jedno, ostatecznie jednak, przeżywszy tyle stresu w jeden dzień, postanowiła, że wcale nie będzie spała.

I choć prawie nic nie rozumiała z lekcji w dniu następnym, była świadoma, że spokój ducha był tego wart.

_No i proszę. Pierwszy wpis do pamiętnika od zawiązaniu cyrografu z diabłem, znanym także jako Draco Malfoy. Nie śpię od dwóch nocy i niemalże dziś zemdlałam. Obudziłam się dokładnie godzinę temu w ślepej panice, że muszę przelać wszystkie swoje wspomnienia na papier. Cholernie tęsknię za tym, żeby móc porozmawiać z kimś, kto mnie zrozumie, choć nie konicznie musi odpowiadać. Błagam, proszę, proszę pięknie, tylko mi nie odpowiadaj. _

_Właśnie spędziłam pięć minut gapiąc się pusto w kartkę i nie wiedząc, co dokładnie napisać. Wolę nie pisać o snach, bo się sama przestraszę. Może spróbuję jeszcze coś skrobnąć w tym tygodniu. Mam trochę cerowania dla tego ropucha, Malfoya. Szycie. I zakazał mi używać różdżki! Arrgghh!! _

_Minął tydzień, dokąd służę niewolniczo Draconowi Malfoy. Zaczynam się nawet zastanawiać, czy jest może jakaś nagroda warta takiego piekła, jakie teraz przechodzę. Uważam, że za bardzo zaczęło mu się to podobać. Cała niechęć, jaką przejawiał względem umowy, wyfrunęła chyba oknem. Oto lista moich "obowiązków":_

_- Każdego wieczoru siedzę przy stole Slytherinu, tuż przy Malfoyu, i kroję mu kolację na kawałeczki (jedyny promyk światła w tej czarnej chmurze to to, że Harry, Ron i Hermiona jedzą od tygodnia kolację w pokoju wspólnym, żeby nie musieć schodzić na dół i żeby mogli się uczyć do próbnych NUTEK, które im wymyśliła sama Hermiona). _

_- Odrabiam za Malfoya zadania domowe z Zielarstwa (powiedział, że jego korki będą polegały na tym, bym pisała mu wypracowania ma takie stopnie z tego "śmiesznie niepotrzebnego przedmiotu", by mógł skończyć szkołę, a zadania domowe z niego to "harówa dla kujonów i dla tej głupiej Sprout, nie mam na nie czasu, są lepsze rzeczy do roboty" no i ja, jako posłuszna niewolnica, muszę się tym wszystkim sama zająć. I nieważne, że będę miała własne egzaminy - nie wspominając o tym czymś w lesie, co wymsknęło się Ronowi - które muszę zdać. Boże, jak ten człowiek mnie wkurza). _

_- Zobowiązałam się do odbycia nie mniej niż czterech wycieczek do Hogsmeade po zakupy, między innymi skrzynkę piwa kremowego, sześć szczurów dla Syka -- węża boa, który ma trzynaście stop długości i który jest nową maskotką drużyny Ślizgonów; jedenaście rolek pergaminu, trochę wiązek świeżych piór i kilka magicznych czasopism dotyczących zasad prawnych (nic więcej nie napiszę, nawet Tobie, bo jeśli sobie przypomnę dalszą listę, to będę sobie o nich ciągle przypominała, na co nie mam ochoty). _

_- Cerowałam - ręcznie. bez. użycia. różdżki - i wyszywałam jego imię na wszystkich swetrach (jego matka przysyła mu co tydzień nowy - niektóre są przepiękne, robione poczynając od kaszmiru do grubej, ciepłej wełny. Kilka z chęcią zatrzymałabym dla _

_siebie, czuję, że by nie zauważył, ale gdyby jednak, to nie wydaje mi się, żeby kazał mi kraść własne swetry...). _

_Krótkie wyznanie: przyznam, że nie starałam się zbytnio na początku z tym wyszywaniem, to mi powiedział: "Każdy, kto spojrzy na ten sweter, ma wiedzieć, do kogo należy. Aha, i... panno Weasley? Bez magii, proszę. Chciałbym zobaczyć, po ilu swetrach wyskoczą pani na palcach bąble"._

_O tak, owszem, zrobiły mi się odciski na rękach że ja nie mogę, jednakże pan, panie Malfoy, powinien być bardziej ostrożny z wydawaniem rozkazów, bowiem niektóre z emblematów, które naszyłam na swetrach, niekoniecznie układają się w napis "Draco Malfoy", lecz myślę, że ktokolwiek, kto się na nie nie natknie, na pewno skojarzy je z panem. Harry zawsze mówił o nim "cholerny głupek", a Hermiona kilka razy nazwała go "trujący ropuch". Ulubione przezwisko Rona to, rzecz jasna" tchórzofretka" i nie omieszkałam tego wyszyć na białym, kaszmirowym swetrze. Dwadzieścia osiem swetrów później wyczerpały mi się pomysły. _

_Muszę przyznać, że to dziwne, prowadzić znowu pamiętnik, ale nawet jeśli mi nie odpisujesz (jest ci za to bardzo wdzięczna), nadal czuje się... podenerwowana. Malfoy by pewnie powiedział, że mam kuku na muniu, no ale co ja zrobię. Przecież tylu ludzi mogło zginąć przeze mnie, przez moje idiotyczne zadurzenie w Harrym. Szczerze powiedziawszy, kiedy pomyślę o swojej pierwszej klasie, to nie przypomina mi się tak bardzo Tom Riddle zakleszczony w moich myślach, ani moje uczucia do Harry'ego, tylko to straszne poniżenie, jakie czułam, kiedy Malfoy na głos przeczytał moją walentynkę. _

_Przypomina mi się wtedy, jaki był okrutny i jak bardzo go wtedy nienawidziłam i z całą mocą trafia do mnie, jak musiał się zmienić przez te lata. Często ostatnio nad tym rozmyślam, no bo jak o tym nie myśleć, skoro przebywa się z nim niemal non-stop. Muszę więc przyznać, że Draco stracił trochę ze swojej uszczypliwości. Chociaż z zadań, które mi przydzielił, aż wieje wrednością..._

_Jedyne jasne światełko w tunelu tych nieszczęść to takie, że przez cały ostatni tydzień nie prosił mnie o nic związanego z seksem. Nie wiem, jak to zniosę, kiedy będzie mi kazał coś zrobić... Z jednej strony idea poznania go nieco bliżej nie wydaje się najgorsza, ale nawet to, że nie odnoszę się do niego z niechęcią, nie oznacza jeszcze, że chcę z nim iść do łóżka. Znaczy, co z tego, że czujemy do siebie jakiś prymitywny pociąg, skoro ja i tak nie zamierzam..._

_Auła. nie będę, nie będę o tym myślała, poza tym, spóźnię się na kolację. _

_Mogłam wcale nie schodzić na tę kolację. Mogłam za to zamknąć się w wieży i czekać tam aż do śmierci z odwodnienia albo ataku paniki, juz sama nie wiem, co lepsze. Wtedy bym nawiedzała zamek, zapoznała się bliżej z Jęczącą Martą albo Sir Nicholasem (niedługo jego rocznica śmierci; może byśmy ją wtedy świętowali razem?), nawet z Krwawym Baronem. Oszczędzono by mi wtedy tego okropnego, cholernie ponurego wieczoru. _

_Dobre wieści: Harry i Ron skończyli przygotowania do próbnych NUTEK i mogę znowu chodzić na kolację do Wielkiej Sali. _

_Złe wieści: Harry i Ron skończyli przygotowania do próbnych NUTEK i mogę znowu chodzić na kolację do Wielkiej Sali. _

_Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie widziałam twarzy Rona tak fioletowej jak wtedy, kiedy wszedł do Sali i zobaczył mnie siedzącą przy stole Ślizgonów, ubijającą groch z ziemniakami w papkę, tak "jak robiła to mamusia". _

_Ron i Harry weszli do środka, a każdy z nich wisiał na ramieniu Hermiony. Cała trójka śmiała się wesoło i nagle nastąpił moment, w którym, jak ja to nazywam, "Śmiech Zamarł". Ron mnie spostrzegł zanim zdążyłam podnieść głowę znad upaćkanych kartofli Dracona, wiem o tym, bo jak już to zrobiłam, to niemal biegł do mnie z pianą na pysku. Gdy spojrzałam mu w oczy, rysowało się w nich pytanie: "Co TY, u diabła, robisz przy stole Ślizgonów?!"._

_A teraz powinnam zrekonstruować całą "rozmowę", która zaszła pomiędzy mną a moim bratem, przynajmniej w zarysie, tego wieczoru (do teraz przezywam głęboką traumę): _

_- Co, na miłość Godryka Gryffindora, w ciebie wstąpiło? - wrzasnął Ron łapiąc mnie z całej siły za ramię i podnosząc z krzesła. - Kurwa mać, Ginny, ty wiesz, gdzie ty siedzisz?!_

_- Owszem - odparłam spokojnie i rzeczowo. _

_- Czyś ty zwariowała?!_

_- Dzięki, niestety, jestem zdrowa. _

_Tak jest, w tym momencie zaczęłam na niego patrzeć błagalnie, żeby się przymknął i zostawił mnie w spokoju i przesłałam mu spojrzenie pod tytułem: "Zaufaj mi, dobrze wiem co robię, lepiej IDŹ i zajmij się własnymi sprawami". Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że przez moment miałam nadzieje, że tak właśnie zrobi. Przez chwilkę wydawało się, że pojął, że zrozumiał, co chciałam mu przekazać i że odrzeknie: "No, Ginny, skoro wiesz, co robisz" i sobie pójdzie. _

_Przez chwilkę. _

_- O, Malfoy - powiedział zamiast tego mój brat, wymierzając gniew ku Draconowi, który siedział sobie niewinnie obok mnie i wylizywał sobie palce do ogórku kiszonym, którego właśnie zjadł. - Jeśli zrobiłeś cokolwiek mojej siostrze..._

_- Nie tknąłem jej nawet palcem - odparł lakonicznie. - Pewnie tylko poszła po rozum do głowy i dotarło do niej, z kim powinna się bratać. _

_W tej chwili Crabbe i Goyle zaczęli się kłócić o udko od kurczaka i podczas dzikiej szamotaniny popchnęli Dracona. Ron jednak nie dostrzegł tego, ponieważ był zbytnio wściekły, bo zauważyć cokolwiek. Crabbe i Goyle mogli się teraz nawet wytarzać w gnojówce i ubrudzić nią Malfoya, i tak by się nie śmiał. _

_Pamiętam moje szeroko otwarte oczy i krew szumiącą mi w żyłach. Uwierz, bałam się o życie Dracona, bo Ron, o nie, nie wyciągnął różdżki, nie to, co myślisz, nie, Ronowi zaczęły puszczać nerwy po siedmioletnim syndromie średniego dziecka, siedmiu lat bycia przydupasem Chłopca, Który Przeżył i utracie dziewczyny, w której się podkochiwał, w wieku czternastu lat na rzecz tegoż samego najlepszego przyjaciela (ale nawet Ron musiałby przyznać, że to podkochiwanie się nie miało od dłuższego czasu żadnego sensu). _

_Na szczęście dla nas wszystkich (Draco bardzo szybko wyciągnął różdżkę i gdyby Ron zaczął go bluzgać jestem pewna, że mój brat by tego nie przeżył) znam moment, kiedy Ron wybucha. Pociągnęłam go za ramię i wyciągnęłam z Wielkiej Sali do głównego holu._

_- CZYŚ TY KOMPLETNIE POSTRADAŁA ZMYSŁY?!_

_Chyba coś takie powiedział. Szczerze mówiąc, pamiętam tylko, że było to bardzo głośno. Jestem pewna, że wszyscy, którzy byli w środku, usłyszeli tę cześć naszej "rozmowy". _

_- Daje mi korki z eliksirów, - to było wszystko, na co było mnie stać w tamtej chwili. Byłam tak spanikowana, że mój głos brzmiał, jakbym miała kilka lat i mnóstwo przewin na sumieniu. _

_I znów przez moment miałam wrażenie, że to go zamknęło, z czego byłam dumna. Widocznie nie byłam taka głupia. Ale nagle Ron zaczął głęboko oddychać przez nos i to brzmiało jakby... Jakby... Nie potrafię tego opisać, ale to było tak, jakby mój brat miał zaraz wybuchnąć tuż przede mną. _

_- DRACO MALFOY DAJE KORKI MOJEJ SIOSTRZE?! A co, DO CHOLERY, ty mu dajesz w zamian?!_

_- A, takie małe robótki - wyjaśniłam szybko. - No wiesz, kroję mu mięso, ceruję._

_Tak, wiem, to zabrzmiało jak wciskanie kitu, ale co ja miałam zrobić? Byłam zdesperowana, poza tym nie praktykuję kłamania braciom w żywe oczy - przynamniej nie przez cały czas. I nie ćwiczę tego na Ronie. Bo nie wiem, czy przynajmniej raz powiedziałam Percy'emu prawdę o tym, z kim chodzę albo z kim się widuję._

_- Gin - powiedział nagle Ron, najwidoczniej próbując się uspokoić. - Kurde, jeśli potrzebowałaś pomocy w Eliksirach, to było się zgłosić do mnie, tak? _

_Teraz nie czułam żadnej powinności, by odpowiedzieć i tylko wpatrywałam się w niego dopóki nie westchnął i nie wzruszył ramionami._

_- Dobra, dobra - przyznał. - Jak nie mnie, to czemu nie do Hermiony? Jest najlepsza we wszystkim, wyłączając Wróżbiarstwo, ale uwierz mi, jeśli zaczniesz o nim mówić, to da ci mały wykład o tym, że ten przedmiot w ogóle nie powinien być włączany w podstawę programową. _

_Słyszałam, słyszałam. Ale nigdy bardziej nie uwielbiałam Rona za nie mówienie na temat, bo tej chwili z uporem szukałam jakiejś dobrej przyczyny, która wyjaśniłaby, dlaczego nie zgłosiłam się do Hermiony. Widzisz Ron, jest takie sekretne stowarzyszenie i ja chce do nich dołączyć, dlatego mam służyć osobie, której najbardziej nienawidzę. Aha, no i nie nienawidzę go już. Nie jesteśmy, rzecz jasna, przyjaciółmi, ale poobserwowałam go trochę przez ostatni tydzień i kiedy nie jest gorzko sarkastyczny ani nie robi sobie z kogoś jakichś okrutnych żartów, to nie powiedziałabym, że jest sługą Szatana. Dobra, może jest, ale to nie jego wina, że Lucjusz Malfoy jest taki okropny. _

_Wspominałam ci o tym śnie tak w ogóle?_

_- Hermiona ma pełne ręce roboty z tobą i Harrym - powiedziałam wreszcie. - Te wasze NUTKI są straszne stresujące, Ron i Hermiona poświęca cały swój czas i energię na to, żeby się upewnić, że zdacie na przyzwoite stopnie. _

_- Nie obrażaj mnie po tym, jak złapałem cię na zabawie w pokojówkę Dracona Malfoya - ostrzegł mnie Ron. - Nie wychodzi ci. _

_Wyszczerzyłam się wtedy do niego, po czym on uśmiechnął się do mnie i poczułam, ze znów jesteśmy po tej samej stronie barykady, dwójka najmłodszych. Zawsze przecież było "my" przeciwko "nim" i na rok to straciliśmy, kiedy poszedł do Hogwartu. Zostawił mnie wtedy samą z mamą i tatą, i codziennie tylko śniłam o tym, by być tu z nim, Fredem i Georgem, tu, w tym wymarzonym zamku, o którym wszyscy tyle opowiadali, kiedy wracali na letnie wakacje do domu. Naprawdę kocham Harry'ego i Hermionę, ale mam swojego najukochańszego brata i nic mi go nie odbierze. _

_- Przepraszam, Ron - powiedziałam po krótkiej przerwie. - Naprawdę potrzebuję pomocy w Eliksirach. Boję się, że nie zdam, a to nie jest zbyt wysoka cena, żeby być na każde zawołanie Malfoya na kilka tygodni. Poza tym, tak mi dobrze. Chociaż będę wiedziała, jak to jest, kiedy się ma do czynienia z takimi nieznośnymi dupkami w prawdziwym życiu. _

_Ron uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ale oddałabym wszystko, żeby to cofnąć, bo właśnie w tym momencie Draco Malfoy zademonstrował, że nie potrafi się włączyć w odpowiednim momencie do gry. Właśnie wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali - pewnie mnie szukał - i wyglądał na sinego z wściekłości. Przez sekundę się go bałam. Jego oczy lśniły jak palony łupek, który zaczął strasznie dymić. _

_- Wybaczcie, że wam przerywam, Weasley - rzekł Draco do Rona doskonale spokojnym i racjonalnym tonem. Dlaczego więc czułam, że tylko udawał? - Spóźnimy się na nasze korki. Nie mam tyle czasu, żeby czekać, aż skończycie wasze potyczki rodzinne, nieprawdaż?_

_Po czym jego ręka zamknęła się na moim ramieniu i pociągnął mnie za sobą._

_- Powiedz papa siostrzyczce._

_Nie potrafiłam spojrzeć na Rona; cieszyłam się tylko, że mój brat nie wpadł na pomysł, by zrobić coś śmiesznego i odważnego w jednym momencie. Pewnie wrócił z powrotem do Harry'ego i Hermiony i opowiedział im wszystko od początku do końca, nie omieszkawszy trochę konfabulować. _

_A Draco, gdy tylko zniknęliśmy Ronowi z oczu, odwrócił się do mnie i... Boże, jaki on był WŚCIEKŁY!_

_- Dopóki jesteś moją służącą nie będziesz mówiła o mnie w taki sposób. Rozumiemy się?_

_- Draco, wybacz... - Próbowałam powiedzieć, ale on mnie tylko do siebie przyciągnął, tak blisko, że czułam na policzku jego oddech. _

_- Panie Malfoy - poprawił mnie. Miał zachrypnięty głos, czym sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej zezłoszczonego. Otworzył usta, żeby jeszcze mi coś przekazać, ale nagle odwrócił się i odszedł._

_Chciałam go zawołać i jeszcze raz przeprosić, choć nie byłam pewna, za co właściwie. Przecież nie powiedziałam nic, czego nie mówiłam przy nim Ronowi w przeszłości. Poza tym, chciałam go spytać o nasze zajęcia, ponieważ o ile ja nie potrzebowałam wcale tak bardzo pomocy w Eliksirach, to on sobie za żadne skarb nie radził z Zielarstwem i nie zdałby NUTKI bez mojej pomocy. Olśniło mnie, że nie chcę, żeby to zdał tak, żeby zaliczyć, nie.; chciałam, żeby poszło mu dobrze, bowiem wiedziałam, na ile go stać. _

_O jasny gwint. Właśnie spojrzałam na to, co napisałam i widzę, że zaczynam się ciziać. No ale jeśli nie mogę być szczera względem pamiętnika, to względem kogo...? Tak więc... Kilka nocy temu miałam sen. O Draconie. O Malfoyu. O Draconie Malfoyu. _

_Byłam na dole w lochach, na Eliksirach i Snape zaczął mnie pytać, i nie potrafiłam mu odpowiedzieć. Nagle pojawił się Draco i zaczął mi do ucha szeptać odpowiedzi, ale był dziwnie niewidoczny, bo Snape go nie zauważył. Odpowiedziałam na wszystkie pytanie, a Snape dalej mnie męczył. W końcu powiedział, że zdałam i że już nigdy nie muszę chodzić na Eliksiry i dostałam fioletową gruszkę, którą miałam zanieść Dumbledore'owi na dowód tego, że zdałam. _

_Później byłam na korytarzu i trzymałam tę gruszkę, a Draco szedł obok mnie i mi ciągle wypominał, że od początku powinnam go słuchać. Wtedy powiedział, że powinniśmy zjeść gruszkę, ale nie chciałam, bo gdybyśmy ją zjedli, to nie miałabym czego pokazać dyrowi, a Dumbledore potrzebował jej bardziej, niż my. I Draco zasugerował, żebyśmy zjedli tylko połowę, bo Dumblowi wcale nie jest potrzebna cała. _

_Uwierz mi, w tym śnie wszystko miało sens i w końcu ugryzłam tę gruszkę. Draco też ją ugryzł i sok pociekł mu po brodzie i ubrudził mu koszulkę koło obojczyka w dół. Miał na sobie górę od dresu, a sok z gruszki wyglądał, jakby ktoś Dracona rozpłatał mieczem od obojczyka do niższych partii brzucha. _

_- Popatrz, co narobiłaś - powiedział i nagle znów się wszystko zmieniło. Leżeliśmy na łóżku w pokoju, którego wcześniej nie widziałam na oczy. _

_Przez otwarte okno wlewało się światło słońca, a oczy Dracona lśniły czystym srebrem. Miał rozmierzwione włosy tak, jak jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. Nie miał nic na sobie i wtedy spostrzegłam, że ja też nic nie noszę, i że położyłam mu ręce na piersi. Spojrzałam po nim i zobaczyłam sok z gruszki, który ciągle tam był. _

_- Zaczyna znikać, - zauważyłam, rozmazując go paznokciem. _

_Oczy Dracona zalśniły łzami i wtedy zrozumiałam, dlaczego wydawały się takie srebrne. Położył mi rękę na policzku i odgarnął kosmyk włosów za ucho, delikatnie i troskliwie dotykając mojego czoła. _

_- Miłość nigdy nie znika, Gin - wymamrotał i później mnie pocałował. _

_A ja się obudziłam. _

_Niedługo zwariuję, przystąpiwszy czy nie do Bractwa, zwariuję..._


	4. Złego się dziać zaczyna coś

Rozdział III

**Złego się dziać zaczyna coś...**

Następnego ranka Ginny, obudziwszy się godzinę temu, zaczęła wyczuwać powoli budzące się dziewczyny. Całą noc zadręczała się myślami, począwszy od tego, że Ron (a także Harry i Hermiona) dowiedzieli się o jej układzie z Draconem i kończąc na tym, że Draco był na nią zły przez to, co o nim powiedziała Ronowi.

Powoli przeszła przez procesy dotyczące ubierania się i układania włosów (które związane mocną, czarną wstążką w dwie kitki zwisały jej niczym jakiś kołtun) i z westchnieniem pociągnęła na dół, do Wielkiej Sali, żeby w spokoju zjeść śniadanie.

Gdy mijała Łazienkę Jęczącej Marty usłyszała dwie płaczące dziewczyny. Wzeszedłszy do środka, rozejrzała się i ujrzała ubraną na czarno postać, siedzącą tyłem do ściany, niemal pod zlewem.

- Hej, hej? - zapytała z wahaniem w głosie.

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i Ginny zatkało na moment. Była uderzająco piękna, miała wielkie, czarne oczy i długie, lśniące czarne włosy. Ginny automatycznie zaczęła się wstydzić swoich rudych marchewek wiszących jej za uszami. Dziewczyna miała egzotyczne rysy i rudowłosa zaczęła się zastanawiać, skąd mogła być.

- H-h-heee--ee--j... - wyjąkała, szlochając cicho i znów zaczynając płakać.

- Co się stało? - zapytała łagodnie Giny, podchodząc do przodu. - Może mam pójść po nauczyciela?

- O tak, idź, idź jak najszybciej. - Dobiegł ją głos z jednej z toalet.

Ginny uchyliła drzwi.

- Cześć, Marta - powitała ducha.

Marta pociągnęła ważniacko nosem.

- Zaczyna mi działać na nerwy.

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić - zapewniła ją Ginny.

- Ciągle ryczy - dodała Marta. - A to zwykle moja robota. Każdego poranka zbieram myśli, a teraz nie mogę się skupić, bo mam ją!

- Tak, jasne, przyrzekam, że jej przygnębienie nie przeszkodzi ci więcej w użalaniu się nad sobą - odparła zimno Ginny.

- Niech ci się uda - powiedziała Marta, po czym zatrzasnęła drzwi do toalety.

- N-n-nie nauczycieli... - wyszlochała dziewczyna, próbując się uspokoić.

- Masz - Ginny wyciągnęła trochę papieru toaletowego i podała go dziewczynie, która głośno wydmuchała nos. - Jak się nazywasz?

- Ezra - odparła po chwili, ocierając oczy krańcem szaty. - Ezra Easton.

Ginny zaczęła podejrzewać, że dziewczyna jest chyba starsza od niej, pewnie chodziła do siódmej klasy, ale jej nie rozpoznała. Hogwart był ogromną szkołą, ale nie aż tak wielką, żeby wszyscy nie znali się choćby z widzenia.

- Ezro, co robisz w Hogwarcie?

- Pokutuję, ot co - odpowiedziała.

- Pokutujesz? - powtórzyła wątpliwie Ginny. - No co ty, nie może być aż tak źle.

- Wierz mi, jest okropnie - potwierdziła Ezra. - Wiem dobrze, co znaczy piekło i właśnie je przeżywam. Chciałabym umrzeć, ale nawet gdybym popełniła samobójstwo, to moja rodzinka i tak by mnie tak dopadła, i cierpiałabym wieczne męki.

Ginny zamrugała i usiadła obok dziewczyny, mając nadzieję, że posadzka nie była zbyt mokra.

- Skąd jesteś? - zapytała Ginny po kilku chwilach ciszy.

- Skąd nie jestem? - powtórzyła Ezra, uśmiechając się lekko. - Urodziłam się na Filipinach, dorastałam na wyspie Oahu, aż do jedenastych urodzin.

- Oahu?

- Jedna z wysp hawajskich - odpowiedziała brunetka. Aha. To wyjaśniało jej amerykański akcent.

- A co się wydarzyło w te jedenaste urodziny?

- Mój najgorszy koszmar - rzekła Ezra. - Rodzice powiedzieli, że pójdę do najlepszej szkoły magii na świecie. Nie wierzyłam im, dopóki się nie stało. Miałam tylu przyjaciół... Surfowaliśmy, wspinaliśmy się na drzewa. Bawiliśmy się nawet w wygasłym wulkanie.

- Fajnie było - stwierdziła szczerze Ginny.

- Moi rodzice tego nienawidzili - przyznała gorzko Ezra. - Zawsze powtarzali, że prawdziwa czarownica nie powinna zadawać się z mugolami. - Potrzasnęła głową. - Moi przyjaciele, moi ukochani przyjaciele... A rodzice łzawsze mówili na nich "obrzydliwi mugole". Wiesz, jak musiałam się czuć?

- Mogę sobie jedynie wyobrażać - odparła Ginny, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. To właśnie dlatego nie miała wielu przyjaciół. Jej umiejętności społeczne niemalże nie istniały.

- Moja mama i tata chodzili do Durmstrangu, więc rozumiesz, że ja byłam tam zapisana już od urodzenia - mówiła dalej Ezra.

- Podobno w Durmstrangu jest bardzo zimno - dodała Ginny.

- Owszem. A ja dorastałam w tropikach... Mnie to było zimno - zauważyła chłodno brunetka. - Nie pasowałam do tamtej szkoły. A gdy miałam czternaście lat, to miałam wpadkę z dyrem.

- Wpadkę? - zapytała zaciekawiona Ginny.

- Znaleziono mnie nagą w jego gabinecie - wyjaśniła beznamiętnie Ezra. - Wezwali moich rodziców, a Karkarow zaprzeczył wszystkiemu i... Wyrzucili mnie ze szkoły. Niedługo po tym zniknął po wydarzeniach związanych z Turniejem Trójmagicznym, ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Stałam się persona non grata w Durmstrangu.

- I co wtedy? - zapytała z zapałem rudowłosa, przypatrując się Ezrze, która wyciągnęła papierosa. - Palisz?

Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Podobno palenie zabija. A więc jednak jest jakaś szansa! - stwierdziła, zaciągając się.

- Nie może być aż tak źle - zauważyła Ginny.

- Po Durmstrangu - ciągnęła Ezra - nastały czasu Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime też zresztą nie obchodził mój los. Dwa lata spędziłyśmy skacząc sobie do gardeł. W końcu wysiadły mi nerwy i zamieniłam tego jego okropnego psa w balona. I to nie moja wina, że tego dnia trening Quidditcha wymknął się spod kontroli i tłuczek walnął biednego Mopsy'ego.

- Jasne, że nie - poparła ją Ginny. Ta dziewczyna była, no... Cool. Począwszy od włosów, poprzez charakter, skończywszy na sposobie, w jaki układała się jej szata, gdy Ezra siedziała, nadając jej atrakcyjny wygląd nawet wtedy. Była tym wszystkim, czym Ginny nie była.

- A teraz pięć tygodni przez skończeniem edukacji znaleźli mi szkołę, w której mogę zdać egzaminy - podsumowała Ezra.- I starzy wysłali mnie do Hogwartu. To była ich ostatnia deska ratunku - bo nie myślę, że z łatwością polegli na łasce profesora Dumbledore'a - i oto jestem.

- Tu nie jest tak źle - pocieszyła ją łagodnie Ginny. - No i to tylko pięć tygodni, prawda?

Ezra zaśmiała się gorzko, bez humoru.

- Kochaniutka, nie o te pięć tygodni mi chodzi - przyznała. - Ale później czeka na mnie całe życie.

Nie mając pomysłu, jak jej odpowiedzieć, Ginny zaproponowała, żeby po prostu poszły na śniadanie.

A to przebiegło w o wiele mniej dramatycznej atmosferze.

Dumbledore przedstawił wszystkim Ezrę i obwieścił, że ze względu na to, iż będzie z nimi niezwykle krótko, Ezra nie zostanie przydzielona do żadnego domu. Zamiast tego miała zająć wolne łóżko w wieży Gryffindoru (Haley McLayne, siedmioroczna, która zdała już swoje NUTKI, wyjechała, by zająć się swoją schorowaną babcią).

To bardzo odpowiadało Ginny, ponieważ podniecała ją myśl o posiadaniu własnej przyjaciółki. Ezra siedziała bok niej na śniadaniu i gadały o tym, jak to fajnie jest na Hawajach. Ginny nawet przyrzekła jej, że podczas następnej wycieczki do Hogsmeade pokaże jej miasteczko.

Spoglądając co jakiś czas na stół Slytherinu Ginny zauważyła, że Draco przypatruje się jej dziwnym wzrokiem. Nie zawstydziło go to, że odpowiedziała spojrzeniem, tak więc Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do jedzenia śniadania. Pewnie ciągle był w kiepskim nastroju, a ona nie miała ochoty na rozmowy z nim w takiej sytuacji. Stwierdziła też, że gdyby miał dla niej do zrobienia coś przykrego albo poniżającego, juz dawno by ją o tym powiadomił.

Po śniadaniu Ginny pokazała Ezrze pokój wspólny Gryffindoru, zaznajamiając ją z hasłem ("Marry Poppins" - to był ulubiony mugolski film Hermiony, a odkąd ta była Prefektem Naczelnym, miała władzę nad wymyślaniem haseł) oraz życząc powodzenia na zajęciach.

Ginny poszła na własne lekcje i po porannym spotkaniu z Zielarstwem, podwójnych Eliksirach i Wróżbiarstwie tylko wyczekiwała czasu wolnego. Pomysł spędzenia godziny na totalnym nieróbstwie uznała za boski, tak więc zdecydowała, że spędzi ją nad jeziorem.

Przy jeziorze jednak jej wszystkie sny o wypoczynku znikły, ponieważ nad woda, oparty o dąb, stał Draco.

- Ty co tu robisz? - zapytał rozdrażniony.

- Mam wolne, nieprawdaż? - odrzekła mu od razu Ginny. - Aha, no nic, nie wiedziałam, że teren przy jeziorze także należy do Malfoyów.

Utkwił w niej swe spojrzenie i rozejrzał się dokoła, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje.

- A siedź sobie – powiedział. - I tak nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać.

- Nie bądź zły już za te porachunki z Ronem - wyrzekła, wzdychając. - Nie myślałam tak, serio. Czy raczej nie chciałam tego powiedzieć w taki sposób. Tylko czasami jesteś nieznośnym dupkiem.

Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć.

- W związku z tym - ciągnęła dalej. - Możesz mi już wybaczyć moje zbłądzenie, za karę dać mi mnóstwo nieprzyjemnych zadań i dzień potoczy się normalnym rytmem.

- Słuchaj... - zaczął, westchnąwszy, po czym przygładził ręką włosy. Wyglądał na niezadowolonego, a Ginny nigdy nie widziała, żeby robił coś mniej bezmyślnego niż targanie własnych włosów.

- Coś się stało? - zapytała łagodnie.

Zaśmiał się, ale nie był to śmiech przepełniony radością.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Ja tylko... Dostałem dziś rano sowę od ojca i... O Chryste, po co ja ci to wszystko mówię?

Odwrócił się od niej i poszedł krok przed siebie.

- Posłuchaj, jeśli mam sobie iść to... - powiedziała Ginny wahającym się tonem.

- Nie, nie - potrzasnął tylko głowa, ale miała wrażenie, jakby cały się zatrząsł. - Masz rację, jezioro nie jest moje, a ty masz wolne. Ty zostaniesz. To ja pójdę. - I znów chciał odejść, ale złapała go za nadgarstek.

- Poczekaj - przerwała cicho. - Nie chcę, żebyś myślał...

- Co myślał, panno Weasley? - Zapytał zwodniczo słodkim głosem.

- Nic - mruknęła po chwili.

- Nie chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł i myślał o niczym? - zapytał z rozbawieniem w głosie.

- Och, zamknij się, Malfoy - wymamrotała, wlepiając wzrok w ziemię.

- Dlaczego ty sobie nie weźmiesz dnia wolnego, co? - zaproponował jej. - Byłaś bardzo dobrą niewolnicą przez ostatni tydzień. - Ginny pomyślała, że powiedział tak, bo jeszcze nie widział monogramów na swoich swetrach.- Jutro rób, co tylko chcesz. Jest sobota i nie ma zajęć. Spotkamy się tu tylko po lunchu. Oczaruj jakoś skrzaty domowe, żeby ci dały koszyk piknikowy z zawartością.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, po czym zreflektowała się, że trzyma go za nadgarstek, więc puściła szybko. Zmuszając się do panowania nad emocjami, kiwnęła raz głową.

- Jak sobie pan życzy, panie Malfoy.

- Draco - poprawił ją, po czym wyglądał, jakby chciał skopać się za to, co właśnie powiedział.

- Draco - powtórzyła łagodnie. Jej wzrok napotkał jego i przez chwilę patrzyli sobie tylko w oczy. Później pisała w swym pamiętniku: "jak dziwne, że tak prosto jest mi wymówić jego imię..."

- Muszę iść - powiedział nagle Draco. - Mam coś... Muszę iść.

To on pierwszy przełamał kontakt wzrokowy i zostawił ją, stojącą nad jeziorem. Ginny usiadła na ławce i zaczęła wpatrywać się w wodę, zastanawiając się, co właśnie się, u diabła, wydarzyło.

Wracając do zamku, Ginny zauważyła, że Harry i Hermiona siedzą na stopniach prowadzących do wejścia, trzymają się za ręce i patrzą przed siebie, podziwiając rozsłonecznione błonia.

- Dlaczego nie jesteście na lekcjach? - zapytała Ginny, zbliżywszy się do nich.

- Dean Thomas się wkurzył - wyjaśnił Harry.

- Wcale się nie wkurzył - poprawiła go Hermiona. - Po prostu ma już dosyć i...

- Wkurzył się na maksa - upierał się Harry. - Na Eliksirach. Nawet Snape wyglądał na przerażonego.

- Dumbledore zdecydował, że za bardzo martwimy się NUTKAMI i egzaminami kończącymi, - mówiła dalej Hermiona. - I wszystkich - uczniów i nauczycieli - wysłał na przymusowe lenistwo na resztę dnia. Mamy zakaz uczenia się albo pracowania.

- Hermuń dostaje bzika - wypomniał jej z uśmiechem Harry.

- Przymknij się - mruknęła dziewczyna.

- To co zamierzacie robić? - zapytała Ginny. - Może pogramy w szachy?

- Sorry, Gin - powiedział Harry. - Chcemy go tak przesiedzieć, bo to jest zapewne ostatni dzień totalnego leniuchowania przed nauką do NUTEK albo planowaniem studiów.

- Ale gdybyś chciała... - zaczęła Hermiona, ale Ginny uniosła dłoń, żeby ją powstrzymać.

- Nie zmieniajcie swoich planów ze względu na mnie, co wy - stwierdziła z uśmiechem na ustach. - Pójdę ponapastować Rona. Miłego planowania. Zróbcie sobie piknik nad jeziorem, co? - dodała z odrobiną tęsknoty w głosie.

- Brzmi przyjemnie - zauważyła Hermiona, rozjaśniając się.

- To ja chyba powinienem pójść po koszyk, nie? - zapytał Harry.

- Tylko bądź miły dla skrzatów - uprzedziła go z uśmiechem na ustach Hermiona. - A, i proszę, przypomnij im ich prawa do...

- Tak, oczywiście - przerwał jej Harry, przesyłając pocałunek. - Należy wypełniać prawa WSZY nawet jeśli już ona sama nie funkcjonuje.

- Miłego popołudnia - życzyła im Ginny i pomachała Hermionie na do widzenia.

Niemal godzinę zajęło jej znalezienie Rona, a kiedy juz to zrobiła, natychmiast zapragnęła tego nie czynić. On, Seamus Finnigan i Dean Thomas bawili się w jakąś głupią grę, biegając dokoła i strzelając do siebie kulkami napełnionymi farbą.

- Mój tata robi to w każdy weekend - wyjaśnił Dean. - Mama twierdzi, że zwariował, ale on mówi, że mężczyźni, pracując, zatrzymują w sobie agresję i później muszą ją jakoś wyładować z siebie.

- Może zagrasz, Gin? - zawołał Ron.

- Nie, nie, dzięki - odparła, patrząc, jak Ronowi na twarzy rozpryskuje się żółta farba.

Po tym, jak zauważyła, że jej nowej przyjaciółki, Ezry, nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu (_Mam ogromną nadzieję, że nie wdała się w kłopoty z żadnym z uczniów albo, nie daj Boże, ze Snapem_), Ginny zdecydowała się spędzić resztę dnia w wieży Gryffindoru i poukładać przemyślenia, zapisując je w pamiętniku. Jednak w drodze do wieży, tuż za rogiem, dosłownie wbiegła na kogoś. Obje upadli na posadzkę, a papiery, które trzymał chłopak, pofrunęły dokoła nich.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam - powiedział, patrząc na nią z góry. Ginny ledwo go rozpoznała i pozwoliła się postawić na nogi. - Nic ci ni jest?

- Spoko - mruknęła. - Trochę tylko jestem podrapana.- Przypatrzyła mu się uważnie.- Jesteś w Hufflepuffie, prawda? Z szóstej klasy?

- Kyle McGraw - przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę. w Jego głosie dało się wyraźnie usłyszeć szkocki akcent.

- Miło cię poznać - odparła. - Ginny Weasley.

Przytrzymał jej rękę dłużej niż normalnie się trzyma przy powitaniach, tak długo, że sama musiała ją zabrać.

- Co to jest? - zapytała, wskazując na papiery leżące wokół nich na posadzce.

- Och - Kyle uklęknął, próbując je zebrać. - Nic, to tylko moje szkice.

- Ty to narysowałeś? - zapytała Ginny, odchrząkując i patrząc na szkic węglem Hogwartu z perspektywy pierwszoroczniaka, który płynie po raz pierwszy łódką przez jezioro.

- Wiem, nie są zbyt dobre - odparł skromnie.

- Dobre? Są fantastyczne. Przecież ktoś już musiał ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo są piękne.

Wyglądał na zażenowanego.

- Wiesz, jeszcze nigdy ich nikomu nie pokazywałem. No, mamie, ale matki się nie liczą. Ty też byś na to nie patrzyła, gdybyśmy... Wiesz.

- Przepraszam cię - powiedziała Ginny, czując się winna. - Nie zamierzałam ich...

- Nie przepraszaj. - Kyle pospieszył, by ją upewnić. - Bardzo cię dziękuję za wyrażenie opinii, naprawdę - uśmiechnął się do niej i Ginny stwierdziła, że miał bardzo szczerą wraz. Jej matka zawsze mówiła tak o Harrym.

- Co dzisiaj robisz, Kyle? - zapytała znienacka Ginny. Nie wiedziała, co ją napadło, ale podejrzewała, że to przez to szczęście, które nie opuszczało jej od spotkania Ezry. Dużo czasu minęło, odkąd miała własnych przyjaciół i nie musiała łazić po zamku, pałętając się wszystkim pod nogami.

- Nie, nie bardzo - odrzekł, gładząc swoje rysunki.

- Chciałbyś zjeść ze mną lunch? - zapytała.

- No jasne - powiedział z ogromnie szerokim uśmiechem.

Im dłużej jedli, tym więc rozmawiali. Kyle opowiedział jej o swoim ojcu, który zginął, gdy chłopiec był mały i o tym, jak to matka wychowywała go w samotności. Jego matka była mugolską, ale ojciec był potężnym czarodziejem, który oddał wszystko, by tylko móc być z rodziną.

- Wtedy, jak Sama-Wiesz-Kto terroryzował społeczeństwo - mówił Kyle,- tata pracował w Ministerstwie. Mama była na wycieczce w Londynie, wtedy, gdy Sama-Wiesz-Kto zabił na raz mnóstwo ludzi. Mama widziała wszystko, a tata miał jej wyczyścić wspomnienia, żeby nic nie pamiętała. Zamiast tego się zakochał. - Kyle odgarnął sobie za ucho kosmyk włosów, który ciągle opadał mu na oczy. - Miał przez to mnóstwo kłopotów i wywalili go z Ministerstwa. Ale nie przejmował się tym. Rodzina mojej mamy miała rancho pod Glasgow i okazało się, że tata uwielbia pracować na roli. Byli bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwi... - głos Kyle'a posmutniał.

- Co się stało później? - zapytała łagodnie Ginny.

- Miał na sobie jakąś klątwę, którą ktoś rzucił na niego, gdy pracował jeszcze w Ministerstwie - wyjaśnił Kyle. - Miałem zaledwie dwa latka, kiedy... - jego głos złamał się, a Ginny współczująco położyła swoja dłoń na jego.

- To okropne - stwierdziła cicho.

- Taa... - zgodził się chłopak, spoglądając jej w oczy. - Mama bardzo się cieszyła, kiedy dostałem list z Hogwartu - wyznał jej. - Powiedziała, że zawsze miała nadzieję, że jest we mnie trochę magii mojego taty.

Rozmawiali jeszcze jakiś czas i Ginny bardzo się cieszyła, że mogła go poznać, dopóki nie spostrzegła, że podświadomie przyrównuje Kyle'a do Dracona. W końcu mruknęła, że boli ją głowa, przeprosiła, po czym zwiała z klatki schodowej, w której rozmawiali i pognała do wieży Gryffindora. Serce biło jej niemiłosiernie szybko i wydawało się niemożliwym do uwierzenia, że skoro spotkała najsłodszego chłopaka, jaki chodził po świecie, nie potrafiła przestać myśleć o najokrutniejszym.

Później ,w pokoju wspólnym, Ginny opuścił cały zapał do pisania w pamiętniku (choć puste kartki nadal nie dawały jej spokoju), a ona przysłuchiwała się interesującej rozmowie pomiędzy Ezrą a Hermioną, które zaczęły gadać o nowym nauczycielu Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Harry i Ron grali w kącie w szachy, a Seamus i Dean próbowali jakoś zmyć z siebie farbę po wcześniejszej, udanej grze. Ron pozostawił fioletowe pasemka w swoich, tłumacząc się, że mu się podobają.

- Serio mieliście siedmiu różnych nauczycieli Obrony przed Czarną Magią w ciągu siedmiu lat? - zapytała głośno Ezra.

- Ale wszyscy razem nie byli warci tyle, co profesor Lupin - uparła się Hermiona.

- A ja myślałem, że najbardziej cenisz sobie Lockharta - powiedział Ron, nie podnosząc głowy znad szachownicy.

- Ucisz się, - zawołała do niego.

- Jak komuś może podobać się nauczyciel? - zapytała Ezra, patrząc na nią zadziwiona.

- Komuś może - przyznała Hermiona, rumieniąc się delikatnie. Poznały się zaledwie kilka godzin temu, ale Ezra zdążyła przyrównać osobowość Hermiony do spodka od filiżanki.

- Już temu komuś na szczęście przeszło - powiedział donośnie Harry, koncentrując się na grze. Tylko kilka razy w ciągu lat zdołał pokonać Rona w szachy.

- Całkowicie - zgodziła się Hermiona.

- Och, już nic nie mówicie - powiedziała Ezra. - Jestem tu niecały dzień i mam juz po dziurki w nosie wielkiej i czystej miłości Harry'ego Pottera i Hermiony Granger.

Hermiona skrzywiła się.

- Nie jest wcale taka wielka. Przynajmniej dla kogoś innego poza mną i Harrym.

- Może i prawda - przyznała Ezra. - No i chłopców, którzy doświadczyli małego co nieco pod prysznicem.

- Och, odczep się - warknęła cicho Hermiona.

- Wysłuchałaś już wszystkich plotek chodzących po szkole? - zapytała Ginny, kładąc się na sofie.

- Wszystkich - potwierdziła z uśmiechem Ezra. - Lubię plotkować, ostatecznie to jedyne zajęcie, które utrzymuje mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach i pozwala nie myśleć o przyszłości, która mnie czeka.

- Ona mi zaczyna przypominać Trelawney - stwierdził bezmyślnie Ron, bijąc gońca Harry'ego.

- Żeby tylko nie zaczęła przepowiadać nam śmiertelnych wypadków - zgodził się Harry.

- Nawet jeśli, będzie się chociaż z czego pośmiać - zauważył jego przyjaciel.

- Słyszeliście coś kiedyś o Kyle'u McGraw? - zapytała zaciekawiona Ginny. - O tym Puchonie z szóstego roku?

Na ustach Ezry wykwitł rubaszny uśmieszek.

- Kochany Kyle jest w pierwszej piątce - powiedziała.

- Pierwszej piątce? - zapytała Hermiona.

- Pierwszej piątce archetypów - wyjaśniła jej Ezra. - Mamy Harry'ego - stwierdziła, wskazując na niego. - Jest najlepszym, najbardziej lojalnym facetem, o jakim tylko można śnić, uważnym i upragnionym, bo ma w sobie wszystko: tajemnicę, niebezpieczeństwo, odwagę, honor, wspaniałe poczucie humoru, jest słodki i, na swój sposób, świetnie zbudowany. No i nie można go uwieść, bo jest, jak już wspomniałam, straszliwie lojalny.

- Właśnie - potwierdził Harry, choć zarumienił się po końcówki uszu. Ginny zauważyła, że bardzo chciał udawać, że ta rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca.

- Seamus Finnigan - ciągnęła Ezra. - Rozśmiesza dziewczyny tak, jak tego nie potrafi nikt inny, ale udaje mu się wymknąć spod plakietki klowna. Dziewczyny myślą, że jego wspaniałe poczucie humoru ma na celu przykrycie bólu, dlatego chciałyby go pocieszać. Draco Malfoy jest facetem, którego żadna by nie chciała mieć, ale nic nie można na to poradzić, bo dziewczyny lubią okrutnych, niebezpiecznych mężczyzn. - Po spojrzeniu Ezry można było zauważyć jej chwilową nieobecność i Ginny zastanowiła się, czy Ezra włączyła siebie w te "dziewczyny".

- Malfoy - mruknął Ron podniesionym głosem, ale nic robił dalszych uwag, tak więc Ginny odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Neville Longbottom - mówiła dalej Ezra - jest bardzo miłym, słodziutkim chłopakiem, za którego wychodzą stare panny. Nie kryje w sobie żadnych tajemnic czy niespodzianek, co gwarantuje mu brak jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny aż do trzydziestki.

- Biedny Neville - rzuciła współczująco Hermiona, a Ginny zaczęła przypatrywać się tapecie za głową Ezry.

- No i - zakończyła brunetka - dochodzimy do Kyle' McGraw, Artysta, zapatrzony w swoją sztukę. Ma w sobie trochę niezdarności Neville'a, ale nie na tyle, by odstręczać od siebie laski. Ale Kyle ma co innego, co daje mu u mnie aż tyle punktów.

- Co takiego? - zapytała prędko Ginny.

- Ma utalentowane paluszki - wyjaśniła Ezra, łypiąc na nią spod oka.

Hermionie wyrwał się krótki okrzyk i natychmiast zakryła usta ręką. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, nie wiedząc, o co jej chodziło. Owszem, Kyle był wspaniałym artystą, musiał mieć utalentowane palce. Nie widziała w tym niczego złego, to czemu wiec Hermiona...

- Aha... - powiedziała powoli Ginny, zaczynając rozumieć, co miała na myśli Ezra. - Aha... Auła! - wykrzyknęła, robiąc to samo, co Hermiona.

Trzy dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie, po czym zaczęły się śmiać histerycznie.

Ron i Harry unieśli brwi.

- Kobiety - powiedział zdegustowany Ron.

- Oj, nie są takie złe - sprzeciwił mu się łagodnie Harry, patrząc na Hermionę, choć wiedział, że to będzie go pewnie kosztowało kolejnego pionka.

- Porąbani jesteście - stwierdził ze smutkiem Ron.


	5. Popołudniowe pragnienia a

Rozdział IV

**Popołudniowe pragnienia (a)**

Było już wpół do drugiej i Ginny miała ogromną nadzieję, że Draco zapomniał o ich randce, bowiem nie miała ochoty tu dłużej siedzieć.

_Jakiej randce?_ Poprawiła się natychmiast. _To nie randka. Jesteś jego służącą, a on cię tylko tam zawezwał. To na pewno nie będzie randka._ Aha, i na pewno nie zamierzał myśleć, jak bardzo wyglądał wczorajszego dnia na zmęczonego, niemal nawiedzonego. I wcale nie martwiła się o to, jak bardzo władza jego ojca wyprowadzała go z równowagi. O nie, nie, na pewno nie.

Nerwowo przygładziła włosy i zaczęła się zastanawiać, kogo, na Boga, próbuje przekonać.

Jezioro wyglądało przepięknie, nawet pomimo tego, że słońce było zasłonięte prze chmury. W powietrzu tkwił chłód, przywodząc na myśl, jak to późno zaczyna się w Anglii wiosna. I nawet pomimo tego, że była sobota, Ginny założyła na siebie szatę szkolną, by ochronić się przed pogodą. A tak szczerze mówiąc, żeby cokolwiek odgradzało ją od Dracona.

Chłopak naprawdę nieźle zalazł jej już za skórę. Niechże się chociaż pojawi. Może się z nim źle zrozumiała. Pewnie zamiast spotkania po lunchu mała mu przynieść jedzenie z lunchu tutaj na kolację. Nie, oczywiście zapomniał, ot co. Albo to ona się spóźniła, bo przyszła dopiero za piętnaście pierwsza. Jeśli chciał się z nią spotkać w południe, to niewykluczone, że był tutaj na czas i kiedy już niemiłosiernie się spóźniała, zaczął ją bluzgać jako idiotkę, która nie zna się na zegarku, i sobie poszedł.

A to wszystko wina Rona.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni było dane jej się wyspać, ponieważ ostatnio powstrzymywała się od snu, żeby nie śnił jej się te głupie sny. Poza tym, przytłoczona swoimi egzaminami i odrabianiem za Dracona Zielarstwa (nie wspominając o WYSZYWANIU), zawalała niektóre nocki. Dzisiaj jednak spała okrąglutkie dziesięć godzin, w związku z czym czuła się odświeżona i z radością witała nadchodzący dzień.

Po króciutkiej wycieczce do kuchni, gdzie otrzymała koszyk pełen pyszności, Ginny pospieszyła do wieży, gdzie zostawiła swoje wypracowanie z Zielarstwa. Niepodzielona uwaga Dracona, jaką prawdopodobnie obdarzy ją przy jeziorze, była wspaniałą okazją na to, żeby coś mu wbić do głowy - nikt i tak ich tam nie znajdzie, a nawet jeśli, to mogą udawać, że przeżywają właśnie przeurocze randezvous. _Którego przezywać nie będziemy,_ utwierdziła się. _No jasne, że nie,_ dodała z mocą. _A to ponieważ jestem sama i nie zamierzam się wtapiać w jakieś głupoty przed końcem roku._

Gdy była już z powrotem w wieży Gryffindora, nagle pojawił się nagle jej brat, chcąc koniecznie wiedzieć, gdzie się wybierała z koszykiem piknikowym wyszykowanym dla dwóch osób. Próbowała mu wcisnąć gadkę o ty, jak umówiła się z Ezrą ("Właśnie ją widziałem", odparł zimno Ron. "Raczej nie będzie z tobą nic jadła, bo jest zajęta wpychaniem języka w gardło Seamusa Finnigana"), ale Ron się na to nie nabrał. W końcu przyznała, że idzie na kroki z Draconem, co sprawiło, że jej brat nie chciał wypuścić jej z wieży. Musiała wiec zastosować szantaż emocjonalny - "Jeśli nikt mi nie pomoże z Eliksirów, nie zdam, a to złamie mamie serce. Chcesz być za to odpowiedzialny, no chcesz?"

W ogóle to był cud, że utrzymała to wszystko przed Ronem w tajemnicy aż tak długo. Cała szkoła plotkowała o Draconie i Ginny, ale, na szczęście, wszyscy bliżsi znajomi Rona byli bardziej zajęci nauką do NUTEK niż rozmawianiu o tym, że Weasley'ówna zwariowała i siedzi przy stole Slytherinu. Poza tym, Ginny obawiała się, że Ron by zamordował donosiciela.

Jednakże sześcioroczni nie mieli jakichkolwiek problemów z rozsiewaniem plotek. Przynajmniej nie zaczęli, dopóki Ronowi nie zdarzyło się wybuchnąć tamtego wieczoru. Podczas zajęć dostała już kilkanaście liścików w stylu: "POGIĘŁO cię?!", "Jak on jest naprawdę?", "Czy to prawda, że pod łóżkiem, w klatce, trzyma transmutowanego pierwszorocznego Puchona?", który został jej podany przez innego malucha z Hufflepuffu.

Ale Ginny najbardziej podobał się ten: "Słuchaj, czy Malfoy jest naprawdę taki niezły w robieniu dobrze dziewczynom jak twierdzi ta małpa Pansy Parkinson?". Przeczytawszy go, dziewczyna poczuła jak krew zalewa jej twarz, a jakaś Krukonka przesłała jej porozumiewawczy uśmieszek. Ginny miała ochotę ją złapać za fraki i wykrzyczeć w twarz, że to nie jest tak, jak na to wygląda, ale uznała, że zaprzeczanie będzie wyglądało jeszcze gorzej, niż gdyby nic nie powiedziała.

Oprócz tego dostała ten liścik dzień po swoim najdziwniejszym śnie i każda najmniejsza komórka sprzeciwiała się myśleniu o tym, co, jeśli naprawdę był. Nie, na pewno to nie było tak, jak na to wyglądało, ale Ginny zaczęła się obawiać, że są niewiarygodnie blisko tego.

- Buu - ktoś jej szepnął do ucha.

Ginny podskoczyła i odwróciła głowę, niemal uderzając nosem o policzek Dracona.

- Dureń - rzuciła, uderzając go w ramię.

- Nie mów tak do mnie, dobrze wiesz, jak mnie to podnieca, - wymamrotał.

- Świnia - odparła słodziutko.

- Gówniara - zaśmiał się krótko, niemal kochająco.

- Czy to wszystko, co masz o sobie do powiedzenia? - zapytała, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

- Tak, harpio? - stwierdził, unosząc brew.

- Spóźniłeś się - powiadomiła go. - Czekam tu już ponad godzinę.

Trochę zmyśliła, ale tego nie musiał wiedzieć.

- To chyba nie moja wina, co? - zauważył. - Nie ustaliliśmy godziny, a jest jeszcze przyzwoita pora, by zjeść lunch.

- Tak, ale reszta szkoły już jest po. Wiesz, lunch się zazwyczaj je w południe.

- To co według ciebie mam z tym zrobić? - zapytał, zgadzając się na ustępstwa.

- Mógłbyś przynajmniej przeprosić, nie sądzisz? - wskazała rozdrażniona.

- A co ci pomogą moje przeprosiny? - powiedział, ujmując sprawę logicznie. - Gdy powiem "przepraszam", nie cofnie to wskazówek do tyłu, do czasu, od kiedy to czekasz tutaj na mnie - przykre to, nieprawdaż? - no i nie poprawi ci twego opryskliwego tymczasem humoru.

- Nie dowiesz się, dopóki nie spróbujesz, nie mam racji? - odparła, marszcząc brwi. - I hej! to wcale nie jest smutne! Po prostu wskazuje na stopień zaangażowania. Mieliśmy przecież plany.

- Nadal są aktualne - uniósł ręce do góry. - Co mi przyniosłaś na lunch?

Ginny zmrużyła oczy, przypatrując się mu z bliska. Wiedziała bardzo dobrze, że chciał się z nią spotkać w południe, bowiem wiedziała, że Draco zawsze je lunch o tej porze. Coś się w nim widocznie poprzestawiało, skoro porzucił nawyki dzieciństwa. Wczoraj wydawał się nawet... bezbronny, bezradny. A teraz kłócił się z nią zamiast kazać jej się zamknąć. Widocznie coś mu ciążyło na duszy i koniecznie chciał to ukryć.

Wyglądał na zmęczonego i dziś, spojrzała więc na niego ponownie. Miał pogiętą szatę, jakby w niej spał (albo w ogóle nie spał, co także było możliwe), a pod jego oczami widniały szare cienie, odbijając się niemal jak czarne plamy na tle jego śnieżnobiałej cery. Był strasznie nie uczesany i miał roztarganie włosy. Nagle przypomniał się jej własny sen, z delikatnie rozczochranym Draconem. Poczuła motylki w brzuchu i mrowienie w palcach, i zastanowiła się, czy istnieje ktokolwiek inny dla niej osiągalny, z kim czułaby się tak, jak teraz.

_Draco nie jest osiągalny_, przypomniała sobie. A ona wcale nie chciała się do niego zbliżać! _Moja głupia podświadomość znowu pragnie, bym zwariowała._

- To co masz? - powtórzył nerwowo pytanie, spoglądając po sobie, jak gdyby miał jakaś plamę na szacie i właśnie jej szukał.

_Ups. _

Najwidoczniej jej zainteresowanie jego osobą zabrnęło za daleko.

- Zimnego kurczaka - odparła Ginny, klękając na kocu, który ze sobą wzięła i zaczęła wypakowywać jedzenie z koszyka. - Ciastka, dżem, krakersy, łososia i Brie. Do picia dostaliśmy trochę jabłecznika.

Uniósł podejrzliwie brew, patrząc na nią, ale nie zwrócił jej uwagi za to, że mu się tak przypatrywała, za co była mu wdzięczna. Zjedli w przyjemnej ciszy, czasami tylko wspominając coś o pogodzie czy o tym, jak pyszne było jedzenie. Ginny zaczęła odkrywać, że Draco ma tryby: jeden z nich to irytująco głośny, drugi - śmiertelnie cichy.

Kiedy zachowywał się głośno, to zazwyczaj dlatego, że musiał się wyszczekać, być arogancki i tak dalej. Głośny Draco był tym Draconem, którego znała cała szkoła i który bez ustanku wkurzał Rona, choć samemu Ronowi niewiele do niego brakowało. Mimo wszystko różnili się od siebie. Ron zachowywał się głośno w sposób jowialny, epikurejski; Draco natomiast zwracał na siebie uwagę swoim krzykliwym głosem i pretensjonalnym stylem bycia.

I ten głośny Draco to nie był ten, do którego Ginny zaczęła coś czuć. Spokojny Draco był skromny, a w jego oczach kryło się tyle uczuć, że Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Draco w trybie głośnym nie był czasami - przynajmniej chociaż częściowo - tylko maską. Włączał go po prostu dlatego, metaforycznie, że nieważne, jak bardzo zniszczona i brudna jest stara szata, skoro ciągle czujesz się w niej wygodnie i bezpiecznie. Zawsze lepsze to niż wyjść i kupić coś nowego i atrakcyjnego, choć nie zawsze wygodnego.

"Stara szata" Dracona była nieprzyjemna, fanatyczna, płytka i nie do zniesienia, ale ładnie przykrywała jego obydwa ego. Jednakże podczas godzin, które ze sobą spędzali, Ginny nie była taka pewna, co jest dłużej prawdą, a co zmyśleniem. Przez te wszystkie lata Draco dorósł i chociaż nie przeszedł metamorfozy w wielobarwnego motyla, wykształciła się w nim z pewnością trzecia osobowość.

Po około dziesięciu minutach monosylabicznych odpowiedzi albo nieartykułowanych mruknięć, którymi Draco obdarzał każdą wypowiedź Ginny, dziewczyna zdecydowała przejąć sprawę we własne ręce.

- Co z tobą? - zapytała, po czym odchrząknęła. Zauważyła, że powiedziała to bardziej ostro, niż by pragnęła.

Lecz jeśli jej ton go zaniepokoił, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- Nic takiego - odparł, wycierając każdy z palców w lśniącą bielą serwetkę.

- Nic nie rani tak bardzo - uparła się Ginny. Spojrzał na nią, a w jego wzroku mogła dostrzec ostrzeżenie: "Nie naciskaj".

- To przez ojca - rzekł, po czym nie powiedział już nic więcej.

- A co z nim? - spytała. Weasleyowie nie mieli zdrowego rozsądku. Pokłady odwagi, owszem, ale nie zdrowy rozsądek.

Draco westchnął głęboko i odłożył serwetkę.

- Czy mogę zrobić cokolwiek, byś zostawiła ten temat w spokoju? - powiedział znudzony.

- Możesz mi rozkazać - odparła, przygryzając wargę.

- Dobrze wiec - wyrzekł. - Rozkazuję ci, żebyś o to nie pytała.

Ginny pokiwała głową, po czym ugryzła się jeszcze mocniej. Zaczęła wyrywać trawę, po czym spojrzała na Dracona. Obserwował ją ostrożnie, mierząc wzrokiem_. Czyżbym go jakoś pociągała, czy co?_ Czemu tak jej się przyglądał? Za dużo rudych włosów, więcej piegów niźli skóry, ciuchy z drugiej ręki (prawdziwy vintage; nie miała żadnych sióstr, a ciuchy, które nosiła, należały albo do jej matki, albo, co gorsza, do Percy'ego), Weasley'ówna z krwi i kości. Malfoyowie nienawidzili Weasleyów. Choć teraz nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego właściwie.

- Co z twoim ojcem? - wypaliła. Próbowała się powstrzymać, ale miała wrażenie, że jeśli nie zapyta, to eksploduje.

- Wiesz może, co znaczy słowo: "rozkaz"? - zapytał Draco, w jego głosie zabrzmiała delikatna ciekawość.

- Draco... - powiedziała łagodnie, wymawiając jego imię po raz pierwszy, od kiedy jej pozwolił. - Po prostu... Chciałabym ci pomoc. O ile mogę. - Uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. - Każda niewolnica, która się ceni, zrobiłaby to samo na moim miejscu.

Niemal się uśmiechnął. Nagle sobie jednak przypomniał o czym rozmawiali i stał się na powrót poważny i zachmurzony.

- Znów pisał o mojej przyszłości - wyjaśnił z jej z kwaśna miną. - O tych wszytskich wielkich czynach, które dokonał; rzeczach, których nie chcę robić.

Ginny zaczęła skubać paznokcie.

- Złych rzeczach?

- Różnych - odparł ostrożnie, a w jego głosie zaczęło pojawiać się coś na kształt rozdrażnienia.

- Mówisz jak moja przyjaciółka, Ezra - zauważyła Ginny.

Draco miał ochotę zawyć i przewrócić oczami w tej samej chwili.

- Nie przyrównuj mnie do swoich przyjaciółeczek, gówniaro.

- Ona też nie chce mi nic powiedzieć o swojej okropnej przyszłości - ciągnęła niezrażona Ginny. - Choć mam wrażenie, że lepiej by jej było, gdyby to z siebie wyrzuciła.

- Jasne, a czy Ezra uważa, że twoje rozgrywki są równie subtelne co żenujące, jak ja?

- Nie, nie uważa - odparła z dumą.

- Och, pewnie uważa - powiedział, uśmiechając się przebiegle. - Tylko nie chce urazić twoich uczuć.

- Na szczęście ty nie musisz się o to martwić - spostrzegła sarkastycznie.

- Robię, co w mojej mocy - przyznał skromnie.


	6. Popołudniowe pragnienia b

**Popołudniowe pragnienia (b)**

- Kobieto, jeśli nie pozwolisz mi na kilkuminutowy odpoczynek od tego wbijania wiedzy do głowy cepem, to utopię te książki wraz z tobą w jeziorze.

- Nic dziwnego, że nic nie umiesz, jeśli nie masz ochoty się uczyć - warknęła Ginny, już mając po dziurki w nosie jego stałego narzekania. - Pewnie jeszcze nigdy nie próbowałeś przeczytać tego, co jest w podręczniku.

- To bezsensowne - uparł się, rzucając książkę obok siebie.

- Nieprawda - odrzekła twardo. - Ty, wielbiciel sztuki wrzenia eliksirów i Snape'a, - powiedziała prześmiewczo - powinieneś bardziej doceniać Zielarstwo.

- Taa, i kto to mówi? - rzucił.

- Idą ze sobą w parze, prawda? - wyjaśniła mu Ginny. - Wszystkie te składniki, które wrzucamy do kociołków na lekcjach u Snape'a, to te rośliny, o których mówi nam profesor Sprout.

- Nie muszę wiedzieć, jak działają, dopóki robią to, co powinny - odparł.

- I sam w to wierzysz, tak? - zapytała zdumiona.

- Jasne - odrzekł, prostując się niepocieszony.

- Aha, więc nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia, z czego coś jest skonstruowane, dopóki stoi, tak? - nacisnęła go. - Dopóki robi to, co powinno?

Była teraz bliska łez, ale pomyślała, że chyba się zabije, jeśli się rozpłacze.

- A co w tym złego? - zapytał zaciekawiony.

- Nic - parsknęła. - Nic już.

Wewnątrz niej wrzało. To dlatego Ron tak się martwił o to, że spędzała dużo czasu z Malfoyem, oto właśnie dlatego Draco i Harry tak bardzo się nienawidzili. Ich wiara w złożoność rzeczy była zupełnie przeciwna i aż cud, że nie przyciągali się jak mocno napolaryzowane magnesy. Czy była tak zaślepiona przez coraz silniejszy pociąg do niego (chętnie przyznawała się do tego pociągu), że zaczęła w nim spostrzegać coś więcej niż tylko nieprzyjemnego chłopaka, którego znała od lat?

- Na pewno nie jest to nic, skoro wyglądasz jak tylnowybuchowa sklątka, która ma zaraz wybuchnąć - zauważył racjonalnie.

- Dobra - wybuchła, podnosząc się. Rzuciła go w głowę ogryzkiem jabłka, który trzymała w ręku, a on ledwo zdołał się uchylić. - Wiesz, co mnie tak wkurza? To ty. Sposób, w jaki dostrzegasz różne rzeczy, w jaki pysznisz się tym, że wiesz o wszystkim. Patrzysz na mnie i widzisz tylko biedną Weasleyównę, za biedną, żeby kupić sobie nowe ciuchy żeby... Boże, nawet nie jest ci mnie żal, co? Gardzisz mną tak, jak gardzisz każdym, kto nie pasuje do twoich okropnych, wąziutkich wymagań. Jesteś bigoteryjny, przykrym facetem, który...

- Skończyłaś? - zapytał zimno, także powstając.

- Nawet nie jest w połowie! - wydarła się. - Jesteś taki inteligentny. Wszystko się ciebie ima, masz wszystko, nigdy nie musiałeś martwić się o własne bezpieczeństwo lub o to, czy będziesz zdolny w przyszłości pomóc swojej rodzinie na tyle, by nie straciła dachu nad głową! Jesteś taki inteligentny, - powtórzyła, szlochając, - i jednocześnie taki z ciebie ignorant. Jak ktoś tak bystry może być takim ignorantem?

- Nie jestem inteligentny - przerwał jej gwałtownie. - Nie w taki sposób, jak byś chciała.

- O tak, jasssne - przyznała z ironią. - A dostajesz lepsze stopnie niż wszyscy poza Hermioną przez swoją głupotę...

- Mam lepsze stopnie niż wszyscy poza Hermioną, ponieważ mam doskonałą pamięć -przyznał ze złością.

Zamknęła się na moment.

- No to... To dlaczego masz takie kłopoty z Zielarstwem.

- To nie tak... Nie pamiętam rzeczy, które widzę albo przeczytam - wyjaśnił z mocą, prostując się i patrząc na nią rozeźlony, tak jak i ona na niego. - Ale jeśli coś usłyszę, potrafię to dokładnie odtworzyć.

- Nie uważasz na to, co mówi profesor Sprout - olśniło nagle Ginny. - A ona nie zawsze wszystko nam mówi na głos... Większość musimy przeczytać sami...

- Doczekaj tylko siódmej klasy - wymamrotał. - Bo wtedy dochodzi do wniosku, że skoro się ktoś uczył przez całe ostatnie szczęść lat, to teraz z pewnością sam sobie poradzi i w ogóle przestała cokolwiek wyjaśniać.

- Czemu wcześniej mi tego nie powiedziałeś, cholera?! - wrzasnęła, znów wściekła.

Draco wyglądał, jakby sam miał za chwilę wybuchnąć.

- Czego się znowu tak wkurzasz?

- Bo cały czas źle robimy z tymi korkami - stwierdziła nonszalancko, jakby to było oczywiste. - Powinnam ci czytać... O Boże, to dlatego jesteś taki zdenerwowany i znudzony.

- Mam zmienny charakter - wyjaśnił nieporuszony.

- Siadaj z powrotem - poleciła. Ginny także usiadła, po czym wzięła do ręki książkę, którą wyrzucił.

Ogłuszony, Draco usiadł wraz z nią na ziemi, obserwując ją ostrożnie, a Ginny udawała, że nic nie widzi i w duchu pogratulowała sobie tego, że potrafiła go przywieść z powrotem do normalnego stanu. Zaczęło ją przerażać, jaką władzę zdobędzie nad nią Draco, jeśli zaczęłaby go lubić, czuć do niego coś więcej niż na razie. Mimo że przyrzekła sobie cicho, że nie pozwoli sobie na żadne inne uczucia poza sympatią, to wiedziała, że jej się nie uda; mogła jedynie kontrolować to, z jaką mocą się w niej rodzą.

Lecz to i tak było beznadziejne. Nie myślała w ogóle, żeby między nimi miało zdarzyć się coś na poważnie, przynajmniej nie ze strony Dracona. To, co do niego właśnie powiedziała, mogło być szorstkie, ale to nie oznaczało, że kłamała. Mimo że mógł uważać ją za zabawną, nawet tolerować, nadal była dla niego niczym. Jeszcze mniej niż niczym. Była Weasley. Była pod nim tak nisko, że z jego perspektywy była czymś takim, jak byle mrówka. Co oznaczało, że musiała ostrożnie obchodzić się ze swoimi uczuciami.

- Profesor Sprout lubi się upewniać, czy na pewno czytamy to, co mamy zadane - powiedziała na głos. - Tak więc zaczniemy od "Tysiąca magicznych roślin i grzybów" i wypracujemy podstawy do dalszej nauki.

- Gdy powiesz "start", to... - powiedział Draco.

- Abisyńska figa drżąca - przerwała mu, czytając - jest składnikiem eliksirów wymagającym obrania...

Mówiła dalej, mając zamiar przeczytać mu cały atlas na głos, co też robiła. Słońce zniżało się ku horyzontowi. Kiedy doszła do "diabelskich sideł" (pnącza bojące się ognia, lubiące wilgotne, ciemne zakamarki) doszła do wniosku, że może mu czytać cała noc, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Kiedy jednak zaczęła czytać o pykostrąkach (grube, różowe strąki; z ich nasion, rzuconych na ziemię, natychmiast wyrastają kwiaty), bolała ją szczęka, nie czuła gardła, chrypiała i przestawała cokolwiek widzieć na oczy.

Zgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho, po czym odłożyła książkę i napiła się trochę jabłecznika, marszcząc nos, gdy poczuła ciepły, lepki napój. Wzięła do ręki różdżkę i wymamrotała zaklęcie, które pozwoliło jej zamienić napój w wodę, po czym wypiła całą szklankę jednym haustem. Gdy znowu sięgnęła po atlas roślin, Draco położył rękę na jej dłoni, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

- Dość już z Zielarstwem - powiedział łagodnie.

- Ale zostało nam jeszcze około trzystu roślin i grzybów - zaprotestowała słabo.

- Nauczyłem się więcej niż potrzeba w ten wieczór - odparł.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć, że naprawdę to umiesz? - zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Przepytaj mnie - zaproponował z wilczym uśmiechem.

- Diabelskie sidła.

- Roślina pnąca lubiąca ciemne, wilgotne przestrzenie; zapewne by rosła w lochach Slytherinu, gdyby nie pochodnie.

- Pykostrąki - rzuciła prędko.

- Grube, różowe strąki - odparł równie szybko. - Tylko ich nie upuść, bo wyrosną ci kwiaty pod nogami, nie zawsze piękne.

- Co za pamięć - pochwaliła go, będąc pod wrażeniem.

- Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedno zadanie.

- Tak? - spytała, unosząc głowę.

- Zamknij oczy - polecił jej łagodnie.

- Po co? - spytał podejrzliwie.

Przewrócił oczami.

- Zrób to, głupia.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym zamknęła oczy, próbując się rozluźnić, co przychodziło jej z niezwykłym trudem. Nagle poczuła jego oddech na swojej brodzie. Kiedy przycisnął do niej swojej usta, odskoczyła.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? - wyszeptała, otwierając natychmiast oczy.

- Czytałaś na głos godzinami - odrzekł.

Ginny rozejrzała się i dotarło do niej, że właśnie zmierzchało, słońce właśnie znikało za wzgórzami, pośród których stał Hogwart. W tej chwili miała wrażenie, jakby znajdowała się w miejscu odizolowanym od reszty świata. Draco ciągle trzymał dłoń na jej dłoni i był tak blisko niej, że czuła na twarzy każdy jego oddech.

- Musi cię boleć buzia - mówił dalej.

- Boli - przytaknęła, nie bardzo wiedząc, co w ogóle mówi.

- Mam taki stary, domowy środek na małe bóle i zranienia - odrzekł. - Mama zawsze mi to dawała.

- Tak? - wychrypiała.

Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, po czym odcisnął pocałunek na jej twarzy, tym razem bliżej ucha. Bezwiednie zamknęła oczy, kiedy odgarnął jej włosy za ucho.

- Pocałuję, to przestanie boleć - mruknął, zanim jego usta odnalazły jej.


	7. Popołudniowe pragnienia c

Rozdział VI

**Popołudniowe pragnienia (c)**

_Dawno nie pisałam, ale zastanawiałam się tylko, jak ci to napisać. Nie mam ostatnio szczęścia w myśleniu i tego, co chcę napisać, bo robię głupoty. _

_Pocałował mnie. Draco Malfoy mnie pocałował. I to nie było... To było..._

_Kurwa. _

_Dobra, dziewczyno, zbierz się do kupy. Pocałował mnie. Na początku delikatnie, jakby to się w ogóle nie działo. Mogłam nawet udawać, że nic się nie stało. Ale nagle, z sekundy na sekundę, pocałunek był coraz bardziej intensywny. Czułam, jak głaskał mnie kciukiem po dłoni i jak położył rękę na mojej głowie, by mnie do siebie przyciągnąć. _

_Nigdy mnie nikt nie całował. Znaczy, to, że Harry mnie cmoknął na święta w policzek w ogóle się nie liczy, nie po tym, nawet jeśli byłam w nim wtedy beznadziejnie zakochana._

_Trwaliśmy tak przez jakiś czas, ale miała wrażenie, że mijają godziny. Kiedy jego usta dotknęły moich zmierzchało, a gdy poczułam je po raz ostatni, na niebie było już mnóstwo gwiazd. Przegapiliśmy kolacje. Musiałam się wytłumaczyć profesor McGonagall, że się uczyliśmy i straciliśmy rachubę czasu; była ze mnie tak dumna, że miałam ochotę się powiesić. _

_Kiedy z czasem sobie wszystko przypomnę to, owszem, mogę stwierdzić, że Draco Malfoy obmacywał mnie, przyciśnięta do koca, który ze sobą wzięłam na piknik i że w połowie na mnie leżał. Miał tak delikatne dłonie, że nigdy bym na to nie wpadła, a jego usta były tak przekonujące, prosząc mnie bezgłośnie, a nie żądając. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie się znajduję i miałam wrażenie, jakbym latała i płynęła w tej samej chwili. _

_Jednak jego ręce zaczęły poruszać się po mnie w taki sposób, że się przeraziłam. Spięłam się, on się także spiął i przestaliśmy robić cokolwiek. A ja zrobiłam coś niesamowicie głupiego:_

_Spanikowałam. _

_Cokolwiek chciał mi powiedzieć, czy to miało być coś bolesnego, czy czułego, chciał mnie wziąć do łóżka, a ja nie mogłam znieść tej myśli. Wiedziałam, że gdy to zrobimy, potraktuje mnie jak szmatę. I gdyby przemówił teraz pierwszy, śmiejąc się ze mnie, poryczałabym się. Tak więc przejęłam pałeczkę. _

_- Nie będę z tobą spała, - wystrzeliłam.- Wiem, że umówiliśmy się co do sfery seksualnej, spoko, serio, ale ja nie mogę... nie potrafię zrobić tego z kimś, kogo nie kocham. _

_Patrzyłam na jego twarz, czując ten bawełniany smak w moich ustach, który nie wiadomo skąd się bierze, gdy mówisz coś głupiego. Miałam wrażenie, że język mi sztywnieje, a każde słowo, które wmawiałam, brzmiało jak obelga dla mnie samej. Spojrzałam mu w oczy i spostrzegłam zimno, które zaczęło je obejmować. _

_- My i ustalanie zasad... coś mi to nie bardzo do siebie pasuje, - powiedział zimno i cicho.- Jesteś moją niewolnica, nieprawdaż? To oznacza, że mogę zrobić z tobą, co tylko mi się podoba. _

_- Targowaliśmy się przecież... - zaprotestowałam._

_- Ty się targowałaś, Weasley - przerwał mi, zanim cokolwiek zdołałam dodać. - Nie ja. _

_Spojrzał na mnie, zupełnie w inny sposób, niż patrzył na mnie wcześniej. Miałam ochotę zaskomlić, widząc tę różnicę. _

_- A ty, o ile się nie mylę, masz za zadanie wykonywać to, co mnie zadowoli. - Jego głos był niesamowicie okrutny i na twarzy miał wypisane to, co chciał mi zrobić, jasno jak słońce. Coś wewnątrz mnie przeraziło się gwałtownie. _

_- Błagam - poprosiłam go. Tak mi teraz wstyd za to, co wtedy powiedziałam. Ale wtedy czułam jedynie przerażenie, że mnie nie posłucha. - Każ mi zrobić cokolwiek, uczynię wszytko, co tylko rozkażesz, ale nie to. _

_Nawet teraz, kiedy to piszę, moje policzki płoną z upokorzenia. Rozkleiłam się tylko dlatego, że obdarzył mnie kilkoma pocałunkami, które zapewne nic dla niego nie znaczyły. Dochodzimy do głupich wniosków szybciej niż marcowy zając - oto powinna być dewiza Weasleyów. _

_- Pięknie - odparł. - Jeśli to tyle dla ciebie znaczy... Wcale mnie to nie obchodzi. i tak byś pewnie tylko leżała jak zimna, zdechła ryba. _

_A następnie sobie poszedł. Po prostu sobie poszedł. Musiałam stać tam ze dwadzieścia minut, obejmując się ramionami jak dziecko z chorobą sierocą, zanim coś we mnie zaskoczyło, zebrałam cały bałagan do koszyka piknikowego i wróciłam do zamku. Konfrontacja z McGonagall była, na szczęście, bardzo krótka, a gdy dotarłam do wieży, wszyscy byli już w łóżkach. Oprócz Rona, który zasnął na fotelu, bez wątpienia czekając na mnie. Wyminęłam go o cichu i wślizgnęłam się w ubraniu do łóżka, zdejmując jedynie szatę. _

_Byłam odrętwiała i było mi zimno, i nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co w ogóle stało się tam, na błoniach, ze mną i z Draconem. _

_Nadal nie wiem. Ale cokolwiek to było, powinnam wyrzucić to z pamięci. Wyrzucę z siebie te wszystkie ciepłe myśli o Malfoyu. Ropuchu Malfoyu. Kiedy w ogóle przestałam tak o nim myśleć? Nieważne, bynajmniej zrobiłam błąd. I co z tego, że jest taki pociągający? Co z tego, że ja jestem pod jego urokiem? I tak muszę zacząć go widzieć w taki sposób, w jaki widzi go Ron. _

_Czuję się okropnie i to z powodu, którego nie mam ochoty sprawdzać. _


	8. Chyba nawet a

Rozdział VII

**Chyba nawet... (a)**

Dwa dni po tym, jak Draco ją pocałował, Ginny nadal nie potrafiła powiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobił.

Ezra właśnie próbowała wypracować jakieś niezwykle skomplikowane zaklęcie wiążące, nie chcąc wyjaśnić, do czego jej było potrzebne. Ona i Ginny siedziały nad jeziorem, co sprawiło, że Ginny jeszcze intensywniej rozmyślała o swoim spotkaniu z Draconem i że czuła nieustannie mrowienie w podbrzuszu.

- Wyglądasz strasznie - zauważyła Ezra.

- Czuję się nie lepiej - przyznała Ginny. - Już ten cholerny rok szkolny mógłby się skończyć. Nie mogę się doczekać wakacji w domu.

- Odwrotnie niż ja - przeciwstawiła się Ezra. - Dla mnie mógłby trwać wiecznie. Nawet polubiłam to miejsce. Jest cholernie bardziej znośne niż taki Durmstrang.

- Nie cieszysz się, że skończysz wreszcie szkołę? - zastanowiła się Ginny. - Będziesz w pełni wykwalifikowaną czarownicą, będziesz mogła robić wszystko, co ci się tylko podoba.

- W pierwszej kwestii masz rację, ale z drugą się nie zgodzę - odparła ponuro Ezra. - Powiedziałam ci, że moje życie skończy się z chwilą, gdy ukończę szkołę.

- Tak, ale ciągle mi nie powiedziałaś, czemu - przypomniała jej Ginny.

Brunetka westchnęła.

- Nie chcesz tego słyszeć, dziecko, uwierz mi. To zupełnie zmieniłoby ci sposób widzenia świata, zapewniam.

- Tak źle to nie może być - uparła się Ginny.

- Nie rozumiesz słów: "los gorszy niż śmierć" czy co? - zastanowiła się Ezra, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do koleżanki.

- Cóż, nie zrozumiem ich, dopóki mi nie wyjaśnisz, o co chodzi, prawda? - odrzekła rudowłosa. Po prawdziwe miała nadzieję, że będzie mogła pocieszyć Ezrę, choćby nie wiadomo, jakie piekło miało ją czekać, poza tym usłyszenie, że ktoś ma gorzej niż ona na pewno poprawiłoby jej humor, choć do tego nie chciała się przyznać. Ta myśl wywoływała w Ginny poczcie winy, ale nie aż takie, żeby nie potrafiła się z nim uporać i współczuć osobie, która miała takie problemy.

Zdecydowawszy, że nad swoim nowym kompleksem dotyczącym poczucia winy pomyśli później, Ginny ujęła swoją twarz w ręce i poświęciła Ezrze całkowitą uwagę.

- Dobra - Ezra westchnęła. - Nie zastanawiałaś się jeszcze, dlaczego kręcę się wokół wszystkich facetów w Hogwarcie?

Ginny miała pewność, że pierwsza odpowiedź, jaka jej przyszła do głowy ("Myślałam, że lubisz się gzić") nie zostanie przyjęta z rozłożonymi ramionami, także przesłała Ezrze zaciekawione spojrzenie.

- Jestem zaręczona - wyjaśniła w końcu z westchnięciem. - Z przepaskudnym trollem, od samego urodzenia. Jak byliśmy mali, to kradł mi zabawki! - Krzyknęła. - Nasze rodziny znają się od pokoleń i czekają od wieków, żeby w każdej z nich urodziło się po chłopcu i dziewczynce, w tym samym czasie, by mogły się wreszcie połączyć.

- Ale to... Przecież to strasznie staroświeckie! - zauważyła Ginny. - Rodzice nie mogą cię komuś tak sobie przyrzec! W tych sprawach powinnaś mieć wolną rękę.

- Ma wolną rękę - parsknęła Ezra. - Albo poślubię pana Goblina, albo spędzę resztę życia na łasce i niełasce mojego ojca. Albo na łasce ojca Goblina, choć wydaje mi się, że jego byłby bardziej wyrozumiały, niż mój, bo gdyby tamten byłby moim ojcem, to by mnie zamknął na resztę w życia w szklanej wieży. A nie chcę myśleć, co by uczynił mój ojciec, gdyby się dowiedział, że chcę się wycofać.

Nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, Ginny zapytała tylko:

- Ale to nie jest prawdziwy goblin, prawda?

Ezra zaśmiała się pełnym gardłem, którego to odgłosu Ginny nie słyszała przez cały dzień.

- Nie - zakpiła. - Nie jest goblinem. Chociaż gdyby był, to pewnie bardziej by mnie interesował, niż dotychczas.

- Jak to się w ogóle stało? - zapytała Ginny po chwili ciszy. - Znaczy, czy twoi rodzice w dniu urodzin powiedzieli ci: "Niespodzianka, zaręczyliśmy cię" i zostawili to tak?

- Oboje znamy się od najmłodszych lat i nie mieliśmy wyboru w doborze partnera - powiedziała Ezra. - Zanim nawet wiedzieliśmy, co znaczy: "wziąć ślub", wiedzieliśmy, że tak właśnie skończymy. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że zdążymy się zabić zanim nadejdzie ten wielki dzień, ale nie niestety nie było szczęścia. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, wyjdę za niego dzień po skończeniu szkoły.

- Dzień po? - zatchnęła się Ginny.

- Moja matka planuje ten ślub od lat - zauważyła wojowniczo Ezra. - Jego zresztą też. Każda herbatka, na której zostają omówione rzeczy dotyczące, czego właściwie byśmy chcieli, nigdy nie odbywa się w wakacje. Przez to właśnie mamy do siebie nawzajem taki gorzki stosunek i obwiniamy się wzajemnie o to, że się w ogóle urodziliśmy. On jest Trollem, ja jestem Kikimorą i zapewne stworzymy najbardziej kochającą się parę, zgorzkniałą i dogryzającą sobie aż do późnej starości, nie myślisz? Nasze dzieci nas znienawidzą.

- To smutne - powiedziała Ginny, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić.

- Owszem - zgodziła się zrezygnowana Ezra - to smutne.

Następnie uniosła głowę, a na jej twarzy zagościła neutralna mina.

- Ale nie ma żadnego wyjścia, tak więc należy robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie możesz pogadać z tatą? - Ezra spojrzała na nią, po czym przejechała sobie palcem po szyi, jakby podrzynając sobie gardło. - Dobra, dobra... A z mamą?

- Ty szczęściaro - powiedziała smutno Ezra. - Potrafisz rozmawiać ze swoją rodziną, powiedzieć, czego pragniesz, sama dokonywać wyborów, a oni będą cię ciągle wspierać, w najgorszym wypadku pozwolą ci żyć. Moi by mnie zniszczyli. I dopóki myślę, że kocham Seamusa Finnigana...

- Kochasz Seamusa? - zapiszczała Ginny. - A myślałam, że tylko go używasz, jak i reszty!

- ... nic nie powiem - stwierdziła Ezra stanowczym, ale i łagodnym tonem. - Bowiem nawet najgorętsze życzenia niczego tu nie zmienią.

Ezra przesłała Ginny smutny uśmiech, ale w jej oczach widniała zgorzkniałość i ból. Następnie brunetka wzięła wszystkie swoje książki i zostawiła Ginny samą nad jeziorem.

Pomimo że rozmowa była wstrząsająca, to Ginny zaczęła rozumieć położenie Ezry.

_Biedna Ezra... _

Niemal sobie wyobrażała, jak będzie wyglądało małżeństwo jej i rzeczonego "trolla".

Wyobraziła sobie wielkiego mruka, takiego jak Victor Krum (który, według Ginny, przypominał trolla), który uczęszczał wraz z Ezrą do Durmstrangu, gorliwego uczniaka Karkarowa, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że ta szkoła wykształca najwięcej czarnoksiężników w całym społeczeństwie czarodziejów. Pewnie grał w Quidditcha, składał w ofierze młode dziewice i zrastały mu się brwi.

_Biedna Ezra..._ Pomyślała ponownie Ginny.

Siedziała tak, jak ją zostawiono, dodając sobie kilka ważnych punktów do swojego Wielkiego Planu, który wyglądał następująco:

1) Robić wszystko, by dostać się do Bractwa, ażeby:

a) zapewnić rodzinie chleb;

b) wybawić Freda i George'a od wiezienia; a jeśli już to być w stanie zapłacić kaucję;

c) zdobyć znajomości, żeby móc zrobić karierę dziennikarską;

d) nigdy nie dać się zmusić do noszenia jakichkolwiek ciuchów po którymś z członków rodziny.

2) Oprzeć się pogłębiającemu się pożądaniu ku Draconowi Malfoy za wszelką cenę, chyba żeby miało się to zakończyć 1:0 dla niej.

3) Nie opuścić się w nauce.

4) Nigdy nie pracować dla Ministerstwa Magii, ponieważ byli głupi przez to, że zatrudnili Percy'ego i wywalili z pracy tatę.

A po rozmowie z Ezrą doszły jeszcze dwa podpunkty:

5) Podziękować mamcie i tacie za to, że nie byli na tyle nadopiekuńczy, żeby ją wrobić w jakieś głupie małżeństwo.

6) Upewnić się, czy na pewno nie jest zaręczona, a jeśli nie, to zdecydować o narzeczonym wedle własnej woli.

Dodając ostatni podpunkt natychmiast pomyślała o Draconie i zmarszczyła brwi. Będzie wolna, kiedy juz wywiąże się z cyrografu podpisanego z tym Szatanem. Choć związała się z Draconem Malfoy na własne życzenie. Owszem, jedynie na miesiąc, ale za bardzo przypominało jej to sytuację Ezry. Obie były związane z kimś, kogo nie lubiły, zmuszone do szukania ucieczek od czekającego je fatum (Dzięki Bogu los Ezry w tym wypadku - śmierć - byłyby o wiele gorszy niż los Ginny - nie przyłączenie do Bractwa - ale Ginny ciągle myślała o sobie na równi z Ezrą mimo wszystko).

Największa jednak różnica pomiędzy nimi polegała na tym, w jaki sposób się w to wpakowały - rodzina Ezry nawet nie spytała jej o zdanie; sami po prostu zawładnęli jej przyszłością. Rodzina Ginny, z drugiej strony, gdyby dowiedziała się jakkolwiek, co ona wyprawia dla Dracona (miała nadzieję, że nigdy się nie dowiedzą), zrobiłaby wszystko, by powstrzymać ją od poniżania. A wtedy, rzecz jasna, jej ojciec pognałby co tchu do Lucjusza Malfoya i poległ martwy w obronie honoru swojej córeczki.

Zamiast jednak myśleć o tym, jak bardzo zabolałoby to jej rodzinę, Ginny skupiła się na tym, jak będzie cudownie, kiedy już wydźwignie ich finansowo. A to było warte miesiąca z Draconem Malfoy, nieważne, jak bardzo by nie był niemiły.

Pomimo że zaczęła myśleć, iż chyba nawet nie był taki okropny.


	9. Chyba nawet b

Rozdział VIII

**Chyba nawet... (b)**

_Nie będę już zaczynała każdej swojej wypowiedzi tutaj od "Drogi pamiętniczku", w końcu nie mam juz czternastu lat. Postanowiłam za to opisywać wszystko tak, jak to dokładnie miało miejsce i jak się działo, od razu._

_Ostatnio spędzam dużo czasu po lekcjach z Kylem McGraw. Rozmawiamy o jego dziełach, przyszłości i tym, jak widzimy się nawzajem za dziesięć lat. Powiedział, że chciałby żyć w Szkocji, próbując połączyć spokojny charakter swojej matki i moc magiczną ojca na ziemi, którą tak bardzo ukochali. Ma nadzieję, że uda mu się otworzyć galerię sztuki, a na zapleczu trzymać największe dzieła sztuki świata czarodziejów, obrazy, które się ruszają i takie inne. _

_Kyle ma mnóstwo ambicji, które chciałby wprowadzić w życie. Powiedział, że możemy (my jako ludzie) dokonać wszystkiego, dopóki tylko będziemy się na tym dostatecznie koncentrować. Mam nadzieje, że ma rację. Koniec końców to moja ostateczna szansa. Kyle powiedział, że za bardzo się zamęczam, skoro mam jeszcze całe życie przed sobą i nic nie stoi mi na przeszkodzie, bym osiągnęła to, czego pragnę. Uważa, że problemy finansowe mojej rodziny to tak naprawdę żadne problemy, ponieważ uznał, że tak długo, jak żyją, będę miała kogoś, na kim będę się mogła oprzeć. _

_Nie wspomniałam Kyle'owi o Draconie Malfoyu. Raz czy dwa spytał mnie, czemu spędzam z tym "szczurkiem" tyle czasu, ale odmruknęłam tylko, że Draco jest zupełnie inny, niż oni wszyscy myślą i szybko zmieniłam temat. _

_Mam wątpliwości dotyczące tego, czy Draco naprawdę tak bardzo różni się od stereotypu, którym myślą o nim ludzie. Może tylko stworzyłam w swojej głowie takiego Dracona Malfoya, który nigdy nie zaistniał. Może tak bardzo chciałam w nim zobaczyć coś dobrego, może chciałam wierzyć, że jest złożony i zmaltretowany, że przeoczyłam najprostszą rzecz: że to tylko nieprzyjemny, rozpuszczony szczeniak i to, iż tego nie zauważyłam to czysty symptom zbytniego zauroczenia jego osobą. _

_I znów powracamy do Kyle'a. Jest wszystkim, czego powinnam pragnąć, wszystkim tym, czym Draco nie jest. Uroczy, miły, troskliwy, zainteresowany tym, żeby działo mi się dobrze... to czemu jeszcze nie zwariowałam z miłości do niego? Dlaczego?!_

_Właśnie zrozumiałam, dlaczego nie mogę się zakochać w Kyle'u McGraw. Zamierzam popełnić samobójstwo. Opowiem ci wszystko później, kiedy przestaną mi się trząść ręce. _

_Zdarzyło się dziś kilka rzeczy wartych wspomnienia. _

_Kyle McGraw pocałował mnie po lekcjach. Siedzieliśmy sobie w bibliotece, pracowaliśmy nad zadaniem z numerologii, a on się do mnie zbliżył i mnie po prostu pocałował. To był bardzo przyjemny pocałunek, jak to pocałunek (nie, żebym była jakimś ekspertem, całował mnie tylko Draco Malfoy, w dodatku raz i wiesz co... - nie, nieważne, nie chce o tym teraz myśleć) - delikatny i słodki, i miałam wrażenie, że włożył w niego całego siebie. Coś nie tak jedynie było, no, ze mną:_

_Nie potrafiłam mu go oddać. _

_A teraz posłuchaj, wszystko ci wyjaśnię: bardzo chciałam mu oddać ten pocałunek. Ale nie potrafiłam. Coś we mnie zupełnie sprzeciwiło się temu pomysłowi, coś, czego nie potrafię nawet nazwać. Coś było nie tak, kiedy czułam usta Kyle'a przy moich. Kyle jest moim przyjacielem, jedynym przyjacielem, zaraz po Ezrze, lubi mnie nie tylko dlatego, że jestem młodszą siostrą Rona. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej bym pragnęła, to zranić go... ale nie mogę mu przecież kłamać!_

_Pocałunek skończył się z chwilą, kiedy Kyle spostrzegł, że wcale się wczuwam. Wyglądał w jednym momencie na pełnego skruchy i smutnego. _

_- To chyba raczej nie wysyłałaś sygnałów: "pocałuj mnie, ty wielki supermanie" - powiedział z delikatnym, żałosnym uśmiechem. _

_- Kyle... - próbowałam mu odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafiłam wymówić nic poza jego imieniem. - Kyle - spróbowałam ponownie, ale znowu kicha. Jakbym nie znała żadnego innego słowa. Czułam się okropnie i byłam zaskoczona, czułam się jak stara guma przyczepiona do podeszwy buta; jak jakiś worek do Mandragory, w który się ją wkłada po wyrwaniu. _

_Dlaczego nie chciałam go pocałować? Dlaczego serce nie zabiło mi szybciej, czemu nie czułam, jak miękną mi kolana, czemu cały świat nie zaczął ograniczać się do niego i jego oczu, szarych jak zachmurzone niebo..._

_A powiem ci, czemu: Bo oczy Kyle'a są ZIELONE... A mnie trzeba powiesić. _

_Wyrwało mi się jeszcze kilka okropnych "Kyle"'ów, zanim zebrał swojego ksiązki i wymamrotał coś o koleżance, której miał pomóc we wróżbiarstwie. _

_Po czym uczynił coś, czego nie zapomnę do końca życia. Coś, przez co powinnam go pokochać, a przynajmniej zacząć pragnąć, odrobinę, nawet tylko troszkę, ale nic, przez co poczułam się jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem. Musiał zatem zauważyć, jak się czuję, ponieważ uśmiechnął się, tak delikatnie, kochająco, schylił się i pocałował mnie w czoło. _

_- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz - wyszeptał mi do ucha. Poczułam się tak, jakby wszystko o mnie wiedział, jakby wiedział, co jest źródłem mojego zażenowania i zmieszania. _

_- Naprawdę? - zapytałam bezradnie. Chyba wróciła do mnie zdolność mówienia. _

_- Musi, prawda? - odrzekł miłym, pocieszającym głosem, po czym odsunął się od stołu. - Wszędzie potrzebna jest jakaś ruda. _

_Po czym zniknął, zanim mogłam mu podziękować za to, że był dla mnie taki czuły, kiedy nie musiał. Siedziałam przy stoliku może z minutę, z twarzą w dłoniach, po czym ktoś się do mnie dosiadł._

_- Coś ty zrobiła z moimi swetrami? _

_Cholera, po prostu czułam, że to on. Wiedziałam, zanim tylko zdążył otworzyć usta. Nikt nie wchodzi do komnaty w taki sposób, jak Draco. Porusza się tak cicho, by się nie dać zauważyć, jak jaguar czyhający na zwietrzoną zwierzynę. A mimo to, kiedy wchodzi, po prostu to czuć. Może to powietrze podnosi się, żeby go powitać. A może to jakaś tajemnica Malfoyów. _

_- Miałam na nich wyszyć monogramy - przypomniałam mu, czując, jak coś we mnie odżywa ze zdwojoną siłą. Dziwne, za każdym razem, kiedy tylko cokolwiek powie, przeszywają mnie dreszcze._

_- Tak, z moim imieniem - wycedził. _

_- Słyszałam mnóstwo ludzi, którzy nazywają cię tak, jak wyszyłam - odparłam, uśmiechając się nieszczerze. _

_Przez chwilę siedział cicho, tak więc zajęłam się zadaniem z eliksirów. Tak naprawdę jednak zastanowiłam się nad tym, co to jest, co on mi zrobił, że nie potrafię nad sobą zapanować i doszłam do następującej konkluzji: _

_Mianowicie, czuje się tak, jakby zupełnie mnie pochłaniał samym siedzeniem obok, tym, że mogę oddychać tym samym powietrzem, co on. Każda cząstka mojego ciała wie, że jest tuż przy mnie i nic nie szkodzi, że potrafię się skupić na jakiejś pracy, skoro i tak wiem, że on jest tuż obok, a kiedy już o tym pomyślę, nie potrafię poświecić uwagi niczemu więcej. _

_Nie rozumiem i nie mam pojęcia, co to znaczy. Przynajmniej nie nawykłam do tego uczucia. O. Mój. Boże. _

_Nagle powiedział:_

_- Czy to nie młody Kyle właśnie nas opuścił?_

_Poczułam, jak się rumienię. Draco długo tutaj był? Widział, jak Kyle mnie całuje? Włosy zwisały mi wzdłuż twarzy, tak więc odważyłam się spojrzeć na niego kątem oka. Wyglądał na opanowanego i spokojnego, ale wystarczyło tylko zerknąć na jego nogę, która coraz szybciej uderzała o podłogę. Oczywista oznaka zniecierpliwienia. Znów zwróciłam wzrok ku jego twarzy i zauważyłam coś interesującego: nie poruszała się. Nie mrugał, nie uniósł brwi, nie uśmiechał się sadystycznie. _

_Taki bezruch był, rzecz jasna, nienaturalny i wystarczyło, że spojrzałam mu w oczy, żeby się dowiedzieć, co mu jest. Wtedy zrozumiałam:_

_Draco Malfoy był wściekły. O nie, nie wściekły. On był rozwścieczony. _

_Na mnie. _

_Pewnie za daleko się posunęłam, wyszywając mu na jednym ze swetrów: "Tępa świnia". _

_- Nie jest wcale taki młody, - odpowiedziałam, próbując skupić się na rozmowie.- Jest ponad miesiąc starszy ode mnie. _

_- No tak, jest MIESIĄC, starszy - zakpił Draco._

_- O co ci chodzi? - zastanowiłam się. - A może to tylko nagły atak nieuzasadnionej złośliwości? _

_- Chodzi mi o to - wysyczał, schylając się. Poczułam ego twarz na moich włosach i jego usta przy moich włosach,- że zniszczyłaś z tuzin moich swetrów, bo zachciało cię się wyprawiać jakieś dziecinne głupoty. _

_- Naprawię je - wyszeptałam, zdekoncentrowana przez jego bliskość, jego gniew i przez to, że powinnam się go bać, a się nie bałam. _

_To samo w sobie już było powodem dla przerażenia. _

_- Nie, nie będziesz ich naprawiała - mruknął, głaszcząc mnie po kolanie. Odsunął moją szatę na tyle, żeby dotykać mojej skóry. Boże. Nie mam ochoty rozmyślać nad tym, jak się wtedy czułam... jak się czuję, kiedykolwiek on mnie dotknie. - Zamiast tego zrobisz coś dla mnie - dodał, szepcząc mi do ucha. _

_Otworzyłam usta, ale tak, jak wcześniej mogłam tylko wydukać "Kyle", tak teraz nawet nie chciało mi przez nie przejść: "Draco". Bałam się, że mogę to powiedzieć za głośno albo po prostu jęknąć zawstydzona, czując, jak jego palce zataczają kręgi po wewnętrznej stronie mojego podudzia. To mnie tak łaskotało, że chciałam się zaśmiać i ukryć twarz w jego ramionach, ale nie miałam żadnego prawa, żeby uczynić coś takiego. _

_- Jak? - wykrztusiłam w końcu. _

_- Nie wiem jeszcze - odpowiedział przypadkowym tonem, jakby jego palce wcale nie przesuwały się coraz wyżej mojej nogi. - Może jakieś propozycje? _

_- Eeech... Mogę ci upiec pyszne ciasto?_

_To była najgłupsza rzecz, jaka teraz mogłam palnąć, ale byłam zupełnie rozkojarzona i próbowałam tego nie okazać, pewna jednak jestem, że o tym wiedział._

_- Nie, nie nacieszysz się wsypywaniem mi do mąki arszeniku - powiedział lekceważąco. - Nie martw się. Coś wymyślę. _

_Po czym wyjął rękę spod mojej szaty, położył palce na moim podbródku i odwrócił ku sobie moją głowę. _

_Próbowałam się opierać, próbowałam grać zimną, próbowałam się odsunąć, nerwowo rozglądając po bibliotece, czy ktoś nie patrzy._

_- Nikt nas nie widzi - wyszeptał, głaszcząc moją twarz w taki sposób, w jaki wcześniej głaskał moje kolano. - Jest taka ładna pogoda, kto by siedział w zakurzonej bibliotece?_

_Miałam zamknięte oczy, ale poczułam, jak się uśmiecha, serio._

_- Chyba że, oczywiście, ma tu coś - lub kogoś - ciekawszego, niż na zewnątrz. _

_Otworzyłam usta, by zaprotestować na taką okropną (jakże prawdziwa) insynuację, ale Draco poszedł chyba po rozum do głowy i mnie pocałował, a ja zupełnie przestałam myśleć, potrafiłam jedynie westchnąć z ulgą, bo choć nie chciałam się do tego przyznać, pragnęłam, by mnie pocałował, odkąd tu tylko usiadł. _

_Draco miał rację: biblioteka była całkowicie opuszczona, wcześniej siedzieliśmy tu tylko ja i Kyle, no i pani Pince przy biurku. Nikt nas nie widział, zasłaniały nas póki z książkami i kolumny. Nagle usłyszałam odgłos drapania i pojęłam, że to Draco musiał sobie przysunąć bliżej krzesło, żeby móc mnie do siebie przytulić. Ja i tak ledwo siedziałam na swoim, bardziej raczej pomiędzy jego nogami, bo rzecz jasna, Draco Malfoy nie potrafił siedzieć na krześle tak, jak trzeba, nie, musiał siadać bokiem, chyba tylko po to, żeby wyprowadzić dziewczynę z równowagi tym, że oddychał jej prosto w policzek... _

_Jedna z jego rąk była wplątana w moje włosy i podczas pocałunku ustawiała odpowiednio moją głowę; drugą położył na moim brzuchu. Miałam odpiętą szatę, a jego ręka już wędrowała pod jasną bluzką, którą na sobie miałam i zataczała przy pępku kółka. Położyłam mu rękę na karku i chciało mi się zaśmiać, bo pomyślałam, jak to musi z boku wyglądać, że tak się obłapiamy w bibliotece... Przysięgam, nie miałam go dosyć. Zastanowiłam się, czy jeśli on mnie dotyka, to czy ja nie mogę robić tego samego, tak więc wolną dłonią zwróciłam przysługę i wiesz co? Draco ma tak delikatną skórę, że miałam ochotę zedrzeć z niego wszystkie ciuchy i przytulić do niego policzek... Choć trochę przeszkadzała mi myśl, że dotykając go, miałam takie same wrażenie, jak w swoim śnie. _

_Wszystko było takie intensywne. Był wszędzie, oddychałam nim, smakowałam go, czułam i nie pragnęłam być nigdy gdziekolwiek indziej, niż przy nim, łaknęłam tego, by otoczyć się Wszechobecnym Draconem. Poczułam się zażenowana, zdając sobie sprawę, dokąd to wszystko prowadzi. Był na mnie taki wściekły, i choć złość już go opuściła, pozostało w nim napięcie, napięcie, które spowodowało moje infantylne zachowanie. Pragnęłam odegnać je od niego, sprawić, by opuścił go cały ból i gniew, który był tam, zanim zdołałam się dowiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałam, jak to uczynić, czy by mi pozwolił i czy w ogóle tego pragnął. _

_Ręka, która pieściła mój brzuch, nagle przeniosła się na lewą pierś, co nie było trudne w pozycji, w której się znaleźliśmy. Jęknęłam, odrywając się od pocałunku, a on tylko uścisnął ją, przytulając mnie bardziej do siebie. _

_Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś nie odchrząknął. _

_Zastygliśmy w bezruchu, z zamkniętymi oczami, pewni tego, że właśnie nas złapała pani Pince na robieniu w bibliotece nieprzystojnych rzeczy. Nie było nic, czego by bardziej nienawidziła ponad uczniów, którzy w bibliotece robią coś więcej, niż odrabianie zadania domowego. _

_Ale to nie była pani Pince. To był ktoś gorszy od pani Pince. To była jedyna osoba, którą można spotkać w bibliotece pomimo tego, że na zewnątrz jest tak piękna pogoda: Hermiona. _

_Uniosła jedną brew i otworzyła usta, wydając z siebie ciche: "o". Odskoczyłam od Dracona, jakby mnie oparzył i poczułam nagły chłód, spowodowany tym, że już mnie nie trzymał w ramionach. Zmroziło mnie, gdy mu spojrzałam w oczy. Był bowiem jeszcze bardziej zły niż przedtem... Czułam się winna, było mi przykro, byłam zmieszana i... No... Strasznie podniecona. _

_- Panie Malfoy - przemówiła ochrypłym i cichym tonem Hermiona, który to, przeczuwałam, będzie wprawiał w przerażenie przyszłe pokolenie Granger/Potterów - czy może być pan tak miły i dać nam minutkę? _

_- Babskie rozmowy, co, Granger? - zakpił Draco. Próbował spojrzeć mi w oczy, ale nie miałam ochoty na niego patrzeć; nie wiedziałam, co zrobię lub powiem, jeśli owionie mnie znów jego hipnotyzujące spojrzenie. - Kiedyś ty się w ogóle zmieniła w dziewczynę? Może w tym tygodniu, kiedy w zeszłym roku leżałem w skrzydle szpitalnym? _

_Hermiona zacisnęła usta i zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego. _

_- Wtedy, kiedy Harry wytrącił cię z równowagi, a ty spadłeś z miotły z wysokości pięciuset stóp i nie zginąłeś tylko dlatego, że uratował ci życie, tak? - zapytała słodko. _

_W zeszłym roku, kiedy Draco i Harry byli w szóstej klasie, Slytherin i Gryffindor ścierali się w meczu Quidditcha o Puchar. Draco i Harry prześcigali się w odnajdywaniu znicza, rozdzielali się i znów do siebie dolatywali. Naprawdę im na tym zależało, to nie był mecz pod tytułem: "- Nienawidzę cię, Potter; - Ja ciebie też, Malfoy" - nie, tym razem to był prawdziwy mecz. Wszyscy go tak wspominali, nawet Ron i Blaise Zabini, komentując mecz. _

_Poza tym to był chyba najdłuższy mecz Quidditcha, jaki rozegrał się w murach Hogwartu - siedziałam z Hermioną na trybunach ponad siedemdziesiąt osiem godzin. Nauczyciele musieli donosić nam jedzenie (nie wierzę, żeby McGonagall i Snape nie byli źli, że musieli opuszczać rozgrywkę) i nie było osoby, która by nie przysnęła na ramieniu swego sąsiada. Dzięki Bogu, nie padało. _

_Głupim trafem Draco przegrał i Harry wygrał; Harry sam tak nawet później stwierdził. Poszedł nawet odwiedzić Dracona w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ciągle nie wiem, co sobie tam powiedzieli, ale po tym wszystkim przestali być takimi zapartymi wrogami, jak kiedyś. Draco złagodniał trochę po piątej klasie, podobno miało to coś wspólnego z jego ojcem i Voldemortem, a co Harry'ego, Rona ani Hermiony nigdy nie interesowało. Wracając do tematu, po tym wszystkim zaczęli się ignorować. Aha, i mecze Quidditcha stały się bardziej pasjonujące, bowiem Harry poczuł, że musi grać tak, by dorównać Draconowi, a ten czuł zapewne to samo. _

_Przynajmniej ja to tak widzę. _

_Rozmawiałam o tym kiedyś z Hermioną i zgodziła się ze mną. To chyba dlatego wybrała teraz tak mało barbarzyński sposób ogłuszenia Dracona – wiedziała, że taki tekst nie odniesie na nim żadnego większego wrażenia, ale spowoduje, że Draco, poirytowany, pójdzie sobie._

_Rzeczywiście, odsunął się do stołu i spojrzał na nią bezczelnie. _

_- Powiedz swojemu chłoptasiowi, że czekam z niecierpliwością na jutrzejszy mecz, - rzekł szczerze.- I że bardzo mu współczuję tego, iż ma harpię, nie dziewczynę. _

_Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Gdy Draco sobie poszedł, usiadła obok mnie, pochyliła się ku mnie i powiedziała:_

_- Czy ten troll rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie? Bo jeśli tak, to przyrzekam, że zamkniemy go za to w Azkabanie. _

_- Gdyby to było zaklęcie... - powiedziałam i wybuchłam płaczem. _

_Uwierz, ja wcale nie jestem histeryczką. Rzadko płaczę, tak to jest, gdy się ma sześciu starszych braci. Jak byłam mała, nauczyłam się, że trzeba być silnym, bo tylko tak można zyskać szacunek i niezależność. Ale się rozpłakałam. Ryczałam i ryczałam, aż szok _

_Hermiony przekształcił się we współczucie. Objęła mnie mocno i mówiła, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nikomu nic się nie stanie, a ona zostawi to w spokoju. _

_Kiedy tak szlochałam, Hermiona zasugerowała, że powie Ronowi i Harry'emu o tym, że ten "Malfoy" namieszał mi w głowie. Natychmiast od niej odskoczyłam._

_- Nie! - wykrzyknęłam cała czerwona. - Nie powiesz im, Hermiono, przyrzeknij. _

_- Przyrzekam - odrzeka Hermiona, nieco zmieszana. Chyba wiem, jak się czuła. - Tylko że... Ja nie rozumiem, Gin. _

_- Zaczęło się od umowy - wyszlochałam szeptem, żeby mnie nie usłyszała pani Pince. - Musiałam to zrobić, żeby się dostać to tego głupiego klubu, a on się zgodził, co było z jego strony bardziej uprzejme, niż przypuszczałam. Zaczęliśmy ze sobą spędzać czas i pomimo że jest debilem, to zaczęłam w nim widzieć dobro, jest mi gorąco, kiedy się zbliża do mnie, i nie mogę oddychać. Nagle zaczął mi opowiadać rzeczy, których nigdy nikomu nie mówił i zaczęliśmy się całować, a ja się zagubiłam w tym wszystkim, i próbowałam zakochać się w Kyle'u, ale mi nie wychodziło, bo przecież nie można pokochać kogoś, kiedy już się kogoś kocha... albo się nie kocha, on mnie nienawidzi, ale nie, Hermiono, nie Kyle, Draco, to jest straszne, jest dla mnie niemiły i mnie całuje, jakby tylko tego pragnął, ale ja wiem, że tak nie jest, bo on mnie NIENAWIDZI, jestem dla niego niczym, och, Hermiono, ja go chyba nawet kocham, tak bardzo go kocham..._

_Nigdy nie przyjaźniłam się bliżej z Hermioną, zawsze miałam wrażenie, że kolegowała się ze mną ze względu na Rona. Ale to nieważne, czy była mi prawdziwą przyjaciółką, czy nie, teraz było jej bardzo przykro z mojego powodu. Zrozumiała już, co mi jest (choć nawet ja nie rozumiałam do końca) i zaproponowała mi pomóc. _

_Udzielając mi różnych mądrych rad, Hermiono powiedziała, że nie mogę tak naprawdę nic nie znaczyć dla Dracona, skoro mnie nienawidzi. To chyba mi miało poprawić nastrój, ale poczułam się z nagła jak opuszczona skorupa. Nie powinnam kochać Dracona z tysiąca powodów i nie chce go kochać... ale kocham. I to nie tylko przez ten pociąg seksualny, i ja wiem, że on też to czuje. No i zapewne mnie teraz nienawidzi za to, i za to, że zaproponowałam w ogóle ten głupi układ. Tak bym chciała nigdy nic nie słyszeć o żadnym Bractwie, tym bardziej o Draconie Malfoyu. _

_Zastanawiam się, co będzie mi kazał zrobić za poniszczenie tych swetrów. I ciekawe jeszcze, kiedy. Zastanawia mnie, czy potrafiłby mnie pokochać, gdybym była Ślizgonką i czy ja uważałabym go za tak atrakcyjnego, gdyby znajdował się w Gryffindorze. _

_Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek mnie jeszcze pocałuje i włoży w to całą swoją duszę..._


	10. Mecz Quidditcha jak każdy inny a

Rozdział IX

**Mecz Quidditcha jak każdy inny (a)**

_Poranki przed meczami_, pomyślała Ginny, _są zawsze chłodniejsze._

W powietrzu tkwił mróz, było tak zimno, że Ginny widziała przed sobą skraplający się oddech, gdy biegła na błonia Hogwartu. Pomyślała o jakimś zaklęciu rozgrzewającym, ale profesor Dumbledore by zapewne nie pochwalił tego czynu. Zawsze zachęcał uczniów do tego, by byli samowystarczalni i korzystali z magii jak najmniej. Uważał, że to kształtuje charakter.

Albusowi Dumbledore zależało na wszystkich i każdym z osobna uczniu Hogwartu, co okazywał w drobnostkach. Przybywał więc na każdy mecz Quidditcha, ubrany w ciężką, aksamitną szatę i płaszcz, które miały pomóc mu w walce z niską temperaturą.

Ginny zanurzyła twarz w połach swojego płaszcza i pospieszyła nad jezioro, gdzie miała się spotkać z Draconem. Jego wysokość, jak zaczęła go wykpiwać, zawezwał ją drogą pocztową, przysyłając liścik sową, którą matka kupiła mu na Gwiazdkę w zeszłym roku. Sam liścik był bardzo dziwny, trochę zaszyfrowany, jakby był się, że będzie go czytał ktoś poza nią.

_Spotkamy się tam, gdzie cię pocałowałem pierwszy raz. Jedenasta rano, przed meczem. Nie spóźnij się._

_D. M. _

Tylko Draco, pomyślała, wzdychając, potrafił sprawiać, że traciła oddech, czytając pierwsze zdanie i że chciało jej się wyć przy ostatnim. Oczywiście nie zamierzała się spóźniać, i tak wystarczająco go już wkurzyła w tym tygodniu. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że jej pokuta za zniszczenie swetrów nie będzie zbyt poniżająca.

Miała nadzieję, ale nie spieszyło jej się zbytnio.

Dochodząc do jeziora, należy wspiąć się na małe wzniesienie, ze szczytu którego widać każdego, kto stoi nad wodą. I teraz, choć było oślepiająco zimno, Ginny zobaczyła Dracona, który stał nad brzegiem, tyłem do niej. Zapragnęła poobserwować go, nie uprzedzając o swym przybyciu, przynajmniej przez chwilę.

Opadła na ziemię, położyła głowę na podciągniętych kolanach i pozwoliła sobie na oglądanie Dracona Malfoya z odległości.

Zachowywał się, jakby coś go zdenerwowało, ale jak zwykle okazywał to na swój leniwy sposób. Zajęło jej chwilę, zanim pojęła, dlaczego patrzy na ścieżkę, którą przyszedł, a kiedy już to zrozumiała, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czemu to robił. Był zwrócony twarzą ku szkole, ku drodze, którą zwykle tutaj przychodziła. Dzisiaj jednak chciała życzyć Harry'emu szczęścia przed meczem, tak więc musiała najpierw pójść na boisko, a później, wrócić się, obchodząc jezioro z drugiej strony.

Na twarzy wykwitł mu wyraz wielkiego skoncentrowania, jakby chciał przywołać Ginny wzrokiem. Ręce schował do kieszeni spodni, które nosił pod szatą do Quidditcha (_Boże, tak mu dobrze w zielonym, nawet jeśli to zieleń ślizgońska...) _i miał opuszczone ramiona, jakby dźwigał na nich jakiś niewyobrażalny ciężar.

_On jest zmęczony,_ pojęła w jednej chwili. Arogancja, która zwykle przylegała do niego jak druga skóra, odeszła, pozostawiając na jego twarzy uczucie zmęczenia. _Nie wysypia się_? Ginny potrzasnęła głową. To, że zakochała się w Draconie Malfoyu zaczęło jej przestawiać priorytety życiowe. Nieważne jednak, czy Draco Malfoy spał codziennie wymagane osiem godzin, czy szalał po nocach to... Obserwując go miała tylko jedno życzenie, które bardzo chciała od siebie odegnać - by zaprowadzić go do łóżka i masować go, dopóki nie zaśnie.

Spojrzała na zegarek, który w zeszłym roku na Gwiazdkę dostała do Harry'ego i Hermiony i westchnęła. Minuta po jedenastej. Wiedziała, że pójdzie na dzisiejsze spotkanie z nim ze skruchą i że jest zdolna zebrać się do kupy na tyle, by sprawić, żeby jeszcze bardziej się przed nią otworzył. Kiedy był na nią zły, czuła się okropnie i nie miało to nic wspólnego ze strachem, zawsze to jednak lepiej, niż kiedy patrzył na nią, jakby w ogóle nie istniała. Wiedziała też, że nigdy jej nie pokocha, ale może przynajmniej ją znienawidzić - a to będzie oznaczało, że zapała do niej jakimś afektem. A bycie czymkolwiek - nawet czymś złym - było zawsze lepsze od bycia niczym.

Podniosła się i zeszła na dół. Oparł się o ogromne drzewo, rosnące nad wodą i patrzył w ciszy przed siebie, ale jej nie wywiódł w pole. Bez wątpienia słyszał łamanie się każdego źdźbła trawy pod jej stopami, sygnalizujące jej przybycie. Nie chciał po prostu, żeby złapała go na tym, że wyczekuje na nią z czymś więcej niż znudzenie. Ginny z trudem ukryła uśmieszek.

- Spóźniłaś się - zauważył szorstko.

- O, zaskoczyłeś mnie - powiedziała. - Tylko minutę. Czy może tak bardzo chciałeś mnie zobaczyć?

- Jeszcze czego - parsknął. - Jest po prostu strasznie zimno, a ja muszę zaraz być na boisku.

Ten przypadkowy, lekki ton, jakim to powiedział usunął Ginny z myśli wszelkie nadzieje. Była wciąż jednak ciekawa, czy powie cokolwiek o tym, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nimi w bibliotece. Zastanowiła się, czy ona miałaby na to odwagę. Szczerze wątpiła.

- Dobra, dobra, mów, co masz mi powiedzieć - mruknęła. - Nie tylko ty odmrażasz sobie tutaj tyłek.

- W dodatku jaki śliczny tyłek - wymamrotał, wyglądając na nią od tyłu.

- Przymknij się - powiedziała, opuszczając wzrok i czując jak się rumieni. Miała ochotę ukarać go jakoś za to, że mówił rzeczy, których tak naprawdę nie czuł.- No to na jaka karę zasłużyłam? - Zapytała zimno po chwili. - Tysiąc smagnięć twoją Błyskawicą Deluxe? Odosobnienie w rodzinnych lochach rodziny Malfoyów? Umycie pleców Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi?

- Nawet ja nie jestem tak okrutny - przyznał, chcąc się bronić. - Poza tym sama chyba widzisz, że chłopaki się ostatnio nie na wiele zdają.

- No tak, zapomniałam.

Jasne, że nie zapomniała. To była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, jaką zauważyła, odkąd tylko zaczęła przyglądać się jego życiu. Po prawdzie (bo kiedyś trzeba być szczerym nawet z sobą) zadanie wyznaczone jej przez Bractwo wcale nie było takie złe, jak narzekała przez cały czas. Draco Malfoy potrafił być czasami źródłem ogromnego poniżenia i jednocześnie niekończącej się fascynacji.

- Ostatnio zdajesz się zapominać o wielu rzeczach, - powiedział, a jego oczy znów stały się zimne. _To do niego pasuje_, przyznała otępiała. Zimno wręcz przylegało do jego twarzy, ten brak ludzkich uczuć, zimne, bolesne piękno. Wyraz jej twarzy musiał wyrażać zmieszanie, ponieważ Draco podszedł do niej, patrząc na nią niemalże lodowato.- Albowiem część naszej umowy gwarantowała, że poza wyjątkami będziesz moja.

- Że będę twoją służącą - poprawiła go prędko. Czuła fizyczny ból, powodowany tym, że mówił jej takie rzeczy, a tak naprawdę nie czuł do niej nic więcej niż do zwykłej miotły czy innego przedmiotu będącego w jego posiadaniu.

- Nieważne - sprowadził ją na ziemię. - To, że jesteś moją służącą oznacza, że twój osobisty czas nie należy do ciebie - należy do mnie. Wszystko, czym jesteś, należy do mnie...

- Przez kolejny tydzień! - wykrzyknęła.

- Chyba dziesięć dni - przypomniał jej, uśmiechając się dziecinnie.

Przewróciła oczyma.

- Pięknie. Dziesięć dni. A kiedy to się skończy, to...

- To nie moja sprawa, co zamierzasz zrobić po tym, jak nasza umowa wygaśnie - przerwał jej zimno. - Interesują mnie jedynie własne sprawy.

- Do czego zmierzasz? - zapytała, myśląc, że nie może mu chodzić tylko o swetry.

- Do tego, że przesiadujesz z szóstoklasistą z Hufflepuffu, kiedy powinnaś ze mną odrabiać swoje eliksiry - rzucił podenerwowany.

Uniosła brwi, skonsternowana.

- Przecież to miała być przykrywka. Nie ma chyba znaczenia, z kim się uczę, poza tym Kyle potrzebował pomocy w...

- Co ty, do cholery, w ogóle widzisz w tym ciapie Kyle'u McGraw, co? - zastanowił się. - Łazi za tobą jak wytresowany piesek, mając nadzieję, że poklepiesz go po główce i nie będziesz krzyczała.

- Mylisz się - odparła. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- No, ja nie nawykłem do obściskiwania się z przyjaciółmi w bibliotece - powiedział.

- Nie, jedynie ze służącymi! - palnęła, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać. Żadne cztery słowa nie przyniosły jej jeszcze takiej wolności i takiego poniżenia w tym samym momencie. Część niej pragnęła cofnąć czas, a część, by powiedziała więcej, zanim dojdzie do głosu zdrowy rozsądek.

Podszedł do niej bliżej, tak blisko, że ich szaty się zetknęły. Ginny musiała zwinąć ręce w pięści, żeby go czasami nie dotknąć.

- Nie rozumiem - wyszeptał głębokim głosem. - Jak śmiesz mi odpowiadać takim tonem, jak możesz tak płonąć, by później włóczyć się z tym idiotą McGraw, jakby potrafił cię zadowolić.

- Cóż - wymamrotała, mając problemy ze złapaniem powietrza, po czym wypaliła: - jest jeszcze palcówka.

Zmrużył nieprzyjemnie oczy i do Ginny szybko dotarło, co takiego powiedziała. A gdy już to zrozumiała, otworzyła zszokowana usta.

- Znaczy... Znaczy, ja tyko słyszałam, że jemu... Dobrze idzie! - w pewnych miejscach i, eee...

- Zapewne wiesz jeszcze więcej takich ciekawostek o swoim przyjacielu - zauważył Draco, prychając zniesmaczony. - Ja o swoich nie wiem nawet połowy.

- To pewnie dlatego, że żadnego nie masz! - Mruknęła, odsuwając się od niego. Poczuła w sobie gorące poniżenie desperatki, gdy wymawiała najnieprzyjemniejsze słowa, na jaki było ją teraz stać. - Wiem, że trudno ci to sobie wyobrazić, Malfoy, ale nie każdy potrafi non stop włączać i wyłączać swój system nerwowy. My nie potrafimy ukrywać, że nie czujemy nic do drugiej osoby, bo to jest, po prostu, nieodpowiednie. - Poczuła w oczach łzy. Znów to, że była w pobliżu niego, zaczynało ją boleć. To dlatego zaprzeczanie było jej tak drogim przyjacielem - przeczenie oznaczało, że mogła wypełnić swoje warunki bez ranienia samej siebie.

- Zakazuje ci widywać się z nim... I jakimkolwiek innym chłopakiem...

- Dobra. Do następnego tygodnia nie będę się z nim widywać. Ale z chwilą, kiedy nasza umowa dobiegnie końca przyrzekam ci, że pobiegnę do Kyle'a Mcgraw w mgnieniu oka i...

Poczuła, jak jego dłonie zakleszczają się na jej ramionach niczym stalowe obręcze. Potrząsnął nią raz, mocno.

- Nie powinnaś obiecywać rzeczy, których nie potrafisz dokonać, głupia - wysyczał, znów nią potrząsając

- A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, co ja mogę?! - krzyknęła.

- Bo gryziesz więcej, niż możesz przełknąć, tyle już sam wiem. Używasz swojego wyglądu, korzystasz jak z broni z tego, że tak bardzo mnie pociągasz jak... O, już rozumiem, od początku tak robiłaś.

- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała, delikatnie zmieszana.

Wypuścił ją tak szybko, że niemal uderzyła o ziemię. Na jego skroni zaczęła pulsować żyłka, a on się odwrócił do niej tyłem.

- Powinnaś okazywać sobie więcej szacunku - mruknął, a Ginny wyczuła, że nie powiedział tego do niej, raczej gadał do siebie, niczym wariat. - Więcej szacunku względem swojego ciała i, dopóki nasz kontrakt ciągle jest ważny, względem mnie.

- Boże, on mnie tylko pocałował! To był tylko krótki, niewinny pocałunek! Nic dla mnie nie znaczył! - Nie była pewna, czemu jej tak zależało na tym, by uwierzył, ale zależało jej.

- Jasssne - zaśmiał się bez humoru. - Dlatego tez cały czas spędzasz z McGrawem, łazisz z nim przed lekcjami i po nich, snujecie się po korytarzach jak para wombatów w rui.

- Wombatów? - zapytała niespodziewanie Ginny.

- Wiem, że ten tydzień był dla ciebie bardzo trudny - ciągnął Draco. - Wiem, że jest koniec roku. Próbowałem być dla ciebie miły i nie dawać ci więcej roboty nad twoje zwykłe obowiązki.

- Jej, jakie to miłe z twej strony, że nie chcesz, żeby niewolnica się przepracowała - zauważyła sarkastycznie Ginny.

- A ty jak mi dziękujesz? - Zakończył Draco, ignorując ją. - Spędzasz każdą wolną chwilę, która ci dałem, nie na nauce, jak zamierzałem, tylko wisząc na Kyle'u McurwaGraw!

- Mamy razem prawie wszystkie zajęcia! - wypaliła Ginny. - A poza tym jest miły i...

- Nawet nie chce o tym słyszeć - odparł, ucinając temat.

- Ożesz ty durniu... - wymamrotała. - Niech tylko...

- Powiedziałem, że nie chce o nim słyszeć! - wrzasnął Draco.

- Nawet nie pozwolisz mi nic wytłumaczyć - stwierdziła, nie wierząc w to, co mówił.

- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje tłumaczenia - odparł zimno. - Nie obchodzi mnie czemu zrobiłaś to, co zrobiłaś. Za to dużo dla mnie znaczy to, że w ogóle to uczyniłaś.

Po czym podszedł do dużego drzewa rosnącego nad wodą i wyciągnął zza niego duży worek na ziemniaki.

- Oto twoja kara.

Ginny zmrużyła oczy.

- Moją karą jest worek na pyry? Co ja, mam do niego wejść i przeskoczyć całe błonia?

Przewrócił oczami, co ją rozbawiło - Draco Malfoy nie przewracał na ogół oczyma. Mógł jednie prychać, to jedyna oznaka znużenia czy obrzydzenia, którą demonstrował. Jeśli chłopak, który zazwyczaj jest zimny jak ogórek przewraca oczami, to była to naprawdę zabawna rzecz,

- Nie, idiotko - odparł powoli. - Założysz to, co jest w środku niego.

Nie wiedziała jeszcze, co w tym miało być takiego złego.

- Na dzisiejszy mecz.

_Ach... ale ciągle mogło być gorz-... _

- I musisz wymyślić coś, żeby mnie, hmm, dopingować, kiedy w tym będziesz występowała.

- Nienawidzę cię.

- Niesamowite, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradzę.

Draco rozwiązał wór i wyjął z niego jej nowy kostium. Ginny miała teraz jedynie marzenie, by ziemia się pod nią rozstąpiła i pochłonęła ją.

- Ja... O nie, znaczy, nie mogę... A w życiu... Przecież zamarznę!

- Nie, nie zmarzniesz - odpowiedział spokojnie Draco. - Rzuciłem na niego zaklęcie ocieplające. Gdy go włożysz, po twoim ciele rozejdzie się delikatne ciepełko. Przemarznięty niewolnik to bezużyteczny niewolnik.

Przez moment zastawiała się, czy się z nim nie pokłócić. Może gdyby zaczęła go błagać, wymyśliłby jej inną karę. Ale jedno spojrzenie w te hipnotyzujące oczy wystarczyło, by się uciszyła. Żadnego błagania, żadnego płaszczenia się - nie miał ochoty na dalsze rozmowy z nią, a Ginny czuła, że już dziś dostatecznie wypróbowała jego cierpliwość.

Pomyślała, że gdyby tylko ją kochał, mogłaby eksperymentować do woli z jego cierpliwością.

Trzęsąc się nieznacznie, Ginny sięgnęła po worek i zniknęła z nim za drzewem, żeby się przebrać. Kilka chwil później wychynęła zza niego, próbując powstrzymać się przed zasłanianiem ramionami w celu okrycia.

Gdyby była tancerką w klubie go-go, na pewno by jej się ten kostium spodobał. Był ślizgońsko srebro-zielony, szyty niemalże na miarę. Gorset miał nieco więcej materiału niż góra od kostiumu kąpielowego i składał się ze srebrnych i czarnych pasków, zakończonych zieloną koronką, która zakrywała - lecz niedostatecznie - jej piersi, resztę zostawiając odkrytą. Gorsza jedynie była spódniczka, opinająca jej pośladki i nogi, uszyta z zielonego jedwabiu, w której wyglądała niemal jak jakaś lafirynda. Gdy Ginny chodziła, spódniczka unosiła się do góry, ujawniając niemal nieistniejące majtki (w worku Draco pozostawił liścik, w którym zaznaczył, że jeśli nie założy wszystkiego, poniesie kolejną karę). Na nogach miała płaskie, srebrne kapcie.

Nie wiedząc, co ma z sobą zrobić, Ginny pomyślała, że kostium doskonale nadawałby się na maskaradę, oczywiście gdyby tylko chciała się przebrać za dziwkę.

- Nie założę tego publicznie - zakrztusiła się, czując łzy w oczach.

- Założysz, założysz - upewnił ją Draco, a jego głos był zimniejszy niźli stal. Podszedł do niej i położył jej ręce na ramionach, gładząc jej obojczyk. - Jeśli to założysz, będziesz miała dość korzystania z własnego ciała do końca życia. I nauczysz się nie zdradzać mnie, ponieważ będziesz mnie dopingowała do zwycięstwa.

- Ale ja nie...

- I zapamiętaj sobie - przerwał jej. - Jeśli przegramy ten mecz, Ginny, trzeba mnie będzie pocieszyć. Radze ci się starać.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, dokładnie wiedząc, co miał na myśli.

- Ale... Ale nasze warunki...

- Warunki? Wierzę, iż chyba ci powiedziałem, że mnie nie satysfakcjonują. Poza tym - jestem przecież tylko rozpuszczonym, bogatym szczeniakiem, który nie potrafi dotrzymywać obietnicy.

- Nienawidzę cię - wyszeptała, czując, jak łzy staczają się po jej policzkach. Och, jak bardzo chciała go nienawidzić, jak chciała, żeby to... Poniżenie, bolało mniej. - Nie możesz... Powiedziałam ci już, że nie możesz mnie prosić, żebym...

- Ginny - wymamrotał delikatnie ścierając kciukiem jej łzy. - Ty śliczna wariatko - pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło, kładąc ręce na jej nagich plecach. Odetchnęła cicho, skupiona na tym, by nie drżeć, więc ledwo dosłyszała, jak wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Ja nie proszę.


	11. Mecz Quidditcha jak każdy inny b

Rozdział X

**Mecz Quidditcha jak każdy inny (b)**

Gra była tylko dla picu. Wyglądało na to, że skończyła się zaraz po tym, jak zdążyła się zacząć.

Ginny siedziała na gryfońskich trybunach, tak jak polecił jej Draco, ubrana w kostium od niego. Hermiona, gdy ją w nim zobaczyła, przetarła oczy, Ezra przesłała jej spojrzenie mówiące: "Co ci odbiło?", unosząc brew (Ginny, rzecz jasna, odpowiedziała jej kiwnięciem głowy znaczącym: "Zostaw mnie w spokoju, później ci powiem"), a Seamus Finnigan od razu powstał i zdjął szatę, by ją nią nakryć. Odepchnęła go, spojrzała ostrzegawczo i, kiedy znów siedział przy Ezrze, westchnęła głęboko.

Znaczenie słów Dracona było jasne - albo wygrają ten mecz, albo ona będzie musiała się z nim przespać. Co stawało się niemożliwe tylko przez to, że ona chętnie poszłaby z nim do łóżka, jeżeli on pragnąłby jej tak z całego serca. Nie dążyła jednak do uprawiania zimnego, wyrachowanego seksu, tym bardziej, że to później nie będzie dla niego nic nie znaczyć.

Gdy oba zespoły wzniosły się w powietrze, Ron i Blaise zaczęli się bić o mikrofon, przedstawiając tłumowi zawodników. Gdy Blaise z mocą wykrzyknął: "I szukający Slytherinu, Draco Malfoy!", Ginny niosła ręce w górę i wyskandowała najweselszym głosem, na jaki było ja stać:

"Draco, Draco, to mój gość

On da zaraz wszystkim w kość

Jak go tylko porwie złość!"

Draco zatrzymał się na miotle przed trybuną Gryffindoru i wlepił wzrok w Ginny. Miała ochotę zapiszczeć, gdy przypomniała sobie, że to, co mówi, niekoniecznie go musi dopingować. Westchnęła głęboko raz jeszcze i mniej gorliwe, ale równie wesoło, zaśpiewała:

" Draco, Draco

Mój bohater

Wszystkie Gryfy

Weźmie na klatę"

- Nie wygląda na to, żeby ta dziewczyna myślała długo nad tym, co mówi - zauważył Blaise z loży komentatorów.

- Zamknij się - odparł Ron, a Ginny poczuła, jak się w nią wpatruje.

- Sam się zamknij, wielka, ruda małpo- odgryzł się Blaise.

- Dzieci, nie jesteśmy tu, żeby się kłócić - pouczyła ich profesor McGonagall.

- Przepraszamy - wymamrotali cicho, choć można było poznać, że wcale nie było im przykro.

Po jeszcze chwilowej prezentacji drużyny zajęły miejsca w powietrzu. Pojawiło się napięcie, obecne zawsze podczas meczy Gryffindor kontra Slytherin, ale wraz z nim w powietrzu tkwiło coś jeszcze, jakby wszyscy wiedzieli, że do wygrania było coś więcej niż tylko Puchar Quidditcha.

Co było niezwykle śmieszne według Ginny, bo przecież jej niewinność nie mogła obchodzić kogokolwiek spoza jej rodziny. Zapewne wprowadzał tę atmosferę histerycznie podniesiony głos Rona, który tak zareagował na jej strój. A może wymiana zdań pomiędzy Harrym i Draco, którzy kłócili się w najlepsze, zamiast patrzeć za zniczem.

To Blaise w końcu wyprowadził ich z tego zdenerwowania i obaj szukający, wyglądający na zawstydzonych, zaczęli latać dokoła boiska w poszukiwaniu znicza. Ginny nigdy tak naprawdę nie była dobra w lataniu. Potrafiła latać, oczywiście, ale wiedziała, że nigdy nawet w jednej dziesiątej nie osiągnie precyzji lotu i prędkości, jaką demonstrowali panowie podczas meczu. _Jaką wolność muszą wtedy czuć..._ pomyślała, obserwując ich zwroty i piruety. _Jaki spokój..._

Nie minęła godzina, zanim coś zaczęło się dziać.

Harry mocniej ścisnął Błyskawicę i poleciał w górę. Draco, zrozumiawszy intencje Harry'ego, skierował wzrok w miejsce, gdzie leciał brunet. Spojrzał w stronę Ginny, a ona spostrzegła, że znicz był nieopodal trybun Gryffindoru, kilka stóp od niej samej. Draco był bliżej. Nie miało znaczenia, że Harry miał szybką miotłę - Draco był bliżej.

Cały czas patrząc na Ginny, Draco poleciał w jej stronę, prosto do znicza, a następnie, kilka stóp od niej, zatrzymał się. Latał w miejscu, zawieszony w powietrzu i obserwował ją tak intensywnie, że poczuła, jak przepływają przez nią dreszcze, przy czym miała pewność, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z zaklęciem ocieplającym.

Rozległ się wszechobecny aplauz, a Draco i Ginny ciągle na siebie patrzyli. Harry musiał złapać znicza. Blaise wymyślał szukającego Slytherinu, chcąc rzucić na niego jakieś niedobre zaklęcie, a Ginny zachciało się śmiać, bo jeśli ktokolwiek chciałby miotać zaklęciami, to jedynie ona. Właśnie została wbrew własnej woli zaciągnięta do łóżka Dracona Malfoya; choć tak naprawdę sama prawie tego pragnęła. Po prostu była zaślepiona swoją głupią miłością. Przypuszczalnie dlatego myślała w taki idiotyczny sposób. No tak, to było jedyne racjonalne wyjaśnienie.

Draco powoli wylądował na ziemi. Ginny spojrzała na niego z trybuny. Uniósł głowę, a ona pokiwała nią bezmyślnie, jak w transie. Chciał się z nią spotkać tam, gdzie się z nią rozstał, przy wejściu na boisko.

Nie pamiętała tego, jak znalazła się na dole. Serce tłukło się w niej jak oszalałe, a ona sama nie wiedziała, czy się boi, czy jest tak podekscytowana. Zapewne czuła zarówno strach, jak i podniecenie. Przecież to było spełnienie jej marzeń, tak bardzo kochać chłopaka, z którym pójdzie do łóżka; był to jej także największy koszmar, przespać się z facetem który miał ją totalnie w nosie.

- Co ty, Malfoy? - usłyszała Harry'ego, gdy zbliżyła się do wejścia na boisko, gdzie Draco już na nią czekał. Dwóch szukających stało blisko siebie, a Harry gestykulował coś zawzięcie. - Specjalnie przegrałeś! - krzyczał. - Dostałeś zaćmienia, czy co?!

Draco wyglądał na rozbawionego zaistniałą sytuacją, dopóki nie zauważył jej kątem oka. Nagle wyraz jego twarzy wyostrzył się, spochmurniał. Harry odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć, w co wpatrywał się Draco i chyba dostał ataku serca, przynajmniej tak wydawało się Ginny.

- Gin? - zapytał bezradnie.

- Myślisz, że przegrałem, Potter? - wymamrotał Draco, wyciągając rękę ku Ginny. Wbrew logice, chwyciła jego dłoń i pozwoliła się do niego przyciągnąć. - Ja i tak mam swoją nagrodę.

I pociągnął ją za sobą w stronę zamku. Ginny obejrzała się przez ramię na Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w nich, całkowicie ogłuszony.

- Nie mów Ronowi! - powiedziała do niego bezgłośnie, mając ogromną nadzieję, że zrozumiał.

- Gdzie Ron?

- Tak, ciebie także miło widzieć - odparła sucho Hermiona, kiedy Harry zaczął przemierzać pokój wspólny w poszukiwaniu Rona we wszystkich zakamarkach niczym zmieszany, głodny tygrys. - Jest w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Strasznie mu się spieszyło, żeby wyjść z loży komentatorskiej o meczu i tak wymachiwał rękoma, że złamał Blaise'owi Zabini nos. Właśnie dostaje pouczenie, jak ważne jest panowanie nad sobą, nawet w czasie kryzysu emocjonalnego. - Zauważyła, że po twarzy Harry'ego przemyka cień uśmiechu i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. - Uważam, że to ma coś wspólnego z Ginny.

- Czy ty wiesz, gdzie ona teraz jest? - zapytał Harry, wyrzucając ramiona do góry, zapewne tak jak Ron w momencie, kiedy doprowadził do przypadkowego wypadku z Blaisem.

- Zapewne w leżu Dracona Malfoya - odrzekła, szczerząc się do niego.

- Poszła z nim sobie! - Eksplodował Harry. - Nawet się nie opierała! A to, co miała na sobie... To było...

- Ja bym powiedziała, że wygląda olśniewająco - zauważyła nieobecnie Hermiona. - Troszkę za mało na taką pogodę, ale mimo wszystko wyglądała cudownie.

- Hermuń, nawet w upały masz na sobie więcej - mruknął.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę i przesłała mu bezczelny spojrzenie.

- Nie, co ty, serio?

Harry podszedł do niej, po czym potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, nie, nie zbywaj mnie w ten sposób. Ginny jest teraz... Ona jest...

Wzdychając, Hermiona odłożyła pióro, którym właśnie coś pisała i podniosła się od biurka.

- Tam, gdzie sama chce być - odparła smutno.

- Ale ona jest z Malfoyem! - sprzeciwił się Harry.

- Przecież nie powiedziałam, że jest zdrowa umysłowo - mruknęła dziewczyna.

- Co ja mam zrobić? - zapytał po chwili ciszy. - Jak mam...?

- Nic z tym nie zrobisz, kochanie - przerwała mu łagodnie Hermiona. Wzięła go za rękę i zaprowadziła na kanapę przed żarzącym się kominkiem. Pokój wspólny był pusty, każdy Gryfon, który oglądał mecz, świętował zwycięstwo swego domu.

- Ale... Co ja powiem Ronowi?

- Nic - odrzekła z mocą. - To i tak nie jego sprawa.

- Ale jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem! A jego siostra właśnie robi Bóg wie co z facetem, którego Ron nienawidził przez całe swoje życie!

- Co z tego, że Ron nienawidzi Dracona Malfoya - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ważne, że z Ginny jest wręcz odwrotnie.

- Ona chyba nie... - Harry się zatchnął. - Ona chyba... Chyba się w nim nie zakochała? - wyszeptał ostatnie słowa, jakby bojąc się wypowiedzieć je na głos.

Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko.

- Mam ci skłamać?

- Tak - odrzekł natychmiast.

- A więc się w nim nie zakochała - odpowiedziała mu lekko. - To tylko faza na złego faceta, ale kiedy już wszystko wróci do normy, to wyjdzie za miłego, młodego chłopca, a my będziemy się cieszyć, że jej nareszcie przeszło.

- Dobrze - stwierdził Harry, kiwając głową. Hermiona przygładziła mu ręką włosy i zaczęła wygładzać jego potargane loki. Uwielbiała jego włosy. Zamknął oczy, a ona uśmiechnęła się, widząc, jak spływa z niego napięcie. - No ale... - zaczął sennie.

- Spokojnie - zasugerowała mu czule. - To sprawa Ginny, a ona sobie z tym poradzi. Jest już naprawdę dużą dziewczynką. Pogładziła go drugą dłonią po twarzy, zdejmując mu okulary. - A w ogóle... - dodała, chcąc mu zrobić afront - to ty i Ron nawet w połowie nie martwicie się tak o mnie, jak o nią.

- Hermuń, dobrze wiesz, że ty, w przeciwieństwie do Ginny, potrafisz pomyśleć szybciej i racjonalniej - wytknął jej Harry, mając nadzieję, że zbił jej argumenty. - To ty przecież zawsze pouczasz nas.

- Hmm - postanowiła tego nie skomentować.

Harry zmusił się do otworzenia oka.

- Jakieś pytania?

- Czasami żadna dziewczyna nie myśli w ogóle - odparła cicho. - Czasem każda lubi, jak się jej przypomina, że nie jest zbudowana z kamienia, że potrafi, jak każda inna panna, postępować tak, jak podpowiada jej serce, czyli niezbyt mądrze.

Choć był bardzo zmęczony, Harry objął ramionami Hermionę i posadził ją sobie na kolanach, chowając jej głowę w swojej szyi. Odgarnął jej wijące się, ciemne włosy z twarzy, wziął jej twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował ją raz i głośno.

- Hermuń, ty już podjęłaś najgłupszą decyzję swojego życia za pomocą serca: jesteś ze mną, prawda? - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Ja się zawsze ładuję w kłopoty, a ty mnie później ratujesz, żebym się nie zabił. Ale jeśli przyjaźnisz się z Ronem i ze mną, to dochodzę do wniosku, że któreś z nas musi myśleć i wypadło na ciebie.

- No wiem, wiem - odparła poważnie.

Harry zmrużył oczy, po czym w tej samej chwili zaczęli się łaskotać i całować, aż do momentu, kiedy to pokój wspólny zapełnił się hałasującymi, świętującymi Gryfonami.

Wtedy udali się do prywatnej komnaty Hermiony. Ponieważ, jak to Harry wyszeptał jej do ucha, gdy wchodzili po schodach na górę, jej wybredny, odpowiedzialny charakter zapewnił im luksus bycia ze sobą bez obaw, że zaraz ktoś im wejdzie do pokoju.

Hermiona miała jedynie nadzieję, że Draco, dla dobra Ginny, okazywał się inny po bliższym poznaniu. Pamiętała spojrzenie rudowłosej, kiedy ta wyznała, jak bardzo go kocha i się przeraziła. Ponieważ to samo spojrzenie widziała każdego ranka w lustrze, gdy wiedziała, że Harry śpi właśnie smacznie w jej łóżku.

- Nie mogę tu spać! - Wysyczała Ginny. - A co będzie, jeśli wszyscy będą chcieli iść do łóżka? Zobaczą mnie, zawołają profesora Snape'a, a on mnie wywali, zabierając Gryffindorowi tysiąc punktów!

- Nie bądź głupia - odrzekł lekko. - Trzeba zasunąć zasłonki.

Ginny już chciała mu wyrzucić, co będzie, jak Snape wszystkim rozpowie, ale zrozumiała, co powiedział, więc zamilkła, a Draco w tym czasie wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł na łóżko. Zbyt zaskoczona, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć, patrzyła tylko, jak znalazł się na nim wraz z nią i mruknął cicho zaklęcie.

Zielone, aksamitne zasłony opadły na dół, wzdłuż kolumn łóżka, ukrywając ich wewnątrz niego.

- Proszę - zauważył. - Jakże przytulnie.

Ginny nie miała pojęcia, co powinna powiedzieć, zrobić, uczynić, więc... Nie zrobiła nic. Leżała prosto jak kijek od miotły i tak samo sztywna, zastanawiając się nad sobą. Miała świadomość, że nie musi tu być - wystarczyło tylko powiedzieć mu "Nie!" i wyjść, chyba by jej nie powstrzymywał. Czuła, że by jej nie powstrzymywał. To wszystko, rzecz jasna, trafiłoby do Bractwa, wywaliliby ją stamtąd, ale to by była jedyna konsekwencja tego, że wstanie i wyjdzie.

Problem tkwił w tym, że nie chciała wyjść.

Wszystko w niej wrzało, a myśli kołatały się w głowie, tak samo jak jej głupie serce w piersi. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy ono było na sto procent pewne, że chce zostać, ponieważ jej głupie serce na pewno zostałyby wtedy, gdyby Draco ją kochał. A przecież jej nie kochał i nigdy jej nie pokocha. Był w ogóle zdolny do jakichś wyższych uczuć?

Kiedy wracali, Ginny zauważyła, że zaczęło padać. Zaklęcie ocieplające nałożone na ubranie wystarczyło, by jej ciało pozostało suche, ale nie pomagało wcale głowie i włosom, które były strasznie mokre. Draco tez nieźle przemókł, i, i o ile się nie myliła, właśnie zdejmował z siebie koszulkę...?

Odwracając wzrok, Ginny poczuła, jak oddech ugrzązł jej w piersi. Przy kolejnym szeleście wyobraziła go sobie całkiem nagiego, tuż obok, o skórze niczym blady marmur. Pragnęła teraz odwrócić się i przypatrywać mu, i jednocześnie zanurzyć głowę w pościeli, by nie musieć tego widzieć. Kandelabr nad głową Dracona świecił się, więc za zasłonami panował półmrok. Ginny w końcu się odwróciła, ukryła twarz za włosami i zaczęła zerkać na chłopaka.

Jego skóra rzeczywiście była jasna niczym marmur, ale wyglądała na milion razy delikatniejszą. Mokre włosy opadły mu na twarz i po raz pierwszy, odkąd go znała, wyglądał jak normalny, przemoczony siedemnastolatek. Jej wzrok powędrował niżej, do brzucha, na którym tkwiła dokładna, okropnie wyglądająca blizna, ciągnąca się od biodra ku dolnym żebrom. Nie potrafiła się w nią nie wpatrywać, zafascynowana i jednocześnie przerażona tym, gdzie mógł ją otrzymać i czemu żaden wykwalifikowany lekarz nie podjął się usunięcia jej. Przecież było przynajmniej tuzin zaklęć, które mogły...

Patrzył na nią. Nie widział jej oczu zza włosów, ale chyba wyczuł jej spojrzenie. Spojrzała niżej i zauważyła , że założył spodnie od piżamy, uszyte z zielonego jedwabiu w srebrne węże. Ukryła twarz w poduszce i zastanowiła się, czy jeśli zaśnie, to ją zostawi.

Wątpiła w to szczerze.

Łóżko zaskrzypiało, a ona się spięła w sobie. Położył dłoń na jej plecach i zaczął ją delikatnie głaskać, a jego dotyk był łagodniejszy niż dotknięcie piórka. Odgarnął jej włosy z karku i po chwili poczuła jego pocałunek na swojej łopatce. Jego usta były najdelikatniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek czuła. Czuła je niemal wszędzie, na ramieniu, ręce, na karku, tuż nad wiązaniem gorsetu.

Niesamowite, jak czule się z nią obchodził, tak uwodzicielsko, że czuła łzy pęczniejące jej w oczach. Delikatnie gładził ją po biodrze, dopóki nie odwróciła się na plecy, nadal nie odgarniając sobie z twarzy włosów. Odwiązał jej jedwabną kokardkę, która ozdabiała gorset, po czym przesunął nią wzdłuż jej ciała, dotykając nią jej ramion. Zimny, śliski materiał wzbudził w niej dreszcz. Następnie poczuła jego dłonie na swojej twarzy, odgarnął jej włosy do tyłu, a ona się ciągle trzęsła i trzęsła, póki nie pojęła, że tak naprawdę płacze. To tylko powstrzymywany szloch sprawiał, że zaczęła się trząść.

Gdyby był gwałtowny, zimny, ostry, to może przetrwałaby jakoś tę noc, ale ta jego delikatność, ta czułość sprawiała, że czuła się krucha niczym chińska porcelana.

- Ćśś... - usłyszała jego szept. Gładził ją po włosach, powoli i łagodnie. Zapłakała jeszcze bardziej żałośnie.

- Nie mogę... Nie... Nie mogę... - zaczęła czkać.

- Nie musisz... Ja myślałem... Tylko myślałem, że... - Chyba sam nie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć, co było okropnie dziwne, ale nie przejął się tym widocznie. Przytulił ją do siebie tak mocno, jakby naprawdę coś dla niego znaczyła i pocieszał ją tak, że ją to powoli zabijało.- Przecież nigdy bym cię nie zmusił do czegoś, czego nie chcesz, co ty... - powiedział w końcu cicho i szorstko.

Znów próbowała przemówić, ale tylko głośniej zapłakała. Dlaczego, dlaczego nie był okropny i nie potrafił sprawić, by go nienawidziła?

- Jestem potworem, prawda? - wyszeptał jej do ucha po długiej, długiej ciszy. Wstrzymała na chwilę szloch, choć nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez.

- Nie - wymamrotała.

- Nie kłam mi - mruknął szorstko.

- Draco, nie jesteś - odparła. Zapewne nie rozumiał, czemu płakała, ale nie potrafiła mu tego przecież wytłumaczyć bez wyjawienia przed nim własnych uczuć, które później musiałaby zostawić na jego pastwę. Jakie to dziwne, że tak bardzo chciała, by jej nie zranił i jak bardzo pragnęła nie skrzywdzić tym jego. Czemu w ogóle jej zdanie o nim miało dla niego coś znaczyć? Co z tego, jeśli byłby dla niej potworem?

Mimo wszystko, nie chciała go ranić. Zależało jej na tym, by jej uwierzył.

- Nie, nie jesteś potworem - wyszeptała z mocą, w tym samym momencie spostrzegając, że trzyma swoje dłonie, zwinięte w pięści, na jego piersi.

- Dobrze, - mruknął swoim szorstkim tonem. - Powinnaś już iść.

Ginny pokiwała głową i odsunęła się od niego, po czym zastygła w bezruchu. Drzwi zaskrzypiały...

- Co za dupek - ktoś powiedział. - Kto by pomyślał, że Malfoy poda Potterowi znicza jak na tacy.

- A widziałeś, jak się wpatrywał w tę przeklętą Gryfonkę? - zastanowił się ktoś inny.

- To ta sama, która się ciągle koło niego kręci, ta, co ciacha mu mięcho - dodała trzecia osoba. - Chyba się w nim zabujała.

Ginny spięła się, a Draco parsknął ponuro.

- Co za głupki z nich czasami, ja nie mogę - usłyszała jego mruknięcie.

Rozległo się głośne "Branoc" i nastała cisza.

- I co teraz? - Wyszeptała Ginny, czując policzek Dracona przy swoim. Doszła do wniosku, że to skutkowało; im bliżej siebie byli, tym lepiej się słyszeli. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z uczuciem, jakiego doznawała, czując jego oddech na swoim policzku.

- Prześpisz się tu do jutra? - zaproponował.

- Przecież nie będę w tym spała - syknęła, wskazując na swój haremowy kostium.

- To załóż to - mruknął, podając jej sweter, który wyjął, gdy szukał dołu od swojej piżamy.

To był jeden z tych swetrów, na których wyszywała monogramy. Na tym było wyszyte: "Szczeniacki ignorant". Zarumieniła się. Draco wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Pasuje, nie myślisz? - mruknął, uśmiechając się przekornie.

Ginny przycisnęła do siebie sweter i spojrzała na niego.

- Możesz? - spytała po chwili, wskazując na siebie i na sweter.

- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz - odparł, po czym się nie odwrócił.

Westchnęła głęboko i odwróciła się do niego tyłem, po czym zaczęła mieć kłopoty z odwiązaniem swojego gorsetu. Nieważne, w którą stronę ciągnęła i ile razy nie próbowała odwiązać tasiemki, nie chciał zejść. Łóżko się podniosło i poczuła oddech Dracona na swoim karku.

- Wybacz - wymamrotał, wyszeptując zaklęcie. Z łatwością odwiązał tasiemkę, dotykając jej skóry opuszkami palców więcej razy, niż było to konieczne. - Zaklęcie. Żeby jakiś facet nie próbował czasami tego z ciebie zerwać.

Nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, Ginny zdjęła z siebie gorset i położyła go na łóżku, mając pełna świadomość, że Draco ciągle za nią klęczy, a jego klatka piersiowa znajduje się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej pleców. Miała ogromną ochotę oprzeć się o niego, zanurzyć się w jego cieple. Objęłaby się jego rękoma, czułaby jego bicie serca i...

- Może się kiedyś ubierzesz? - wyszeptał jej do ucha drwiącym głosem.

Zmieszana, Ginny przełożyła sweter przez głowę, po czym opuściła spódniczkę niżej. Miała zupełną świadomość tego, że nie ma na sobie żadnej bielizny, nie licząc skąpych zielonych stringów. Gdy się odwróciła, Draco nakrywał się właśnie pierzyną, po czym podłożył sobie ramiona pod głowę i obserwował ją spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. _Rozleniwiony wąż_, pomyślała, _czekający tylko na swoja ofiarę_. Odgarnął pierzynę tam, gdzie miała się położyć, a ona, wzdychając, weszła pod nią.

Deszcz padał coraz mocniej, a w zamku robiło się przeraźliwie zimno przy takiej pogodzie. Trzymała się jeszcze sztywniej niż wtedy, gdy położył ją na łóżku. Odwróciła się do niego plecami, mając nadzieję, że może jeśli zapomni o tym, że Draco śpi tuż przy niej, zaśnie szybciej niż gdyby miała na niego patrzeć.

Jakby czytając jej w myślach i chcąc ją uspokoić, Draco przysunął się do niej i objął ją ramieniem, przysuwając do siebie. Jego nogi splotły się z jej, czuła jego jedwabną piżamę na swojej skórze. Ukrył twarz w jej szyi i Ginny wydawało się, że prawie natychmiast zasnął, ponieważ po chwili zaczął spokojnie i głęboko oddychać. Czuła się, jakby ją całkowicie wchłonął i czuła, że to jest zupełnie tak, jak przeczuwała - po części frustracja i bezpieczeństwo, pragnienie i ból.

Dzisiejszej nocy postanowiła, że będzie się cieszyć tym, iż tkwiła w jego ramionach. Będzie udawała, że kochał ją z całego serca i tylko dlatego tak mocno ją tulił, ponieważ nie potrafił znieść myśli, że miałaby go opuścić choćby na moment. Rytm jego serca był usypiający i ona także wkrótce poczuła na czole słodki pocałunek Hypnosa.

_Wypieszczona i bezpieczna w objęciach węża...,_ pomyślała jeszcze przed zaśnięciem.


	12. Nie wszyscy potrafią powiedzieć kocham a

Rozdział XI

**Nie wszyscy potrafią powiedzieć: "Kocham" (a)**

- Ginny! Ginny, zapomniałaś plecaka!

Ginny zwolniła tempo i obejrzała się przez ramię. Gdy ujrzała Kyle'a McGraw, na jej twarzy zawidniał wymuszony uśmiech.

- Dzięki, Kyle - wymamrotała, zakładając plecak na ramię.

- Co robisz po zajęciach? - zapytał Kyle, dostosowując się do jej kroku. - Bo wiesz, mam...

- Niestety, jestem zajęta - przerwała mu. - Mam kupę roboty na głowie przez cały kolejny tydzień i chyba się nie pojawię jutro na naszej wspólnej nauce w bibliotece.

- Och - Kyle wyglądał na przygnębionego i zakłopotanego. - Słuchaj Ginny, jeśli chodzi ci o to, co się wtedy stało, to przepra-...

- Kyle, ja wcale nie...

- Przysięgam, że już cię nie tknę nigdy, kiedy będziemy sami - ciągnął dalej, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jeśli nie interesuję cię w ten sposób, to przynajmniej chociaż bądźmy przjaciół-...

- Kyle, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - utwierdziła go Ginny. - Tylko w tym tygodniu jestem za bardzo zajęta.

- Będzie tak, jak zechcesz - odrzekł jej Kyle.

- Spoko - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Wybierzmy się gdzieś razem, jak już będę miała trochę czasu, co? Może skoczymy razem z moim bratem i jego przyjaciółmi do Hogsmeade na całą noc, dobra?

- Brzmi wspaniale - ucieszył się Kyle.

Czując, że w tym momencie może się od niego uwolnić, Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i nieszczerze, pomachała mu z entuzjazmem i odeszła tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Poszło łatwiej, niż myślała. Oczywiście, twierdzenie to nie odnosiło się jedynie do Kyle'a. Od czasu, gdy Ginny otworzyła rano oczy, jej myśli skumulowały się na tym, jak uniknąć Rona i Harry'ego przez cały dzień (i zastanawiała się, czy dałoby się unikać Rona przez całe życie, bowiem wiedziała, że gdy go spotka, zaczną rozmawiać o Draco Malfoyu, a tego chciała uniknąć za wszelką cenę).

Zanim się w pełni rozbudziła, ranek wydawał się być niezwykle miły.

Było jej ciepło i przyjemnie, czuła się też tak bezpieczna, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Przepłynęło przez nią nagłe uczucie paniki, gdy poczuła, jak ktoś (coś?) głaszcze nosem jej kark. Otworzyła oczy, a przed nią ukazała się zielona, aksamitna zasłona. Nagle wszystko jej się przypomniało: Draco, poprzedni wieczór, to, jak ją trzymał w ramionach i to, że nie miała na sobie bielizny.

Najwidoczniej zrozumieli, w jakiej pozycji się znajdują w tym samym momencie, ponieważ próbowała się do niego odsunąć w tej samej chwili, gdy on wypuścił ją z objęć. Odwróciła się do niego przodem, opierając głowę na ramieniu i wyszeptała, próbując nie wyglądać na zbyt pewną siebie (wiedziała bowiem, że nie ma na sobie prawie nic prócz jego swetra):

- Myślisz, że mogę już sobie iść?

Pochylił się nad nią i odsunął lekko zasłonkę, wyglądając na zewnątrz (gdy teraz o tym myślała, nie miała pojęcia, czemu nie odsunął jej ze swojej strony).

- Horyzont czysty - wymamrotał, rozsuwając ją.

- W tym nie pójdę - mruknęła, patrząc po sobie.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć jej coś drażniącego. Nie będąc w stanie, by policzyć się z nim w tej chwili, Ginny zakryła mu usta ręką.

- Znajdź mi coś, w czym nie będę wyglądała jak dziwka - nakazała mu.

Wyciągnął język i polizał jej dłoń, przez co odsunęła ją jak oparzona. Uniósł brew, a następnie zniknął za zasłoną. Ginny próbowała doprowadzić się do porządku nim wróci, co jej się udało. Był z powrotem po kilku minutach, niemal w pełni ubrany, a w ręce trzymał jedną ze swoich szat szkolnych.

- W tym chyba możesz wrócić do wieży, nie sądzisz? – powiedział, podając jej szatę.

Włożyła ją na siebie szybko i wybiegła z lochów Slytherinu, zmierzając prosto do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, dodając gazu, gdy pojęła, że zarówno szata, jak i sweter pachną Draconem. Ona sama nim pachniała, co nie było takie dziwne, ponieważ spędziła noc w jego łóżku, obejmowana przez jego ramiona.

_Ale ze mnie wywłoka_, pomyślała, przebierając się na prędce we własne ciuchy i chowając sweter i szatę Dracona pod łóżkiem. _Jestem wywłoką i nawet mnie nikt porządnie nie zerżnął_.

Po dniu spędzonym na ukrywaniu się w cieniu, by nie rzucać się w oczy Ronowi i Harry'emu oraz opuszczonym lunchu, by ich tylko nie napotkać, Ginny skierowała się znowu do domu Slytherina, jak jej kazano. Draco zdążył wsunąć liścik w swoją pożyczoną szatę (nie wiedziała, czemu nie mógł jej takich rzeczy mówić normalnie, tylko pisał te durne liściki):

_Tutaj o tej samej godzinie. Weź podręczniki z zielarstwa. _

_D. M. _

No tak, jak mogła się oprzeć tak przekonywującej prośbie?

- Słuchaj, raczej się tego nie uczę, więc skończmy już tym bezużyteczny przedmiotem.

- Wybacz, chyba się przesłyszałam, czyżby Draco Malfoy twierdził, że trzeba zakończyć naukę czegoś, bo to za trudne?

- Nie za trudno - odparł Draco. - Głupie i bezużyteczne. A to różnica.

- Jasssne - mruknęła Ginny, przewracając oczyma. - Jaka ja jestem głupia.

- Po co mi wiedzieć, jak wyhodować Wierzbę Bijącą? Mam służących, którzy zrobią to za mnie, jeśli będę jej potrzebował.

- A co, jeśli będziesz biedny, nie będziesz miał pieniędzy, żeby zatrudnić służących, a Wierzba Bijąca będzie musiała chronić twój największy skarb? - wytknęła mu bezsensownie.

- To,- odpowiedział z mocą - się nigdy nie zdarzy.

- Co, nigdy nie będziesz biedny?

- Nie pozwolę, żeby jakieś głupie drzewa chroniły mój największy skarb - mruknął, a ona zauważyła, że strasznie się spiął, gdy za oknem dormitorium uderzył piorun.

W ogóle Draco był dziś strasznie spięty i Ginny zdecydowała się na małą przerwę w czytaniu, czekając na to, aż przybierze tę swoją słynną minę chama.

Wszyscy ze szkoły byli właśnie na zewnątrz, obserwując wielkie "show". Błyskawice i pioruny uderzały co chwilę od ponad godziny. Profesor McGonagall i profesor Snape rzucili przezroczystą, ochronną barierę, która pozwalała uczniom wyjść na zewnątrz bez obawy, że zmarzną, zmokną i się przeziębią. Ginny podejrzewała, że tylko ona i Draco gniją w zamku (chyba że Hermiona przekonała Rona i Harry'ego, by zostali, lecz prawdopodobnie prędzej ją wyciągnęli siłą na zewnątrz).

Choć pokój wspólny Ślizgonów był pusty, Draco uparł się, żeby uczyli się na jego łóżku, zasłonięci przez zielone kotary. "Staram się bronić twej niewinności", powiedział pompatycznie, gdy go spytała, dlaczego właściwie tu siedzą. "Komuś się może nagle znudzić oglądanie tego cholernego nieba i przyjdzie z powrotem, zastając nas w kompromitującej pozie." "- Taak?" Odrzekła. "Aha, bo będę ci czytać, tak? Czy może planuje pan coś bardziej ekscytującego, panie Malfoy?" Próbowała go rozluźnić, ale cała jego uwaga skupiona była teraz na oknie i chyba ledwie ją słyszał, a może specjalnie puścił te uwagę mimo uszu? W każdym razie, nie odpowiedział jej, a ona nie naciskała. Zamiast tego usiadła na jego łóżku i pozwoliła mu pozasuwać wszystkie kotary.

Świece w kandelabrze paliły się jasno, a Ginny czytała. Draco siedział wyprostowany, trzymając jedną ręką kraniec zasłony, by za każdym razem, kiedy uderzał piorun, wyjrzeć na zewnątrz.

- Widzę, że najchętniej byś był na zewnątrz,- powiedziała Ginny po tym, jak spostrzegła, że bardziej interesuje go burza niż jej czytanie.- Przecież mogę się już spakować i dziś wynieść się wcześniej.

- Co z tego, że możesz - palnął, puszczając zasłonę. - Tak ci się spieszy, żeby stąd wyjść, Weasley? Młody Kyle na ciebie czeka?

Ginny westchnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem, po czym odłożyła "Tysiąc magicznych roślin i grzybów" i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.

- Jeśli cię to tak interesuje - poinformowała go. - To wbiegłam dziś rano na "młodego Kyle'a" i powiedziałam mu, że będę niedostępna przez cały nadchodzący tydzień.- Nie uznała jednak za strasznie ważne tego, iż wyjaśniła Kyle'owi, że będą zawsze jedynie przyjaciółmi.

- A po tygodniu? - zapytał, zaciskając usta.

- A co cię to obchodzi? - zastanowiła się Ginny, kiwając na niego brodą. - Sam powiedziałeś, że to, co stanie się po wygaśnięciu umowy, nie leży...

- Owszem - odparł. - Lecz dopóki nasza umowa nie wygasła, wydaję ci kolejny rozkaz - dziś znów będziesz tutaj nocowała.

Otworzyła szeroko usta.

- Ale...

- Zachowaj to dla siebie - mruknął. - Nie mówię o niczym inny poza spaniem.

- To po co mam zostać? - wybuchła.

- Bo ci tak każę - odrzekł tonem nakazującym, by się już nie kłóciła.

- Pięknie - powiedziała zwięźle. - W takim razie jestem zmęczona i chcę iść spać.

- Dobrze - zgodził się Draco tak samo bezczelnym tonem. - Ja też się chętnie położę.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez moment, po czym Draco zaczął się rozbierać. Odwróciwszy się do niego tyłem, Ginny uczyniła to samo. Gdy doszła do bielizny, zrozumiała, że nie ma nic na przebranie.

- Masz - usłyszała jego głos przy uchu. Ogarnęło ją jego ramię, a ona spostrzegła, że trzymał w ręce kolejny sweter (z białym monogramem "Palnięty debil" na brązowej włóczce). Ginny wzięła go bez słowa i włożyła. Gdy ponownie się obróciła, Draco znów miał na sobie tylko spodnie od piżamy, bez góry. Zastanowiła się, czy kupował tylko same doły, czy może górę wyrzucał, uznając ją za niepotrzebnie.

Draco zawsze zdawał się pozbywać rzeczy, które były mu nieprzydatne.

Wślizgnęli się pod pierzynę, a Ginny próbowała się zmusić do nie myślenia o tym, jakie to przyjemne (i jak naturalne), leżeć w jednym łóżku z Draco Malfoyem. Wymamrotał zaklęcie, by przyćmić światło świec, które zagasło na tyle, że ledwie widziała rysy jego twarzy. Jej wzrok powędrował niżej, ku tej okropnej bliźnie, która wyraźnie odznaczała się na jego brzuchu.

Na dworze znów uderzył piorun i Ginny wreszcie zauważyło to, co jej wcześniej umknęło: za każdym razem, gdy rozlegał grzmot, Draco napinał wszystkie mięśnie i nie rozluźniał się, póki nie minęło kilka sekund.

- Ty się boisz burzy - stwierdziła zdumiona, nim zdołała się powstrzymać.

Rozejrzał się czujnie ze strachem i desperacją w oczach, niczym zwierzątko, które czuje, że zaraz zostanie zmordowane w możliwie najokrutniejszy sposób. Jego oddech spowolnił się, a Ginny przygryzła wargę, marząc o tym, by móc cofnąć te słowa.

- Tak - przyznał nagle. - Boję się burzy.

- Tak jak mój brat, jak Charlie - powiedziała cicho. - Urodził się w burzę. Mama i tata byli w samym środku pustkowia, nawet bez różdżek. Mieli ze sobą troszkę Fiuu, ale nie dało się rozpalić ogniska. Tata sam jeden odbierał poród; Charlie prawie zmarł.- Utkwiła wzrok w jego bliźnie, ponieważ wolała to, niż patrzenie w jego oczy, które poświęcały jej teraz całkowitą uwagę. - Jak był mały i była burza, to podobno płakał i płakał, aż mama sama już nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Teraz już z nim lepiej. Robi dokładnie to, co ty, siada wyprostowany, by nie można było poznać po nim, co się dzieje, ale nie mruga oczami, a jeśli już, to rzadko.

- Ja się rodziłem w jeden z najsłoneczniejszych dni w historii Londynu - cicho przyznał po chwili Draco. - Mama powiedziała... Powiedziała, że jestem jednym światłem w jej życiu i że tamten dzień to potwierdził. Powiedziała, że urodziłem się, by żyć w blasku słońca.

- To piękne - stwierdziła Ginny z podziwem, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek słyszała, by w głosie Dracona tkwiło tyle smutku.

- Ojciec zabronił mi wychodzenia na słońce - mówił dalej. - Bał się, że zamiast opalić, poparzę się, ponieważ moja karnacja jest taka jasna.

- To głupie, prawda? - odparła Ginny, rumieniąc się, gdy zrozumiała, jak to musiało zabrzmieć. - Znaczy, nie chodzi mi o to, że twój tata jest głupi, tylko... Nie masz żadnego uczulenia, prawda? - Draco potrzasnął głową. A przynamniej tak jej się wydawało, ponieważ ciągle wpatrywała się w jego bliznę. - Masz taki jasny odcień skóry przez to, że twój tata nie pozwolił ci wychodzić na słoneczko.

- Co z tego - mruknął Draco. - Nawet nie wiem, po co ci to mówię.

- Widocznie czułeś, że musisz to komuś powiedzieć - zasugerowała Ginny. - Sama czasem muszę coś komuś powiedzieć na głos, wtedy zaczyna mi być lepiej.

Draco nic nie odrzekł, a Ginny obróciła się na bok, twarzą do niego i spojrzał mu w oczy.

_Jest zmęczony_, pomyślała, sięgając ręką w stronę jego włosów, by odgarnąć mu kosmyk z twarzy. Napiął mięśnie, jakby myślał, że chciała go uderzyć, przez co, dziwne, nabrała większej odwagi, by głaskać go po głowie. Tysiące razy widziała, że mama robi tak Charliemu podczas burzy. Że go głaszcze i próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę.

- Bardzo bolało? - zapytał, spoglądając na bliznę.

Draco podążył za jej wzrokiem.

- Tak - odparł tylko.

Ginny przygryzła wargę, nie wiedząc, czy to mądrze poruszyć ten temat. Najlepszym dla niej zakończeniem dzisiejszego wieczoru byłoby głaskanie go, aż nie uśnie. Ciekawość jednak zżerała ją, odkąd zobaczyła tę bliznę, tym bardziej, gdy pojęła, jak łatwo byłoby ją usunąć. Czemu tego nie uczynił? Harry zatrzymał własną, ponieważ była to dla niego fizyczna manifestacja miłości jego rodziców do niego. Ginny jednak wątpiła, że szrama Dracona została przesłana od Malfoyów z "wyrazami miłości dla ukochanego syna".

- Wyrzuć to z siebie - wymamrotał Draco. Miał zamknięte oczy i Ginny uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na myśl o tym, iż, mogłaby przysiąc, wyczuła w jego głosie zwłokę.

- Jak to się stało? - Wypaliła, masując mu skroń opuszkami palców.

- Mój ojciec - zaczął po chwili - chodzi o lasce. Strasznie ostentacyjny bibelot z zakończeniem w kształcie węża. Rzecz jasna, ojciec na potrzebuje laski, ale lubi usypiać czujność własnych wrogów, stwarzając wrażenie bezbronnego.

- Czy twój ojciec ma wielu wrogów?

- Wystarczająco - odparł ogólnikowo. - A także paranoidalną wizję świata, w którym to wszyscy chcą go dostać w swoje łapy, a on pragnie uczynić wszystko, by ochronić nazwisko i rodzinę.

- Aha, i chodzenie o lasce ma mu w tym pomóc, rozumiem - zwątpiła Ginny.

- Jeśli mu nie pomoże - odparł zimno Draco. - To pomoże ostra jak brzytwa klinga, ukryta w lasce.

- Ostra jak brzytwa? - zatchnęła się.

- Ostra na tyle, by zrobić mi to - powiedział, zabierając z głowy jej rękę i kładąc ją na swoim brzuchu, na bliźnie.

- Ojciec ci to zrobił? - wyszeptała, delikatnie i ostrożnie głaszcząc cienką linię.

- Gdy miałem sześć lat - ciągnął Draco - hodowaliśmy jednorożce. Oczywiście nielegalnie, ale wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałem. Były przepiękne, miałem nawet ulubieńca, któremu nadałem imię. Nie wiem, czym się wyróżniał, bo wszystkie były do siebie cholernie podobne. Mój ojciec dowiedział się o tym i postanowił pokazać mi, jak się jest słabym, kochając. Sprzedał tego jednorożca facetowi, który go zabił, by móc sprzedać jego róg i włosie różdżkarzom, i krew do eliksirów leczniczych.

- Pamiętam, że płakałem cały dzień. Ojciec krzyczał, żebym się zamknął, ostrzegał mnie tyle razy, a ja próbowałem, naprawdę chciałem przestać, ale to było niemożliwe. Chyba nigdy nie płakałem tak bardzo, jak wtedy. Czułem, jak drżą we mnie wszystkie żebra, a każdy oddech palił moje gardło. Miałem sześć lat i złamano mi serce. Niby wspomnienia z wczesnego dzieciństwa z czasem blakną, ale ciągle pamiętam ten ogień w płucach i jak bolało mnie to, że ojciec na mnie krzyczał.

- W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba mnie uciszyć w inny sposób: uderzył mnie tą swoją pieprzoną szpicrutą. Ostrze weszło dość głęboko i stało się najdziwniejsze - zabolało mnie to tak mocno, że natychmiast przestałem płakać. Dokładnie to wszystko pamiętam... Nigdy jeszcze nie czułem takiego szoku i bólu jednocześnie, i nie potrafiłem tego wypłakać. Rzucił na mnie zaklęcie, by powstrzymać krwawienie i uchronić mnie od śmierci, ale zostawił mnie wtedy, obolałego, rozpłakanego i upewnił się, że ta blizna nigdy nie zniknie.

- Ale... czemu? - wyszeptała przerażona, czując, jak pieką ją łzy w oczach. Tak ją bolało serce na myśl o tamtym małym chłopcu, któremu wyrządzono krzywdę i o tym młodym mężczyźnie, którym się stał, który opowiadał te historię z takim stoicyzmem, spokojem, bezuczuciowo... Ze łzami w oczach...?

- Żebym zawsze juz pamiętał, ile kosztuje miłość - odrzekł gorzko. - Że nie wypływa z niej żadne dobro, jedynie ból. Od tamtego dnia płakałem może kilka razy i za każdym razem ta blizna szczypie mnie i piecze. Jestem prawie pewien, że ojciec sam chciał, by tak się działo. Ale najbardziej, kurwa, ironiczne jest to, że kiedy przypomnę sobie, skąd mam tę bliznę, zaczynam płakać... - Jego głos zadrżał przy ostatnim wypowiedzianym słowie, a on przykrył ręką oczy, zaczynając się delikatnie trząść.

Nie zastanawiając się wcale, Ginny pochyliła się i przycisnęła usta do tej prostej, jasnej linii. Wyciskała na niej pocałunki, delikatnie, czule, starając się nie opuścić ani milimetra. Wiedziała, że to było głupie i strasznie porąbane. Przecież nie leżało w jej mocy, by uleczyć tę ranę, którą nosił w sobie przez więcej niż dekadę. To nie było takie proste. I wcale nie wystarczał fakt, że go kochała i że to tak ją bolało.

Ale miała nadzieję, że może mu pomoże. Troszeczkę. Troszeńkę.

Skończywszy, przytuliła się do jego brzucha, a jej łzy spłynęły po jego ciele. Trwali tak przez moment, dopóki nie poczuła jego dłoni na swoich ramionach i póki nie uniósł jej w górę. Zanim zdążyła zapytać, czy nic mu nie jest, przeprosić za swoje zachowanie czy w ogóle odetchnąć, przygarnął ją do siebie i z desperacja przycisną usta do jej ust.

Ssał pożądliwie najpierw dolną, później jej górną wargę. Poczuła, jak jego dłonie przesuwają w górę pożyczonego jej swetra, pospiesznie, stwarzając pozory, że jeśli nie dotknie jej skóry, zginie. Zwracała mu pocałunek z taką samą desperacją, dotykając jego nagich ramion, przeczesując jego jasne włosy i ucząc się, że takie pocałunki sprawiają, że jęczał, ucząc się, że całowanie go w taki sposób sprawia, iż skubał jej język, a obrysowywanie czubkiem palca konturów ucha wywołuje westchnięcia.

Po Bóg wie jak długim czasie uspokoili się nieco, a ich gwałtowne pocałunki ograniczyły się do delikatnego dotykania ustami. Ginny położyła się na plecach i, sama nie wiedząc, skąd miała taką moc (później podejrzewała, że to serce zamieniło się miejscem z logicznie myślącą częścią jej mózgu i stąd taka siła), pociągnęła za sobą Dracona, kładąc jego głowę na swoich piersiach. Jej ręka natychmiast odnalazła swoje miejsce na jego głowie. Ginny zaczęła głaskać go delikatnie, wsłuchując się w jego coraz to głębszy oddech.

- Miałaś rację, głupia - mruknął niepewnym tonem.

- Serio? - wymamrotała, czując się śpiąca.

- Mówienie na głos pomaga, nie myślisz?

- Jedynie wtedy, gdy mówisz to odpowiedniej osobie - odrzekła, ledwo świadoma tego, co mówi.

- A ty jesteś dla mnie odpowiednia osobą? - spytał niewyraźnie, obejmując ją mocno i kojąco za biodra.

- Nie wiem - odmruknęła, zasypiając. - Natomiast jestem na tyle głupia, by trwać przy tobie tak długo, aż się tego nie dowiemy.


	13. Nie wszyscy potrafią powiedzieć kocham b

Rozdział XII

**Nie wszyscy potrafią powiedzieć: "Kocham" (b)**

- Przestań się wymigiwać, dupku! Coś ty zrobił mojej siostrze?!

To, stwierdziła Ginny, nie było najlepsze zakończenie minionego dnia.

Miała dzisiaj strasznie trudne lekcja i ponad pół dnia spędziła w bibliotece, zbierając materiały na mugoloznawstwo o czymś, co nazywało się "telewizja". A ponieważ znów obudziła się w ramionach Draco Malfoya, nie mogła skupić się na wszystkim tak, jakby chciała. Dokładając do tego trudności w unikaniu Rona i Harry'ego (którzy wydawali się być wszędzie w tej cholernej szkole!), Ginny była bliska załamania nerwowego, a przynajmniej popłakania się.

Och, ale ostatnia noc, była, oczywiście, cudowna. Obudzili się jakiś czas przed świtem i, ciągle poruszona zaufaniem, jakim obdarzył ją Draco, opowiedziała mu trochę o sobie.

Opowiedziała mu o tym, że jej tatę wylali z pracy i o tym, że chce pomóc swojej rodzinie, choć jest najmłodsza. Bill i Charlie pracowali tam, gdzie całe życie marzyli, ale spełnianie marzeń nie oznaczało zarabianie kokosów. Fred i George mieli szczęście, że ze swoimi pomysłami nie zostali jeszcze zamknięci w Azkabanie, a Ron... Cóż.

To dlatego, jak mu powiedziała, Bractwo tyle dla niej znaczyło - znalezienie się w jego szeregach oznaczało zarobienie fortuny. Przynależność tam dawała jej wszystkie przywileje, z którymi on już się urodził i znaczyła więcej niż życie dla jej rodziny.

Draco był cicho i słuchał jej tylko, po czym powiedział tylko:

- Cieszę się, że mogę ci pomóc.

Co było na pewno bardzo miłe z jego strony, ale Ginny dostawała kręćka, rozmyślając nad tym, co chciał przez to powiedzieć.

Kolacja, na którą się wybierała, była jednym jasnym światełkiem podczas tego okropnego, burzowego, pełnego żenujących myśli dnia. Myśl o tym, że usiądzie sobie przy pełnym, jak zawsze, jedzenia stole pozwalała jej przetrwać ciągłe prychnięcia Snape'a na dwugodzinnych Eliksirach i niekończący się wykład profesora Binnsa. A na pocieszenie, że Draco Malfoy jej nie kocha, zjadłaby sobie sześć ptysiów.

Niestety, ten przepiękny plan zostały zgruchotany przez trójkę ludzi, których próbowała unikać przez cały dzień: Rona, Harry'ego i Draco.

Tak naprawdę nie unikała Draco; nie wiedziała tylko, co miałaby mu powiedzieć, widząc go i co on mógłby powiedzieć jej, gdyby ją spotkał. Czuła mu się tak bliska ostatniej nocy, bliższa niż komukolwiek, kogo znała przez całe życie. Otworzył się przed nią, pokazał jej coś, co trzymał ciągle pod kluczem. Czuła się uhonorowana zaufaniem, jakim ją obdarzył.

Tak przynajmniej było na początku. Pozostawiona na cały dzień ze swymi neurotycznymi myślami zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy czasami nie czyta więcej pomiędzy wersami, niż powinna. Draco mógł równie dobrze widzieć w niej śmiecia, który jest dobrym słuchaczem, kogoś kto, jako jego "niewolnica", będzie osobą, której można zawierzyć. Oczywiście, że nie zamierzała dzielić się z kimkolwiek jego tajemnicami, nie chciał też ryzykować tego samego z jego strony. A co do pieszczot - miał w końcu siedemnaście lat.

- Powiedziałbym, że to wszystko ogranicza się do mnie i twojej siostry, Weasley, - wyjaśnił cicho i niebezpiecznie Draco. Ginny zamrugała oczami, słysząc to. W ogóle zamrugała oczami widząc, co się przed nią rozgrywało: Ron przygwoździł Dracona do ściany, ściskając go za szyję.

- Ron - przemówił cicho Harry. - Chyba powinieneś trochę ochłonąć.

- Wróć do tego za miesiąc - poradziła mu drwiąco Hermiona, coraz bardziej zła. - Ron, puść go, zanim go udusisz!

- Nie widziałem swojej siostry w pokoju wspólnym przez dwa wieczory z rzędu - wycedził Ron przez zaciśnięte zęby - a ostatnią osobą, z która ją widziano, jest ten tutaj cwel. A teraz on mi grzecznie powie, co zrobił mojej siostrze, żebyśmy ją mogli z tego wyleczyć, albo go zabiję.

- Nic jej, cholera, nie zrobiłem - mruknął Draco, próbując sięgnąć po różdżkę. Ron upewnił się, że tego nie zrobi, a Ginny była pod wrażeniem siły swojego brata. Wyglądał też na umotywowanego do działania przez wściekłość i szaleństwo, które mogły wpływać na jego siłę.

- Ron, przestań! - Krzyknęła, przebijając się przez tłum, który się utworzył, by popatrzeć jak Ron Weasley dokłada Draco Malfoyowi.

- Gin! - wykrzyknął uszczęśliwiony Ron. - Jesteś wreszcie. Co on ci zrobił, Gin? Może to jakieś zaklęcie, które sprawia, że zapominasz się ubrać, gdy wychodzisz z zamku?

- Na miłość Boską - wymamrotała, rozdzielając obu chłopców. A raczej niemal oderwała ręce Rona od szyi Dracona i odepchnęła go. Draco skurczył się w sobie, wdychając głęboko powietrze, a Ron wyglądał na gotowego, by go teraz udusić za to, że za głośno oddychał. - Który to zaczął?

- Nie ja! - zakrztusił się Draco. - Ten idiota zaatakował mnie nawet nie sprowokowany...

- Zrobiłeś krzywdę mojej siostrze! - wrzasnął Ron.

- Zapewniam cię, Weasley, że nie zrobiłem twojej siostrze nic więcej niż to, czego sama sobie zażyczyła - odparł nieprzyjemnie Draco.

- Uch, przestań go prowokować - wymamrotała Ginny do blondyna.

- Ale to takie proste - wyszczerzył się do niej.

- Jeśli ją tknąłeś, to cię zabiję - zagroził Ron.

- No, i co jeszcze - odpowiedział niebezpiecznie cicho Draco. - Jeszcze powiedz, że z zaskoczenia, ty tchórzliwy downie.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, Gin - powiedział rozeźlony Ron.

- Nie - odparła z mocą.

Wyglądał na zmieszanego.

- Nie?

- Nie - zgodziła się Ginny. - Nie zejdę ci z drogi, bo się pozabijacie. A ja... - przestała mówić, bo właśnie miała powiedzieć: "A ja was za bardzo kocham", ale na czas pomyślała.

- Zejdź mu z drogi, Gin - przemówił Draco. - To rozkaz - dodał na tyle cicho, by usłyszała.

- Nie - odparła uparcie, odwracając się i spoglądając na niego zła.

- Świetnie - rzucił Draco. - Chciałem po dobroci - wyjął różdżkę, wymamrotał: _Wingardium Leviosa, _a Ginny nagle znalazła się tuż pod sufitem, mając doskonały widok na cały korytarz.

- Och, dość już - powiedziała Hermiona, wyjmując własną różdżkę. Harry, zrezygnowany, uczynił to samo. - Ty bierzesz tego idiotę, twojego przyjaciela.

- Jasne - mruknął do siebie Harry. - Jak zarabia dwieście punktów i wygrywamy dzięki niemu Puchar Domów, to wtedy jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem; ale kiedy zachowuje się jak dureń, to jest moim. Ja go nie chcę, potem jest na mnie zły tygodniami.

- Stójcie w dwóch różnych kątach, dopóki nie przyjdzie profesor McGonagall, żeby dać wam popalić - wyjaśniła wszystko Hermiona, puszczając mimo uszu wywód swego chłopaka. - Bo inaczej będziemy zmuszeni rzucić na was urok.

- Nie możecie - odparł Ron, śmiejąc się jej prosto w twarz. - To wbrew statutowi szkoły.

Wtedy go zagięła, rzucając także urok:

- "Historia Hogwartu": strona dwieście trzydziesta dziewiąta, paragraf ósmy: "Prefekci Naczelni są niekaralni w przypadku, gdy postępują dla dobra szkoły, uczniów lub innych ludzi".

- Trzeba kiedyś przeczytać tę książkę - mruknął Ron, próbując jakoś poruszyć swoimi zastygłymi ramionami.

- Ja chyba nie muszę nic robić, co? - Zapytał Harry Dracona.

- Jestem grzeczny - upewnił go blondyn, chowając różdżkę. - Jakie to miłe z twojej strony, Potter, że chcesz uniknąć rzucenia na mnie uroku.

- Nie jestem Prefektem Naczelnym, nieprawdaż? - Odparł z uśmiechem Harry.

- Och, Ron - westchnęła Ginny, patrząc w dół, (ponieważ wciąż tkwiła pod sufitem) na swojego brata. - Ty nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy skończyć.

- On ci coś zrobił, Gin - upierał się Ron.

- Nie, Ron - odrzekła zmęczona. - Nic mi nie zrobił.

Coś w jej głosie musiało w końcu przemówić do Rona, ponieważ spojrzał na nią zszokowany, po czym rozluźnił się, wyglądając jak posąg. Zabolało to ją, ale zawsze lepsze to, niż Ron miałby latać za Draconem po zamku, wyzywając go na pojedynki za coś, czego tamten nigdy nie uczynił.

Profesor McGonagall przybyła kilka minut później i jęknęła przeraźliwie, patrząc na to, co się działo przed jej oczyma. Zdjęła z Ginny i Rona zaklęcia, kazała mu, wraz z Draconem, pójść do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a po wykład i szlaban.

Ginny skorzystała z możliwości, by się ulotnić.

Niestety zejście na ziemię niezbyt jej pomogło, bowiem nie oddaliła się z miejsca kłótni z pięćdziesiąt stóp, a Draco zdążył ją zawołać.

- Co? - Zapytała zdenerwowana, odwracając się ku niemu.

- Nie było cię, kiedy się obudziłem - powiedział, a ona mogłaby przysiąc, że czuł się zraniony.

- Miałam rano lekcje - skłamała mu. Szczerze mówiąc, nie potrafiła znieść tego, że miałaby z nim leżeć kolejną chwilę; nie potrafiła znieść tego, że będzie go przez to kochać jeszcze bardziej. Nad tym nie miała, niestety, żadnej kontroli, tak więc musiała podnieść się z łóżka i uciec.

- Brakowało mi cię - przyznał czule, po czym, zrozumiawszy, do kogo to powiedział, wbił wzrok w posadzkę.- Znaczy... to miłe. Jak ktoś jest przy tobie, gdy się budzisz. Nigdy... Nigdy tego nie doświadczyłem.

- Ja też nie - wyznała mu równie łagodnie. - Tak, jest. Miłe, znaczy. Jak ktoś jest.- _Głupia, głupia, głupia. _- Nie powinieneś pozwolić się dać sprowokować Ronowi - palnęła w końcu. - Wpakuje cię w kłopoty. A tak dobrze wam szło unikanie się nawzajem przez cały rok.

- Taa, twój brat chyba nie lubi ze mną przebywać - odrzekł ze skruchą. Nagle otrzeźwiał i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Ale nie mylił się dzisiaj zbytnio.

- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Bóg wie, jak mnie boli, że muszę to przyznać - odrzekł z westchnięciem. - Ale twój brat ma rację. Nic dobrego z tego, że ze mną przebywasz, Ginny, nie będzie. Dla mnie przybywanie z samym sobą też nie jest najlepsze, ale sam się od siebie nie odczepię.

- Ron nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić - stwierdziła zła. - I nie będzie mi wybierał przyjaciół.

- Tym dla ciebie jestem? - Zapytał zaciekawiony. - Twoim przyjacielem?

Zarumieniła się.

- Oczywiście, że tak - mruknęła. - A kim innym?

- Lordem? - Zastanowił się Draco, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Zimnym draniem? Palniętym debilem?

Zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, gdy pomyślała o tych swetrach z monogramami.

- Byłam zła...

- I miałaś prawo - przerwał jej. - To było chamskie zadanie, ale nie mogłem się opanować. Nie chciałaś ze mną mieć nic wspólnego. - Uśmiechnęli się oboje. - I zaczynam myśleć, że tak powinno zostać. Przyjaźń... - powiedział powoli, szukając bardziej adekwatnego słowa na stosunki, które ich łączyły - ze mną sprowadzi same problemy na ciebie, na twoją rodzinę, twoich przyjaciół...

- Pozwól, że sama będę o tym decydowała - stwierdziła, mrużąc oczy. - Sama stwierdzę, z kim się chce zadawać, dzięki.

- Tak? - Zastanowił się cicho. - Bo ja to widzę tak, że zmuszam cię do tego, byś ze mną przebywała, do tego wszystkiego... Co robimy ze sobą. Nie, to nie zaklęcie, ale nie potrafisz się oprzeć.

- No ale tak nie jest, wiesz o tym - zaprzeczyła.

- Jasssne - odpowiedział, machając ręką. - Przez jakiś czas mi jeszcze współczujesz, masz rację, ale...

- Mylisz się - uparła się. - Draco, to wcale nie jest tak!

- Jestem zimnym, nieszczęśliwym draniem - ciągnął nieporuszony. - Zawsze nim byłem i na zawsze pewnie pozostanę. Jak nisko musiałaś zacząć się cenić, żeby się ze mną zadawać, na polecenie Bractwa czy nie...

- Wcale się nisko nie cenię! - Wykrzyknęła głosem naładowanym uczuciami. - Jestem przy tobie, bo cię kocham, durniu!

Echo poniosło te słowa, a wyznanie, które poczyniła, zaczęło jej dzwonić w uszach. Draco wpatrywał się w nią, jakby zwariowała, choć nie była pewna, czy tak się właśnie nie stało. Co ją napadło, żeby mu to teraz mówić? Otwierał i zamykał na przemian usta jak ryba, a ona chciała cofnąć to, co powiedziała, ale nie potrafiła już nic powiedzieć. Za chwilę szok po jej wyznaniu minie, a on jej powie, jaka jest głupia. Za chwilę...

- Panie Malfoy! - Zawołała profesor McGonagall z drugiej strony korytarza. Draco nie odwrócił wzroku od Ginny. - A pani sobie zaraz spędzi cztery kolejne godziny na szlabanie, panno Weasley, jeśli nie pójdzie pani do pokoju wspólnego. Chyba macie zadani domowe do odrabiania.

Draco nadal nie odwrócił wzroku, a Ginny ciągle nie wiedziała, jak się mówi.

- Pani Malfoy - przemówiła ostrzegawczo McGonagall. - Żebym pana nie musiała własnoręcznie odstawić do gabinetu dyrektora.

Draco przełknął raz ślinę, po czym odwrócił się od Ginny i odszedł.


	14. Tak, nie mamy już bananów

Rozdział XIII

**Tak, nie mamy już bananów**

Czując się jak ostatnia kretynka, także przez to, że Ron się w końcu o wszystkim dowiedział, Ginny pragnęła jedynie paść na kanapę w pokoju wspólnym, mając nadzieję, że będzie się mogła podąsać.

Niestety, kiedy tylko weszła w do środka okazało się, że Hermiona juz na nią czeka.

- Nie będę cię osądzać - powiedziała na wstępie szatynka. - Nawet jeśli to Draco Malfoy. Chcę się jedynie upewnić, czy nie popełnisz okropnego błędu.

- Nie martw się - odparła z westchnieniem Ginny. - Bo największy popełniłam właśnie przed chwilą.

Padła na kanapę tuż obok Hermiony.

- O Boże - zdenerwowała się Hermiona. - Coś ty zrobiła? - Ginny wydawało się, że dodała jeszcze "znowu", ale Hermiona była zbyt uprzejma, żeby to wypowiedzieć głośniej.

- Powiedziałam mu, że go kocham - odparła Ginny, po czym się rozpłakała.

- Och, Gin - powiedziała z otuchą Hermiona, klepiąc ją delikatnie po plecach. Ginny zauważyła, że Hermiona nie otwierała się fizycznie przed innymi ludźmi niż Harry, na którym wisiała niemal non-stop. Chociaż na początku też go obchodziła łukiem, jak samiczka obwąchująca przyszłego partnera. Już przez to jednak dawno przeszli i na dzień dzisiejszy demonstratywnie nie potrafili się od siebie odkleić. Lecz teraz, gdy Hermiona poklepywała ją po plecach, Ginny przypomniała sobie, że jej przyjaciółka miała kiedyś problemy z nawiązywaniem kontaktów z ludźmi.

- Powiedział ci coś nieprzyjemnego, tak? - Zapytała ze współczuciem.

- Nie - wyszlochała Ginny. - Nawet nie miał szansy, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Patrzył na mnie zszokowany, a później McGonagall wysłała go na szlaban.

Hermiona wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

- To nic ci nie powiedział?

- Na pewno za to pomyślał, że jestem idiotką - zawyła Ginny. - Ty też tak pewnie myślisz, a Ron to już w ogóle!

- Nikt nie myśli, że jesteś głupia - odpowiedziała jej Hermiona. - My się tylko o ciebie martwimy.

- No, teraz już nie musicie się o nic martwić - stwierdziła Ginny. - Bo po tym, co mu powiedziałam, Draco Malfoy będzie się prawdopodobnie trzymał ode mnie nie bliżej niż dziesięć stóp, czy to z umową, czy bez niej.

- A tak, o to też miałam cię zapytać - przemówiła Hermiona.- Co to w ogóle za umowa, co?

Ginny zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.

- Jak to: miałaś mnie zapytać?

Hermiona zarumieniła się, wzruszając ramionami.

- Cóż, nie staraliście się z Malfoyem rozmawiać zbyt cicho, więc przypadkowo podsłuchałam początek waszej rozmowy, ale Harry mnie odciągnął i przypomniał, że to bardzo nieładnie, - znów spiekła raka.- Tak gorliwie mnie ochrzanił później, że w życiu byś nie pomyślała, że jest zatwardziałym wrogiem Dracona od siedmiu lat.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć - wyjaśniła w końcu Ginny. - Nie wolno mi.

- Malfoy nie ma prawa...

- To nie Draco - poprawiła ją. - Tu w ogóle nie chodzi o niego w tym wszystkim. Nie wolno mi rozmawiać o tym i kropka.

Hermiona nadęła usta i pokiwała zrezygnowana głową.

- No dobra. Jesteś pewna?

- Całkowicie.

- A więc została nam jeszcze jedna rzecz to omówienia.

- Jaka? - Zapytała Ginny, zmieszana.

- Podejrzewam, że Draco Malfoy nie różni się tak bardzo od twoich wyobrażeń o nim - zaczęła Hermiona. - A dodając jeszcze do tego twoją szaleńczą miłość do niego, to pomyślałam, że przyda wam się jakaś antykoncepcja.

- Antykoncepcja - powtórzyła powoli Ginny.

- Mugolski wynalazek - odparła z uśmiechem Hermiona. - Społeczeństwo czarodziejów nigdy tego nie zaakceptowało, ale nie wynalazło też substytutu. Nie wiem, czemu właściwie, widocznie potrzeba nam małżeństw z rozsądku.

Hermiona wyjęła z plecaka małe pudełeczko.

- Co to? - Wyszeptała Ginny.

- To są, moja droga, prezerwatywy - odparła Hermiona, kładąc pudełeczko na kolanach Ginny. - I zabezpieczą cię, jak już dojdziecie do... Pewnego momentu z Malfoyem, do tego, żeby nie zrujnowało ci życia.

- A co... Co się z nimi robi? - Zapytała Ginny. - Połyka?

- Nie - odpowiedziała łagodnie Hermiona. - No... Są dla niego. Ty... Wy, znaczy... - Hermiona była czerwona jak burak. - W środku jest instrukcja - wymamrotała, otwierając pudełeczko i podając Ginny małą, poskładaną karteczkę.

Ginny rzuciła na nią okiem, szybko czytając, po czym zrobiła się bardziej czerwona niż draperie na ścianach w pokoju wspólnym. Hermiona odwróciła wzrok, próbując na nią nie patrzeć.

- Hermiono - wysyczała Ginny, patrząc na nią zeskandalizowana. - To nie... Nie myślisz, że to trochę za wcześnie?

Hermiona uniosła brew.

- Czemu "za wcześnie"?

- Nie wiem! - Wybuchła nagle Ginny. - Nie wiem nawet, co on do mnie...

- Nie daję ci tego, bo nie wiesz, co on czuje do ciebie - powiedział mocą Hermiona. - Boję się twojego zachowania. A ostrożności nigdy nie za wiele.

- Hermino, nie mogę - odrzekła rudowłosa. - Nie mogę, a... Draco tego nie... Jak myślisz?

- Harry zakłada - upewniła ją cicho Hermiona.

- Ale Harry... On się wychował u mugoli, prawda? To nie było dla niego nic nowego...

- Gwarantuję, że jeśli wyjaśnisz Draconowi, iż jeśli to założy, to nie zajdziesz w ciążę, to ją założy - rzekła szatynka.

- Jak ja... Co ja, mam mu tym rzucić w twarz i powiedzieć, żeby założył, zanim pójdziemy do łóżka? - Zapytała Ginny, czując, że ta rozmowa prowadzi do nikąd.

- Też... - odrzekła powoli Hermiona. - Albo sama mu to założysz w trakcie... Zabawy - dodała, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

- W trakcie zabawy - powtórzyła powoli Ginny, przypatrując się pudełeczku w swoich dłoniach.

- Powinnaś poćwiczyć - przemówiła Hermiona. - Bo on zapewne się na tym nie zna.

Oczy Ginny zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki.

- Poćwiczyć?!

Hermiona przez chwilę patrzyła na nią zmieszana, po czym potrząsnęła głowa, odchrząkując.

- Nie to - zakładanie prezerwatywy!

- O! - Wykrzyknęła Ginny z ulgą. - O - powtórzyła skonsternowana. - Ale jak?

- Użyj tego - poradziła jej Hermiona, wyciągając z plecaka banana. Ginny spojrzała na nią wątpiąco, ale starsza dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie mów tylko Ronowi, kto ci to dał.

Tym razem zasłon wokół łóżka nie zasłoniło zaklęcie, lecz drżąca ręka Ginny. Wślizgnięcie się do domu Slytherina przyszło jej łatwiej, niż myślała. Gdy już znała hasło, nie było jej trudno przejść przez pokój wspólny niezauważoną. Lochy były zaopatrzone w tak wiele zakamarków i cieni, że pokój wspólny sam zapraszał do tego, by się ukryć.

A i w Slytherinie nikt nie kładł się wcześnie spać; nikt poza Draco Malfoyem.

Draco właśnie odrabiał swój szlaban, wyznaczony mu przez Dumbledore'a, a Ginny zastanawiała się, co ją napadło, żeby tu w ogóle przyjść. Ciągle mogła sobie pójść i Draco by się nigdy nie dowiedział, że tu była, że tkwiła na jego łóżku z prezerwatywami w plecaku i prawie niczym pod szatą szkolną.

Podczas rozmowy z Hermioną i ćwiczeń na bananie doszła do ważnego spostrzeżenia: pragnęła Dracona. Nie była to dla niej całkowita nowość, ale uderzyło ją to teraz ze zdwojoną siłą. Zostało tylko kilka tygodni roku szkolnego, a kiedy ów się skończy, Draco zapewne wyjedzie i ona go już nigdy nie ujrzy. To było dla niej nie do zniesienia i Ginny musiała zaakceptować prawdę, która ją tak przerażała: pragnęła go i nie obchodziło jej, czy ją kochał, czy też nie. Chciała być w jego ramionach, chciała należeć do niego, choćby przez chwilę. W innym przypadku zawsze by powracała myślami do tego pierwszego razu, kiedy kogoś pokochała i żałowała. Poza tym nawiedzało ją uczucie, że jeśli kocha, to powinna coś zrobić dla tej swojej miłości i dla siebie.

To oznaczało, że powinna czekać tam, gdzie właśnie siedziała, z myślami i wątpliwościami kotłującymi w jej głowie. Zechcę ją w ogóle? Głupie pytanie, on miał kilkanaście lat, a ona była chętna. Ale czy zechce czegoś więcej niż tylko jej chętnego, ciepłego ciała? Ginny miała nadzieję, że może choć trochę ją lubił. Na pewno go pociągała, ale ciągle odnosiła wrażenie, że sobie tego nie życzył. Najpierw całował ją aż do utraty tchu, a później odpychał, patrząc na nią z dystansem, czasem nawet złością.

Drań miał na pewno zmienny charakter. Ginny uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Kilka tygodni temu nie byłoby dla niej jeszcze to stwierdzenie tak gorzkim, najwyżej przepełnionym nienawiścią, którą pałała od lat do rodziny Malfoyów. Teraz pomyślała to z czułością. Znała już Dracona, wiedziała, co się kryje pod tym złośliwym głosem, który od lat doprowadzał Rona do furii. Był rozpuszczony, arogancki, czasami zimny; jednocześnie był także lojalny, wrażliwy, zaangażowany we wszystko co go dotyczyło i miał świetne poczucie humoru. I był dla niej niezwykle czuły.

Z chwilą, gdy to pomyślała, w komnacie rozległy się kroki. Ginny wstrzymała oddech, mając nadzieję, że to nie jest jakiś Ślizgon, który kładzie się do łóżka i jednocześnie chcąc tego, bo nie czuła się gotowa na tyle, by spojrzeć Draconowi w twarz raz jeszcze. Kroki słychać było coraz bliżej łóżka i zatrzymały się, a ona pojęła, iż zrozumiał, że ona tu była, że czekała na niego. Kiedy ta wieczność przeminęła, zasłony rozchyliły się, a jego jasne włosy zalśniły w bladej poświacie świec.

Po chwili wahania Draco wszedł na łóżko i zasunął za sobą kotarę. Spojrzał na nią, oddaloną od niego kilka cali, skuloną po drugiej stronie łóżka. Ginny zapragnęła, żeby coś powiedział, ale tylko na nią patrzył, jakby nie chciał wierzyć, że tutaj była, prawdziwa, z krwi i kości. Kiedy zajęło ją podejrzenie, Ginny otworzyła w końcu usta:

- Draco...

Przycisnął dłoń do jej ust i lekko pokręcił głową. Przesunął rękę, obejmując jej policzek i głaszcząc z niezwykłą czułością kciukiem jej usta. Po chwili wziął jej twarz w swoje dłonie, przesuwając po niej palcami, jakby uczył się jej na pamięć.

- Zwalniam cię ze służby; nie jesteś już moją niewolnicą - powiedział cicho i ochryple, jakby mówienie przechodziło mu z trudem.

Dokładnie zrozumiała, co miał na myśli, mówiąc to i poczuła, jak ogromny ciężar został jej zdjęty z pleców. Wiedział, czemu tutaj była, zrozumiał, co mu się tak bardzo bała powiedzieć. To jej pozostawił podjęcie decyzji, chcąc się upewnić, czy nie robi tego na polecenia Bractwa albo warunków spisanej przez nich umowy. To miało być tylko ich, miało być czymś, czego oboje pragnęli.

- Draco... - wymamrotała znowu, a on potrząsnął głową, przytulając ją mocno do siebie.

- Pocałuj mnie, głupia - odparł cicho rozkazującym tonem, ale w jego szarych niczym zachmurzone niebo oczach widniała prośba.

Nie pragnąc niczego innego, Ginny pochyliła się i przycisnęła usta do jego ust, obejmując go za szyję. Radość, jaką ją opływała, gdy go całowała, była większa, niż gdyby wygrała mistrzostwa w szachach czarodziejów, zjadła wszystkie czekoladowe żaby, a wszystkie burze i zajęcia z eliksirów raz na zawsze zostały odwołane. Poczuła na ustach jego język i otworzyła je dla niego, głaszcząc jego jedwabiście gładkie włosy i chcąc go zapamiętać na całe życie.

Jeden, długi, upajający pocałunek za drugim, długim upajającym pocałunkiem. Zaczęła odpinać swoją szatę i zrzuciła ją z siebie, po czym zajęła się szatą Dracona. Rozdzielili swoje usta, by ściągnąć mu ją przez głowę, bowiem za dużo roboty było z rozpinaniem, a następnie zaczęła odwiązywać jego krawat.

- Czekaj... - wymamrotał, zamykając jej dłonie w swoich. Każda z jej rąk uniósł do ust i wyciskał na jej nadgarstkach namiętne pocałunki desperata.

- Czemu? - Zapytała bez tchu.

- Nie mogę ci niczego obiecywać - powiedział, a w jego głosie zabrzmiał ból.

- Nie chcę obietnic - wyszeptała, wyrywając jedną dłoń z jego rak, by móc go pogłaskać po twarzy.

- Zasługujesz na nie - uparł się zawzięcie. - Nie jestem znowu taki szlachetny i nie mogę poczynić ci przysiąg, nawet najmniejszych.

- Gdybym zechciała szlachetnego faceta, to chyba bym go nie szukała w Slytherinie, co? - Wytknęła mu sucho, wyciskając pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby nie wyciągnąć języka i nie spróbować jego skóry.

Draco złapał mocno oba jej nadgarstki i odsunął ją od siebie na tyle, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Nawet nie zaczęłaś szukać - odparł zimno. - Nie powinnaś...

- Kochać cię? - Zapytała cicho. Poczuła łzy w oczach i nie wyrwała mu się. Mogła sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jak bezradnie wyglądała w jego oczach, a on nie wiedział, jaka malutka się czuła, będąc przy nim. Nie bała się jednak. Trzymał ją mocno, ale nie boleśnie. Draco Malfoy, który uzyskał tytuł "najgorszego chłopca" w całym Hogwarcie był jedyną osobą, która potrafiła przyprawić Ginny o szybsze bicie serca i szybki oddech w tym samym czasie. Musiała, po prostu musiała doświadczył go całego.

Jej słowa podziałały na niego tak, jak ciepły kocyk ofiarowany przemarzniętemu, rozpłakanemu dziecku. Obserwował ją ostrożnie, mierząc ją wzrokiem tak, była pewna, jakby wiele dla niego znaczyła. Ludzie mówili mu ciągle rzeczy, które nie miał żadnego znaczenia dla nich, nie wkładali w to żadnych uczuć. Miłość jego ojca była bolesna i okradała Dracona z ludzkich uczuć, pozostawiając go krwawiącego i przerażonego, oferując mu jedynie gorycz i okrucieństwo jako broń do walki z tym, co ofiarowało mu życie. Jego przyjaciele byli fałszywi, a z tego, co wiedziała, nigdy nie chodził z żadną dziewczyną na poważnie. Czy był w ogóle ktoś, kto nie kochał go, bo musiał, ale dlatego, że był sobą, że był Draconem?

- Tego nie powinnam? - ciągnęła dalej, czując, jak łzy spływają jej po policzku. - Bo jeśli tak, to mi się nie udało.

Przełknęła szloch, a on zwolnił ucisk na jej dłoni, rysując teraz kciukiem koła na jej przegubie, jakby chcąc wyczuć puls.

- Mi też nie... - mruknął i pocałował ją, lub to ona go pocałowała, a może tylko spotkali się w połowie, nie wiedziała, jak to później opisała w swoim pamiętniku. Nie pamiętała, kto uczynił pierwszy krok. Ale tak naprawdę nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, liczył się sam pocałunek, to, że w jednym momencie był czuły, w następnym szorstki, łagodny, gwałtowny, i że po fragmencie odkrawał jej duszę, przyłączając ją już na zawsze do niego, do Dracona Malfoya.


	15. Skute lodem rzeki

Rozdział XIV

**Skute lodem rzeki...**

_This is our winter and we are rivers frozen;_

_Too much wisdom has consumed the flame;_

_When I was innocent;_

_There was magic in your name_ – Fred Johnston

_Niebo było mroczne, ciemne jak zanieczyszczona woda. Nie było szare, takie, jak czasami staje się przed burzą, nie był także błękitne; niebo było tylko zielononiebieskoszarą masą, która w ciszy szeptała swoje zaklęcia, płynące w mroku w świat..._

_I nagle niebo się podniosło, mrok zanikł, zastąpiony przez szkarłat palącego się ognia, a tysiące smoków uniosło głowy i zawyło, ich głosy rozeszły się w ciemnościach nocy. Niebo płonęło i płonęło, aż nagle nadeszła znikąd wielka chmura i zakryła płonące nad światem sklepienie. _

_Wtedy znów nastała ciemność, tym razem jednak przekształcona w delikatny półmrok; to była ta ciemność, która zapada na kilka godzin przed świtem, zanim dzień znów budzi się życia. _

_- I to wszystko? - Zapytała go. Znów byli nadzy. Położyła swój podbródek na jego piersi, patrząc mu w oczy. Blizna na jego brzuchu znikała powoli, jakby sok z gruszki nigdy tam nie spłynął. _

_- Po co cokolwiek więcej? - Zastanowił się i spojrzeli na otaczające ich pole pokryte żarzącym się pyłem, pozostałością po ogniu z niebios, który jakiś czas temu strawił wszystko, co zobaczył. _

_- Moi rodzice tego nie zrozumieją - powiedziała ostatecznie. _

_- Niech się pieprzą - odrzekł i zanim mogła mu coś odpowiedzieć, pocałował ją, a oddech zamarł jej w płucach. Całował ją, póki nie wstało słońce i póki nic się już z nie odrodziło z pyłu. Gdy znów otworzyła oczy, jego już nie było, a ona była ubrana w czerń i stała przed grobem. Na kamiennej płycie wyryto: "Malfoy", a ona płakała. Wszystko wydawało się niezwykle ważne, ale zaczęła mieć kłopoty z przypomnieniem sobie, kim był ten człowiek, który leżał teraz w grobie, lecz ciągle pamiętała jego oczy i wiedziała, że były szare, szare niczym niebo podczas burzy i pragnęła w nie spojrzeć po raz ostatni przed śmiercią. _

Przez chwilę Ginny sama nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Zamrugała sennie oczami i zobaczyła przed sobą zielony aksamit, a poczuwszy męskie ramię obejmujące ją za biodro, pomyślała tylko: _Draco_. Opanowało ją nieprzyjemne wrażenie, które natychmiast znikło, a po nim w myślach utkwiły wspomnienia ostatniej nocy, ale one także minęły. Postanowiła, że musi się całkowicie rozbudzić.

Przypomniała jej się burza i prośba Dracona, by z nim ją przetrwała. Zastanowiła się, czy ostatniej nocy też padało. Powoli zaczęła odczuwać, że posiada ciało, które w tym momencie było cięższe i bardziej lekkie, niż wcześniej, na pewno obolałe i wzmocnione jak nigdy przedtem, silne i słabe jednocześnie. Draco nagle poruszył się za nią, przez sen całując ją w kark i nagle wszystko jej się przypomniało z fotograficzną dokładnością.

_Pocałujmnienajdroższaburzatydrżyszczemupłaczęćśśgłupiakochamciękochamciękochamkocham..._

To było dla niej za dużo jak na jeden raz - uczucie, jakiego doznawała, gdy czuła na sobie jego dłoń i gdy przypomniała sobie, co on czuł. _OBożeOBożeOBożeBoże..._ - co jej w ogóle strzeliło go łba? Totalnie ją pogięło? Chyba musiało, inaczej nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić. Musi spędzić jakiś czas w Świętym Mungu, bo na pewno coś było z nią nie tak, bo nikt normalny nie oddałby się Draconowi Malfoy całą duszą i ciałem jak ona, a...

... zaraz, czy on jej wtedy powiedział w tym potoku słów, że ją kocha?

- Już nie śpisz? - Wyszeptał jej do ucha, a jego oddech połaskotał ją w najcudowniejszy sposób, jaki tylko potrafiłaby sobie wyobrazić.

Wcześniej zamierzała powiedzieć: "dzień dobry" czy coś w tym stylu, ale była teraz była zszokowana, gdy to wszystko do niej dotarło, że tylko wymknęło się jej:

- Kochasz mnie?

Spiął się w sobie.

- Słucham? - Zapytał rozważnie.

Ginny zamknęła oczy i obróciła się do niego bokiem. Nie otwierając powiek, powtórzyła pytanie.

- Kochasz mnie?

Jego mięśnie ciągle były strasznie napięte i dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiała, że spiął się, ponieważ powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia jej w twarz śmiechem. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i mocno dźgnęła go palcem w sam środek klatki piersiowej.

- To nie jest śmieszne! - powiedział najgłośniejszym szeptem, na jaki było ją stać.

- Jest - parsknął.- To, jak to powiedziałaś... Ten twój wyraz twarzy...

- Przestań! - Odparła, próbując się nie roześmiać.

- Wariatka - mruknął, po czym ją pocałował, próbując zmyć z niej falę zirytowania, która ją ogarnęła. Delikatnie objął ją całą, a ona stłumiła w sobie szloch, poczuwszy, jak zadygotał.

Zamknęła mocno powieki, a w gardle ścisnęło ją z nadmiaru uczuć. Tak naprawdę nie oczekiwała, że jej odpowie, że nakarmi ją kłamstwami, choć po części wierzyła, że ją jednak kochał. Na pewno trzymał ją w ramionach w taki sposób, jakby chciał jej to udowodnić. I całował ją tak, jakby zaraz miała zniknąć mu sprzed oczu, jakby miał ją stracić, bo była ulotna niczym powietrze lub woda. Tkwiła w nim taka rozpacz, że po raz pierwszy odkąd zaznajomiła się bliżej z Draco Malfoyem, opanował ją najprawdziwszy strach: przecież... przecież nie było burzy, to dlaczego Draco się bał?

Poczuła, jak serce ściska jej się z żalu, powodując ból, ponieważ wiedziało już to, czego ona jeszcze nie była świadoma. Jeśli ona wyczuwała, że chciał jej coś pokazać, to on o tym na pewno wiedział. Ostatniej nocy sam stwierdził, że nie może jej niczego obiecać i wtedy ją to nie obchodziło, wtedy nie pragnęła niczego innego poza tym, by do niego należeć, choćby w tę jedną noc. Teraz jednak, wiedząc, co mogło zaistnieć między nimi, zrobiła się zachłanna. Nigdy by od niego odeszła, nigdy nie chciała go już opuścić, ale nie wiedziała, jak rozpocząć ten temat. bo jeśli to miał być ich jedyny wspólny poranek, to chciała, by był idealny.

- Co dzisiaj jest? - Wyszeptała, ziewając z ciepła jakie czuła, trzymana w jego ramionach.

- Sobota - odrzekł szeptem, trącając jej czoło swoim.

- Nie ma lekcji - stwierdziła z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Nie ma - potwierdził i jeśli wcześniej miała przeczucie, że czegoś się obawiał, to smutek, który pojawił się jego głosie potwierdził je. Ją także zaczął powoli opanowywać i nie wiedziała jak ma z nim walczyć. Musiała jednak spróbować.

- Ostatnia noc... - zaczęła szukać wyrazów, które trafnie opisywałby, co znaczyła dla niej spędzona z nim ostatnia noc. Trywialne zwroty, takie jak "była piękna", "była cudowna", "było zabawnie", "było fajnie" od razu od siebie odsuwała. Ostatniej nocy stał się cząstką niej; jak, u diabła, miała to wyrazić słowami?!

- Nigdy... – zarumienił się delikatnie, a ona była zachwycona, że potrafił. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że to będzie właśnie tak. Znaczy, wiedziałem, że będzie świetnie, jasne, ale nigdy do mnie nie dotarło, że... że to my sprawimy, że będzie świetnie. My razem. Nigdy nie zrozumiałem, że to gra zespołowa.

- Ja też nie - odpowiedziała łagodnie.

- Serio? - zaczął gładzić jej biodro opuszkiem palca. - A myślałem, że wy, dziewczyny, macie takie chwile opisane czarno na białym od a do zet w tym romansidłach, które czytacie.

- Mamy - potwierdziła cicho, nie spoglądając na niego. - Tylko że... Nikt nie myśli, że bajki mają szansę się urzeczywistniać. Ma się nadzieję, ale... Przecież nikt nie jest taki głupi, żeby żyć zmyśleniem. W rzeczywistości to wszystko nie ma prawda być lepsze niż... - zaczęła miętosić w ustach wargę, zła na siebie, że mówi jak niedoświadczona dziewczyna. Dla niego pragnęła być cudowna i obeznana ze wszystkim, a zamiast tego ledwo potrafiła sklecić słowa, w których chciała wyrazić, ile dla niej znaczył.

- Lepsze, hmm? - Stwierdził niesamowicie z siebie zadowolony.

Nie potrafiąc się opanować, przewróciła oczami.

- Tak, Draco, jesteś bożkiem seksu, straciłam dla ciebie głowę i... - jej uśmiech zbladł i westchnęła głęboko. - I ja już nigdy nie będę taka sama. Szczęśliwy?

- Zaiste - odparł poważnie. - Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy.

Na szczęście atmosfera, w jakiej się znaleźli, rozluźniła się i Ginny przyjęła ją z radością. Uniosła brew, pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czubek nosa, a później w brodę.

- Założę się, że potrafię uczynić cię bardziej szczęśliwym - wyszeptała.

- Dzięki, akurat o to nie zamierzam się z tobą zakładać - jęknął, gdy jej ręka powoli zawędrowała wzdłuż jego bioder pod pierzynę.

Później, gdy leżała z policzkiem przytulonym do jego żołądka, opanowało ją uczucie spokoju i zadowolenia.

- Zawsze jest tak samo?- zastanowiła się cicho.

Nie spojrzała mu w twarz, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że się uśmiechnął.

- Następnym razem zwrócę na to większą uwagę.

- Ginny, co tak... Prędko ? - zapytała dziewczyna z piątej klasy, kiedy Ginny przeskoczyła jednym susem przez wejście do pokoju wspólnego.

- Prędko - rzuciła przez ramię w kierunku zamykającego powoli wejście obrazu z Grubą Damą - bo mi się spieszy!

Przeklinając pod nosem, Ginny podążyła do biblioteki. Musiała się przygotować do egzaminu z historii magii, zapowiedzianego na poniedziałek, a później spotkać nad jeziorem z Draco.

Oboje niechętnie wyszyli z pościeli, ciepłej, bezpiecznej i pachnącej nimi obojgiem, ale ruchy powoli budzących się Ślizgonów zmusiły ich do tego. Pocałowali się jeszcze kilkanaście razy, ubrali się i, nie mogąc się rozstać ze sobą, rozeszli się.

Biblioteka była przepakowana (w poniedziałek rozpoczynała się sesja NUTKOWA) siedmiorocznymi. Krukoni siedzący przy stołach wyglądali na takich, co siedzą tam od samego rana - mówiły za to ich na wpół zjedzone kanapki i okruszki po nich na blatach. Ginny z trudem znalazła w kącie wolny stolik, rozpakowała się więc i zaczęła szukać książek z listy profesora Binnsa.

Uczyła się przez około pół godziny, kiedy ktoś poklepał ją po ramieniu.

- Wolne? - Zapytał Kyle McGraw, uśmiechając się radośnie.

- Teraz już tak - odrzekła, ciesząc się, że go widzi. Albo w ogóle się dziś cieszyła od rana, wszystko jedno.

- Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy ja naprawdę nic wtedy nie rozwaliłem - powiedział, siadając. - Czuje się po tym jak ostatnia... Fujara.

- No i po co? - Zapewniła go Ginny. - Przecież zgodziliśmy się, żeby pozostać przyjaciółmi.

- Lojalnymi względem siebie i pewnymi - zgodził się Kyle. - A tak w ogóle tylko ty siedzisz przy nie zapełnionym stoliku - uśmiechnęli się do siebie i Kyle zaczął wyciągać własne podręczniki. Czytali przez moment w ciszy, zajęci każde swoją nauką, póki Ginny nie poczuła, że ktoś się do nich zbliża.

- Hej, hej, sorry za spóźnienie.

Ginny uniosła wzrok i zobaczyła przed sobą śliczną dziewczynę.

- Nie, nie spóźniłaś się, ja przyszedłem za wcześnie - wyjaśnił Kyle.- Ginny, to jest Lizandra Burns. Liz, to Ginny Weasley.

- Hej - przemówiła Ginny, patrząc na uśmiechem, jak Lizandra władczo kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Kyle'a, drugą wyjmując z torby, przewieszonej jej przez ramię, mnóstwo książek. Rudowłosa juz ją rozpoznała - Lizandra była Puchonką z szóstej klasy i miała zajęcia razem z Kylem. Puchoni i Gryfoni mieli w tym roku wspólnie tylko jeden przedmiot - historię magii. - Będziesz się uczyć, póki ci bania nie pęknie?

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie aż tak tragicznie - odparła Lizandra, wyjmując jeszcze tylko pióro i siadając blisko Kyle'a. - Chce tylko zdać, to wszystko - Ginny spojrzała na nią sceptycznie. - Spóźniłam się, bo chciałam sobie jeszcze pooglądać to show, które było dziś na lunchu.

- Jakie show? - zapytała zaciekawiona Ginny.

- Ta nowa, Ezra Cośtmcośtam... nieważne, ona i Seamus Finnigan pożarli się w połowie lunchu.

- O co? - Ginny zaniepokoiło zachowanie przyjaciółki.

- A ja tam wiem- odrzekła Lizandra, wzruszając ramionami. - Niestety kłócili się szeptem i nie szło, cholera, wyłowić ani słowa z tego, co mówili. Ale szybko to się nie pogodzą.

- No tak ta chryja z pewnością wyjaśnia twoje spóźnienie - zauważył Kyle.

- Nie wiedziałam, że to ja się spóźnię, - wspomniała z uśmiechem dziewczyna, a Kyle przesłał jej szeroki uśmiech. Ginny miała ochotę się skrzywić. Nie, to nie była zazdrość - napawali ją tylko obrzydzeniem.

- Dziwne, że w ogóle jeszcze nie powariowaliśmy - powiedział Kyle. - Bo mam wrażenie, że wszyscy naokoło już tak.

- A co, ty też natknąłeś się na jakąś gryzącą się parkę? - zapytała Ginny.

- Nie. Tylko na psychopatę, - odparł ze skruchą chłopak. - Ja wiem, że to... Twój przyjaciel, Gin, ale powiedz Draco Malfoyowi, żeby sobie wziął na wstrzymanie. Bo następnym razem mu przywalę.

- Spotkałeś Draco? - Ginny wyprostowała się machinalnie.

- On na mnie wbiegł - poprawił ją Kyle. - Mamrotał coś sobie pod nosem i nie wyglądał najlepiej. Kazał mi uważać, gdzie idę. I spytał mnie, gdzie jesteś. Powiedziałem mu, że zapewne znajdzie cię tutaj.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będę? - zapytała gniewnie.

- Żartujesz sobie? - Powoli odparł Kyle. - Cała chrzaniona szkoła tutaj siedzi, a przynajmniej będzie siedzieć do kolacji. Połowa ma NUTKI i SUMY, a druga połowa uczy się do egzaminów. To chyba najbardziej stresujący koniec roku w Hogwarcie, jaki dotąd przeżyłem. I nie słyszałaś jeszcze, jakie plotki chodzą po szkole?

- Nie? - odrzekła bezradnie Ginny. Po prawdzie, jeśli coś nie dotyczyło osobiście Dracona, to ostatnio nie zwracała uwagi na nic.

- Wszyscy nauczyciele siedzą jak na szpilkach - odpowiedziała Lizandra. - Coś się złego kroi. Profesor Dumbledore dostał jakiś cynk, -westchnęła.- Mam nadzieję, że nic nam się nie nałoży z Mistrzostwami Świata w Quidditchu. Irlandia w tym roku idzie jak burza.

- Ale o Szkocję się potkną - mruknął cicho Kyle.

- Ach, wy Szkoci i wasza szkocka duma - powiedziała Lizandra, machając na niego ręką. - Ja nie jestem Irlandką - kibicuję tylko lepszej drużynie.

- Przestań - odgryzł się Kyle. - Gdyby chodziło o Manchester, to irlandzkiego szukającego pchnęłabyś pod pociąg.

- Ja was chyba zostawię - przerwała im Ginny, składając razem ksiązki. Nie mogła się oderwać od myśli, co mogło się przydarzyć Draconowi pomiędzy chwilą, kiedy się z nim rozstała do czasu, gdy wbiegł na Kyle'a. Zapewne dostał sowę od ojca. Choć Draco jej nigdy nie powiedział, co w tym było takiego złego, przeczuwała, że o to chodziło.

- Pewna jesteś? - zwątpił Kyle. - Zostało jeszcze mnóstwo...

- Spoko - rzuciła, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Bawcie się dobrze.

Wyszła szybko z biblioteki, przypominając sobie, że Kyle' powiedział Draconowi, gdzie była. Czy on... Może pomyślał, że spotykała się z Kylem za jego plecami? Przecież to śmieszne, poza tym nie trzęsła nim na ogół taka niepewność... A więc coś innego go dręczyło, coś wspólnego z jego ojcem, skoro zbluzgał od góry do dołu kogoś zupełnie niewinnego niczemu. Nagle coś innego przyszło jej do głowy - co jeśli Draco był w bibliotece - co jeśli zobaczył ją tam razem z Kylem po tym, jak na niego wpadł?

Stał się ostatnio irracjonalnie zazdrosny. Nawet zanim zaczęli sypiać w jednym łóżku. Przydając tempa, Ginny wytężyła zwoje mózgowe, zastanawiając się, gdzie Draco mógł teraz być.

Po godzinie poszukiwań Ginny nie była wcale bliżej odnalezienia Dracona. Nie było go w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu ani nad jeziorem. Boisko do Quidditcha zionęło pustkami, a nie mogła przecież przepytywać wszystkich, czy go widzieli, choć już powoli zaczynała to robić. Przełknęła nawet własną dumę i zapytała profesora Snape'a, czy widział Dracona - nie, nie widział, po czym zaczął na nią patrzeć podejrzliwie.

Wielka Sala także była puściutka, ale Ginny przystanęła w niej, by coś przekąsić - nie jadła nic od lunchu dzień wcześniej, a na pewno by go nie znalazła, zemdlawszy. Gdy tam była, jakaś nerwowa pierwszoroczna Krukonka wywaliła na nią cały pudding i Ginny ostatkiem sił nie wyładowała całej swojej złości i frustracji na biednej dziewczynce.

Podążywszy do Wieży Gryffindora, Ginny natknęła się przy obrazie wejściowym na Hermionę. Grubej Damy nie było, niestety, ulotniła się gdzieś.

- Miona - zawołała Ginny - trzymaj obraz!

Hermiona spojrzała na nią zmieszana, po czym zauważyła, że nie ma Grubej Damy.

- Wybacz - mruknęła - ale jestem zajęta.

- Co, coś z tymi plotkami, że niby Dumbledore dostał niepokojące wieści? - zastanowiła się Ginny,

- Ojej - westchnęła zniecierpliwiona Hermiona. - To już chodzą ploty?

- Hermiono, a ja myślałam, że mi powiesz: "Ej, Gin, ty też to słyszałaś? Stek kłamstw" i każesz mi tego nie brać na poważnie - odrzekła nerwowo Ginny.

- Tylko że to nie jest stek kłamstw - powiedziała żałośnie Hermiona. - Ale spokojnie, nie jest aż tak źle, jak ci się wydaje.

- Jak to? - zapytała łagodnie rudowłosa.

- Po prostu... Właśnie zostają wyznaczone granice - powiedziała powoli Hermiona, nie wiedząc sama, co ma powiedzieć (niemożliwe). - Dzieją się dziwne rzeczy w szkole, Ginny. Nie powiem ci teraz, właśnie szłam się spotkać z Harrym i...

- Idź - przerwała jej Ginny. - Sorry.

- Zobaczysz jeszcze - zawołała Hermiona, idąc w dół korytarza. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Na pewno? - Wyszeptała do siebie dziewczyna, ciesząc się, że Hermiona jej nie usłyszała. Cieszyła się też, że ją pocieszyła, nic nie wyjaśniając, co było strasznie dziecinne, a Ginny starała się wystrzegać dziecinności.

Miała właśnie przejść przez dziurę za portretem, kiedy usłyszała zbliżające się głosy. Odwrócił się i zobaczyła Ezrę i Dracona, idących w jej kierunku i kłócących się w najlepsze.

- Ja ją kocham - powiedział szczerze Draco, a serce Ginny zatrzepotało jej w piersi. Aż do końca życia potrafiłaby sobie wmawiać, że nie musiał tego mówić, że wystarczyło, iż to czuła – uczucie jednak, jakiego doświadczyła, gdy usłyszała te słowa wychodzące z jego ust, było cudowne i wszechogarniające. Poza tym mina Ezry była bezcenne - ona także nie wierzyła temu, co właśnie usłyszała. Ginny pomyślała, że zdziwiłoby to każdego, kto to usłyszy. Ezra zapewne ostrzegała Dracona, by nie skrzywdził jej przyjaciółki.

- Świetnie, Draco - powiedziała w końcu gorzko Ezra. - Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę. Ale to, kurwa, nic nie zmienia.

- To zmienia wszystko - uparł się zawzięcie Draco.

- Wcale nie! - krzyknęła Ezra. - Nic nie zmieniłby fakt, gdybym ja kogoś pokochała, ani to, że ty kogoś kochasz. Jesteśmy uziemieni, Malfoy, bardzo mi przykro, że to muszę powiedzieć. Chyba że chcesz narazić się na wściekłość naszych ojców. Tylko daj mi dość czasu, żebym zdążyła uciec na księżyc, samolubny trollu!

Draco nie powiedział nic i nastała okropna, dusząca cisza, a Ginny poczuła się nagle strasznie chora, ociężała i dostała mdłości. Już by się lepiej poczuła, zemdlawszy, ale upragniona nieświadomość nie nadchodziła, za to w jej miejsce wskoczył gorzki, kaleczący ból. Z ust musiał wyrwać jej się okrzyk albo inny odgłos (_A tak chciałam być cicho!),_ ponieważ i Ezra, i Draco odwrócili ku niej głowy. Ginny zauważyła, że Ezra wyglądała na cierpiącą ze strasznego poczucia winy.

Draco był po prostu zrozpaczony; był to ten rodzaj rozpaczy, który sprawia, że dusza obumiera latami w agonii, zanim zacznie starzeć się ciało. W jego oczach można było dostrzec ten sam ból, który Ginny czuła we własnych piersiach.

Nieszczęśliwa i zagubiona, uczyniła jedyną rzecz, na jaką było ją teraz stać:

Uciekła.

Nigdy nie była sportsmenką, nigdy nie wyrosła na chłopczycę, jak oczekiwała tego jej matka. Ginny była tylko dziewczynką w rodzinie samych chłopców. Jazgotliwe, pełne bicia się zabawy braci podobały się Ginny, zanim nie odkryła całego uroku makijażu i zakupów. Nim do domu doszedł list z Hogwartu, Ginny była już dziewczynką w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Minęło kilka lat, odkąd biegała tak szybko, jakby ją gonił diabeł (może i gonił?). Zaczynały ją powoli boleć płuca i przestała widzieć wyraźnie kształty. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszała, jak Draco ją woła i jakiś inny tupot stóp o ziemię, niż jej własny.

Była pewna jednego - nie mogła dać mu się złapać. Jeśli ją złapie, zacznie jej wszystko wyjaśniać, a ona wiedziała, że nie było już nic do powiedzenia. Każde z jej marzeń pryskało z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Jeszcze kilka minut temu jej największą obawą dotycząca nowego związku było to, jak rodzice to przyjmą.

Była pewna, że Artur Weasley będzie krzyczał. Jak w banku. Molly by go zapewne uciszała, przytuliła do siebie Ginny po matczynemu i zaczęła zadawać pytania w stylu: "Jesteś pewna, kochanie?", "Jest dla ciebie dość dobry?", na co tata by wrzasnął: "Jasne, że nie jest! To przecież Malfoy!", a Ginny by zaczęła płakać. "Tatusiu, on nie jest taki jak cała jego rodzina, jest inny!", wiedząc w rzeczywistości, że niewiele się od swojej rodzinki różnił, jednak nosił w sobie coś, co go z niej odznaczało: miłość do niej. Nawet jeśli nigdy jej o tym nie powiedział, oprócz tego razu, kiedy zrobił to w potoku słów. Mimo wszystko na każdym kroku jej przecież okazywał, że ją kochał, a czy to nie było czasami ważniejsze? Przecież czuła jego miłość każdą komórką swego ciała. Czy to nie była to uczucie, która miało wszystko pokonać?

- Jestem taka głupia - westchnęła głośno, zatrzymując się w końcu. Przybiegła aż nad jezioro, a teraz stanęła nad woda, oddychając głęboko.

- Nie jesteś głupia - odrzekł Draco, zatrzymując się tuż obok niej i oddychając powoli. - Ale chyba przez ciebie dostanę ataku serca. Boże, kobieto, czyś ty na siebie rzuciła zaklęcie przyspieszające, czy co?

- Zadziwiające, jak szybko się biega ze złamany sercem, nieprawdaż? - zapytała histerycznym tonem.

- Nie... - wychrypiał. - Nie mów, że złamałem ci serce, nie mogłem. Nie pozwolę na to.

- Ale złamałeś! - Wykrzyknęła, odwracając się do niego twarzą. - Pokruszyłeś na tak drobne igiełki, że nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę! - wyrzuciła ramiona w górę. - Draco, ty jesteś zaręczony!

- Nie moja wina, cholera! - palnął. - Powiedziałem ci przecież, że nie mogę ci niczego obiecać, powiedziałem ci na samym początku! Próbowałem cię do siebie odtrącić...

- Widocznie nie dość mocno próbowałeś! - Wyszlochała. - Było mnie za drzwi wypchnąć! Było mnie odepchnąć, gdy cię pocałowałam, było...

- Co było? - odrzekł. - Złamać ci serce wcześniej? Odrzucić cię, kazać ci pomyśleć, że cię nie pragnę?

- Tak - opowiedziała rozeźlona. - Byłoby lepiej. Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś to zrobił wtedy, zanim... Zanim...

- Zanim co? - rzucił. - Może zanim mnie pokochałaś?

- Nie, głupku, zanim się dowiedziałam, że mnie kochasz!- uderzyła go raz, mocno pięścią w pierś. - Jakoś bym to wtedy zniosła. Myślałabym, że nie mogliśmy być razem, bo ty mnie nie kochałeś. Ale nie, nagle musiałeś mnie całować, musiałeś mnie przytulać, musiałeś mi przytaknąć, gdy stwierdziłam, że nie potrafię cię nie kochać... - poczuła łzy palące jej policzki, więc się odwróciła do niego tyłem. - Czemu się wtedy ze mną zgodziłeś?

- Tak mi przykro - wyszeptał, podchodząc do niej. Objął ją w pasie i przygarnął do siebie mocno. Przycisnął twarz do jej szyi, a ona poczuła na skórze jego wilgotne policzki. - Nie wiedziałem... Wcale nie rozumiem, co czuję.

- Co ty mówisz? - szepnęła bezradnie.

- Tak strasznie, rozpaczliwie, do szaleństwa cię kocham - wyznał jej czule. - Nigdy nie kochałem... Niczego, nikogo tak bardzo i to mnie tak przeraża, że sam nie wiem, co mam robić. Nie wiem, jak się zachowywać, jak reagować... Jak cię odrzucić. Ja nawet nie potrafię pomyśleć, że mam cię odtrącić, głupia.

- Ale ty się żenisz z inną dziewczyną - mruknęła unieszczęśliwiona. Po raz pierwszy powiedziała to na głos. I ta myśl nie zrobiła się nagle znośniejsza. Draco mężem jakiejś innej dziewczyny. Nie „jakiejś innej", Ezry! Pierwszej przyjaciółki, którą Ginny samodzielnie poznała; pierwszej przyjaciółki, która nie lubiła jej tylko dlatego, że była siostrą Rona.

- Muszę - odparł cicho Draco. - Nasi ojcowe oczekują...

- Czy wasi pieprzeni ojcowi nie rozumieją, że nie żyjemy w średniowieczu?! - krzyknęła Ginny, zaciskając ręce na jego przedramieniu.

- Nie - odpowiedział poważnie.

Stali tak przez chwilę. Ginny wpatrywała się w wodę, starając się nie płakać. Jednak powstrzymanie płaczu sprawiało, że coraz ciężej szlochała, aż dostała czkawki. Draco pomasował ją delikatnie po brzuchu, a jego dotyk by tak kochający, że znów poczuła w oczach łzy.

- To wszystko - powiedziała cicho, nie uświadamiając sobie, że mówi no na głos, póki nie poczuła, jak jego ciało tężeje. - To koniec - dodała głośniej.

- To nie będzie koniec - wyszeptał jej do ucha, a ona odwróciła się do niego twarzą.

- Draco - odparła niemal uprzejmie. - Ja wiem, że nienawidzisz się poddawać, ale sam musisz przyznać, że ta sytuacja jest więcej niż koszmarna.

- Nie chcę cię stracić, Gin - przyznał najszczerszym głosem, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszała. - Nie oddam cię bez walki.

- Z kim chcesz walczyć? - Zapytała cicho. - Z własnym ojcem? Z sobą?

- Może z oboma - oznajmił. - Ucieknijmy.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Co takiego?

- Słyszałaś - odrzekł. - Jedyny sposób, by być razem, to uciec tam, gdzie mój ojciec nigdy nas nie znajdzie.

- I zostawić to wszystko... - zastanowiła się, nie wierząc własnym uszom.- Rodzinę...

- Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz potrafiła. Musiałabyś zostawić wszystko, co masz. To oznaczałoby, że będziemy mieć tylko siebie nawzajem...

- Zgoda - przerwała mu Ginny, zaskoczona własną odpowiedzią.

- Bądź pewna - przestrzegł ją. - Pamiętaj, że ja nie mam nic do stracenia, od nikogo nie odchodzę. To ty jesteś jedynym dobrem w moim życiu; ja zapewne jestem największym złem w twoim.

- Nieprawda - zaprzeczyła uczciwie. - Ty... Draco, widzę cię, wyobrażając sobie przyszłość. Widzę siebie przy tobie, śnię o sobie razem z tobą i nie... Nie wiem, czemu to wszystko się stało, czemu tak szybko, ale to wszystko, tak szybko, ale... Nawet nie wiem gdzie, kiedy, jak, ale... nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy zeszłej nocy wyznała mu miłość. Znów mierzył ją ostrożnie wzrokiem, tak bardzo chcąc uwierzyć.

- Spotkamy się tu dziś w nocy - powiedział. - Pożegnaj się ze wszystkimi, jeśli musisz. Bądź tutaj przed świtem.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował rozpaczliwie, przytulając ją tak mocno, jakby chciał, by już na zawsze w niego wniknęła i tam pozostała. Wymamrotała tylko "dobrze" ze łzami w oczach.


	16. To coś w lesie

Rozdział XV

Rozdział XV

**To coś w lesie**

_Wiedział o rzeczach, które się zdarzą, rzeczach, które mogły się zdarzyć i rzeczach, które stały się_ - Homer,_ Iliada_

_Co wkłada się do walizki, gdy się wie, że już nigdy się nie wróci?_

_Bo myślę nad tym przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. Mam wziąć wszystkie swetry od mamy, te z ogromnym "G" na środku, czy może tylko jeden? Ten najnowszy, ponieważ nie zniszczy się tak szybko, czy najstarszy, bo najlepiej się w nim czuję? Powiedzieć Ronowi, że juz się nie zobaczymy, czy po prostu odejść, bo gdy zacznę z nim rozmawiać, przekona mnie, bym została? Chcę, żeby ktoś mnie do tego przekonywał?_

_Czy jestem gotowa, żeby już nigdy nie zobaczyć rodziców? Żeby mama mnie nigdy nie przytuliła, żeby tata nie mówił mądrych rzeczy w odpowiednim czasie? A co z bliźniakami? Nikt mnie nigdy nie potrafił rozśmieszyć jak Fred i George. A co, jeśli zapomnę w ogóle jak się śmiać? Bez ich psikusów, kawałów i optymizmu?_

_Billa nie widziałam wieki. Już go teraz nigdy nie zobaczę. Percy, ten zgred, zapewne przez lata będzie posługiwał się kontaktami w ministerstwie tylko po to, by mnie znaleźć. _

_Charlie obiecał mi, że będę mogła przyjechać go odwiedzić po tym, jak skończę szkołę; powiedział, że nauczy mnie tego, "jak" zajmować się smokami. Pamiętam, jak wspomniał, że będę szczęściarą, gdy choć jeden da się dotknąć. Nie zapomniałam jeszcze, jak Harry, gdy byłam w trzeciej klasie, walczył ze smokiem, jaki był odważny i jak bardzo się bałam o niego. _

_Hermiona mówi, że będzie się działo coś niedobrego. Jak mogę ich z tym zostawić samych? Są moimi przyjaciółmi, prawdziwymi, jedynymi przyjaciółmi i nieważne, dlaczego razem spędzamy czas. Jak mam _

- Sorka - powiedziała cicho Ezra. - Nie widziałam, że jesteś zajęta.

Ginny odłożyła pióro, którym tak zawzięcie notowała w pamiętniku.

- Nie szkodzi - odparła łagodnie. - Właśnie skończyłam. To i tak nie miało zbytniego sensu.

- Tak mi przykro - wyszeptała Ezra. - Nie wiedziałam... Przysięgam, naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że się kochacie.

- Wiem o tym - przyznała szczerze Ginny.

- Nie chciałam cię zranić, przenigdy - ciągnęła brunetka. - Byłaś tu moją pierwszą przyjaciółką.

- Ty w ogóle byłaś moją pierwszą przyjaciółką - odpowiedziała smutno Ginny.

- Gin - szepnęła Ezra.

- Uciekamy, razem - oznajmiła jej nagle rudowłosa. Dziwnie się czuła, wypowiadając te słowa.- Dziś w nocy - dodała, próbując samej sobie to uświadomić.

Ezra otworzyła i zamknęła usta, zaskoczona.

- Jak Romeo i Julia - stwierdziła w końcu.

- Jak kto? - Zapytała Ginny.

- Nikt taki - odparła lekceważąco Ezra. - Nieważne. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie skończycie tak, jak oni.

- Nie wyglądasz na zasmuconą - zauważyła ostrożnie Ginny.

- Zasmuconą? - zdziwiła się Ezra. - Gin, jeśli ty mówisz poważnie, to jestem w siódmym niebie. Serio. Jestem wreszcie, cholera, wolna.

- Dobrze, że choć ty masz się z czego cieszyć - powiedziała zimno Ginny.

- No, nie wiadomo, jeszcze mi ojciec wynajdzie kogoś gorszego niż ten przebrzydły Troll - mruknęła do siebie Ezra.

- Nie jest wcale przebrzydły - odparła żarliwie Ginny. - I nie jest też trollem!

- Boże, wpadłaś po uszy, co? - spostrzegła Ezra.

- Rozstaję się dla niego ze wszystkim - odrzekła Ginny. - Tylko dlatego, by z nim być.

- Powodzenia - życzyła jej czule Ezra. - Naprawce wam go życzę. Jeśli jesteście na tyle głupi, by myśleć, że wam się uda, to go potrzebujecie, ile wlezie.

- Dzięki - szepnęła Ginny. - Też tak myślę.

- Tylko uważajcie, okej? - Poprosiła czarnowłosa.

Ginny pokiwała głową, wstała i objęła mocno swoją przyjaciółkę. To mógł być przecież ostatni raz, kiedy się widziały.

- Znajdź szczęście, Ezra - życzyła jej Ginny.

- O mnie się nie martw - odparła Ezra, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. - I o was też się tak nie zamartwiaj. Albo z nim uciekniesz, albo nie. Ale w końcu wszystko będzie dobrze, wiesz o tym, prawda?

- Taak - powiedziała Ginny, próbując przekonać samą siebie.

- No to - zaczęła Ezra, rozglądając się po komnacie,- co bierzesz?

Ginny jęknęła.

Noc była przeraźliwie chłodna i Ginny przyspieszyła kroku, przechodząc przez jedne z masywnych drzwi prowadzących na błonia. Na plecach, w Wycieczkowo-szkolonym Plecaku Lottie Kłamczuchy, prezencie od Freda i George'a, miała wszystko, co posiadała. Było okropnie zimno, przez co wzięła ze sobą wszystkie swetry od mamy, nawet te, które już na nią nie pasowały.

Przeklinając po cichu, Ginny wyciągnęła różdżkę, mruknęła: _Wingardium Leviosa Infinite_ i odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy plecak zawisł kilka milimetrów od jej pleców.

Idąc znajomą sobie ścieżką, pochyliła głowę, by uniknąć ostrego, lodowatego powietrza i potarła dłonie, żałując, iż nie wzięła rękawiczek. Spojrzała na swoje stopy i pomyślała, że z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej oddala się do tego, co ma. Każdy krok także przybliżał ją do Dracona i przygody, o której marzyła od urodzenia.

_Strasznie romantyczne_, pomyślała w końcu, by uciec z niebezpiecznym mężczyzną, którego jej rodzina by nigdy nie zaakceptowała i by żyć jedynie dla siebie nawzajem. Przecież o czymś takim pisało się ksiązki. Może i ona kiedyś napisze _Wspomnienia. Moje życie z Malfoyem, czyli jak jego ojciec chciał mnie zabić..._

Nie, chyba nie powinna teraz myśleć o pisaniu.

Po kilku minutach przyspieszonego chodu spostrzegła, że już dawno powinna być nad jeziorem. Uniosła więc głowę, zaskoczona, że przestało tak mocno wiać. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła czemu - stała na skraju Zakazanego Lasu i to drzewa tworzyły zaporę.

_Dziwne_, pomyślała, odwracając się i idąc w kierunku zamku, który ledwie był widoczny spomiędzy drzew.

Nie zeszła przecież ze ścieżki prowadzącej nad jezioro, a ona na pewno nie prowadziła w pobliże Zakazanego Lasu. Przynajmniej nie biegła tam wcześniej.

Gdzieś nad nią złamała się gałąź, a w oddali zawyło jakieś zwierzę. Ginny odwróciła się, ale nic nie zobaczyła. Znów się rozejrzała i spostrzegła, że zaszła jeszcze głębiej w las. Okręciła się kilka razy wokół własnej osi, rozpaczliwie chcąc zobaczyć choćby światła zamku, ale otaczała ją ciemność.

Wyjęła różdżkę i mruknęła: "Lumos", jednakże nie odniosło to żadnego skutku. Potarła kilka razy czubek różdżki ręką i znów spróbowała. Nic. _Jeśli tak proste zaklęcie jak Lumos nie działa,_ pomyślała. _To wątpię, czy odniesie skutek jakieś inne... _

Zdecydowała się spróbować. Zamachnęła nadgarstkiem, wypowiadając inkantację i...

... zauważyła, że rękę ma pustą. Jej różdżka znikła.

Przez chwile wpatrywała się w swoją dłoń, po czym otworzyła szeroko usta i krzyknęła o pomoc. Ktoś musiał ją usłyszeć, Hagrid mieszkał przecież blisko lasu, albo choćby Filch, który zawsze się gdzieś szwendał razem ze swoim głupim kotem...

Za nią rozległ się szelest, a zaraz po tym coś, co Ginny skojarzyło z warczeniem. Zdecydowawszy, że krzyk (czyli zaalarmowanie wszystkiego w pobliżu o swojej obecności) nie będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem, Ginny pobiegła przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że w końcu kiedyś wydostanie się z lasu.

Gałęzie drzew przeszkadzały jej w ucieczce, co chwila zawadzając o jej szatę albo plecak i zostawiając zadrapania na jej rękach i twarzy. P o kilku minutach biegu (które wydawały jej się wiecznością) przystanęła, oddychając głęboko. Pomyślała, że jeśli ma się wytargać z tego cholernego lasu, to powinna tak się w sobie spiąć, by biec przynajmniej piec minut bez wytchnienia.

Kiedy juz chciała wystartować, ktoś położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Krzyknęła, odwracając się gwałtownie...

... tuż za nią stał Draco.

Ginny zaszlochała z ulgą i objęła go z całej siły za szyję. Przytulił ją do siebie i zaczął ją uspokajać, mamrocząc coś do ucha.

- O Boże, tak się bałam! - Krzyknęła.- Nie wiem, co tu jest grane, ale musimy jak najszybciej stąd spadać. Coś dziwnego się dzieje, Hermiona mi mówiła, ale nie...

Draco cofnął się o krok, usilnie odrywając od siebie jej ramiona. Światło księżyca oświetlało jego twarz na tyle, by go dokładnie widziała, a gdy mu się przyjrzała, z jej ust wyrwał się krótki okrzyk. Tak nieprzyjemnego uśmiechu na jego ustach nie widziała, odkąd był dzieckiem. W jego oczach pojawił się okrutny, nienawistny błysk.

- Przestań na mnie smarkać - przemówił chłodno. - Bo ogłuchnę przez to twoje popiskiwanie.

- Przepraszam - wyszeptała. - Ja się tylko przestrasz-...

- Jasne, a czego ty się jeszcze nie bałaś, co? - przerwał jej niewdzięcznie.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi - odparła, powstrzymując szloch.

- Ty nigdy nic nie wiesz - parsknął, rozśmiewając się. - Głupia naiwniaczka. Serio myślałaś, że jesteś tego warta, Ginny? Bo nie jesteś nic warta, nie ma sensu zostawiać dla ciebie wszystkiego.

- Jak śmiesz mi to mówić?! - Krzyknęła. - To... To ty chciałeś uciekać...

- Przeszło mi, okej? - odparł zimno. - Nie istniejesz dla mnie. Jesteś dla mnie niczym. Załapałaś?

- Kłamiesz! - wrzasnęła, popychając go. - Czemu mi kłamiesz? Nie możesz tak myśleć, przecież mnie kochasz, wiem o tym!

_Kocha cię?_ Zapytał jakiś zdradliwy głosik w jej głowie. _Kochał cię w ogóle, czy byłaś niczym więcej niż rozrywką? _

- To wszystko nieprawda - szepnęła i gdy juz chciała znów go popchnąć, uderzyła pięścią w powietrze. Zamrugała oczyma i cofnęła się, zastanawiając, czy nie zwariowała.

Jeszcze raz pobiegła przed siebie tak szybko, jak tylko potrafiła. Teraz juz była pewna, że to nie był Draco. Działo się tu coś dziwnego, ale to wszystko była nieprawda, a ona musiała tylko o tym pamiętać i próbować się stąd jakoś wydostać...

_Tam!_ Przed nią zalśniło światło. Zapewne Hagrid palił jakieś zeschłe liście. Ginny pobiegła w tym kierunku.

To jednak nie był Hagrid. Owszem, ognisko się paliło, ale wokół niego zgromadzeni byli ludzie. Nie jacyś tam ludzie - Ginny ich dokładnie rozpoznała.

Bowiem była to jej rodzina.

Mieli jeszcze bardziej zniszczone szaty niż zazwyczaj i piekli coś nad ogniem; coś, co wyglądało jak wąż. Rozmawiali i Ginny też chciała przemówić, ale jej próby zostały niezauważone.

- Byłam wczoraj u Freda i George'a - powiedziała pani Weasley.

- I jak się czują? - Spytał Ron z nadzieją w głosie.

- Są dobrej myśli - odrzekła pani Weasley, ale wyglądała na starszą i bardziej zmęczoną, niż Ginny ją pamiętała.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, mamo - powiedział Charlie, obejmując swoją matkę ramieniem.

- Taak - zgodził się Bill. - Znasz ich, jakoś z tego wyjdą.

- Cholera, dobre wiecie, że to nie jest jakiś, kurde, obóz dla nastolatków! - Krzyknął nagle Ron. - Oni siedzą w Azkabanie! Zgarnęli ich z grupą śmierciożerców, Bill! Ludzie robiący interesy ze śmierciożercami juz nie wychodzą z Azkabanu!

- Moi chłopcy nie są śmierciożercami! - zaszlochała pani Weasley.

- Oczywiście, że nie, mamo - pocieszył ją Charlie, przesyłając Ronowi mordercze spojrzenie.- Oni tylko... robili interesy z niewłaściwymi ludźmi. Chcieli zarobić tyle sykli, ile możliwe.

- Tato? - Powiedziała na głos Ginny. Nie oczekiwała, że ją usłyszą, ale właśnie zauważyła, że jej ojciec nie siedział razem ze wszystkimi przy ognisku.

- Wszystko będzie okej - powiedział w końcu Ron, uspokoiwszy się. - Znajdę jeszcze jedną pracę, coś na weekend. Damy radę.

- Bliźniaki w Azkabanie, Ginny znikła Bóg wie gdzie... Boże, widzisz a nie grzmisz - przemówiła pani Weasley .- Niemal się cieszę, że ojciec tego nie dożył.

Ginny wydała z siebie krzyk przerażenia, po czym odwróciła się od tego, co się przed nią rozgrywało. Czuła, jak serce tłucze się w jej piersi. _Bractwo_, pomyślała jak przez mgłę. To nie było nagłe widzimisię, żeby do nich dołączyć. Chciała przecież coś zrobić ze swoim życiem, chciała pomóc swojej rodzinie. Co się z nią stało? Czy to przyszłość, przyszłość jej rodziny po tym, jak ucieknie? A co z nią i z Draco? Znów miał się stać okrutny i odejść od niej, po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobiła? Po tym, jak oddała mu wszystko, co miała?

Okręciła się wokół siebie, złapawszy za brzuch. Próbowała uśpić to okropne uczucie, które zaczęło rodzić się w jej wnętrzu.

Spostrzegła coś kątem oka i podążyła ku temu, niemalże spanikowana. To było kolejne ognisko, tym razem jednak płonęło na środku czegoś, co wyglądało jak pokój hotelowy. Zasłony były rozsunięte i przez okna wpadało jasne, oślepiające światło słońca, iluminując dwie osoby śpiące na łóżku, obejmujące się mocno. Ginny przyjrzała się im. Kobietą była ona, natomiast mężczyzną był Draco. Byli starsi i, co ważniejsze, wyglądali na niebywale szczęśliwych.

Zaczęła się przypatrywać własnej minie, zastanawiając się, czy to właśnie ten spokojny, zadowolony wyraz twarzy widział ostatniej nocy Draco. Przeniosła na niego wzrok i pojęła, że wyglądał identycznie jak w jej śnie. Tak... to właśnie to chciała kupić za szczęście własnej rodziny.

Zamrugała oczami i obraz przed nią znikł, zastąpiony eksplozją. Ginny usłyszała ten dźwięk w każdym szczególe. Wiązał się z jakąś magią, bowiem czuła, jak drży od niej powietrze. Spojrzała w niebo i zauważyła, że nie była już dłużej w lesie. Stała na środku szerokiej, otwartej nicości. Ziemia była wypalona, niebo szare i dokoła niej tkwiła pustka.

Scena znów się zmieniła i stała sama nad grobem, na którym napisane było: "Malfoy". Nieopodal siebie zobaczyła Dracona, jakby stał tam razem z nią, ale to nie działo się naprawdę. Spojrzała na tablicę nagrobną - było na niej napisane: "Ezra Malfoy". Ginny przytknęła rękę do ust. To także jednak znikło i Ginny znalazła się w samym środku pogrzebu, w którym uczestniczyły setki ludzi. Ginny wyłowiła z tłumu Harry'ego i Hermionę. Trzymali się za ręce i powstrzymywali łzy. Ron także tam był, i Snape. Wszyscy wyglądali na przygnębionych i, o Boże, teraz już wiedziała, kto zmarł...

Zanim jednak cokolwiek pomyślała, stała na środku lasu, a przed nią znajdował się Albus Dumbledore.

- Panie profesorze - powiedziała tylko.

- Wiele scen się ukazało - przemówił uprzejmym tonem.- Panna Granger to chyba jedyna uczennica, która spokojnie przyjęła te obrazy. Była jedynie zrezygnowana, bowiem nie zrobiła notatek.

- Notatek? - powtórzyła powoli Ginny.

- To przecież - ciągnął Dumbledore - rzut oka na twoje życie - rzut oka w twoje serce, na twoje nadzieje oraz obawy - to obrazy wyławiające to, co najpotrzebniejsze. To, co zapadło w pamięć.

- To była moja przyszłość? - zastanowiła się Ginny.

- Zapewne - odparł Dumbledore. - Przynajmniej takiej przyszłości się obawiasz lub na taką czekasz z utęsknieniem. Zapewne oba te uczucia są ze sobą połączone.

- Ale dlaczego? - zapytała, czując, że brakuje jej tchu.

- Ażeby cię przygotować - odpowiedział uprzejmie Dumbledore. - Bowiem ostatnia klasa Hogwartu to rok, w ciągu którego podejmuje się najważniejsze decyzje w życiu.

_Może nawet nie ostatnia..._ , pomyślała Ginny.

- Zakazany Las nosi swą nazwę nie bez powodu - wyjaśnił Dumbledore. - I nie zyskał jej dzięki stworzeniom tam żyjącym. choć nie są one przyjaźnie nastawione. To duch lasu ją stworzył. Las poznaje duszę każdego ciała, które tylko przekracza jego granice i w odpowiednim czasie zwraca swą wiedzę właścicielowi owej duszy. Wiadomość często trudna jest do odczytania, ale pewnego dnia ją zrozumiesz.

- Już ją zrozumiałam, panie profesorze - odparła łagodnie Ginny,

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej i to przypomniało Ginny dziadka; nie jej dziadka, ale czyjegoś, uprzejmego i miłego, pachnącego tabaką albo cygarem.

- Zazwyczaj -przemówił po chwili Dumbledore - to profesor McGonagall spotyka się po wizji z Gryfonami, profesor Snape ze Ślizgonami i tak dalej, - podszedł do niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Lecz wierzę, drogie dziecko, że twoje widzenie było niezmiernej wagi, zarówno dla ciebie, jak i dla całego świata. Wszystko okaże się w swoim czasie.

- Widziałam... - zaczęła Ginny.

- Och, dziecko, nie chcę, byś mi powiedziała - zaśmiał się Dumbledore. - Nie, nie, nie chcę znać przyszłości. Jeśli ją poznam, zapewne ją ominę, a co wtedy się wydarzy?

- Nawet pan nie wiem, co widziałam! - Krzyknęła przez łzy Ginny. - Nie wie pan, co zamierzam z tym zrobić!

_Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić!_ pomyślała z rozpaczą.

- Ach, tak nie wiem. Natomiast wiem o jedynym - dźgnął ją palcem w miejsce nad lewą piersią. - O twoim sercu, - w jego oczach zaiskrzyło, a on uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.- Chciałem tu jedynie być, by cię upewnić, że na samym końcu... wszystko będzie dobrze.

Z lasem stało się coś dziwnego. Pojawiła się postać Kyle'a, który powiedział jej to samo, później Hermiony, Ezry i w końcu Dracona.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze._

- Naprawdę? - wyszeptała, po raz wtóry zadając to pytanie. Oczy Dumbledore'a zalśniły jeszcze mocniejszym blaskiem.

- Musi, nieprawdaż? - odparł rzeczowo.

Nagle Dumbledore znikł, las rozpłynął się zupełnie, a Ginny znalazła się tam, gdzie stała na początku, na ścieżce biegnącej w kierunku jeziora, gdzie miała spotkać się z Draco. Cześć niej pragnęła udawać, że to wszystko było tylko snem, halucynacją, czymkolwiek, jednak nie potrafiła tego zrobić. To był zbyt ważny dar, by go w ten sposób zignorować i nieważne, jak bardzo by tego pragnęła. Choć jej wizja była zupełnie nielogiczna, instynkt jej podpowiadał, że tak naprawdę całkowicie ją pojęła.

Z sercem cięższym niż plecak (zanim go zaklęła), Ginny podążyła na spotkanie z Draconem.

Kiedy już się do niego zbliżyła, stał do niej plecami, wpatrując się w wodę. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, ale Ginny nie mogła sobie odmówić tego, by nie popatrzeć na niego choćby przez kilka chwil.

Światło księżyca rozjaśniało jego włosy, których znów zapomniał uczesać. Draco nigdy nie zapominał się uczesać. Żołądek podszedł jej do gardła. Jedynie miłość może sprawić, że chłopak tak próżny jak Draco nie spędzi przed lustrem pół godziny.

Podeszła do niego i zdjęła z pleców plecak, który z cichym tąpnięciem uderzył o ziemię. Draco odwrócił się. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę dziwnym wzrokiem. Przesunął się w końcu na tyle daleko, by cień owionął jego twarz. Ty razem to jej buzia była w świetle.

- I to wszystko - powiedział cicho, ale uśmiechał się lekko, świadomy, że powtarza słowa, które do niego skierowała kilka godzin temu.

- Tak mi przykro - wyszeptała, czując łzy w oczach. - Nie mogę... Nie potrafię tego zrobić. Przepraszam, tak mi...

- Przestań - przerwał jej jednocześnie zimnym i łagodnym tonem. Postąpił krok do przodu i przytulił ją, obejmując z całych sił. - Nie musisz przepraszać za to, że zdecydowałaś się nie opuszczać rodziny, to głupie.

- Bo jestem głupia - wyszlochała, głaszcząc go po plecach. - Chciałam być impulsywna, robić to, co dyktuje mi serce, naprawdę chciałam podjąć ryzyko, ale... Draco, ja mam tylko szesnaście lat; jestem za młoda na takie decyzje. A ty? Skąd wiesz, że za pięć lat będziesz mnie pragnął tak samo, jak teraz?

- Wiem - wymamrotał, odsuwając się od niej. - Ale rozumiem cię.

- I to nie tylko to - przyznała, składając nerwowo ręce. - Mam ogromną rodzinę, popadną w ruinę, kiedy zniknę, szczególnie, gdy...

- Gdy zrozumieją, że to ze mną uciekłaś - dokończył za nią smutno.

- To nie jest bajka - powiedziała po chwili, próbując przekonać zarówno jego, jak i siebie. - To nie jest "Romeo i Julia" - dodała, nie bardzo wiedząc, co to znaczy, pamiętała jednak, co powiedziała Ezra.

- Dzięki Bogu za to - spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - Bo nie mam zamiaru umierać - spojrzał na nią z uczuciem. - I na pewno nie chciałbym, żebyś ty ginęła. A tak by się stało, gdyby mój ojciec nas znalazł.

- Skąd wiesz o Romeo i Julii? - zapytała.

Wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Na tyle zawstydzonego, na ile tylko stać Draco Malfoya.

- Ezra... jak byliśmy mali, to przywoziła do nas na wakacje mugolskie książki. Ciągle to zresztą robi. Uwielbia Szekspira, Douglasa Adamsa i Judith McNaught. Tyle razy mnie zamęczała o to, żebym cokolwiek przeczytał z tego śmiecia i w końcu musiałem, żeby się chociaż zamknęła.

Choć słowa, które wypowiadał, były nieprzyjemne, to wsłuchawszy się w jego ton i spojrzawszy na niego Ginny zrozumiała, że opowiadał właśnie o swoim dzieciństwie. Można było pomyśleć, że podobało mu się czytanie mugolskich książek z dziewczyną, której nienawidził, i nie miało to nic do roli, które mieli do odtworzenia już od urodzenia.

- Podobało ci się chyba - stwierdziła ostrożnie Ginny.

- Szmatławce - odparł lekceważąco. - Tyle czasu zmarnowałem, czytając mugolskie romansidła. Cholera, to ona zmusiła mnie do tego, żebym na to tyle czasu zmarnował!

Zastanowiła się, czy Draco naprawdę miał tak okropne dzieciństwo, że jakieś ciepłe wspomnienie wywoływało w nim taką burzę uczuciową. Nie wiedział bowiem, jak je sklasyfikować. Lub może po prostu już tak daleko zabrnął w odrzucanie Ezry. Przecież nienawidził jej, ona także go nienawidziła, a mieli ze sobą spędzić całe życie, na życzenie własnych ojców...

- Nie potrafię żyć w konspiracji - powiedziała w końcu, powstrzymując się od płaczu. - I strasznie rzucam się w oczy. Nawet rok byśmy ze sobą nie byli. Wiesz zatem, że to dla naszego dobra?

- Tak - zgodził się, zmęczony. - Bylibyśmy nieszczęśliwi.

- Bez pieniędzy, bez legalnej pracy - ciągnęła Ginny. - Jakbyśmy wyżyli?

- Mam dostęp do konta mojej rodziny - odparł Draco. - Zamierzałem założyć na pieniądze zaklęcie niewykrywalności i ukraść je wszystkie. Myślałem, że moglibyśmy wyjechać do Paryża albo w tropiki, kupić jakiś ładny dom, nawet... – zaśmiał się cicho. - Nawet może zamieszkalibyśmy wśród mugoli. Tam ojciec na pewno by mnie nie szukał.

- Musiałeś długo nad tym rozmyślać - stwierdziła powoli Ginny.

- Od dawien dawna, nie twoja wina, nie popsułaś planów - odparł. - Myślałem... Już wcześniej myślałem, żeby uciec. Tylko... - spojrzał na nią uważnie. - Brakowało mi tylko jakiegoś bodźca, któryby mnie do tego pchnął.

- Chcę z tobą uciec - wypaliła nagle. - To, co ci powiedziałam o tym, że jestem za młoda, to tylko pic na wodę. Dobrze wiem, czego chcę. Niektóre rzeczy mogą mnie martwić, ale to ciebie pragnę. Tylko że... Właśnie wracam z... To była najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaka mi się...

- Wracasz z Zakazanego Lasu - przerwał jej, a na jego twarzy wykwitło zrozumienie. - Prawda, przecież to koniec szóstej klasy.

- Tak - odparła powoli. - I to wszystko musiałam sama... - zmarszczyła brwi. - Dlaczego mi nikt o tym nigdy nie powiedział? Ronowi się wymknęło, ale Hermiona go od razu uciszyła.

- Nie chcą, żebyśmy o tym rozpowiadali naokoło - wyjaśnił jej. - Niektórzy z nas nawet nie chcą o tym mówić - dodał sucho. - Ja miałem ochotę zapomnieć wszystko, co widziałem.

- A co widziałeś? - zapytała, zaciekawiona.

- Dostałem później hopla - mruknął. - Skłoniło mnie to, bym przemyślał swoje życie. Zacząłem się nawet zastanawiać, czy trudno byłoby uciec i zacząć gdzieś indziej. Dumbledore powiedział...

- Profesor Dumbledore był z tobą? - przerwała mu. - A nie Snape?

- Nie - stwierdził Draco, wyglądając na zmieszanego. - A miał być Snape?

- Nie, nie - zaprzeczyła szybko Ginny. - Myślałam tylko... No wiesz. Snape jest opiekunem Slytherinu i... opowiadaj dalej - zakończyła, zamykając usta. A więc Dumbledore pojawił się po widzeniu Dracona, pojawił się także po jej wizji. Jednak Draconowi nic nie wytłumaczył? Co to miało znaczyć?

- Ostatnie wakacje były... inne, niż zwykle - ciągnął. - Nawet ojciec to zauważył. Nie podobał mu się brak zainteresowani, który przejawiałem względem swojej przyszłości. Gdy wróciłem do Hogwartu, spostrzegłem, że wiele rzeczy, które wcześniej były dla mnie ważne, straciło zupełnie swoje znaczenie - dręczenie Pottera, przezywanie jego dziewczyny i tym podobne.

- Jednak wszczynanie bójek z moim bratem ci nie przeszło - zauważyła zimno.

- Tak, dzięki Bogu niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają - odparł radośnie.

Chciała się zaśmiać, ale nagle sobie przypomniała, że boli ją serce, a to niedobrze zacząć się śmiać, gdy jest się zrozpaczonym. Po policzkach ściekło jej kilka łez i nie protestowała, gdy znów schował ją w swoich ramionach.

- Nie chcę, żeby to był koniec - wyszeptała do jego szyi.

- Jutro niedziela - mruknął cicho. - A ja już wszystko umiem na NUTKI w przyszłym tygodniu. Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty niż spędzenie jej z tobą.

- Tupeciarz - wymamrotała z uczuciem, ściskając go czule.

- Czyli się zgadzasz?

- A nie objedzie się bez świntuszenia?

Odciągnął ją i uniósł brew.

Udała, że przemyśla to, co powiedziała.

- Sorry, powiedziałam "bez świntuszenia"? Znaczy, chodziło mi to, żebyśmy z łóżka nie wychodzili. Przejęzyczyłam się.

- Jesteś niewyżyta - stwierdził poważnie. - Chciałem uciec z niewyżytą babą.

- Cóż, a przez kogo jest taka niewyżyta, co? - Oczy wciąż miała pełne łez, ale było jej lżej na duszy niż kilka chwil temu. Znów to dla niej zrobił, sprawił, że przestała mieć poczucie winy. Traciła go, mieli się wkrótce rozdzielić - już na zawsze, serce jej pękało, ale po raz pierwszy naprawdę zaczęła wierzyć, że w końcu wszystko będzie dobrze. Musiało być.

- Przymknij się i chodź do mnie - polecił jej. Pocałowała go, choć to nie był najlepszy pocałunek, na jaki było ją stać, bowiem nie potrafiła się zdecydować, czy chce jej się śmiać, czy płakać.

- O której jutro? - spytała po chwili.

- Może lunch? - zaproponował, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć tęsknotę, którą już do niej czuł, choć jeszcze się nie rozstali. Zaczynało jej się to podobać. - Pewnie jak już zjemy, to zaczniesz mi czytać jakieś bzdury, które będę musiał umieć.

- Niech będzie - zgodziła się bezczelnie, cofając się o krok. Podniosła plecak, założyła na plecy i poszła przed siebie, ponieważ wiedziała, że jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, to później w ogóle nie będzie w stanie.

- Gin - zawołał, a ona, stojąc kilka stóp od niego, odwróciła się. - Co dokładnie zobaczyłaś w tym lesie?

- Przyszłość - odpowiedziała po momencie ciszy. - Moje oczekiwania, moje nadzieje i obawy i to, co jest nieuniknione, nieważne, jak bardzo pragnie się z tym walczyć. - Kolejna pauza. Zastanawiała się, czy jego nie zapytać o to samo. Wydawało się jej wcześniej, że próbował uniknąć odpowiedzi. Nic nie tracił, nic nie zyskała...

- A ty? Co ty widziałeś, Draco?

Przez chwilę robił różne miny, nie wiedząc, co ma jej dokładnie powiedzieć, ale w końcu zebrał się w sobie - przesłał jej zabawny, ironiczny uśmiech i powiedział poważnie:

- Zobaczyłem ciebie.


	17. Romeo i Julia, czyli Draco i Ginny a

Rozdział XVI

**Romeo i Julia, czyli Draco i Ginny (a)**

_Pocałował mnie i teraz jestem kimś innym_ - Gabriella Mistral: _Pocałował mnie _

_A więc jednak nie uciekam. Gdybyś mi odpowiadał (bardzo się cieszę, że tak nie jest, serio!), pewnie byś był z tego zadowolony, bo gdyby mnie nie było, to co miałbyś do roboty? Przemyślawszy wszystko, postanowiłam, że nie powinnam użalać się nad sobą, ale już bardziej nawet nad tobą. _

_Wiem, że podjedliśmy słuszną decyzję. Żadne z nas nie było jeszcze gotowe, by zdać się na siebie nawzajem na całe życie. Poza tym nie potrafię opuścić rodziny - to dla mnie niemożliwe i już. Po prostu ciągle bym myślała o naszym zegarze, który wisi w kuchni i o tym, że moja wskazówka by już wiecznie wskazywała "Niewiadomo gdzie" lub, nie daj Boże, "Śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo". Mama by zwariowała, musząc na to spoglądać. _

_Pozostało tylko pytanie, co zrobię ze swoim życiem i jak to zniesie moje złamane serce? Przeczuwam, że się nie zagoi. Kiedyś potłukłam talerz i mama próbowała go naprawić za pomocą „Repairo", ale się nie udało. _

_- Kiedy jest za dużo okruchów, nie powinno się nic sklejać, - powiedziała wtedy.- Przedmiot i tak już nigdy nie wróci do dawnej postaci. _

_Właśnie tak się czuję. Jakby moje serce połamało się na zbyt małe okruchy, ktoś próbował je naprawić, ale nieważne, ile razy nie próbował, i tak już się nie skleci. _

_Tęsknie za nim. Widziałam się z nim godzinę temu, zobaczę się z nim jutro, a jednak moje roztrzaskane serce tęskni za nim prymitywnym bólem, który, mam wrażenie, będzie trwał do końca życia. _

_No proszę, to już ci wszystko napisałam. Stałam się ostatnio strasznie sentymentalna, nie sądzisz? Tylko jak _

- Jeszcze trochę i wpadniesz w nawyk - zauważył Ginny, gwałtownie zamykając pamiętnik.

- Sorry - mrukneł Ezra. - Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś jeszcze nie śpi. Właśnie widziałam się z Seamusem i...

- Tak, oczywiście, Klub Wiecznie Pokrzywdzonych przez Los zaprasza, spotkania codziennie w środku nocy w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru - stwierdziła cynicznie Ginny. - Oo, Seamusa dziś nie będzie? Powiedziałabym, że jest tak samo pełnoprawnym członkiem jak ty czy ja.

- Powiedział, że potrzebuje czasu - odparła Ezra drżącym głosem.

- Po co?- zapytała łagodnie Ginny.

- Bo mu wszystko powiedziałam - wyznała brunetka. - Próbowałam z nim dzisiaj zerwać, ale kazał mi podać sensowną przyczynę. Powtarzał, że mnie kocha i robił wielkie halo. Powiedziałam mu, że nie powinien i że, jeśli ma trochę oleju w głowie, powinien zabierać się ode mnie z daleka. - Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. - Powiedział, że tak zrobi, jak mu powiem, że go nie kocham. No i... powiedziałam.

- Och, Ezra... - jęknęła ze współczuciem Ginny, wstając i siadając obok przyjaciółki, która właśnie opadła na kanapę.

- To nie fair! - wyszlochała Ezra. - Zdążyłam znaleźć kogoś, kogo pokochałam i teraz mam się z nim rozstać. Czeka mnie straszne życie, okropny ożenek i nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. To nie w porządku, ani względem mnie, ani Seamusa, ani ciebie. Nawet względem tego nieszczęsnego trolla, za którego muszę wyjść!

- Nie, to nie jest fair - zgodziła się cicho Ginny. - Ale narzekanie nic tutaj nie pomoże.

- Ginny... - wymamrotała Ezra spolegliwym tonem.

- Mi też jest przykro - ciągnęła rudowłosa - ale czas dać sobie kopa i obudzić się, dostrzegając jaśniejsze strony życia. Przecież ślub z Draconem nie jest wcale gorszy niż śmierć. Oddałabym wszystko, żeby być na twoim miejscu, Ezra - dodała rozpaczliwie.

- Ja go nie kocham - odrzekła z histerią w głosie Ezra. - Ty owszem, tak w ogóle to bardzo mi przykro, ale ja go nie znoszę!

- Nieprawda - odpowiedziała uparcie Ginny. - Nieprawda, że się nienawidzicie. Nie lubicie się nawzajem, a nie powinniście. Oboje tkwicie w tym po uszy i, jeśli chcecie jakoś przeżyć resztę życia, musicie współdziałać. Jemu zamierzam powiedzieć to samo.

- Tobie to łatwo mówić - zaczęła żarliwie Ezra.

- Przestań - odparła Ginny. - To najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką przyszło mi kiedykolwiek powiedzieć, ale muszę, bo za bardzo mi na was zależy, by mieć to wszystko gdzieś. Musicie się zgrać, bo inaczej powydrapujecie sobie oczy. Będzie się wiele działo, Ezra, jeszcze nie wiem co, ale... wiem tylko, że przyjdzie czas, kiedy trzeba będzie postanowić, po której stronie się stoi. Trzeba sobie nawzajem ufać i skoro ty i Draco nie potraficie się pokochać, to spróbujcie być chociaż partnerami.

- Nie rozumiesz - uparła się Ezra. - Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak to jest, jak dwoje zgrzybiałych intrygantów planuje twoje własne życie.

- Jasne - stwierdziła zimno Ginny .- Oczywiście, ani Seamus, ani ja nie wiemy, jak to jest.- Ginny podniosła pamiętnik, pióro, wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia.

- Przepraszam - zawołała Ezra. - Nie chciałam nic takiego...

- Dobra, nie szkodzi - odparła stoicko Ginny, nie odwracając się. - Tylko zrób tak, żeby to miało wszystko jakiś sens, Ezra. Zrób tak, żeby ten cały ból, na jaki skazują cię rodzice, nie obrócił się przeciw tobie. Jeśli nie potrafisz zrobić tego dla siebie, dla was nawzajem, czy Bóg wie kogo jeszcze, może dla własnej przyszłości albo pokoju na świecie, to zrób to dla Seamusa, dla mnie i dlatego, co oboje utraciliśmy.

Następnie Ginny poszła do dormitorium, zostawiając wpatrzoną w drzwi Ezrę.

Kolejny dzień mijał strasznie szybko i Ginny nie potrafiła sobie z tym poradzić.

Śniadanie upłynęło w napięciu, bowiem Ron wypytywał się jej, czemu wygląda na tak niedospaną. Kiedy jednak Harry i Hermiona zeszli juz na dół, odczepił się i już do końca dnia się z nimi nie spotkała. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie była wdzięczna im za to, że trzymali się razem. Ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej marzyła, było tłumaczenie ludziom, którzy nie znosili Dracona tego, że właśnie go traci na zawsze.

Ranek więc minął, a po południu podreptała ścieżką w kierunku jeziora i znów go nad nim zobaczyła. Znowu stał nad wodą z pochyloną głową, w niemal poetycznej pozie, a czas jakby zatrzymał się w miejscu.

Powitał ją pocałunkiem, więc znów zaczęła płakać. Później zaczął ją drażnić, opowiadając, jak jej brat patrzył na niego wilkiem przez całe śniadanie, więc znów zaczęła płakać. Sposób, w jaki gładził ją po pliczkach sprawiał, że znów zaczęła płakać. A kiedy zaczął czytać na głos książkę, którą ze sobą wzięła, to dźwięk jego głosu sprawił, że znów zaczęła płakać, bo wyobraziła sobie, że właśnie tak czytałby ich dzieciom do snu.

- A wtedy szlachetny czarodziej dostał na łeb, bo jego ukochana nawet nie chciała słuchać tego, co czytał. Koniec - zakończył zimno Draco.

- Sorry - odparła, mrugając oczyma. Słońce zachodziło powoli, niebo zaczęło lśnić odcieniami różu, fioletu, błękitu i indygo. Spostrzegła, że ton jego głosu ją usypiał.

- Wybrałaś się za ocean? - Zapytał, zaciekawiony.

- Nie, byłam tutaj - upewniła go. Jego głowa leżała na jej podołku, a ona siedziała oparta o drzewo. Leniwie pogładziła go dłonią po włosach.- Zaczęłam się znów nad sobą użalać.

- Znudził ci się po prostu _Mag o Stu Twarzach_.

- Niewykluczone - odrzekła, uśmiechając się łagodnie i patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Draco odłożył _Maga o Stu Twarzach_ i sięgnął po jej plecak, wyjmując z niego mitologię antyczną, którą nosiła na mugoloznawstwo. Zaczął ją przekartkowywać w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś mitu.

- Czego szukasz? - Zapytała czule.

- Tego, czego ja i Ezra nigdy nie czytaliśmy - odrzekł. - Tego, co będzie tylko nasze, twoje i moje.

- Zaczyna mi się podobać - potargała jego włosy, starając się już na zawsze zapamiętać, jak przepiękny był wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy się na czymś skupiał.

- Mam - obwieścił jej w końcu i zaczął czytać.

Tym razem Ginny starała się w pełni skoncentrować na micie, który opowiadał o Erosie i Psyche.

Eros, syn bogów, zakochał się w ludzkiej królewnie Psyche i dał jej wszystko, czego tylko zapragnęła. Wbrew życzeniu swej matki, Eros poślubił Psyche, poprosił ją jedynie, by nie spoglądała nigdy na jego twarz. Kochali się nocą, natomiast w dzień pozostawiał ją w ich wielkim domu. Siostry Psyche, zazdrosne o dobrobyt siostry, przekonały ją, iż jej mąż może być okropnym, wielkim wężem i że musi koniecznie to sprawdzić, a w przypadku, gdy okaże się to prawda, zabić go.

Jednakże Eros nie okazał się potworem; jego złote loki i śnieżnobiała skóra przepięknie komponowała się z anielskimi skrzydłami. Psyche, niestety, okropnie zraniła Erosa, bowiem kropla oleju z lampy upadła na jego ciało. Skrzywdziła go także psychicznie, albowiem zdradziła jego zaufanie.

Eros pozostał Psyche, a ona musiała wędrować po ziemi w poszukiwaniu kochanka. Pewnego dnia dotarła do matki Erosa, Afrodyty i poprosiła ją o spotkanie z ukochanym. Afrodyta zadała jej mnóstwo poleceń, niemożliwych do wypełnienia, chcąc upewnić się, że Psyche nie powiedzie się. Wiedząc o tym, Eros dopomógł Psyche, a ona szczęśliwie ukończyła każde zadanie.

- Wtedy - mówił Draco łagodnym głosem urodzonego bajarza - niebiosa roztworzyły się, a nich zszedł sam Dzeus. Chętnie wysłuchał opowieści i poprosił samą Afrodytę tak przekonująco, iż się zgodziła na związek swego syna. Wysłał więc Hermesa, by z boskiego Olimpu przyniósł ambrozji. Następnie podał Psyche puchar z napojem i powiedział: "Wypij, Psyche, zostań nieśmiertelną. Nie zmuszaj Erosa, by łamał przyrzeczenie, które ci złożył, lecz niech trwa ono już wiecznie". Tym sposobem Psyche na wieczność połączyła się z Erosem. Ze związku ich narodziła się córka, której dali imię Przyjemność, - zrobił przerwę, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się przez chwilę w tekst.- Nie za wiele jak na zakończenie, prawda? – Powiedział w końcu. - Nieciekawe jak każde.

- Nieprawda - nie zgodziła się Ginny. - Pewnie później żyli długo i szczęśliwie?

- Z nami tak nie będzie, Gin - odparł szorstko. Wyczuła, że nie chciał stwierdzić tego takim tonem, ponieważ w jego oczach natychmiast pojawiło się poczucie winy.

Zrobiło się niemal czarno i Draco czytał, trzymając nad książką zapaloną różdżkę. Wzięła mu mitologię z ręki i odłożyła ją, po czym ułożyła dłonie na jego czole, masując mu delikatnie skroń.

- Nie - przyznała cicho. - Z nami tak nie będzie. Ale mamy coś, Draco, coś, czego nikt nie będzie nam w stanie odebrać.

- I co to jest? - Zapytał gorzko.

- To, jak bardzo cię kocham - odparła spokojnie i cicho. - I jak bardzo ty kochasz mnie. Wiem, że boisz się to powiedzieć..

- Kocham cię - powiedział niemal z żalem. - Powiedziałem ci to przecież.

- Tak, a teraz powtórzyłeś - dodała drżącym głosem.

- Wiedźma - mruknął.

- Jeszcze nie - odparła. - Będę nią dopiero za rok.

- W dodatku głupia - warknął i podniósł się, po czym przyciągnął ją do siebie, całując bez opamiętania. Mruknął cicho przeciwzaklęcie i światło zgasło.

- Tak bardzo cię się nie podobam, że musisz gasić światło? - mruknęła złośliwie.

- Nie podoba mi się, że jacyś zboczeńcy z Gryffindoru mieliby cię podglądać z okna - wymamrotał, zdejmując z niej szmaragdową pelerynę.

Ich usta znów się spotkały, a później raz jeszcze w zabawnym, niezobowiązującym pocałunku, podczas gdy oni powoli się rozbierali. Delikatnie gładził ją palcami w pospiesznym, niemal zabójczym tempie, jakby myślał, że juz nigdy nie będzie mu dane jej dotknąć. Ginny nie wiedziała, czy ma zamknąć oczy i udawać przed sobą, że to wcale nie jest ostatni raz, kiedy będzie go trzymała w ramionach, czy może je otworzyć i próbować zapamiętać pozycję każdej z gwiazd w noc, kiedy kochali się nad jeziorem.

Zamknięta w jego objęciach i kołysząca się delikatne, Ginny spojrzała na ich odbicie w wodzie. Wyglądali przepięknie, pasowali do siebie idealnie. Zauważyła, że Draco robi to samo. Na raz odwrócili twarze ku sobie i Ginny odgarnęła kosmyk włosów z jego twarzy.

- Cóż innego może jeszcze istnieć? - zapytał z rozpaczą, przytykając czoło do jego czoła. Kropelki jego potu zalśniły w poświacie księżyca, a ona miała wrażenie, że nie może być już nic piękniejszego niż ta bliskość, która pomiędzy nimi istniała.- Nie może istnieć żaden inny świat prócz tego, nie może.

Nie odpowiedział, pocałował ją tylko, raz, drugi, trzeci, aż zapomniała, co chciała mu powiedzieć, zapomniała o innym świecie i pamiętała jedynie, z jaką łatwością przychodziła jej miłość do niego.

Później, kiedy leżeli pod gołym niebem, objęci wpół, przypomniała sobie, co znaczy panika i ból. W głowie rozległy jej się głosy i to nie był ani jej glos, ani Dracona, ani żadnej innej znanej jej osoby, jednak głosy te szeptały jej odpowiedź, odpowiedź pełną nadziei, której z taką rozpaczą chciała się chwycić:

_Na samym końcu wszystko będzie dobrze. _


	18. Romeo i Julia, czyli Draco i Ginny b

Rozdział XVII

**Romeo i Julia, czyli Draco i Ginny (b)**

Poniedziałek był najgorszy. Dziwne dla niej było, nie musieć się martwić, co tym razem Draco będzie kazał jej zrobić. Wykonywała "jego rozkazy" przez miesiąc i nagle nie do pomyślenia stało się, by kiedykolwiek miało być inaczej. Zadziwiające, jak szybko człowiek potrafi się przyzwyczaić do nowego stylu życia. Czy do życia bez niego też tak szybko będzie potrafią się przystosować?

Lekcje były tak proste i nudne, że dłużył jej się czas. Na lunchu miała wrażenie, że Draco się w nią wpatrywał, ale i tak unikała jego wzroku. Późnej czuła się jakby była u niego na smyczy, bo co chwila spotykali się na korytarzach. Kilkanaście razy o mało co się nie zderzyli.

Najboleśniejszym momentem jednak była chwila, gdy Draco podszedł do niej i wytłumaczyła, że matki jego i Ezry zamieściły w iProroku Codziennym/i ogłoszenie obwieszczające ich nadchodzący ślub. Powiedział, iż nie chciał, by Ginny usłyszała o tym od kogoś innego. Było ją stać na tyle, by pokiwać głową i odejść w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku.

Całą noc przepłakała i zasnęła dopiero nad ranem, w związku z czym wtorek nie był wcale lepszy. Lunch dzisiaj zjadła nad jeziorem, operacja się o drzewo, pod którym razem czytali, pod którym uprawiali miłość. Myśl o tych wydarzeniach sprawiła, że Ginny znowu poczuła łzy w oczach. Zaczęła mieć dosyć tego wszystkiego.

- Mogę?

Uniosła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi, zobaczywszy zakapturzoną postać ubraną w długą szatę. Nie znała jej, jednak ten głos...

- Kasandra? - zapytała, szlochając.

- Tak - odparła dziewczyna, siadając obok niej. Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, lecz Kasandra wreszcie przemówiła. - Zimna zima była w tym roku, prawda?

- Jak każda - stwierdziła cicho Ginny, wzdrygając się i zastanawiając, jak to się stało, że gdy spała tu z Draconem, nie czuła zimna wiejącego od strony jeziora.

- I niezwykle długo trwała w tym roku - ciągnęła dziewczyna.

- Nie dłużej niż zwykle - Ginny zaśmiała się szorstko.

Kasandra westchnęła.

- Mam dla ciebie wiadomość.

- Jaką? - Mruknęła Ginny.

- Przeszłaś pomyślnie próbę.

- Łauł - odparła Ginny z pustką w głosie.

- Przykro mi - przyznała łagodnie Kasandra. - Bardzo mi przykro, że to musiało się odbyć w ten sposób.

Rudowłosa zmarszczyła brwi.

- Czemu przepraszasz? O co ci właściwie chodzi?

Kasandra westchnęła głęboko, cofając nieco głowę. Ginny nadal nie dostrzegła jej twarzy - zakrywał ją kaptur i czarne włosy. Dziewczyna potarła dłońmi uda i Ginny pomyślała, że to musiała być oznaka zestresowania.

- Wszystko ma tutaj związek z przepowiedniami i widzeniami - zaczęła powoli. - Aurorzy wchodzący w skład Bractwa zajrzeli w przyszłość na tyle daleko, na ile było ich stać i to oni podjęli decyzję. Zobaczyli bowiem postać stojącą na rozdrożu losów świata, które wkrótce będą się ważyć. Postać, której lojalność była nieokreślona.

- Draco - zgadła cicho Ginny.

- Tak - odrzekła Kasandra, a w jej głosie zabrzmiał uśmiech. - Na rozdrożu stał Draco. Lecz ty, Ginny, wyczekiwałaś tuż obok niego.

- Ja? - Ginny nie wspomniała o własnej wizji i snach. Nic z nich niemal nie rozumiała, ponadto wiele miała się jeszcze dowiedzieć.

- Wiemy, że pewnego dnia i tak by się to stało, z naszą pomocą czy bez niej - mówiła dalej Kasandra. - Z nią jednak i stawianymi przez nas przeszkodami twój los potoczył się szybciej.

- Mój los - powtórzyła Ginny.

- Byliśmy świadomi tego, kim mógłby się kiedyś stać Malfoy, a to sprawiłoby, że nigdy byście się poznali. Widzieliśmy w tym swoją jedyną szansę. Teraz jedyne, co nam zostało, to nadzieja. Bardzo mi przykro, że wszystko sprowadzało się do igrania z twoimi uczuciami.

- A co z jego uczuciami? - Zapytała ochryple Ginny, czując, że słowa Kasandry doprowadzają ją do białej gorączki. - O nim nie masz do powiedzenia żadnych banałów? Przecież on się żeni z dziewczyną, której nie kocha!

- To właśnie o niego chodziło - wyjaśniła łagodnie Kasandra. - Jego uczucia właśnie sprawiły, że usługiwanie mu stało się twoim zadaniem. Wymagało ono szczególnej troski i nasi aurorzy stwierdzili, że tylko ty będziesz potrafiła jej tyle z siebie wydobyć.

- Nie rozumiem - odparła nieszczęśliwie Ginny.

- Zrozumiesz - powiedziała Kasandra.

- Mam już po uszy mówienia mi tak! - Wybuchła Ginny. - Mam dość tego, że wszyscy mi mówią, że kiedyś będzie dobrze, choć nikt mi nie chce powiedzieć kiedy. Mam dość wiedzy, że będę go kochać do śmierci i już nigdy nie mieć tylko dla siebie. Brzydzę się myślą, że będę musiała ukrywać swoją miłość jak jakąś zbrodnię, o której nikomu nie wolno wiedzieć, bo jeśli cokolwiek pisnę, jego ojciec wpadnie w furię i mnie zabije! - Zaśmiała się histerycznie.- Rozumiesz? Miałby mnie zabić ojciec faceta, który nigdy nie był mój.

- Nie zawsze ukrywanie w tajemnicy musi być równe zbrodni - stwierdziła uprzejmie Kasandra.

Ginny spojrzała na nią zmieszana, a dziewczyna odrzuciła kaptur. Jej kruczoczarne włosy rozlały się wzdłuż jej twarzy. Ginny zatchnęła się.

- Cho? - Wszeptała.

Cho Chang uśmiechnęła się do niej, patrząc czule swoimi dużymi, pięknymi oczami. Była taka, jaką Ginny ją zapamiętała.

- Wszyscy mają swoją słodką tajemnicę - upewniła ją cicho. - I nie powiedziane, że ktoś ją musi zrozumieć, tym bardziej się o niej dowiedzieć. Przypuszczam, że pan Malfoy na zawsze zostanie twoją tajemnicą.

W środę było już lepiej.

Profesor McGonagall zwolniła Ginny z lekcji, ponieważ przyjechała delegacja z _Proroka Codziennego_, chcąc z nią porozmawiać. Przez cały dzień przeprowadzała improwizowane wywiady, co miało być dla niej praktyką przygotowującą do pracy wakacyjnej w redkacji. Nie była członkinią Bractwa dłużej niż dobę, a drzwi do wielkiego świata już stały dla niej otworem.

Zobaczywszy swój pierwszy temat, niemalże się roześmiała, ale to tylko dlatego, że nie miała juz sił płakać. Miała mianowicie przeprowadzić wywiad z przyszłym państwem Malfoy i napisać artykuł na mniej więcej tysiąc słów o tym, jaką cudowną parę tworzyli. Obiecano jej, że jeśli dobrze jej pójdzie, wywiad zostanie opublikowany. Gdyby jednak napisała totalny chłam, minęłoby dużo czasy, zanim pozwolono by jej przeprowadzić kolejny wywiad.

Draco zdał NUTKI śpiewająco, uzyskując Zielarstwa dziewięćdziesiąt procent. Ginny była pewna, że miałby sto, gdyby przez kilka ostatnich dni uczyli się zamiast... no.

On I Ezra zaczęli częściej pokazywać się razem na korytarzach. Wyglądało na to, że się starają zachowywać względem siebie przyjaźnie, za co Ginny była im wdzięczna. Nie rozmawiała z Ezrą od tamtej nocy, gdy spotkały się w pokoju wspólnym i choć rudowłosej było przykro, że między nimi wytworzył się taki dystans, był też wdzięczna za niego losowi, bowiem nie wiedziała, czy by zniosła ponowną wylewność Ezry względem siebie. Fakt, że Draco i Ezra mieli się pobrać sprawiał jej fizyczny ból i było jej niezwykle trudno zachować twarz, widząc ich codziennie razem.

Czasami Draco, otoczony przyjaciółmi, mijał ją, stojącą w towarzystwie Lizandry i Kyle'a na korytarzu. Spoglądali wtedy na siebie przez chwilę w ten sam sposób i właśnie wtedy docierała do nie beznadziejność ich sytuacji: byli rozdzieleni przez ocean ludzi, zostało im tylko przesyłanie tęsknych spojrzeń. Po chwili trafiało do niej ze smutkiem i tkliwością, że to wcale nie żadna bajka, tylko jej własne życie i zaczynała płakać.

Nie czuła jednak dłużej tego silnego kłucia w piersi. Złamano jej serce, owszem, ale to nie oznaczało jeszcze, że nie będzie go można sklecić. Ginny przemyślała dużo ostatnimi czasy i doszła od wniosku, że jeśli jej związek z Draco miał mieć w sobie coś naprawdę magicznego, niezwykłego to... nie mógł się ot tak skończyć. Rzeczy przeznaczone nie kończą się w taki sposób. Przeznaczenie bowiem nie jest samo w sobie aż tak okrutne. Nadzieja ta jednak nigdy nie wymknęła jej się z ust, nie zapisała jej nawet w pamiętniku, by nie zapeszyć, jednakże głęboko w sercu gorąco wierzyła, że pewnego dnia wszyscy będzie dobrze.

_**Narodziny miłości **_

_8 sierpnia 1999, Dwór Malfoyów_

_Rok temu cały wielki magiczny świat składał gratulacje rodzinom Malfoyów i Eastonów, które w końcu zyskały okazję, by połączyć się, stwarzając jeden ród. Ezra Easton i Draco Malfoy byli sobie przyrzeczeni od urodzenia. Zeszłego roku zakończyli swą naukę w Hogwarcie i teraz, w dniu pisana tego artykułu, nareszcie się pobrali. _

_Ja natomiast od roku pracuję w "Proroku Codziennym" i zajęło mi trochę czasu, by, śledząc losy młodych, napisać tenże artykuł. Rozmowa z Draco Malfoyem i Ezrą Easton była moim pierwszy zleceniem, lecz niestety artykuł, który stworzyłam, okazał się kompletną klapą. Zachowałam go jednak, bowiem wartości, które niósł ze sobą, uważam i dzisiaj za niezwykle ważne. Napisałam go kilka dni przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Malfoya i Easton odnalazłam siedzących na korytarzu, pogrążonych w świecie marzeń. Zapytałam ich jedynie o cele życiowe. _

_- Co mam zamiar robić w przyszłości? - Zapytał Malfoy, a na jego twarzy wykwitł dumny uśmiech, będący jego znakiem rodowym.- Zapewne nauczyć się unikania głupich pytań zadawanych przez młodociane reporterki._

_- Pragniemy być szczęśliwy - przerwała mu Easton. - Tego jedynie pragniemy na przyszłość – Być szczęśliwymi i sprawić, by ludzie w naszym otoczeniu także byli szczęśliwi. _

_W rok po tym wydarzeniu Malfoy i Easton ciągle mają te same marzenia:_

_- To znowu ty - powiedział Malfoy, patrząc na mnie znad wizytówki. - Zaproszono cię w ogóle?_

_- Uważam, że życie żony będzie wspaniałe - przemówiła młoda pani Malfoy, wstrzymując swego męża. - Jestem szczęśliwa i pozostanę nią za wszelką cenę. _

_Czytelnicy "Proroka Codziennego" bez wątpienia wiedzą, że rodziny Malfoyów i Eastonów od lat mają związek z Sami-Wiecie-Kim. W narastającym podejrzeniu, iż poplecznicy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo znów rosną w siłę, rozpoczęły się spekulacje, co ma znaczyć petycja wysłana przez ojca panny młodej, Edmunda Eastona, do Ministerstwa Magii, przeciwko stworzeniu nowego departamentu, a także jego prośba o prędkie spotkanie w gabinecie, skierowana do córki. Sprawy komplikuje fakt, iż nowy departament ministerstwa został stworzony na wniosek słynnego czarodzieja, Harry'ego Pottera i jego narzeczonej, Hermiony Granger. _

_Potter i Granger byli obecni na weselu w Dworze Malfoyów. oboje rozmawiali z nowożeńcami, prosząc o wstawiennictwo w ministerstwie w sprawie nowego departamentu Mugolsko-magicznej Technologii, która spędza sen z powiek ministerstwu przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. _

_Rodzice państwa młodych odmówili skomentowania zaślubin swych dzieci, zdołałam jednak usłyszeć, iż Lucjusz Malfoy i Edmund Easton są niezwykle radzi z tego, iż ich rodziny wreszcie zdołały się połączyć. _

_Najlepiej jednak całe wydarzenie podsumowała panna młoda:_

_- Większość ludzi z pewnością nie spotyka osoby, która będą kochać aż po grób w wieku pięciu lat. Mnie także to nie spotkało. Szczerze mówiąc, Draco i ja na początku zupełnie się nie znosiliśmy. Dorastaliśmy jednak z czasem, a nasze uczucia i związek wraz z nami. Teraz jestem pewna, że to, co nas łączy, to silna i pewna więź. Zawsze należy pamiętać, że jutro nastanie nowy dzień, który udowodni, że wszystko jest możliwe. Cholera, ja nawet rzuciłam palenie._

_Ginny Weasley. _

_Zdjęcia - Kyle McGraw. _

_No proszę. To mój pierwszy opublikowany artykuł. Zeszły rok był jednocześnie przerażający, bolesny, zabawy i denerwujący. Wiedziałam Ezrę i Dracona jedynie kilka razy przed ślubem. W dniu zaślubin Draco odciągnął mnie na bok i zadrwił sobie, że powinnam dorosnąć. Był okropnie zazdrosny o Kyle'a, który był tam ze mną jako fotograf i jako mój partner i musiałam go upewnić, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, choć dziwne mi się wydawało, że musze się tłumaczyć mężczyźnie, który lada chwila się żeni. Tym bardziej, że przez cały późniejszy wieczór nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. _

_Nie widziałam go od tego czasu i już go nigdy raczej nie zobaczę. Przynajmniej na pewno przez dłuższy czas. _

_Tak trudno udawać, kiedy wszyscy na ciebie patrzą. Cho mi powiedziała, że każdy ma swoją tajemnicę, ale ja już sama nie wiem, czy potrafię poradzić sobie ze swoją. Zrobiłam się nerwowa, latam z sercem na dłoni i wpadłam w obsesję na punkcie Draco Malfoya. Moje zakochanie w Harrym znikło, mam wrażenie, milion lat temu i już nawet nie pamiętam, jak to było, gdy mi się podobał. Znikło i już. _

_Coś jednak nigdy nie znika. Wiesz co? Miłość. Zaciera się, zmienia, wzrasta i słabnie. Wydziera ci serce, krwawisz tak, że topisz się we własnej krwi, a później ona wraca po więcej. Ale nigdy nie znika. Nie mija z czasem, nie odchodzi i na pewno nie opuści cię tylko dlatego, że ktoś cię zranił tak bardzo, że masz wrażenie, iż tego nie przeżyjesz. Miłość, ta prawdziwa miłość, będzie cię nękać do śmierci. I boli, Boże, jak ona bardzo boli. _

_W moim sercu tkwią wspomnienia czegoś pięknego, szczególnego i cenniejszego niż cokolwiek innego. Pamiętam, jak to jest być kochaną. Nie - być obiektem zainteresowania czy obsesji. Kochana przez kogoś całą duszą - owszem. Może nie każda miłość kończy się szczęśliwie, ale to nie jest ważne. Być może to jeszcze nie jest koniec. Niektóre rzeczy są zbyt piękne, by kiedykolwiek się miały skończyć. Pozostawiono mnie z nadzieją i nie potrafię nawet prosić o więcej, bo wiara w lepsze jutro to więcej, niż mogłam otrzymać. _

_Pewnego dnia, kiedy juz będę stara i pomarszczona (jak dobrze, że wszyscy się starzejemy), siądzie wokół mnie gromadka wnucząt. A ja opowiem im o Hogwarcie, który zapamiętałam. Opowiem im o Harrym Potterze, o jego bliźnie, jego szerokim, szczerym uśmiechu i o tym, jak całował Hermionę w rękę za każdym razem, kiedy rozstawiali się na korytarzu (powiedziała mi raz, że to rytuał; w ten sposób obiecywali sobie, że na pewno zaraz do siebie powrócą). Opowiem im o Ronie, Fredzie i George'u, którzy robili Percy'emu numery tylko przez to, ze uważał się za ważniaka. Opowiem im o Charliem i jego smokach, o _

_pocieszających objęciach Billa, o dobrych radach Hermiony i zrozumieniu profesor McGonagall. _

_Opowiem im o Snapie, który patrzył na Rona i Harry'ego z taką samą niechęcią, jak oni na niego i który bez wahania potrafił uratować im tyłki. Opowiem im o wrażliwości i delikatności Hagrida i niekończącej się cierpliwości i wiedzy mędrca dyrektora Dumbledore'a. Opowiem im o tym, co czułam, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłam Harry'ego i o tym ostrym bólu, gdy pojęłam, że on nigdy nie będzie mój. Opowiem o Ezrze palącej fajkę za fajką, narzekającej na swój okrutny los i paplającej o facetach. O Kyle'u próbującym oddać farbami kolor nieba o zachodzie słońca. O Fredzie i George'u ciągnących mnie za włosy i o Ronie, który był zawsze gotów stanąć do walki w obronie mojego honoru. _

_Lecz jedno wspomnienie zachowam tylko dla siebie. Zachowam dla siebie Draco Malfoya. _

_Zachowam jego kpiący uśmieszek i ten piękny uśmiech, który tylko mi było dane zobaczyć. Jego długą, bladą bliznę, ciągnącą się w poprzek żeber. To, jak mnie dotknął po raz pierwszy, wtedy, gdy tego nie chciałam. To, co pamiętam najlepiej (i co nie zawsze dobrze o nim świadczyło) na zawsze pozostanie w mej duszy i nie zniknie, choćby miała minąć cała wieczność. Bowiem zachowam okrucieństwo, którym próbował się bronić przed światem, pomieszane z odrobiną czułości. To była cześć niego i choć jego zamknięte na uczucia serce, zimna duma i aroganckie zachowanie także w nim tkwiły, to nic nie zmieni tego, że już zawsze będę za nim strasznie tęskniła. _

_Zastanawiam się, gdzie teraz jest i czy jest szczęśliwy. Mam nadzieję, że pamięta naszą wspólną zimę tak, jak ja i tak samo jest mu ona drogą. Czasami pragnę go tak bardzo, że aż mnie to boli. Wtedy staram się spokojnie oddychać, póki ból nie minie (jak to się dzieje z bólem po rozdrapaniu starej rany), a pragnienie znów powraca do serca. Wspomnienie o nim zawsze tam zostanie, będzie zanikało, zmieniało się, będzie rosło i słabło, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie zniknie._

_Być może pewnego dnia będę zdolna to wszystko komuś powiedzieć. _


	19. Epilog

Epilog

Ostatni dar króla Artura

_**"Nie wszystko kłamstwem ni prawdą, ułudą ni wszechwiedzą..." **_

_Tak ponoć zaczyna się jedna z najsłynniejszych legend mugolskich, traktująca o królu Arturze i jego życiu. Posłużyłam się tymi słowami, bowiem ja także uważam, że właśnie rozpoczynam legendę z takich, które mugole czytają swoim dzieciom do snu i pokazują im obrazki, lecz nikt w nią nie chce uwierzyć, ponieważ jest zbyt fantastyczna, baśniowa, zbytnio przepojona magią oraz zawirowaniami pomiędzy dobrem i złem. Legendę, w którą nikt nigdy nie uwierzy. _

_Wszystkie baśnie potrzebują narratora i w tej będę nim ja, co wydaje mi się odpowiednie, biorąc pod uwagę, że widziałam te wydarzenia na własne czy i uczestniczyłam w nich. Koledzy z pracy poprosili mnie o wyznania dotyczące mojego związku z Draco Malfoyem, przyjaźnią z jego żoną i tego, co właściwie się działo przez ostatnie dziewięć lat. _

_Chciałabym być całkowicie szczera: to ostatni artykuł traktujący o tym. Po opublikowaniu go zamierzam żyć własnym życiem. Nie będę odpowiadać na żadne pytania, tym bardziej publikować wspomnień z pikantnymi szczegółami z mojego życia. Jestem reporterką i będę pracowała tak, jak zwykle: obserwując ważne wydarzenia i doświadczając ich, a później publikujące je, byście mogli się o nich dowiedzieć, drodzy czytelnicy "Proroka Codziennego". Przykro mi, że na nic innego mnie nie stać, lecz pragnę swoje przeżycia zachować wyłącznie dla siebie, a nie potrafię oddzielić uczuć od wydarzeń. _

_Co oznacza, że wszystko, co zostanie tu napisane, nie jest kłamstwem ni prawdą, ułudą ni wszechwiedzą. To jedynie opowieść przekazana przeze mnie, którą będzie dane poznać światu. _

_Oto rozpoczynamy historię końca. _

_Szczerze mówiąc, to nie całkiem prawda. Historia skończyła się mnóstwo dni temu, wygraliśmy, a bohater pocałował omdlewającą w jego ramionach damę. _

_Powiedzmy, że to epilog, bowiem wydarzenia te rozegrały się po zakończeniu. _

_Mogę z pewnością stwierdzić, że nie byłam omdlewającą damą. Ta rola bardziej należy się Hermionie Potter. Ron Weasley zagrał odwiecznego przydupasa, natomiast Harry Potter bohatera, którym miał być już od urodzenia. Byli także inni aktorzy. Fred i George Weasley bez wątpienia zagrali role komediowe; Neville Longbottom zmyślnego chłopca, którego nikt nigdy nie podejrzewał o inteligencję; Kyle i Lizandra McGraw, bardzo mili Puchoni, zagrali konspirantów, którzy otworzyli jedną z głównych kwater dobrej strony na zapleczu swojej galerii sztuki. _

_Udział wzięła także Ezra Malfoy, oraz nie odstępująca jej ani na krok elegancja i ostry uśmieszek, która zajęła pozycję przewodniczącej po śmierci swego ojca i pojawiała się w domach czarodziejów, przekonując ich o posłuszeństwie młodych państwa Malfoy względem Czarnego Pana i o chęci działania. Wystąpił biedny, kochany Dean Thomas, który zszedł ze sceny pierwszy, a także jego najlepszy przyjaciel, dzielny i przystojny Seamus Finnigan, który pomścił jego śmierć. _

_Tak naprawdę wydarzyło się mnóstwo historii, bitew, lecz tylko jedna interesuje mnie osobiście:_

_Ponieważ w tym całym teatrzyku występował także Draco Malfoy, tajemniczy podwójny agent, który sprawił, że szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na naszą stronę. Nie zabrakło także Lucjusza Malfoya, który zginął z ręki swego Pana i którego upadek wlał w nasze serca odwagę i wiarę, że nie wszystko stracone. Dzięki Draconowi wiedzieliśmy, co nas spotka. Dzięki Ezrze nikt nie podejrzewał jej męża o bycie kimkolwiek więcej niż tylko śmierciożercą z Mrocznym Znakiem na przedramieniu. _

_Dzięki Draconowi Albus Dumbledore miał dość czasu, by się przygotować do wojny. _

_Na końcu każdej baśni ktoś musi umrzeć. Istnieje niepisane prawo, iż pewnego dnia ktoś musi zniknąć ze sceny (z cała chęcią do niedawna zrobiłabym to sama). Ofiara sprawia, że triumf bohatera jest jeszcze większy, temperuje bowiem jego radość ze zwycięstwa smutkiem spowodowanym utratą. Nieważne, co który czarnoksiężnik wam powie, tak naprawdę nie zawsze wraca się w pełni do świata żywych. Nie w pełni się także z niego schodzi._

_Ja od początku wiedziałam, że ktoś zginie; lecz nie tylko Dean stał w kolejce do śmierci. Rozumiecie, wizja. Kiedyś powiedziałam o tym Harry'emu, posmutniał wtedy i przycichł. Przyrzekłam mu, że to nie będzie Hermiona. Rozpaczliwie pragnął mi uwierzyć, więc powtarzałam mu to dzień po dniu, aż wreszcie z ramion spadł mu ogromny ciężar. Nareszcie mógł dojść do stanu, w którym bez wątpienia wygrał. _

_Kilka miesięcy po tym dniu, kiedy wydarzenia zaczęły się klarować i zmierzać ku końcowi, Harry wziął mnie na bok i powiedział mi cos, co zapamiętam do końca życia:_

_- To nie będzie on, Gin - powiedział, lecz byłam wtedy na tyle rozproszona, że go nie zrozumiałam. _

_- Draco - wyjaśnił w końcu, i to imię przykuło moją uwagę. Wszyscy bowiem w moim otoczeniu starali się nie wymawiać tego imienia. - To nie będzie ani on, ani Hermiona. _

_- A skąd wiesz? - Zapytała ochrypłym głosem. Teraz już wszyscy wiedzieli, że w szóstej klasie Hogwartu miałam wizję. Istniały jedynie dwie osoby, które mnie o nią nie zapytały: Harry i Albus Dumbledore. _

_- Nie wiem - odparł. - Czuję to. Jesteśmy blisko, Gin... Nie widzisz tego? Przecież wszechświat nie wyrządziłby ci takiego świństwa, nie teraz, kiedy niewiele brakuje do końca. _

_Wtedy mnie odepchnął i sobie poszedł, a ja miałam szansę porozmawiać z nim dopiero po tym, jak wszystko się skończyło. Zapytałam go, skąd wiedział, dlaczego był taki pewien, że Draco nie ginie, ale Harry nie potrafił mi na to pytanie odpowiedzieć rzeczowo. Chyba nawet nie chcę, by mi odpowiadał. Ponad wszystko cieszę się, że tak mi powiedział. _

_Myśląc o tych wydarzeniach, coraz boleśniej odczuwam brak człowieka, którego już nie ma wśród nas. Dziś świeciło słonce, był to jeden z najjaśniejszych dni w historii Londynu i właśnie dziś go pochowaliśmy. Ministerstwo niemal oszalało, chcąc zabezpieczyć przed mugolami miejsce pochówku. Na pogrzebie było więcej czarodziejów niż razem na dwóch ostatnich Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, a potok czarnych szat ciągnął się przez niemal milę we wszystkie strony, tworząc okrąg wokół grobowca, zbudowanego z marmuru i kamienia, nad którym płonęły magiczne, nieśmiertelne płomienie. _

_Pogrzeb Ezry Malfoy odbył się w nie aż tak licznej obecności żałobników, ponieważ byliśmy na nim jedynie ja z Draconem. Nasuwa się wiele pytań, czemu tuż po pochówku Draco odesłał swoją córkę, Danae, by zamieszkała ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, Seamusem Finniganem. I jeśli czytelnicy nie są w stanie wysupłać z siebie choćby odrobiny współczucia dla Draco Malfoya, to proszę chociaż, by szanowali prawo do prywatności Danae. _

_Większość społeczeństwa mówi, że to właśnie śmierć Ezry sprawiła, że Draco Malfoy obrócił się przeciwko śmierciożercom. Myślcie, co chcecie, ale pamiętajcie, że prawda nie zawsze jest czarno-biała. _

_Dziś Minerwa McGonagall wyglądała na starszą i bardziej zmęczoną, niż kiedykolwiek, ubrana była w czarną żałobną suknię z welonem. Przy niej stał Severus Snape z bardziej stoickim wyrazem twarzy niż zazwyczaj, również ubrany w czerń, czym jednak nikogo nie zadziwił. _

_Czasami, kiedy smuci mnie jego nieobecność, zastanawiam się, co go skłoniło do uczynienia tego. Myślę o tych wszystkich, którzy przeżyli i dochodzę do wniosku, że nie miał innego wyjścia. Tak przynajmniej powiedzieli Remus Lupin i Syriusz Black w mowie pożegnalnej. Ich słowa były pełen smutku, ich własnego i nas wszystkich. Myśmy wygrali, ale on przegrał, a więc my także przegraliśmy i sami nie wiemy, co robić. Voldemort (nie, nie boję już się wymawiać jego imienia) nareszcie zginął, gnije teraz w piekle, czyli tam, gdzie, wolą Merlina, pozostanie już na zawsze. _

_A my wszyscy czekamy, zastanawiając się co dalej. Jesteśmy zbyt przerażeni i zszokowani, żeby opłakiwać zmarłych bądź świętować zwycięstwo. Wiemy, że należy uczynić coś ze światem, w którym żyjemy i musimy trzymać wysoko głowę, z honorem, jak nas nauczył największy czarodziej naszych czasów, poświęcając się dla nas. _

_Dziś, po raz pierwszy od niemal dziesięciu lat, zgromadziliśmy się tu, by pochować Albusa Dumbledore'a. _

_W legendach arturiańskich ról Artur zostaje śmiertelnie ranny podczas walki i tajemniczym sposobem przeniesiony na Wyspę Avalon, gdzie ma spoczywać, póki nie nadejdzie czas, by powstał na nowo i znów zaczął sprawować władzę. _

_Podczas ostatecznej walki z Voldemortem ciało Albusa Dumbledore'a zostało pochłonięte przez oślepiający słup światła i ci, którzy to widzieli, z ledwością później mogli patrzeć na cokolwiek. Osobiście wierzę, że spoczywa gdzieś w tajemniczej krainie i czeka, by pewnego dnia znowu przebudzić się do życia. _

_Teraz niestety my, którzy go znaliśmy, możemy jedynie opłakiwać jego stratę i modlić się. Albusa Dumbledore już nie ma i cały świat czarodziejów tkwi pogrążony w żałobie i rozpaczy. _

_Ginny Weasley_

_1 listopada 2008_

Zaczęło się tak, jak rozpoczyna się większość niezwykłych wydarzeń. Dostajesz sowę od przyjaciółki (przyjaciele na zawsze pozostają przyjaciółmi), która dowiedziała się, że przejazdem jesteś w mieście, nie widziałyście się wieki i, och, może chciałabyś zobaczyć jej dzieciątko?

Szczerze powiedziawszy, to już nie było dzieciątko. Danae miała niemalże pięć lat i przejęła po matce całą urodę. Jedynie uśmiechem przypominała swojego ojca.

Minęło sześć lat od czasu, kiedy zebrali się razem, sześć lat odkąd Giny dostała sowę od Ezry i nie potrafiła jej odmówić, nie potrafiła nie zobaczyć dziecka, którego ojcem był Draco Malfoy. A więc, zatrzymawszy się w miasteczku, nieopodal którego stała posiadłość, którą Ezra i Draco nazywali domem, Ginny złożyła im wizytę.

Ezra zaparzyła herbatę, podała rogaliki i zaczęły wymieniać się uprzejmościami. Dracona nie było w pokoju, poszedł z Danae pobawić się na Latającej Huśtawce (wynalazku Freda i George'a), stojącej w ogrodzie. Ginny z niebywałą jak na siebie werwą i zaangażowaniem opowiadała o pracy dziennikarza, a Ezra przyznała, że chowają do klasera każdy jej artykuł.

- Czasami przyłapuję go na tym, że siedzi do późna w nocy i czyta je - dodała, a Ginny była przerażona i przestraszona w tym samym czasie.

- Z cała pewnością...

- ... on cię ciągle kocha? - Zakończyła za nią Ezra, uśmiechając się. - Tak, mi też się tak wydaje.

- Ezra - wyszeptała Ginny, ale rozmowa została przerwana przez odgłos dreptania małych stópek przez korytarz, później przez bibliotekę.

Zobaczywszy Dracona razem z Danae, Ginny poczuła, jak serce łomocze jej w piersi. Dziewczynka mocno ściskała swojego tatę za rękę, a Ginny, nie potrafiąc jeszcze na niego spojrzeć, patrzyła na maleńką twarz pixie, na przepiękne, ciemne włosy i przebiegły uśmieszek, które odziedziczyła po matce. Resztę rzeczywiście odziedziczyła po ojcu, ale... czemu nikt tego nie zauważył?

Ginny natychmiast zrozumiała, że Danae, posiadając lśniące zielone oczy i ciemną karnację, nie może mieć za ojca Draco Malfoya.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie wszyscy to dostrzegli. Ezra wyjaśniła jej wszystko tuż po tym, jak Danae zasnęła w ramach popołudniowej drzemki. Ludzie widzą to, co chcą, a Malfoyowie i Eastonowie bardzo pragnęli, by Draco i Ezra mieli dziecko. Ezra mówiła, a Ginny wpatrywała się w Dracona, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Czas pozostawił na nim swoje piętno, wydoroślał i najwidoczniej zabawy z córką na świeżym powietrzu służyły mu, bowiem jego cera przyciemniła się trochę i nabrała zdrowszego odcienia.

Ginny opuściła ich tego dnia niezwykle szybko, zadając sobie miliony pytań. Czy Draco wiedział, że Danae nie była jego córką? Musiał. Tym bardziej Ezra, ponieważ ktokolwiek spotkał Seamusa Finnigana choć raz w życiu, widział jego odbicie za każdym razem, kiedy Danae się uśmiechnęła.

Kilka tygodniu później, będąc znów w tym samym miasteczku, Ginny dowiedziała się, że Draco wiedział. Ezra znów wysłała do niej sowę. Znowu spotkały się na herbatce, a Ezra zwierzała się Ginny z coraz to większych tajemnic. Rudowłosa, rzecz jasna, wiedziała, iż Draco i Ezra wspomagają Harry'ego i Hermionę w ich Mugolskiej Technologii, mało, byli ich największymi poplecznikami (przede wszystkim upewniali społeczeństwo czarodziejów, że mugolska technologia na pewno nie spowoduje tego, iż mugole dowiedzą się o magii, natomiast z pewnością przysłuży się samym czarodziejom). To Ezra namówiła ojca, Edmunda Eastona, żeby objął stołek dyrektora departamentu zajmującego się tym wszystkim.

Ezra jednak przeszarpnęła strunę (jej ojca wcale nie interesowała mugolska technologia, zgodził się na objęcie posady jedynie dlatego, by sprawić przyjemność swojej córce; tak naprawdę cieszył się, że potrafiła się czymś zainteresować) i dwa lata później Edmund wypowiedział stanowisko, oddając posadę swojej córce, która zajęła jego gabinet i poradziła sobie z całą ministerialną biurokracją. Tak, Ginny o tym wszystkim wiedziała. Nie wiedziała jedynie o tym, że zostawanie do późna w nocy i niespodziewane konferencje były jedynie przykrywką do wymiany informacji w bezpieczny sposób.

Tak więc okazało się, że i Draco, i Ezra byli tajemnymi agentami. Kilku czarnoksiężników podejrzewało Dracona, ale nikt nie spodziewał się, że Ezra także będzie zdrajczynią. Taka właśnie była jej rola, Ezra musiała odgrywać biedną, porzuconą żoneczkę, której mąż nie szanował dostatecznie nawet Czarnego Pana, ponieważ nie szanował nikogo innego prócz siebie samego. Czasem zdarzało się, że inne żony ją pocieszały i próbowały rozweselić.

A już na pewno nikt podejrzewał, żeby Ezra Malfoy miała romans z Seamusem Finniganem, który, wraz ze swym przyjacielem, Deanem Thomasem, pracowali na najniższych stołkach w Ministerstwie i z łatwością potrafili wyłapywać ważne informacje z natłoku, w którym reszta się gubiła.

Ginny dość dobrze zniosła te nowości.

- To czemu on się ze mną nie skontaktował?! - Krzyknęła. - Ty i Seamus mogliście, to czemu...

- To czemu wy też nie mogliście spróbować? - Odrzekła Ezra, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.- To proste: Seamus to osioł, który sam nie wie, co dla niego dobre i dlatego nie pozwolił mi odejść. Draco to także osioł, który nie wie, co dla niego dobre, dlatego też chciał się upewnić, że będziesz bezpieczna. Nie chciał... Nie chciał po prostu, żeby ludzie myśleli, że jesteś jakąś...

- Czy on nie wie - wyszeptała Ginny - że mam totalnie w nosie co inni o mnie myślą, dopóki mogę z nim być?

- Może by wiedział - odrzekła Ezra - gdybyś mu to kiedykolwiek powiedziała. To ty zerwałaś kontakt, Gin. Po prostu pomyślał, że skoro chcesz, by w taki sposób to wszystko się potoczyło...

- Otóż to, chodziło o sposób! - Wybuchła Ginny. - Nie chciał ze mną nawet rozmawiać po... po...

- Dokładnie - powiedział Ezra, wiedząc, do czego jej przyjaciółka zmierzała. - Po naszym ślubie zamknął się w sobie. Tylko Danae potrafi go rozchmurzyć, Bóg wie dlaczego. Ja też czasem próbuję, ale nie zawsze mi wychodzi. On jest taki... Apatyczny bez ciebie, Gin. - Westchnęła. - Postanowiłam cię znów w to wciągnąć wbrew jego życzeniu i życzeniu twojego brata, Rona, bo nie mogę patrzeć na to, jaki się robi przygnębiony. - Ezra uśmiechnęła się. - Poza tym potrzeba nam kogoś w _Proroku Codziennym_.

Po tym spotkaniu Ginny regularnie odwiedzała panią Malfoy. Draco unikał jej tygodniami, aż do czasu, gdy Ezra postanowiła, że ma dość czajenia się swojego męża i tego, że Ginny jest zbyt przerażona, by z nim nawet porozmawiać. Zostawiła ich więc samych w bawialni i zabrała Danae na "długi, długi, długi, bardzo długi spacerek do miasta".

- Mam subtelną żonę, nieprawdaż? - Zauważył zimno Draco.

- Nie da się ukryć - zgodziła się Ginny, nerwowo pocierając dłońmi.

- To miłe - stwierdził po chwili dziwnej ciszy - że żona nie tylko zaprasza mi swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, ale jeszcze organizuje urocze randezvous pomiędzy nami.

- Tak chcesz to nazwać? - Zapytała po chwili.

- Sam nie wiem - odparł. - Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś miała z tym wszystkim coś wspólnego. Nie chciałem, żebyś...

- Gadanie - przerwała mu gwałtownie. - Bałeś się. Byłeś przerażony, odkąd ci powiedziałam, że z tobą nie ucieknę. Przerażony i czułeś w dodatku ulgę, że...

- Ulgę? - Krzyknął. - Zwariowałaś? Byłem załamany, gdy...

- Załamany, - zadrwiła.- I dlatego mnie ignorowałeś? Udawałeś, że nie istnieję?

- Robiłem to, co dla ciebie najlepsze! - Uparł się.

- O nie, robiłeś to, co było najlepsze dla ciebie - odrzekła. - Tak jak zawsze, zresztą!

- Nie znałaś mnie przez długi czas, głupia - powiedział cichym, niebezpiecznym głosem. - Nie powinnaś więc używać wyrazu "zawsze".

- Zaiste - powiedziała dumnie, po czym wygładziła swoja szatę i powstała. - Chyba już pójdę, panie Malfoy.

Przed drzwiami do biblioteki odwróciła się do niego.

- I nie nazywaj mnie juz tak. Mężczyzna, który tak mnie nazywał, kochał mnie tak bardzo, że chciał poświecić wszystko, byśmy tylko byli razem. Gdy mi powiedział, że to niemożliwe, uwierzyłam mu i przepłakałam więcej nocy, niż mogę zliczyć. Gdyby był jakiś sposób, byśmy mogli być ze sobą, znalazłby go na pewno.

Zanim zrobiła dramatyczne wyjście, Draco do niej doskoczył, złapał ją za ramię i odwrócił do siebie.

- Znalazł sposób - odpowiedział zimnym, złym głosem. - Ale nie chciałaś ponieść konsekwencji.

- Musiało być jakieś inne rozwiązanie! Za dużo ode mnie oczekiwałeś! - Wrzasnęła. - Miałam zostawić wszystko dla faceta, który następnego miesiąca mógł mnie już nie kochać?

- Kochałem cię przez siedem lat - wyznał jej z mocą, a jego oczy niemal płonęły ze złości. - Boże, kochałem cię nawet zanim cię poznałem! Myślałem o tobie odkąd tylko skończyłem szóstą klasę i mogłem wtedy jedynie udawać, że dla mnie nie istniejesz, że jesteś tylko nieznośną siostrą Rona Weasleya. Kiedy przyszłaś do mnie, żeby zawrzeć ten układ - notabene bardzo się cieszę, że ci się wszystko ułożyło - byłem zarazem szczęśliwy i przerażony. Jesteś jedynym dobrem, jakie mnie spotkało w życiu i każda sekunda spędzona z tobą ma dla mnie większą wartość niż reszta mojego życia. A więc nie myślę, żebym prosił o zbyt wiele i nie uważam, by... - zauważył, że płakała, a on nigdy nie potrafił patrzeć na jej łzy.

Zaczął ją całować, policzki, czoło, brodę, usta, a ona szeptała swoje przeprosiny i to, jak bardzo go kochała, i że mógł ją nazywać, jak mu się żywnie podoba, dopóki jej już nie opuści.

Nie było w tym dla nich nic złego, zachowywali się tak, jakby przez te wszystkie lata zupełnie nic się nie zdarzyło. Mogli nawet udawać, że są we własnym domu. Całowali się, rozbierając, popędzani pragnieniem, które paliło ich od wielu lat, pragnąc się dotykać i czuć bicie serc. Gra w pragnienia, ułożona tylko dla nich obojga. Błogosławione złączenie ust i ciał, języków i westchnień w wieczną całość.

W ich działania wpisana była rozpacz i pragnienie czegoś więcej, ale w tym momencie nie było to ważne. Byli dla siebie szorstcy i niewdzięczni i opanowało ich prymitywne pragnienie. Najważniejsze jednak było to, iż mogli być razem; to, że wciąż pragnęli siebie nawzajem. Dziwne, że jej przyjaciele, przez sześć lat umawiali ją na randki, że pragnęli, by wyszła za kogoś, a przynajmniej poszła do łóżka; jakie to dziwne, że czując go w sobie po raz pierwszy od sześciu lat poczuła się spełniona, a jej serce przepełniła najsłodsza radość, którą kiedykolwiek odczuwała. Doznając tego wszystkiego, szeptała mu do ucha, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła przez te wszystkie lata.

Później, spleceni na podłodze w bawialni Dracona i Ezry Malfoyów, wpatrywali się w sufit i próbowali oddychać. Mocno trzymali się za ręce i zastanawiali się, co oznaczało dla nich tyluletnie rozstanie; zastanawiali się, czemu ani uczucia, ani wspomnienia nie zatarły się i jak to możliwe, że istnieje coś tak pięknego, i czemu właśnie im dane jest tego doznać.

Wtedy właśnie Ginny zauważyła (wcześniej bardziej zajmowało ją zdejmowanie z niego spodni) bliznę na jego podbrzuszu; jaką tam bliznę, cieniutką, jasną linię, która znikła tak, jak Ginny zawsze pragnęła, by zmarła w niej miłość do Dracona.

- Zaczęła znikać po tamtym - odrzekł jej, gdy o nią zapytała.

- Po czym?

- Po tym, jak zaczęłaś płakać z żałości po mnie - burknął.

Minęła chwila, a ona przypomniała sobie chwilę, gdy opowiedział jej o tym, jak to się stało, że miał tę szramę; przypomniała sobie ból w jego głosie, gdy opowiadał o okrucieństwie swojego ojca. Powoli wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie pogładziła bliznę palcem.

- Magia w magicznym świecie... - mruknęła, a on spojrzał na nią tak, jakby była aniołem, boginią czy czymkolwiek tak dramatycznym. Następnie przygniótł ją własnym ciałem do podłogi i znów zaczęli udawać, że nic nigdy się nie zmieniło.

Od tamtego czasu wszystko zaczęło się klarować. Nie było im łatwo, ale poradzili sobie. Wkrótce prasa ogłosiła wiadomość, że Ginny Weasley i Seamus Finnigan chodzą ze sobą. Wszyscy już wtedy wiedzieli, że Ezra przyjaźniła się z Ginny ("Wiesz, jak to bywa", powiedziała Ezra Ricie Skeeter, "spotykasz starą przyjaciółkę ze szkoły i bum! Jakbyście się nigdy nie rozstawały.") i bardzo naturalne wydawało się, że cała czwórka, razem z Danae, zaczęła spędzać razem wakacje.

- Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć na samym początku - mruknęła pewnego razu Ezra do Dracona, pakując walizki.

- Na początku by nam się nie udało - nie zgodził się.

Ginny, widząc razem Seamusa i Danae, niemal się rozpłakała. Dziewczynka mówiła do niego "wujku" i wyglądało na to, że to zarówno go to boli, jak i cieszy. Nieważne, jak bardzo Danae uwielbiała Dracona, jej więź z Seamusem była po prostu nierozerwalna.

Nikt w świecie czarodziejów nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu obrotowi spraw. Raz na miesiąc spotykali się z Harrym, Hermioną i Ronem, żeby omówić wszystkie zmiany, które powoli następowały. Voldemort powstał kilka lat wcześniej i gromadził swoich popleczników w Indonezji, zanim przeprowadził się na bardziej ucywilizowany kontynent. Śmierciożercy byli tak w Rzymie, jak w Paryżu, w Nowym Jorku i Oslo, rekrutując nowych i spłacając stare długi. Ginny czuła się wtedy zarazem najbardziej zagrożona i najbezpieczniejsza na świecie.

- Miałaś rację - powiedział do niej Draco pewnej deszczowej, burzliwej nocy, w rok po zawarciu układu pomiędzy cała czwórką. Zatrzymali się w tym samym pokoju co zawsze, z oknem wychodzącym na Pokątną. Kilka drzwi dalej był pokój Ezry, Seamusa i Danae. Zasunęli zasłony, jak zawsze, bowiem gdyby ktokolwiek ich zobaczył razem w jednym pokoju, mało, w łóżku, wybuchłby skandal. I nieważne, że jego zona wiedziała o tym i w pełni popierała ich związek.

- Miałaś rację - powtórzył, gdy spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Tylko to się liczy - ciągnął dalej, wpatrując się w nią i poprzez nią w tym samym czasie. - Ty i ja, bycie ze sobą jak teraz. To jedyna prawda. Wszystko inne jest kłamstwem. Marą. Tylko ile musieliśmy czekać, żeby to tego powrócić. Sześć cholernych lat, żeby znów być z tobą.

- Co, myślałeś o tym całe sześć lat? - Mruknęła łagodnie, uśmiechając się.

- Czasami potrafiłem myśleć tylko o tym, co mi powiedziałaś - odrzekł spokojnie. - Uwiązałaś mnie, głupia. W dodatku takim łańcuchem, z którego nie potrafię się urwać.

- Trochę to wyuzdane - zauważyła, chichocząc.

- Z łańcuchem też możemy spróbować, swoją drogą - odrzekł, namyślając się, po czym przez kolejne pół godziny szukali w hotelu odpowiednich akcesoriów.

Rok później Harry i Hermiona, tuż przed Gwiazdką, zaczęli rekrutować szpiegów.

Zaczęło się od śmierci Deana Thomasa.

Jeden z lojalnych Voldemortowi śmierciożerców, pracujący w Ministerstwie odkrył, że Dean ich szpieguje. Niemalże całe Ministerstwo było teraz pod kontrolą Czarnego Pana. W całym świecie istniały tylko dwa bezpieczne miejsca, wolne od jego wpływów:

Hogwart i Galeria McGraw.

Voldemort wiedział kto, gdzie i kiedy się aportuje, potrafił kontrolować każdego świstoklika i kominek podłączony do Fiuu. Hogwart i Galeria były bezpieczne, chronione przez tuzin straży, które czatowały poza nimi w ukryciu. Dumbledore poświęcił mnóstwo czasu w zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa tym miejscom, lecz przespał większość lat, oddając pałeczkę pierwszeństwa w stłamszeniu Powstania Harry'emu.

Ginny inteligentnie użyła swoich wpływów i kontaktów w iProroku Codziennym/i. Voldemort, rzecz jasna, kontrolował media, ale Ginny potrafiła posłużyć się stylem ezopowym na tyle, by przemycać najważniejsze fakty. Czarny Pan przeniósł się do Anglii i tam tak naprawdę wybuchło Powstanie. Czarodzieje mający smykałkę do magii, jak McGonagall i Hermiona, stanęły w szeregach oddziałów zwalczających rebelię i pomagały Dumbledore'owi w walce. Inni pochwycili za umagicznione miecze, łuki i strzały, uzbrojeni także w różdżki i ponurą determinację.

Pierwsze walki trwały tygodniami. Niebo pokryły opary krwi i magii, a ziemia trzęsła się pod nogami. Mugole chowali się na krańcach świata, bojąc się kolejnych "trzęsień ziemi". Mawiali, że powodzie powodowane są tąpnięciami i ruchami sejsmicznymi skorupy ziemskiej. Jednakże powodzie, o których mówili, stwarzał Voldemort, pragnąc w ten sposób pokonać każdy oddział, który stawał mu na drodze do objęcia władzy absolutnej.

Próbując co sił, Czarny Pan nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu mu się nie udaje. Obserwował Hogwart, ale nigdy nie dowiedział się, gdzie jeszcze gromadzą się siły zbrojne. Galeria okazała się najprzydatniejszym budynkiem w ostatniej fazie wojny, kiedy Dumbledore wreszcie odważył się wyjść poza szkołę.

Ginny nie widziała tego osobiście. Natomiast Ron i Draco zostali śmiertelnie ranni i potrzebowali opieki medycznej, której nie mogła im udzielić. Miała do końca zapamiętać wyraz twarzy swojego ojca, kiedy ona i Hermiona przelewitowały krwawiące, nieprzytomne ciała jego syna i Dracona Malfoya. Powracając do tego wspomnienia, często się uśmiechała.

Później, gdy Draco ciągle leżał nieprzytomny, Ron obudził się i zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

- Ty serio kochasz tego debila, prawda? – powiedział w kocu, samemu nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

- Tak - odparła po prostu.

- Możesz mu coś ode mnie przekazać? - Zapytał się jej. - To mu powiedz, że jeśli kiedykolwiek ten drań sprawi, że uronisz przez niego choćby jedną łzę, to go wyśledzę i zabiję jak psa. Dokładnie tak mu powiedz, Gin, nie używaj eufemizmów tylko dlatego, że go kochasz.

- Powiadomię go, jak tylko wybudzi się ze śpiączki - odrzekła spokojnie, czując jak do oczu napływają jej łzy, a w gardle pojawia się wielka gula, której nie potrafi przełknąć. Czuła ból, pomyślawszy o tym, że Draco mógłby się już nigdy nie obudzić.

Tylko Harry, Seamusa i Ezra widzieli, co dokładnie rozegrało się pomiędzy Voldemortem i Dumbledorem. Jednak Harry i Seamus nawet później nie potrafili wyjaśnić, co dokładnie widzieli. Oprócz tego oślepiającego słupa światła. Ezra, jak później obwieścił _Prorok Codzienny_, w numerze poświeconym śmierci Dumbledore'a, zginęła z ręki samego Voldemorta.

Jej rodzina była zrozpaczona, matka przestała wychodzić z domu, a ojciec zbluzgał Dracona i zakazał Malfoyom przestąpienia progu swojego domu. Danae także się dostało, nazwali ją "bachorem Malfoya".

Matka Dracona zmarła kilka lat wcześniej, a jego śmierć jego ojca zaczęła kwestionować konieczność dalszego małżeństwa z Ezrą. Lucjusz, jak i reszta śmierciożerców - zginał w finałowej potyczce. Ojciec Ezry przeżył, bowiem, postępując jak większość popleczników Czarnego Pana, wyparł się wszystkiego i wydał mnóstwo pieniędzy, by upewnić się, że odpowiednie materiały dowodowe nigdy nie dostaną się w ręce sadu. Śmierć Ezry była ostatecznym wydarzeniem, którym to uwolniła Dracona od siebie, ponieważ jako jego żona bardzo pragnęła, by on, jak i Danae, byli wolni. Draco gorzko żałował śmierci swojej matki, ale śmierć Ezry odciążyła go w straszny sposób, ponieważ czuł okropne poczucie winy, jak wtedy, gdy zginął jego ojciec. Ezra pragnęła go uwolnić, ponieważ, choć ich małżeństwo istniało jedynie na papierku, to Draco był jej najlepszym przyjacielem.

Tak przynajmniej zapisała w swoim pamiętniku. Odnaleziono go kilka dni po jej śmierci. Wyjaśnił on wszystkie dywagacje związane z jej zdrowiem psychicznym oraz pragnieniem śmierci. Od tego czasu ludzi zaczęli uważać Dracona za potwora, tym bardziej, że odesłał swoją córkę, by żyła w jakiejś bohemistycznej społeczności w Irlandii. Danae zamieszkała ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, Seamusem Finniganem i jego żoną, kobietą, która niezwykle przypominała z wyglądu Ezrę Malfoy. Nikt jednak nigdy nie myślał zbyt wiele o tym podobieństwie, a gdy próbował, przypomniał sobie w zamian coś innego, co zupełnie odwracało uwagę od młodego małżeństwa. Niektórzy mawiali, że to magia otaczała tę małą rodzinkę, tak gęsta, że można by tę aurę kroić nożem. Słyszano także, jak Seamus mówi na to "Ostatni dar Dumbledore'a".

Seamus Finnigan zamieszkał wśród mugoli, w tej społeczności też wychowując córkę Dracona i Ezry Malfoyów. Draco nigdy nie powiedział słowa na ten temat, tym bardziej nic mu nie wyrzucał. Odwiedzał ich za to w każde wakacje i urodziny Danae. Byli szczęśliwi.

Ludzie mają zabawny nawyk wierzenia we wszystko, co przeczytają w gazetach. Ginny w swoich artykułach na przykład bardzo ostrożnie mówiła o swoim związku z Draco Malfoyem. Ludzie lubią wierzyć w to, co czytają i dlatego za skandal zaczęto uważać ponowny związek Dracona, gdy nie minęła jeszcze żałoba po śmierci jego zony. Rzecz w tym, że ludzie nie wiedzieli, że ta żona jednak żyła.

Kilka godzin później, gdy skończyła pisać artykuł, rozmyślać o tym, co zdarzyło się w ostatnim tygodniu, ostatnim miesiącu, co działo się przez ostatnie lata, Ginny znajdowała się pozie, którą najbardziej uwielbiała - opleciona przez ramiona Dracona, który położył swoją głowę na jej piersi, słuchając bicia jej serca niczym kołysanki.

Już tyle razy budzili się razem, już tyle razy uprawiali miłość, tyle razy upewniali się, że _nie, nie boli, ojej, nowa blizna... boli jak dotknę? Tak, tak, boli, ale, błagam, nie przerywaj..._ Leżeli spleceni w uścisku w łóżku na Pokątnej, w tym samym pokoju, gdzie już tyle razy się zatrzymywali, rozmawiając o głupotach i rzeczach mniej ważnych, gdy bowiem zaczynali pytać się o rzeczy ważne, odpowiedzi na nie były tak trudne, że pomiędzy nimi zalegała żenująca cisza, a nie chcieli tracić cennego, wspólnego czasu na to, by w ciszy dzielić się niezręcznością.

Cztery lata temu, kiedy znów postanowili, że chcą być razem, Ginny zdecydowała, że nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek stanęło im na drodze ku szczęściu. Czekała na Dracona niemal połowę swojego życia i teraz był tylko i wyłącznie jej, i tym razem nic nie stało im na przeszkodzie. Nie musiała się ociągać tylko dlatego, że nie czuła się bezpieczna, bała się czy czuła cokolwiek takiego.

Czuła na piersi jego delikatny zarost, a jego jasne niczym poświata księżyca włosy były delikatne jak jedwab, gdy go po nich pogładziła. W jego szarych niczym burzowe niebo kryło się mnóstwo cieni, ale po raz pierwszy pojawiły się tam także prawdziwe spokój i szczęście.

Wygrali wojnę, ale ona i tak pozostawiła swe ślady na duszy.

- Draco - mruknęła łagodnie, przykuwając jego uwagę.

- Tak, głupia? - odparł z czułością, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Zauważyła, że był szczęśliwy i zadowolony oraz uśmiechał się do nie na poły drwiąco, na poły kochająco.

- I to wszystko?

Napiął mięsnie twarzy i natychmiast zapragnęła go ułagodzić, pocieszyć. Nie pozwolił jej na to; nigdy nie pozwalał. Niemiłe usposobienie i zgryźliwe okrucieństwo izolowały go od wszystkiego i wszystkich przez siedemnaście lat życia, wpisując się na zawsze w jego charakter. Wątpiła, czy ktokolwiek prócz niej i Ezry tak dogłębnie go poznał, a Ezra z całą pewnością nigdy nie zalazła mu za skórę tak, jak Ginny. Nie pomyślała tego z egotyzmem; tak po prostu było i już. Ginny stała się częścią jego życia, którą nosił w sercu przez wszystkie te lata i ona także nie czuła się spełniona bez niego, bowiem miał już na zawsze zachować w sobie cząstkę niej.

Czasami Ginny wydawało się, że Draco tęsknił za Danae. Był, mimo wszystko, jej prawnym ojcem i Ginny obiecała sobie, że na zawsze pozwoli mu zostać częścią życia dziewczynki. Ezra pewnie także tego pragnęła. Seamusowi mogło się to nie spodobać, ale gdy tylko dwie kobiety jego życia łechtały go po dumie, potrafiłby skoczyć z dachu bez żadnego ubezpieczenia.

Wracając do tematu, doszła do takiego wniosku, ponieważ Draco zaczął się ostatnimi czasy zastanawiać, czy ich dziecko byłoby rude czy jasnowłose.

Ginny nie mogła się doczekać, by mu powiedzieć, że jest w ciąży.

Uznała jednak, że miał dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień i wiadomość ta może trochę poczekać, ponieważ dzisiaj właśnie poprosił ją o rękę. Znaczy, tak jej się wydawało, bowiem pudełeczko z pięknym pierścionkiem znalazła w kieszeni własnego płaszcza, kiedy szukała chusteczki do nosa.

- I to wszystko? - Powtórzyła, zadowolona, że wszystko, co miała najdroższego, znajdowało się właśnie w łóżku.

- Po co cokolwiek więcej? - odparł, głaszcząc ją po głowie.

- Moi rodzice tego nie zrozumieją - powiedziała ostatecznie, zrezygnowana.

- Niech się pieprzą - oznajmił jej i zanim mogła cokolwiek odrzec, pocałował ją. Pocałował ją tak, jakby nikt nie uratował świata i miałby on się jutro skończyć; jakby słonce zaszło dla nich po raz ostatni i już nigdy nie mogli być ze sobą. Pocałował ją tak, by okazać, jak ją kochał i bardzo pragnął, by już nigdy go nie opuszczała.

Najważniejsze jednak dla niej teraz było, że to on pocałował ją.

Koniec


	20. Nasza przedmowa

"Nasza przedmowa"

"Nasza przedmowa"

by Jade Okelani

tłumaczyła: Villdeo

- Nienawidzę tego - stwierdził pochmurnie Draco.

- Wiem o tym - mruknęła Ezra kątem ust. - Ale jeśli w końcu nie zaczniesz się zachowywać, jakbyś ich lubił, to zaczną gadać, a to ostatnia rzecz, której nam potrzeba.

- Powiem ci, czego mi potrzeba - odpowiedział. - Potrzebuję się napić.

- Bar jest tam - odrzekła, machając lekko ręką w stronę bufetu. - Ojej! Parkinsonowie. Od tygodni staram się o spotkanie z panią Parkinson. Idź, napij się czegoś, uśmiechnij się ironicznie i pogadaj z Zabinimi. Lucas musi poprzeć manifest prywatyzacyjny. I proszę cię, zrób to szybko, żebym nie musiała cię krzywdzić.

- Tak, kochanie - odpowiedział słodko Draco, poklepując ją po plecach, po czym podszedł do baru, gadzie zamówił coś, co nazywało się Syk Śliwkowy, wypił i zamówił ponownie. Gdy chciał usiąść na taborecie po lewej, wpadł na jakiegoś mężczyznę i zanim tylko zdążył przeprosić, ten odezwał się.

- Ej, Malfoy, patrz, gdzie się rozpychasz łokciami.

- Potter - odparł zaskoczony Draco. - W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że będziesz siedział przy barze.

- Hermuś musi trochę ochłonąć, kupuję jej coś do picia - wyjaśnił brunet. - Lada chwila pozabija Zabinich.

- No tak - powiedział Draco. - A gdzie oni są?

- A tam - odrzekł Harry, wskazując palcem w miejsce, gdzie Hermiona dyskutowała zażarcie z Leweną Zabini. - Wyglądasz jak śmierć, Malfoy.

- Aż tak widać? - Zapytał Draco, ziewając.

- Ponoć Malfoyowie nie ziewają publicznie - zaśmiał się Harry.

- Owszem, to niestosowane - zgodził się blondyn. - Szkoda tylko, że nie przespałem nawet minuty przez ostatnie kilka dni.

- A używałeś eliksiru usypiającego?

- Nie ufam lekom - odparł Draco.

- To tak, jak ja - stwierdził Harry. - Co cię tak zajmuje, że spać nie możesz? Malfoy? Hej, Malfoy?

- Przepraszam - mruknął Draco, wpatrując się w kogoś po przeciwnej stronie komnaty. - Widzisz to, co ja, Potter?

Harry odwrócił głowę, a przez moment na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaintrygowanie, po chwili zastąpione zrozumieniem.

- Myślałem, że jest w Paryżu - mruknął.

- Ja też - zgodził się Draco. - Pudło. Nie wygraliśmy głównej nagrody za prawidłową odpowiedź.

- Powiedziałbym nawet, że jeden z nas stracił główną nagrodę sześć lat temu - stwierdził cicho Harry.

- Uwielbiam, Potter, jak mi ktoś dopieprza. Dzięki.

- Przecież nie musisz jej nie widywać - odparł Harry.

- Muszę - powiedział z mocą Draco.

- Czemu?

- Ponieważ nie mogę znieść tego, że... - potrzasnął głową. - Słuchaj... Nawet nie wiem, po co ci to mówię, znaczy z innego powodu niż ten, ze jestem kimś, kogo mógłbym nazwać przyjacielem, ale... Nie potrafię przestać o niej myśleć. Dlatego nie sypiam. Znaczy... Chryste, popatrz tylko - Draco przeszukał swoje kieszenie i wyjął z jednej mały, delikatnie zdobiony pierścionek. - Noszę to cholerstwo ze sobą, bo w ten sposób mam wrażenie, że jestem bliżej niej! Dlatego nie mogę jej widywać, Potter. Dlatego próbuję nawet o niej nie myśleć.

- I jak ci idzie? - Zapytał drwiąco Harry.

- Nie sypiam - odparł krótko Draco.

- Może powinienem dyskretnie ją stąd wyprowadzić? - Zaproponował brunet.

- Tu nie jest dla niej bezpiecznie - zgodził się Draco. - Jeszcze się natknie na jakiegoś czubka stojącego nie po tej stronie i zapyta gdzie ukrywa się Lord Voldemort.

- Taka jest ta nasza Ginny - odparł z westchnieniem Harry, przemierzając komnatę. Draco zauważył, że zatrzymał się przy Hermionie i Zabinich, delikatnie wkładając napój w dłonie swojej żony, zanim poszedł w kierunku Ginny, popisowo wyprowadzając ją z pomieszczenia.

Draco westchnął z ulgą. Zamówił kolejnego Syka Śliwkowego, przygotowując się do tego, by pójść odciągnąć Hermionę od Zabinich (albo, patrząc pod innym katem, uratować Zabinich przed Hermioną), kiedy nagle poczuł, że ktoś się w niego wpatruje.

- Postawisz mi drinka?

Draco zmierzył kobietę od góry do dołu.

- Bar jest dla wszystkich - odrzekł powoli.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chciałam nawiązać rozmowę.

Uśmiechała się szeroko i zachęcająco. Niemal zapragnął z nią porozmawiać, tylko choćby po to, żeby się raz dobrze wyspać.

- Nie jesteś stąd - zauważył.

- Nie - mruknęła miękko. Był atrakcyjna - a przynajmniej w jego pojęciu atrakcyjności - miała długie, rude włosy, błyszczące, brązowe oczy i skórę koloru ciemnej brzoskwini. Musiała spędzać wiele czasu na świeżym powietrzu.

Z drugiej jednak strony nie wyglądała zdrowo; miała na sobie o prostu jedno z popularnych w tych czasach zaklęć różujących. Blask jej oczu nie był powodowany radością życia; pochodził z wiedzy, że mężczyzna, przed którym właśnie stała, był wart ogromnych pieniędzy, które tak bardzo chciałaby mieć.

Draco sięgnął dłonią do kieszeni spodni i zaczął głaskać schowaną tam obrączkę. Niczym kamień probierczy, przynosiło mu to spokój i równowagę.

- Jestem żonaty - stwierdził łagodnie.

- Nie przeszkadza mi to - odparła jedwabistym głosem.

- Ale mojej żonie na pewno - powiedział cicho, przysuwając jej swój kieliszek, zanim znów wtopił się w strumień rozmawiających ludzi. Poszuka Ezry i Potterów, spróbuje się nie upić. Będzie się uśmiechał i będzie uprzejmy względem wszystkich tych odrażających ludzi, z którymi przyjdzie mu się zetknąć. Nie będzie zaskoczony, gdy Ezra przyobieca, że nazajutrz zaskoczą ich odwiedzinami.

Co z całą pewnością nie było w najmniejszym stopniu zdrowe.


	21. Nasze sekrety

"Nasze sekrety"

"Nasze sekrety"

by Jade Okelani

tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Ginny pragnęła, żeby było to dla niego szczególne. Znaczy, zawsze chciała, żeby to było coś niezwykłego, ale dziś miało to szczególne znaczenie.

Drobiazgowość nigdy nie leżała w niej naturze, dziś jednak zadbała o to, by kremowa, jedwabna pościel nie miała żadnego zagięcia, by kolacja, która przygotowała wedle przepisu swojej matki, rozpływała się w ustach, by lawendowo-koronkowa bielizna, która na sobie miała, była nęcąca, a nie śmieszna.

Wszystko to ją bawiło, ponieważ nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałaby o sobie jako o uwodzicielce. Możliwe, że to dlatego, iż on był jedynym mężczyzną, z którym kiedykolwiek była i nie zdołała w pełni rozwinąć w sobie swojej seksualności - ale ten pomysł był głupi. Nabyli doświadczenia sami w tych sprawach i mimo że wszystkiego nie wiedzieli instynktownie, w ich spojrzeniach nigdy nie pojawiło się zażenowanie (ona także była jedyną kobietą, z którą kiedykolwiek był). Nie mieli oporów, by wysyłać do siebie warte zastanowienia magiczne publikacje na ten temat ani przyjmować mugolskie książki (z niewielkim zawstydzeniem), które Hermiona uprzejmie im podarowała.

Jakiś czas spędzała czas w domu, pisząc tylko. Po wojnie niebezpieczne zadania i demaskacje utraciły popularność. Wolała siedzieć w domu i skoncentrować się na pisarstwie, spędzając czas na tworzeniu czegoś, co Draco nazywał: "cholernymi bajkami o pierdoleniu". Jego postawa względem jej powołania znikła jak ręką odjął, gdy pozwoliła mu przeczytać pierwszy rozdział swojej powieści, historii miłosnej mającej miejsce w ministerstwie pomiędzy aurorką i biurokratą z departamentu do spraw wojny.

W powieści tej pojawiały się okruchy prawdy i choć niemal w całości była to tylko fikcja literacka, zachowanie głównego bohatera zapożyczyła od swojego męża.

Męża. Za każdym razem, kiedy tak o nim pomyślała, zalewała ja fala niepokoju i za każdym razem starała się od siebie odsunąć. Nie byli jeszcze małżeństwem, zrobili jednak coś, co jeszcze mogli - zalegalizowali związek. Przez lepszy czas ostatnich czterech lat stali się partnerami i najbardziej zaufanymi powiernikami. Dzielili łóżko i życie, mroczne zakamarki duszy i tajemnice, i pomimo tych szczerych zwierzeń, do dziś mu nie powiedziała, że nosi jego dziecko. Nie rozstawali się przez ostatnie pięć dni na dłużej niż godzinę, od chwili, kiedy wybudził się ze śpiączki, która trwała zbyt długo jak na możliwości jej psychiki. Od chwili, kiedy otworzył oczy, uśmiechnął się do niej półgębkiem i powiedział: "Znowu ty", jakby wcale się nie cieszył z tego, że ujrzał jej zapuchniętą od płaczu twarz.

- Znowu ty - powtórzył, a ona zaśmiała się głosem powstrzymywanym od łez.

- Znowu ja - zgodziła się, pochylając się, by go namiętnie pocałować, a jej wdzięczność, pragnienie i miłość natychmiast zlały się z jego osłabionym ciałem. Miał wyzdrowieć, musiał wyzdrowieć, ponieważ tego pragnęła, musiał wyzdrowieć, by mogli być razem i by mogli być wreszcie szczęśliwi.

Teraz była szczęśliwa, szczęśliwa jak ktoś, kto nie jest całkiem pewny, czy lada chwila nie zgubi kapcia.

Dzień wcześniej znalazła w jego kieszeni pierścionek. Srebrną obrączkę z delikatnym diamentem otoczonym kilkoma szmaragdami, ułożonymi na kształt węża. Miała tylko minutę, żeby go obejrzeć i w ciągu tej minuty wrył jej się w pamięć. Wyobrażała sobie, jak ta obrączka tkwi na jej palcu przez kolejne sto lat, na ile sposobów mógłby jej się oświadczyć i na ile mogłaby go przyjąć.

Nie dał jej tego pierścionka. Nawet nie przejawiała żadnego pragnienia, by to uczynić. Dziecka, które nosiła w sobie, wyczekiwała z największą radością, ale zaczęła się zastanawiać, co on by poczuł i czy może nie jest z nią tylko dlatego, że nie wie, co ma dalej ze sobą zrobić. Pierścień, który nosił, był pierścieniem ślizgońskim, przeznaczonym dla Ślizgonki - szczerze mówiąc, nie była nawet pewna, czy czułaby się wygodnie z obrączka, która reprezentowała dumę Slytherinu.

Dodając do tego fakt, że nie była całkiem pewna, czy lawendowa blizna, która na sobie miała, pasuje do koloru jej włosów, Ginny zauważyła, że jest niegotowa do zjedzenia kolacji z mężczyzną, którego kochała od ponad dziesięciu lat, a tym bardziej, by mieć z nim dziecko.

Mimo wszystko jednak nie stwierdziła, że najbardziej niegotowy będzie przypalony kurczak.

Draco, jeśli o niego chodzi, znał się trochę na zdolnościach kulinarnych Ginny i z zachwytem zjadł na wpół przypalonego kurczaka. Przystawki były bardzo smaczne, a smakowitość kolacji była dla niego najważniejszym faktem podczas jedzenia. Po kilku takich posiłkach Draco odkrył, że pożywne, tłuste dania pani Weasley, które przyrządzała jej córka, bardzo mu smakują i zastanawiał się, czemu, do diaska, jego ojciec uważał, że Malfoyowie powinni odżywiać się jedynie makaronem i serem.

Jeśli była jedyna rzecz, której żałował w ciągu swojego życia, to Mroczny Znak, wypalony ma przedramieniu, przypominający mu o drodze, którą na szczęście nie kroczył, lecz o jedynym losie, który był dla niego dostępny. Mroczny Znak był wszystkim, z czym starał się walczyć, a teraz jego obecność wpływała na niego kojąco. Był odznaczeniem, który z dumą mógł wszystkim pokazywać.

Co nie oznaczało, że nie pragnął, by raz na zawsze zniknął z jego przedramienia.

Ostatnimi czasu czuł się nareszcie na swoim miejscu, szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Fakt, że Ginny stała się częścią jego życia, mało, stałą częścią życia, której już nikt nigdy nie miał mu odebrać, zachwycał go. "Zachwyt" to jednak zbyt wąskie określenie na to, co czuł - zachwyt i ulga. Ginny była przy nim, gdy to wszystko się już skończyło, po wygranej, była przy nim, ponieważ tego pragnęła. Była wszystkim, czego oczekiwał po tylu latach spędzonych w samotności.

Tę przepiękną równowagę życia zakłócała tylko czasami myśl o Danae i o tym, jak daleko od niego była. Nie był jej ojcem. Draco mówił to sobie miliony razy, trudno było mu jednak w to uwierzyć, bowiem kochał ją, jakby była jego własna, tak że bolało go, gdy jej nie widywał. To on, Draco, pierwszy trzymał ją w ramionach po narodzeniu, nie Seamus i to on, a nie Seamus uczył jej podstaw magii i czytał bajki na dobranoc, gdy była chora. Starał się poświęcić jej mnóstwo czasu i dać wszystko, czego nigdy nie dostał od swojego ojca. Draco i Ezra nigdy nie zostali nauczeni uprzejmości i miłości bliźniego, dlatego gdy starał się nauczyć Danae, by była dobra, grzeczna dla innych i potrafiła się dzielić, myślał o Ginny i wyobrażał sobie, co ona by zrobiła w takiej sytuacji. Działało to nieźle, bowiem wszyscy, widząc Danae, mówili, jaką to Malfoyowie mają ułożoną dziewczynkę.

To zawsze zaskakiwało, oczekiwano bowiem, że córka Dracona Malfoya będzie rozpuszczoną smarkulą. Rozpuścili ją, owszem, ale nie była nigdy smarkulą. Był z niej dumny, także dlatego, że miał niemały wkład w jej wychowanie, pomimo że nie był jej biologicznym ojcem. Rozmyślanie o poświęceniu i stratach, jakie poniósł, sprawiało, że czuł się bardziej uprzywilejowany, by za nią tęsknić.

Ginny czasami wpatrywała się w niego, tak długo i intensywnie, że zaczynał się zastanawiać, co próbowała wykręcić. Wiedział, że domyślała się, iż zamierzał jej się oświadczyć, nie wiedział jednak, jak to zrobić. Podejrzewał, że znalazła już pierścionek. Dawno już zauważył, że zachowanie sekretów i Ginny nie idą ze sobą w parze. Wrodzona ciekawość dziennikarki i jej bystry umysł zlały się w jedno z wykształceniem i doświadczeniem. Draco miał wrażenie, że będzie wiedziała, jak jego puls przyspiesza, gdy jej nakłamie, dlatego też postanowił nigdy jej nie kłamać.

Pozwolenie, by doszła do odpowiednich wniosków samodzielnie nie uchodziło w jego mniemaniu za kłamstwo, mogła więc wierzyć w to, że się jej oświadczy i włoży jej na palec pierścień, który należał do jego prapraprababci, w przeciągu następnych kilku dni.

Sprzątając z nią ze stołu pomyślał, uśmiechając się, że takie oświadczyny nigdy nie leżały w jego planach. Doszedł do wniosku, że wkrótce będą sobie musieli poszukać służących, bo myli naczynia w ogłuszającej ciszy. A codziennego obowiązki poniekąd nigdy nie były jego ulubionym zajęciem.

W końcu okazało się, że Draco jednak pomyślał, iż Ginny w swojej lawendowo-koronkowej bieliźnie nie wyglądała śmiesznie, w dodatku nie dlatego, że strasznie kontrastowała z jej włosami, ale po prostu do niej nie pasowała. Zakonotował sobie, by kupić jej coś, w czym będzie jej do twarzy, a ona zastanowiła się, czy cały ten numer z bielizną nie sprawił, że postanowił jej się nie oświadczać.

Minęły dwa dni, Ginny wciąż nie powiedziała mu o dziecku.

Kolejny dzień. Draco nadal się nie oświadczył.

Nazajutrz Harry i Hermiona mieli się pobrać. Ślub miał być mugolski, ponieważ tego od lat pragnęli jej rodzice, ale dotychczas nie było na to czasu. Ginny miała zostać świadkiem panny młodej, a Ron, oczywiście, pana młodego. Ron poprosił Ginny, by zostawiła Malfoya w domu, ale Harry natychmiast pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami, że Draco będzie bardzo mile widziany na ich zaślubinach.

Po tym, jak Harry i Draco uratowali sobie życie po raz trzeci i czwarty, wytworzyło się pomiędzy nimi co na wzór szacunku. Gdy Voldemort zniknął, a pyły wojny opadły, Harry wyciągnął do Dracona rękę i zapytał, czy nie chciałby zacząć wszystkiego jeszcze raz od nowa. Draco odparł wtedy, iż nie tknie tej dłoni, póki nie zmyje ze swojej krwi i brudu, które ją pokrywały. Harry westchnął przeciągle, ale i zadowoleniem, słysząc te słowa.

Ginny wzdychała tak niemal codziennie: Draco ciągle czuł, że nie zasługuje na nią w pełni, jakby chciał, żeby go wszyscy za wszystko winili.

Niegasnąca nienawiść Rona do Dracona nie znikła jednak nawet po tylu latach.

- Możesz iść sama - stwierdził w końcu Draco, gdy Ginny się malowała.

- Przecież nie pojawię się sama na ślubie swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, no nie? - Odparła, mrużąc brwi. - Poza tym staniesz się bardziej nieczuły w oczach opinii publicznej... Żeby pojawić się na czyimś ślubie krótko po śmierci żony...

- Oczywiście, niech media się upewnią, że nic się nie zmieniło - odmruknął.

- Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że im bardziej będziesz się wydawał nieczuły, tym mniej będą się ludzie interesować Ezrą. Zajmą się plotkowaniem o tobie samym.

- Chyba nie chcę iść - powiedział, kładąc brodę na jej ramieniu i obejmując ją. - Jak masz dla mnie być taka uszczypliwa całą noc.

- Jestem uszczypliwa - odparła z uśmiechem. - Mam to po tobie.

- Moje okrucieństwo ma początek w uszczypliwym poczuciu humoru, okropnym dzieciństwie i posiadaniu większej ilości pieniędzy, niż należy - powiedział lekko. - A ty co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

- Musze z tobą spędzać dzień i noc - rzekła rezolutnie, wtulając się w jego ramiona. - Jak wyglądam?

- Olśniewająco - stwierdził bez wahania. Przez moment wpatrywał się w nią ostrożnie; jasnozielona suknia, która wybrała dla niej Hermiona, migotała i idealnie do niej przylegała, uwydatniając makijaż. Delikatna, celtycka, złota dekoracja w kształcie róży ozdabiała środek sukni, a cienka, złota linia ciągnęła się aż do ziemi. Ciemnokasztanowy płaszcz (koniec końców musiał pojawić się jakiś gryfoński kolor) spływał jej z ramion, sięgając pary złotych butów. - Jak zwykle - dodał łagodnie.

- Ojej! - Krzyknęła podchodząc do biurka. - Zapomniałam. Kupiłam ci coś.

(Szczerze powiedziawszy kupiła to z nadzieją, że jeśli da mu jakiś prezent, zmobilizuje go to do wręczenia jej tak skrzętnie ukrytego pierścionka; w kolorach Slytherinu czy też nie, Ginny z całą pewnością pragnęła mieć ten cholery symbol jego nieśmiertelnej miłości na swoim palcu).

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że świadek i niechciany gość wymieniają się darami tuż przed ceremonią - mruknął.

- Źle się czułam po tym, co się stało z twoją szatą - wyjaśniła, podając mu małe, czarne pudełko.

Kilka tygodni wcześniej Ginny użyła jego czarnej szaty, by zagasić ognie podłożony przez Śmierciożerców. Ogień zaprószono na nodze Rona i fakt, że ubranie zostało użyte, by uratować życie bratu Ginny wcale nie przyniósł mu pocieszenia. Draco stracił swoją ulubiona pelerynę.

- Przecież już ją odkupiłaś - odpowiedział, wskazując na ciemnozieloną szatę, którą miał na sobie.

- Ale czegoś jej brakuje - uparła się, wpychając mu pudełko na siłę.

Draco wziął je wreszcie, otwierając od razu. Na jego ustach wykwitł uśmiech zadowolenia, gdy zobaczył, co było w środku. Wyjął swój prezent, odstawił pudełko i przyjrzał się bliżej broszce. Była prosta i elegancka, w kształcie srebrnego węża, który miał zasiąść na jego ramieniu.

- Dziękuję - odrzekł szczerze, zastanawiając się, kiedy ostatnio był komukolwiek wdzięczny za cokolwiek, oczywiście oprócz niej za to, że z nim była.

- Nie ma za co - powiedziała nieco rozczarowana, gdy przypiął broszę do ramienia. Srebrna koszula także była prezentem od niej ("Gdy masz na sobie coś srebrnego, bardziej widać, że masz trochę niebieskie oczy") i uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany do swojego odbicia.

- Draco - powiedziała nagle, kiedy znów nastała cisza.

- Ginny? - Zapytał cicho, unosząc brew.

Wydęła usta.

- Nic - odrzekła w końcu. - Chodźmy już.

- No, nareszcie - powiedział Ron. - Gdzieście byli tak długo?

- Opisać ci wszystko ze szczegółami, Weasley? - Zapytał podstępnie Draco.

- Tfu! - Splunął Ron.- Obrzydlistwo! Nie wiem już, co gorsze - to, że to moja siostra, czy to, że z tobą.

- Nie wiedziałem, że to cię aż tak obchodzi, Weasley.

- Zamknijcie się obaj - mruknęła Ginny. - Gdzie jest Hermiona?

- Tam - odparł Ron, wskazując kciukiem pokój obok. - Jej matka gada jak katarynka od niemal godziny. Jakby Harry i Hermiona zeszli się po raz pierwszy.

- Bądź grzeczny - nakazała Ginny Draconowi.

- A nie jestem? - Zapytał niewinnie.

- Merlinie, dopomóż - mruknęła, odchodząc od nich.

- I co - zaczął Ron. - Znalazłeś sobie pracę?

- Nie - odparł krótko Draco. - A ty znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę?

- Nie bardzo - mina Rona stężała. - A twoja rodzina wariatów utrzymuje z tobą jakiś kontakt? Co u nich słychać?

- Kuzynka - odpowiedział blondyn. - Przysłała mi okropny spadek, który będzie dziedziczyła Danae. Słuchaj, Weasley, czy ci pijani kretyni próbujący transmutować stół weselny w beczkę Guinessa w sali pełnej mugoli to nie twoi bracia bliźniacy?

Ron wyglądał, jakby chciał zawyć.

- Wygrałeś - mruknął, zmierzając ku Fredowi i George'owi.

- Wygrałem - zgodził się z zadowoleniem Draco, sięgając po kieliszek szampana i wypijając do siebie toast.

- Jak to: nie powiedziałaś mu jeszcze?! - Krzyknęła Hermiona.

- Nie wiem, co on do mnie czuje! - Odszepnęła Ginny.

- Jesteś ślepa, głucha, czy może oba? - Zastanowiła się poważnie panna młoda.

- Nie, nie jestem, wiesz - stwierdziła naburmuszona Ginny. - Wiem, że mnie kocha. Wiem o tym, ale... To wcale nie znaczy, że chce mieć ze mną dzieci. To nie było... Znaczy, wcale nie planowaliśmy i...

- Jak każdy - zauważyła zimno Hermiona.

- On nosi pierścionek zaręczynowy w kieszeni - powiedziała nagle Ginny.

- Sama widzisz - odparła Hermiona. - Umywam od was ręce.

- To nie takie proste - uparła się Ginny.

- Gin - zaczęła powoli Hermiona. - On nosi w kieszeni pierścionek zaręczynowy. Prościej już być nie może.

- Tak, ale on już go tam nosi jakiś czas! - Krzyknęła rudowłosa. - Czemu jeszcze nic z nim nie zrobił?

- A czemu nie powiedziałaś mu o dziecku? - Odgryzła się Hermiona.

- Bo czekam aż mi się oświadczy.

- Chcesz mojej rady?

- Bardzo - stwierdziła rozpaczliwie Ginny.

- Proszę - odparła Hermiona. - To dam ci jedną, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że skorzystasz.

- Obiecuję.

- Powiedz mu.

- Ale ja nie mogę tak...

- Żadnych ale. Powiedz mu. Jak tylko ślub się skończy, odciągnij go na bok i mu powiedz.

- Jak tylko ślub się skończy? - Spytała Ginny, unosząc brew.

- Nie chce żadnych chryj podczas ceremonii - odrzekła z mocą panna młoda. - Mama by mnie zabiła, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Zabiłaby mnie, ciebie, Draco zabiłby ją i to byłby najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu.

- A dzień, jak poślubiłaś Harry'ego nie był najpiękniejszym? - Zastanowiła się Ginny.

- Nieszczególnie - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Oczywiście, był piękny, ale bardziej byłam skupiona na tym, żeby nikt nam nie wpadł do środka i nie pozabijał nas niż na tym, żeby się z tego cieszyć. No i Rona wtedy nie było.

- I ja tak właśnie bym chciała - rzekła cicho Ginny, gładząc koronkowy welon Hermiony, spływający jej na plecy. - Ty i Harry wszystko sobie zaplanowaliście, mieliście się pobrać po tym, jak to wszystko się skończy, jak świat już będzie bezpieczny i...

- Nie mogliśmy znieść tego żeby się nie pobrać już po ukończeniu szkoły. Dlatego wzięliśmy ślub w małej kapliczce, tylko z Ezrą, Draconem i dziwnym, małym wilkołakiem jako świadkami. A ślubu udzielał nam przedstawiciel ministerstwa, którego Draco wywalił z łóżka w środku nocy - opowiedziała jej cicho Hermiona. Ginny wiedziała, że panna młoda uwielbiała tę opowieść i to była jedyna z czasów wojny, której nigdy nie miała dość.

- Bardzo się cieszę, że mnie tam nie było - powiedziała Ginny. - W taki sposób w tym wszystkim jest mnóstwo magii.

- Gin, nie chce cię zasmucać, ale ja tam byłam, a i tak mam wrażenie, że to była bajka, a nie moje życie - wyjaśniła Hermiona. - A tak w ogóle to przestań. Nie ma idealnej chwili. To my je tworzymy, i wspomnienia też tworzymy, bo to my żyjemy, a nie czas. Przestań czekać na życie, aż ci coś da - jeśli chcesz wyjść za Dracona, to czemu go nie o to nie poprosisz?

- W życiu! - Stwierdziła Ginny, rumieniąc się. - A co, jeśli... Boże, Hermuń, co, jeśli on się nie zgodzi?

Hermiona westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do Ginny. Wyciągnęła rękę i odgarnęła kosmyk jej włosów za ucho. Za drzwiami zaczęli wygrywać marsz weselny, wiec Hermiona wzięła do ręki bukiet swój i Ginny, ustawiając ją tak, by stanęła przed nią. Gdy zaczęły iść do przodu, Hermiona pochyliła się delikatnie i wyszeptała jej do ucha:

- A co, jeśli się zgodzi?

Suknia Hermiony była przepieka, szyta w podobnym stylu co ta Ginny. Gładki, biały materiał sprawiał, że skóra Hermiony wydawała się być porcelanowa. W oczach Ginny jej przyjaciółka jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądała bardziej czarująco, a ona sama zastanowiła się, czy jako panna młoda też będzie wyglądała tak ślicznie.

Draco rozmyślał o tym samym. Ezra była idealną panną młodą jeśli chodziło o wygląd. Jej włosy spływały po plecach w czasie ceremonii ślubnej, a ona nosiła na sobie suknię, która przechodziła w jej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jedynie jej oczy lśniły znudzeniem podczas uroczystości. Szczerze powiedziawszy, on sam nie był wtedy w innym nastroju, choć przyznał jej późnej, gdy mu to wyznała, że nuda była podświadomą obrona na chęć wyjawienia bólu agonii powodowanej poślubieniem nie tej osoby. Ezra była więcej niż olśniewająca tamtego dnia i Draco nie znał jej z tej strony.

Granger również wyglądała dziś inaczej niż zwykle. Ktoś ułożył jej tę szopę włosów, której zwykle nie dawało się ułożyć i nałożył jej wytworny makijaż. Draco nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatni raz widział Hermionę umalowaną. Potter z kolei wyglądał jak idiota, uśmiechał się bardzo szeroko i zaczesano mu włosy do tyłu, tak więc blizna błyszczała mu od potu na kilometr. Nie wyglądali tak, jak na codzień, co, jak uznał Draco, było dobrą oznaką. I mimo że tak stwierdził, nie wierzył w to. Lubił Potterów, choć nienawidził tego przyznawać. Miał już nadzieję, że pobiorą się dziś w tych samych szatach, gdy on i Ezra im świadkowali. To były prawdziwe zaślubiny. Byli cali zakurzeni i trochę niewyspani. Granger miała na sobie strasznie znoszoną szatę, a Potter nie miał w ogóle żadnej szaty. Lecz gdy wypowiadali słowa roty w tamtej zniszczonej kaplicy, w świat wstąpiła nadzieja i kiełkując niczym ziarno, przyniosła ukojenie, nie tylko im dwojgu, a wszystkim. Byli szczęśliwi w najgorszych czasach i to dawało innym siłę, by przetrwać.

Ale to im nie wystarczyło; Hermiona musiała mieć dzisiaj na sobie tę mamusia-lubi-dużo-perełek-brokatu-i-koronek kieckę, która do niej ni w jotę nie pasowała.

_Ginny jako panna młoda nie będzie się zbyt wiele różniła od tego, jaka jest na codzień_, pomyślał Draco. Może gdyby się pobrali, wniknęło by w niego nieco radości, a może i jakaś nadzieja na lepsze. Może wtedy wszyscy naokoło przestaliby myśleć o tym, jaki nikczemny z niego wdowiec i zamiast tego, widząc jego i Ginny razem, zaczęliby myśleć, że to przestępstwo, że nigdy wcześniej ze sobą nie byli.

Draco zaczął rozglądać się na wszystkie strony, śmiejąc się po cichu z tego jednogłosowego zaśpiewu, który brzmiał wokół niego. Nikt jednak na niego nie patrzył (po prawdzie wszyscy wpatrywali się w państwa młodych), więc odetchnął z ulgą. Jeżeli nikt spośród zebranych tutaj go nie słyszał, to zapewne do jego przodków także nic nie doszło. Nie powrócą nagle na ziemię i nie zabiją go przed wszystkimi tymi mugolami tutaj.

- Mocą daną mi... - powiedział kapłan, a Draco miał ochotę podskoczyć z radości. Ten wers, czyżby to oznaczało, że ta niekończąca się katorga zbliżała się ku końcowi?

- O Merlinie - mruknął Draco, gdy Potterowie zaśmiali się i pocałowali gwałtownie, tak jak to robią ludzie szaleńczo w sobie zakochani. Chwilę później, gdy szli nawą główną do wyjścia, Draco spojrzał na Ginny. Wpatrywała się usilnie w państwa młodych. Zmrużył oczy. Przecież wystarczyło się dzisiaj odwalić, przyjść tutaj i cieszyć się szczęściem przyjaciół, a on wyczuwał, że za uśmiechem Ginny kryje się jakaś niewypowiedziana skarga na cały świat.

Złapał ją za łokieć i przeszli szybkim krokiem w poprzek nawy, po czym odciągnął ją na bok.

- Draco - wysyczała - nie mogę tak sobie wyjść...

- O, jeszcze się zdziwisz, że możesz - odszepnął, prowadząc ją byle dalej od oczu ciekawskich.

- Gdzie Malfoy zabiera Ginny? - Zastanowił się Harry.

- Jeśli ma trochę oleju w głowie - odrzekła Hermiona - to poprosi ją o rękę.

- To jeszcze tego nie zrobił?

- Wyglądasz na strasznie zaskoczonego - spostrzegła jego żona.

- No bo... - zaczął powoli. - Przecież nosi pierścionek przy sobie juz kilka lat.

- Że co?

- Miał go jeszcze zanim znowu się zeszli - wyjaśnił Harry. - Myślałem, że wiedziałaś.

- Skąd miałam... Dobra, nieważne. Mam o gdzieś. Niech robią, jak chcą.

- O, to, pani Potter, była najmądrzejsza rzecz, jaką pani dziś powiedziała.

Kościół miał prześliczna kruchtę. Nie zapalone świece postawione były niemal w każdym wolnym miejscu w ciemnej komnacie. Z przodu, nieopodal drzwi, stał stół podobny do ołtarza, a Ginny nagle naszła ochota, by zapalić świece i odmówić zaklęcie nadziei, bo na razie wszystko szło coraz to gorzej.

Chciała, rzecz jasna, mieć okazję, by powiedzieć: "Wyjdziesz za mnie?" tak, jak Hermiona jej powiedziała. Jak każda inna narzeczona zaraz później powiedziałaby mu: "Kocham cię, najdroższy" i wyjaśniła, czemu pragnęła, by został jej mężem. Miała to być słodka, piękna chwila, którą latami by wspominali.

Niestety, nerwy ją wyprzedziły w postanowieniach, jak zwykle zresztą (jej nadpobudliwość wzrosła chyba wraz z chwilą, gdy zaszła w ciążę), a jej oświadczyny zabrzmiały następująco:

- Czy kiedykolwiek poprosisz mnie o rękę?

- Przepraszam? - Zapytał Draco, krztusząc się z zaskoczenia.

- Nie przepraszaj teraz! - Wrzasnęła. - Boże, żebym to ja musiała o to prosić ciebie. Hermiona powiedziała, że to nic wielkiego, ale...

- No tak, "a Hermiona powiedziała"... - mruknął pod nosem.

- ... ale ja uważam, że to strasznie ważne! Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że w dniu oświadczyn to ja będę składała propozycję!

- Czy bardzo ci przerwę przemówienie mówiąc, że nie musisz mnie teraz o to prosić? - Zastanowił się. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że byłem wpisany na datę oświadczyn w jakimś kalendarzu nowożeńca.

- To moja wina - powiedziała w końcu, głaszcząc się nieświadomie po podbrzuszu. - No bo skąd miałeś wiedzieć, że widziałam obrączkę?

- Jaką obrączkę? - Zapytał powoli Draco.

Westchnęła.

- Tę, którą masz w kieszeni; którą nosisz przy sobie od jakiegoś czasu.

- Chodzi ci o pierścionek ze szmaragdowym wężem? O niego?

- Tak - zgodziła się .- Właśnie o ten.

- On nie jest dla ciebie - odparł lekko Draco.- I dlaczego grzebiesz mi po kieszeniach, kto ci pozwolił?

- Jak to? - Krzyknęła, nim mogła się powstrzymać. - Jak to: on nie jest dla mnie? W takim razie dla kogo jest przeznaczony?

- Pomyślałaś sobie, że poproszę cię o rękę - przemówił z zadowoleniem. - Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Czekałaś na to od czasu, gdy... Od kiedy tak myszkujesz po moich rzeczach?

- Wcale nie myszkuję - odparła z dumą. - Nie moja wina, że twoje ciuchy walają się po domu i muszę je składać. I to nie moja wina, że nie włożyłeś pierścionka do kieszeni ostrożniej - co z tego nawet, jeśli myszkuję?! Jak nie chcesz mi się oświadczyć, to po co ci ten pierścionek?

- Naprawdę myślałaś - zaczął, w rozdrażnieniu zaczesując włosy ręką - że gdybym miał ci oświadczać, to dostałabyś pierścień z klejnotami symbolizującymi cholerną dumę Ślizgona?!

- Skąd mam wiedzieć?! - Krzyknęła. - Nigdy wcześniej mi się nie oświadczałeś!

- Tak, a patrząc na twoje zachowanie możesz zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek się to stanie! - Prychnął. - Nawet jeśli komukolwiek przyszłoby to do głowy, od razu byś ten pomysł mu wybiła!

- Jestem z tobą już pięć lat! - Wyjaśniła.

- Chyba zapomniałaś, że przez dłuższy czas tego okresu byłem żonaty - przypomniał jej. - Ojciec nie nauczył mnie wiele, ale na pewno wbił mi do łba, że to nieładnie oświadczyć się jakieś dziewczynie, jeśli ciągle jest się mężem innej.

- Ezra nie żyje - zwróciła uwagę, machając małym palcem. - Już kilka tygodni.

- Och, tygodni - odparł dramatycznie Draco. - Chyba rozumiem, co ci się tak spieszy. Taka chętna jesteś, żebym był postrzegany jako jeszcze bardziej okrutny? Że mam się zaręczyć prawie po pogrzebie żony? - Odparł jej atak.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie obchodzi mnie to, co myśli reszta świata - krzyknęła.

- Bardzo śmieszne to nie jest - odparł cicho i przerażająco. - Bo sama przeprowadzałaś wywiady, by udowodnić, że jestem straszliwym potworem, a nie człowiekiem.

- Sam mnie prosiłeś, żeby cię przedstawiać w złym świetle - odpowiedziała. - Próbowałam tylko chronić przyjaciela i twoją córkę.

- To córka Seamusa - przypomniał twardo.

- Kochasz ją i tylko to się dla mnie liczy - odparła łamiącym się głosem, a w jej oczach zabłysły łzy.

- Co cię to tak obchodzi? - Zapytał nagle. - Czy to ważne, czy ci się oświadczę, czy też nie? Czy to coś zmieni w naszym związku?

Chciała już powiedzieć: "wszystko", po czym zamknęła usta. Po prawdzie to naprawdę by nic zmieniło. Każdy kolejny dzień byłby podobny. Natomiast zmieniłby się jej sposób postrzegania świata i to było bardzo ważne.

Nastała cisza, a twarz Dracona zaczęło wykrzywiać zrozumienie. Zrozumienie przemieszane z gniewem.

- Nie wierzysz w to, że cię kocham - powiedział w końcu. - Przez te wszystkie lata jakaś część ciebie wciąż oczekuje, że Draco Malfoy podłoży ci świnię.

- Nieprawda - zaprzeczyła słabo.

- O, Jezusie - mruknął, odwracając się do niej tyłem.

- Nieprawda - powtórzyła z siłą. - Po prostu... Ja nigdy nie zrozumiałam. Dlaczego mnie pragniesz, czemu zmienił się twój sposób postrzegania mnie...

- Bo przeszedłem to pierdolone duchowe przebudzenie w tym obrzydliwym lesie! - Wrzasnął, a Ginny przyznała, że to nie było do niego podobne. Draco zwykle nie wybuchał tak jak w ten sposób w tak krótkim czasie. - Wszytko tam dotyczyło ciebie. Cholera, pokochałem cię, zanim cię jeszcze poznałem. Boże, przypomnij sobie tylko, byłaś dla mnie tak dobra, troszczyłaś się o mnie, kiedy na to nie zasłużyłem... Jak mogłem cię nie pokochać?

- Mówisz, jakbyś mnie kochał, bo byłam dla ciebie miła! - wyszlochała, a po jej zarumienionych z gniewu policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Zaczęła tracić rezon do kłótni, ale nie potrafiła otrząsnąć się z uczucia poniżenia i niespełnionego marzenia, które nosiła w sobie od pewnego czasu. I jeśli pierścionek nie był przeznaczony dla niej, to dla kogo?

Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, przejrzawszy ją na wylot, jak zresztą zwykle.

Miała ochotę go zastrzelić.

Przemówił.

- Zadziwiające - powiedział cicho i spokojnie.

- Co? - Odparła.

- Że po tym, co razem przeszliśmy, ciągle tak mało we mnie wierzysz - powiedział, zastanawiając się.

- Oo, przestań wreszcie! - Krzyknęła. - Właściwie to tylko w ciebie wierzyłam przez ponad dziesięć lat! Czekałam na ciebie...

- A ja na ciebie nie czekałem, tak?! - Odwrzasnął. - Myślisz, że nie miałem okazji, żeby... Ale może ty miałaś - powiedział, brnąc w zaparte. - Może mi po prostu nie wierzysz, tak jak nie wierzysz w to, że mnóstwo rzeczy, które uczyniłem, nie miało czystych intencji.

- Tego wcale nie powiedziałam - odparła z mocą.

- Czemu nie? - Parsknął, wyrzucając ręce w górę. – Sama mi narzucasz tok myślenia, sama decydując o tym, co mam robić bez, cholera jasna, uprzedniego zapytania mnie nawet! To jest tak frustrujące, że ze złości mógłbym się przebiec goniony przez wilkołaka dziesięć rundek wkoło tego kościoła!

- I co z tego?! - Odpowiedziała. - Kochaliśmy się kiedyś, ale z każdą chwilą, odkąd do siebie wróciliśmy, przeżywamy kryzys, coś nas powstrzymuje przed byciem razem. Jedynym powodem, dla którego chciałeś, żebym znów się pojawiła w twoim życiu jest to, że potrzebowałeś jakiejś dziennikarki. Jeśli nie chcesz się ze mną ożenić, to nie widzę powodu, dla którego ciągle mamy być razem. Po co... czemu w ogóle ciągle jesteśmy?

- Jeśli tak to widzisz, to naprawdę nie mam pojęcia - odrzekł zimno Draco.

Spojrzała na niego ostro, nienawidząc tego wyrazu twarzy, który przybierał, kiedykolwiek sprawy przybierały zły obrót. Czasami zazdrościła mu tego, z jaką łatwością potrafił to czynić w każdej chwili. Teraz właściwie miała ochotę mu osobiście ją zdrapać.

Po chwili zrozumiała, że właśnie to zrobiła. Po twarzy Dracona przemknęło zszokowanie i przerażenie. A przecież nawet go nie dotknęła.

_Hormony_, pomyślała w amoku.

- Idź do diabła - wyszeptała, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z kościoła.

- Cofam to, co powiedziałam - rzekła Hermiona, kołysząc się w ramionach Harry'ego na parkiecie.

- Za późno - wyszeptał jej do ucha.- Jesteśmy teraz małżeństwem zaślubionym podwójnie; już się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

- Nie to - mruknęła zniecierpliwiona. - Chodzi mi to, że nie obchodzi mnie to, co zrobią Draco i Ginny. Muszę wiedzieć i kropka.

- Jasne, że musisz - zgodził się Harry.

- Nie wymądrzaj się tak - odparła z dumą.

- Przykro mi - powiedział poważnie. - Dobrze wiesz, że mamy tę sama chęć dowiadywania się wszystkiego dokoła.

- Prawda - stwierdziła, wzdychając.

- Ginny!

Harry, Hermiona i mniej zajęci goście obrócili się, by zobaczyć, jak zaczerwieniona świadek Hermiony wbiega do sali, goniona przez mruczącego pod nosem Dracona Malfoya, szepczącego najgłośniej, jak Hermiona słyszała przez całe swoje życie.

- ... ten twój wrogi, gorący temperament... Ginny!

Zanim doszła do drzwi z drugiej strony, Draco złapał ją za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie i objął wokół tali, mocno do przytulając. A później, choć się wyrywała, zaciągnął ją na parkiet i zaczęli się kołysać do taktu.

- Przypomnij mi kiedyś - wyszeptał Harry Hermionie do ucha - żeby nie zapraszać Malfoyów na obiad pierwszego dnia Gwiazdki.

- Zaprosimy Ginny, jak nie będzie wtedy jeszcze panią Malfoy - uparła się Hermiona.

- No nie wiem - przemówił Harty, drapiąc się po brodzie. - Widząc Ginny nie byłbym taki pewien. Jeśli się nie zejdą, to wolę zaprosić Dracona. On jest sam, a Ginny ma jeszcze rodzinę.

- Sam dobrze wiesz, że to nie ma sensu - odparła Hermiona. - Zawsze się tak przecież zachowywali. Bez wątpienia za miesiąc wezmą ślub, a na Wigilię Wszystkich Świętych wezmą rozwód.

- Biedne dzieci - mruknął poważnie Harry.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotał do ucha Ginny Draco w kącie parkietu, z daleka od uszu ciekawskich. - Przepraszam, że mnie trafił szlag i przepraszam, że tylko ty jesteś jedyną osobą, która z taką łatwością potrafi mi zaleźć za skórę.

- Mi nie jest za to przykro - mruknęła napuszona, odwracając od niego głowę.

- Tak. Może gdybyśmy się rozstali na jakiś czas, przestalibyśmy żyć jak pies z kotem.

- Rozstanie z tobą to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej mi potrzeba - wymamrotała. - Żyjemy jak pies z kotem, bo... Bo...

- Bo masz za mało wiary we mnie i w siebie - odparł cicho. - I ponieważ ja się bronię w taki sposób, żeby utrzymać w tajemnicy wszystko, co ktokolwiek mógłby użyć przeciwko mnie.

- Wierzę w ciebie - wyszeptała. - Bardzo w ciebie wierzę... Tylko że... Myślałam, że naprawdę mnie poprosisz o rękę.

- Chciałem - mruknął jej do ucha.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Tylko jeszcze nie teraz - dodał. - Nie wiedziałem jeszcze kiedy czy gdzie. Pragnąłem tylko, by ta chwila była idealna, a żadne miejsce ani czas nie wydawały się takimi jak na razie.

- No ale - stłumiła krzyk - sam powiedziałeś, że ten pierścionek nie jest dla mnie!

- Bo nie jest - wyjaśnił. - Myślisz, że jestem na tyle tępy, by urazić twoją dumę, wręczając ci taki pierścień? Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłem, że spotkałem swoją dalszą kuzynkę na pogrzebie Dumbledore'a? On mi go dała. Należał do naszej jakiejś praprapraprababci, która oddała go swojemu mężowi, żeby już pozostał w tym rodzie. Zdecydowałem, że oddam go Danae.

- Ale i tak chciałeś mi się oświadczyć, prawda? - Zapytała niemal się przed nim płaszcząc. Draco zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwienia, zauważając, jak szybko przeszedł jej gniew. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej w tak prosty sposób nie uzyskał od niej przebaczenia.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - Zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Będę się dobrze czuła, gdy mi powiesz, że naprawdę chciałeś mnie poprosić o rękę zanim na ciebie nawrzeszczałam i powiedziałam ci, że tego chcę - odparła poważnie.

- Chciałem ci się oświadczyć od pięciu lat - odpowiedział. - Może być?

- Udowodnij - uparła się.

- A cóż to się stało z tą twoja wiarą we mnie? - Zastanowił się, udając zmartwienie.

- Mam w ciebie nieustającą wiarę, gdy nie jestem w ciąży - krzyknęła. - Teraz jednak przeżywam burzę hormonów i chyba dostane szału, gdy się dowiem, że zostanę panną z dzieckiem.

- Ty mnie juz nie zwódź, kiedy ty masz we mnie wiarę, a kie-... - Zamrugał oczyma i powtórzył: W ciąży?

- Pierścionek - nacisnęła.

- W ciąży? - Powtórzył ponownie i nieco głośniej.

- Pierścionek - odparła, kiwając głową.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, w ogóle zapomniawszy o tańcu. Zabiła mu ćwieka, a on nigdy nie był dobry w odbijaniu respons. I chętnie by postawił małą fortunę na to, że sytuacja się teraz niewiele zmieni, tym bardziej, że była...

- W ciąży? - Upewnił się po raz kolejny.

- Pierścionek - odrzekła słodkim tonem.

Draco przekopał swoje kieszenie, zanim nie zamknął w dłoni błyskotki, którą nosił ze sobą przez ostatnie pięć lat. Dawała mu ona nadzieję, kiedy przestał wierzyć w przyszłość, sprawiała, że potrafił zasnąć choć na chwilę podczas tych koszmarnych nocy, kiedy Ginny przy nim nie było.

Pierścionek był delikatny. Złota obrączka pokryta była runicznymi znakami symbolizującymi pokój, siłę, uczciwość, jedność i miłość, tak jak kazał je wyryć jubilerowi dawno, dawno temu. Skromny rubin tkwił w sąsiedztwie dwóch diamentów. Draco, wpatrując się w Ginny, która studiowała ten mały klejnocik, który miał reprezentować jej Gryfońską dumę, nagle poczuł się jak nowo narodzony.

Poczuł się jak mężczyzna, który zasługuje na nią i na dziecko, które nosiła pod sercem.

- W ciąży? - Zapytał jeszcze raz.

- Tak - kiwnęła głową, odpowiadając mu zaledwie szeptem. - Boże, Draco, ożenisz się ze mną?

- Tak - zgodził się, kiwnąwszy głową, po czym zgarnął ją w swoje ramiona. - Bardzo mi to pasuje.

- W ciąży? - Zapytał głośno Draco.

- Co to ma znaczyć? - Powiedział Ron, przemaszerowując przez cały parkiet w stronę Harry'ego i Hermiony.- Możecie mi powtórzyć, co właśnie powiedział Malfoy?

- Eee... - mruknął Harry. - Chyba był to zwrot: "w ciąży".

- Tak, ja też to słyszałam - potwierdziła Hermiona, próbując cofnąć się z Harrym tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe, zanim ich rudowłosy przyjaciel zdąży wybuchnąć.

- Czy on sobie stroi jakieś żarty? - Spytał Ron.

- Chyba nie - odparł poważnie Harry.

- Och nie! - Wrzasnął Ron. - Zapłodnił moją siostrę tym diabelskim nasieniem!

- Nie wydaje ci się, że jesteś nieco melodramatyczny? - Mruknęła Hermiona.

- Taki moment - odparł ponuro Ron. - Co... Co on tam trzyma w tej swojej łapie?

Harry się odwrócił.

- No nareszcie - wymamrotał.

- Nareszcie? - Pisnął Ron.

- Ćśś - uciszyła go Hermiona. - Chyba ją prosi o rękę. Najwyższy czas, skoro zaszła z nim w ciążę.

- O tak, lepiej żeby się z nią ożenił - wybuchnął Ron. - I lepiej, żeby nie robił tego tylko ze względu na dziecko. Moja siostra i tak zasługuje na kogoś lepszego.

- Bez obaw - odpowiedział Harry. - Nosił ten pierścionek ze sobą od pięciu lat.

- Oo, blee... - jęknął Ron. - A teraz się całują. Co oni, nie wiedzą, że ludzie na nich patrzą?!

- Możesz przestać się tak w niego wpatrywać - zwrócił Draco uwagę Ginny, wnosząc do kuchni paczkę z kawałkiem tortu weselnego, która przygotowała dla nich matka Hermiony. - Przecież nie spadnie ci z palca i nie zacznie nagle podskakiwać. Chyba, że rzucisz na niego zaklęcie.

- Hej, przeżyłam dzisiaj dramat emocjonalny, żeby go dostać - zawołała Ginny z pokoju obok, ciągle patrząc na błyszczący na jej placu rubin.

- Co nie było przecież konieczne, jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć - przypomniał jej Draco, zdejmując pelerynę. Przewiesił ją przez oparcie krzesła, po czym pomógł rozebrać się Ginny.

- Nikt ci nigdy nie powiedział, żeby nie wkurzać kobiet w ciąży? - Zastanowiła się.

- Wybacz. Ezra lubiła, gdy się z nią kłóciłem, jak nosiła Danae. Mówiła, że to powstrzymuje jej poranne wymioty - przycisnął usta do jej nagiego ramienia, które odsłaniał rękaw sukni.

- Oczkuje się tego od "męża tylko z nazwiska" - wymamrotała Ginny. - My, "szczęśliwie zakochane kobiety" wymagamy całkowitego posłuszeństwa, akceptacji i poświęcenia od ojców naszych dzieci.

- W takim razie - mruknął. - Mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze.

Ginny nareszcie odwróciła wzrok od pierścionka i spojrzała na niego. W dłoniach trzymał prostokątne pudełko zawinięte w lawendowy papier.

- Co to jest? - Zapytała, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy wręczył jej prezent.

- To taki tradycyjny dar, który niechciany gość wręcza pani świadek w noc poślubną - wyjaśnił pokrótce.

- Czasami po prostu wiesz, co powiedzieć - stwierdziła, uśmiechając się szerzej. Otworzyła pudełko.

W środku, pośród pasków białej bibuły leżała jedwabna i miła w dotyka jasnożółta koszula nocna. Ginny pogładziła ją, więcej uwagi poświęcając delikatnym haftowanym przy dekolcie kwiatuszkom.

- Przepiękna - wyszeptała.

- Innym powodem, dlaczego wstrzymywałem się z oświadczynami - wyjaśnił cicho - było to, że chciałem, byś miała na sobie idealną halkę pod swoją suknią ślubną.

Uniosła głowę, a oczy jej lśniły powstrzymywanymi łzami.

- Skąd...? - Wyszeptała, po czym ucichła.

- Sama mi kiedyś powiedziałaś - odparł. - Mówiłaś, że twoja matka miała kiedyś jasnożółtą koszulę nocną z małymi kwiatuszkami, którą zawsze chciałaś założyć, ale twoi bracia zniszczyli ją, strojąc sobie głupie żarty - spojrzał na halkę.- Podobna?

- Bardzo - wychrypiała. - Wygląda na to, jakbyś użył telepatii i sam zobaczył, jak wyglądała.

- Niemalże - zgodził się. - Spotkałem się z twoją mamą. Musiałem jej powiedzieć, że chcę ci się oświadczyć, bo inaczej w życiu by mi tego nie wyjawiła.

Ginny zanurzyła twarz w jedwabnym materiale i cicho jęknęła.

- Moja matka wiedziała wcześniej ode mnie, że chcesz mi się oświadczać, no ładnie - wymamrotała.

- Taa, pewnie strasznie głupio się czujesz - zgodził się lekko.

- Przymknij się i zaprowadź swoją przyszłą małżonkę do łożnicy, panie Malfoy - poinstruowała go ostro.

- Boże, kobieto, nareszcie zaczęłaś mówić sensownie - odparł z ulgą, obejmując ją. Koszula nocna, ciągle tkwiąca w pudełku, upadła między nich.

Chwilę później jego usta odnalazły jej, a ona przechyliła głowę w taki sposób, jak to zwykle czyniła w podobnej chwili. Następnie poczuła pod plecami materac, ale Draco podniósł halkę i położył ją na najbliższym krześle.

- Ale nie będziesz się ze mnie śmiał, gdy ją założę? - Zapytała się, gdy zaczął ją rozbierać z sukni, którą miała na weselu. Uniosła biodra, by mu w tym pomóc.

- Owszem - obiecał. - Wyglądałaś wczoraj seksy jak sukub, Gin. Tylko to do ciebie nie pasowało. Nie musisz ubierać się seksy, ty jesteś seksy sama w sobie. Z tym fioletowym kompletem przesadziłaś.

- Aha, a żółta koszula nocna to najseksowniejszy strój, w jakim potrafiłeś sobie mnie wyobrazić, tak? - Zastanowiła się, kiedy zaczął rozdziewać ją z każdego kawałka tkaniny, jaki na sobie miała.

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, po czym pogładził ją po podbrzuszu.

- Tego nie powiedziałem - zaprzeczył. Uniosła brew, a on, widząc to, uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Ubrana tak jak teraz jesteś dla mnie najbardziej pociągająca - zaczął zataczać kręgi na jej skórze. - I doceń to, że teraz, nosząc nasze dziecko, pociągasz mnie jeszcze bardziej.

- Dziękuję - wyszeptała, przyciągając do siebie jego głowę, po czym go pocałowała.

Odsunął się od niej, by odetchnąć i spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony, patrząc, jak rozpina guziki jego koszuli.

- Nie rozumiem. Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że będę na ciebie zły, a nie szczęśliwy - powtórzył po raz dziesiąty tego wieczoru.

- Zostawmy już ten temat - jęknęła. - Sama nie wiem, co robię. Przepraszam. Tyle wystarczy?

- No nie wiem - odparł szczerze.

- No dobra - odrzekła, zdejmując z niego koszulę i zabierając się za rozpinanie paska. - Jestem właśnie straszliwie podniecona i zrobię dla ciebie teraz wszystko, co tylko mi rozkażesz. A teraz?

- Już nieco lepiej - powiedział wspaniałomyślnie.

- To będzie wstęp do naszego miesiąca miodowego - odparła kusząco, unosząc się, by złożyć pocałunek na jego szyi.

- Musimy zaprosić twoich braci na nasz ślub? - Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- Skądże - powiedziała, lecz zanim ucieszył się przedwcześnie, dodała: Tylko że to ty będziesz się z tego tłumaczył mojej matce.

Westchnął głęboko.

- No dobra. Ale nie zostaną mistrzami ceremonii.

- Pewnie by nawet nie chcieli, nawet gdybyś im dopłacił - uspokoiła go. - Może poza Fredem i Georgem...

- Zaraz mnie coś strzeli i byłbym ci wdzięczny, gdybyś przestała mówić o swoich braciach.

Zachichotała, pochyliła się i zgasiła świece, która oświetlała ich twarze. Księżyc lśnił dość jasno, by mogli się widzieć bez innych świateł.

- Może się przebrać w tę koszulę nocną? - Zastanowiła się kilka minut później.

- Teraz? - Mruknął przyduszonym głosem z twarzą pomiędzy jej piersiami.

- To taki ładny prezent - zaproponowała. - I przecież nie muszę jej chować aż do nocy poślubnej...

- Musisz - wymamrotał. - Bo obawiam się, że długo cię w niej dzisiaj nie zobaczę.

- Najlepiej nie wspominać o tym mamie - zaśmiała się.

- Ostatnie ostrzeżenie - westchnął. - Przestań mówić o swoich braciach i mamie wtedy, kiedy próbuję cię rozpalić.

Jej chichot przemienił się w jęk, a później w długie, niskie, donośne westchnienia, tak jej, jak i jego. Długi czas później, zmęczeni i zadowoleni leżeli przytuleni do siebie, oddychając głęboko i powracając do stanu codziennego.

- Draco - wymamrotała Ginny.

- Tak, kochanie? - Wyszeptał, wdychając zapach jej włosów.

- Może czasami na to nie wygląda - wyjaśniła cicho - ale ja naprawdę w ciebie wierzę. Zawsze wierzyłam. Gdyby tylko... Nie potrafiłam tkwić z dala od ciebie tyle lat i zacząć cię nienawidzić. I to mnie frustruje.

Pokiwał głową, głaszcząc ją po biodrach, podbrzuszu, brzuchu i piersiach.

- I dlatego - ciągnęła dalej. - Dlatego w trudnych chwilach tak nam ciężko. Nie nienawidzimy się. Nie próbowaliśmy nawet się uchronić przed sobą nawzajem. To musi coś znaczyć.

- Nienawidzi się zawsze o wiele łatwiej niż kocha - mruknął. - Właściwość emocjonalna przypisana człowiekowi. Ale... Ja nigdy nie potrafiłem cię znienawidzić. I na pewno nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. Zbyt długo czekałem na to, byś pojawiła się w moim życiu, bym cię mógł utracić.

- Przepraszam, że trwało to tak długo - szepnęła. - Zmartwiłam się po prostu pierwszym półroczem szóstej klasy. Profesor Binns zadawał nam dwa razy więcej zadań domowych.

Draco uśmiechnął się do jej ramienia.

- Jesteś przyszłą matką mojego dziecka, więc ci wybaczę.

- Tym razem.


	22. Nasze dary

"Nasze dary"

"Nasze dary"

by Jade Okelani

tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Znów nadchodził ten dzień. I jak za każdym razem, nienawidził go z całego serca.

Gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć choć jeden raz, kiedy dzień ten nie był dla niego męczący i drażniący, do głowy nic mu nie przychodziło. Nigdy nic dobrego się w ten dzień nie wydarzyło. I przenigdy się zapewne nie wydarzy.

- Przeklęty dzień - mruknął ostatniej nocy, kiedy już zasypiał.

- Przestań - odrzekła jego żona, głaszcząc lewą ręką po swoim dużym już brzuchu. - Zachowujesz się dziecinnie, Draco.

- Nieprawda - przekomarzał się. Przycisnął dłoń do Mrocznego Znaku, który znajdował się na jego ramieniu. Swędziało go, gdy się czegoś bał. Zwykle nie obawiał się niczego, ale jutrzejszy dzień go wprost przerażał.

- Tak w ogóle - ciągnęła Ginny. - To znaczy mnóstwo dla Danae. Sam wiesz, co musiała przeżyć, więc...

- Jasne, że wiem - odparł z niewielką wyższością. - Kto ma to wiedzieć lepiej ode mnie?

- W takim razie się przypomnij i udawaj, że bardzo się cieszysz. Dla niej - powiedziała mu z mocą w głosie.

- Gin - niemalże zaskamlał. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego...

- Dosyć - odparła, mając już dość jego narzekania. Nienawidził, kiedy przybierała taką postawę względem niego. Mimo wszystko wtedy robiła jej się taka urocza zmarszczka na nosie, a jej twarz czerwieniała, więc może tak bardzo wcale tego nie znosił.- Draco, będziemy tam. Będziesz szczęśliwy. Będziesz podziwiał Danae. Sprawisz, że to będzie dla niej bardzo, ale to bardzo szczęśliwy dzień. No dalej, uśmiech.

- Nie zamierzam się uśmiechać aż do jutra - stwierdził zacięcie.

- Jasne. W takim razie jutro od samego rana stroję fochy - mruknęła.

- Tak może być? - Zapytał znudzonym głosem, wykrzywiając usta w taki sposób, jakby coś go bolało.

- Koszmarnie - odparła zimno. - To w takim razie cię rozśmieszę, co?

- Dziękuję - zgodził się.

- Pomyśl, jak się cieszyłeś, gdy ci powiedziałam, że jestem w ciąży - zasugerowała.

- Nie, to już na mnie nie działa - odpowiedział z żalem. - Za dużo razy się tym posługiwałaś. Zawsze o tym myślałem, gdy nachodziła mnie ochota, żeby zabić twojego brata na rocznicy ślubu twoich rodziców. Wspomnienie utraciło moc, jaką na mnie oddziaływało.

- Którego brata? - Zapytała zaciekawiona.

- Eee... - odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

- Aha, więc fakt, że wkrótce na świat przyjdzie nasze dziecko wcale cię nie uszczęśliwia, tak? - Zastanowiła się, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

- Jasne, że uszczęśliwia - powiedział z westchnieniem. - Nie zapobiegnie jedynie temu, abym nie wyskoczył jutro przez okno czy zamordował z połowę ludzi, którzy jutro tam będą. Szczególnie Finnigana.

- Nie mogę zrozumieć, czemu ty i Seamus tak się nie możecie dogadać - wymamrotała Ginny. - Przynajmniej zróbcie to ze względu na mnie i na Ezrę. Albo ze względu na Danae.

- Z względu na nią jeszcze nie jest transmutowany w kociątko - mruknął. - I podejrzewam, że o wiele bardziej ucieszyłby ją widok słodkiego kociaka niż tego idioty, jej ojca.

- Ty jesteś jej ojcem - odparła cicho Ginny. - To ty jesteś mężczyzną, którego uważa za ojca. Nie przywykła jeszcze do Seamusa. Pewnego dnia na pewno to zrobi, ale tak naprawdę zawsze będzie twoją córką. To zawsze ty będziesz jej "tatusiem".- Spojrzała na niego i jak zawsze, gdy wpatrywała się w niego tak intensywnie, poczuł się upokorzony i podniesiony na duchu zarazem. - Seamus się musi nauczyć z tym żyć. Musi się nauczyć, że jego córka nazywa faceta, którego nienawidził od zawsze per "Tatusiu". Proszę cię, nie skaczcie sobie jutro do gardeł.

- Ja go nie będę zaczepiał - odparł ostrożnie

- Malfoy - zagrzmiała.

- Raz nawet nie dam się sprowokować - dodał wielkodusznie.

- Żadnych chwytów poniżej pasa, okej? - Mruknęła, przekręcając się na bok na tyle, na ile pozwalał jej ogromny brzuch, po czym przytuliła się do niego.

Draco był zafascynowany każdą zmianą, która w niej nastąpiła przez ostatnie siedem miesięcy. Wcześniej obserwował Ezrę, kiedy była w ciąży z Danae, ale z nią nie był w tak zażyłych stosunkach, więc ta sama sytuacja z nie mającą żadnych uprzedzeń Ginny była dla niego nieoczekiwana. Jej humor zmieniał się gwałtownie i niespodziewanie, jej libido wzrosło przynajmniej z tuzin razy (prawdę powiedziawszy, rzadko kiedy wychodzili z łóżka, chyba że było to coś naprawdę ważnego) i jadła takie rzeczy, których Draco nawet za dopłatą nie dotknąłby nawet palcem.

- O której się stąd deportujemy? - Zapytał, ignorując jej ostatnie pytanie. Jeśli Finnigan zacznie grać poniżej pasa, nie mógł obiecać Ginny, że zostanie mu dłużny. Mógł ją ignorować, ale nigdy, ale to nigdy nie chciał złamać raz danej jej obietnicy.

- Przed jedenastą - odparła, kładąc policzek na jego piersi. - Ludzie będą zjawiać się koło południa, a ja chciałabym pobyć trochę z Ezrą i Danae, zanim zejdą się wszyscy goście.

- Oni tam wszyscy przychodzą dla Danae - powiedział gorzko. - Ja tam wcale nie jestem im potrzebny.

- Na pewno. Zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę twoje zasługi i to, że to ty masz jutro urodziny - wytknęła mu zimno.

- Wstrętna jesteś - przestrzegł ja, szczypiąc ją w pośladek. Odskoczyła z piskiem. - Przecież pomogłem im uratować świat. Czego jeszcze chcą ode mnie?

- Rozluźnij się trochę - zaproponowała łagodnie. - I nie obrażaj wszystkich non-stop.

- Taki już mój urok - zaprotestował. - Sama powiedziałaś, że na tym polega.

- Ja to wiem - przytaknęła - bo cię kocham. Większość ludzi nawet cię nie zna, a zanim się ciebie pokocha, to strasznie trudno cię polubić.

- Ale Ezra mnie lubi – odparł, przekomarzając się.

- Ezra cię kocha - poprawiła go.

- Harry mnie lubi - odrzekł z błyskiem triumfu w oczach.

- Nieprawda - stwierdziła, śmiejąc się.

- No to przynajmniej mnie przestał nie lubić - uparł się.

- Do tego niewiele potrzeba, kochanie.

- Pójdziesz ty wreszcie spać, czy nie?

- Danae! Skarbie, zobacz, kto przyszedł?!

- Tatuś! - Danae niemal spadła ze schodów, zbiegając na parter pięknej chaty, którą Seamus wybudował własnymi rękoma (w jednej z nich trzymał różdżkę, ale mimo wszystko Draco uważał, ze trzeba było w to włożyć niemało wysiłku. Rzecz jasna, nigdy nie powiedział tego głośno).

- Śliczna dziewczynka - mruknął Draco, obejmując ciałko swojej córki tak mocno, że aż czuł jej żebra przylegające do jego piersi.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, tatusiu! - Krzyknęła radośnie.

- Dziękuję - odparł, wzdychając. Seamus stał w kącie, obserwując ich spod oka, natomiast Ezra obejmowała się z Ginny.

Wszyscy zadecydowali, by nie mówić Danae, że Draco tak naprawdę nie był jej ojcem. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Trudno już jej było z tym, że przy ludziach nie mogła mówić do swojej matki: "mamo", z tym, że musiała przyjechać tutaj i zacząć żyć ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, a nie z tatusiem i z tym, że gdy rozmawiała z rodziną swojej mamusi, musiała udawać, że tamta nie żyła. Była to bardzo żenujące i przede wszystkim nie fair dla tej małej istotki, tak więc serce Dracona pękało, gdy pomyślał o tym skarbie, który teraz kryły jego ramiona.

Usiedli, żeby napić się herbaty, a Ginny i Ezra zaczęły plotkować. Ginny wyjaśniała kpiące uśmieszki Dracona, jakby nimi przemawiał, natomiast Ezra tłumaczyła jednosylabowe chrząknięcia Seamusa, jakby były one całymi zdaniami. Danae siedziała przy nogach Dracona, głaszcząc pudełka pozawijane w papier ozdobny, które, przypuszczał, skrywały jego prezenty. Szczęśliwie nie wyczuwała napięcia panującego w pokoju. a Draco zaczął jej zazdrościć błogosławionej nieświadomości dzieci. Przypomniał sobie, że gdy on był mały, wiedział o wszystkich niesnaskach w rodzinie i że jedyne dobro, jakie go w tym dniu spotkało, wydarzyło się w wakacje po szóstej klasie, po czym przestał myśleć o przeszłości.

- Oj, w ogóle nie wiem, co ja tu robię - z przedpokoju rozległ się głos należący do Rona Weasleya. - Ten kretyn mnie nie znosi. Uczucie jest, oczywiście, obustronne, ale to ciągle niegrzeczne, że zmusiliście mnie, bym się tu znalazł.

- Ron - wysyczała Hermiona. - Zamknij się, bo oni tu najprawdopodobniej już są.

- Malfoy? O tej porze na własnej imprezie? - Prychnął Ron. - To chyba byłby... O, cześć, Malfoy, nie widziałem cię! - Powitał go Ron tak rozbawionym głosem, że Dracona aż zdziwiło, jak można nie okazywać żadnego zmieszania w takiej sytuacji.

- Sto lat, Malfoy - powiedział jowialnie Harry, kładąc na stole prezent od siebie od Hermiony, pośród innych darów.

- Dzięki, Potter - odparł Draco, kiwając mu głową. - I tobie też, Potter - dodał, kiwając głową ku Hermionie. - Jak tam twoja dziewczyna, Weasley?

Ginny wbiła mu paznokcie w rękę. Mocno.

- Zerwaliśmy - odpowiedział Ron, zaciskając usta. - Ale chyba już ci kiedyś o tym mówiłem prawda?

- Serio?- odparł Draco, drapiąc się po głowie. - Musiało mi wylecieć. Sorry.

- Tobie nigdy nie jest przykro - mruknęła mu do ucha Ginny. - Zawsze tak mówisz, ale nigdy nie jest to szczere.

- To też jest część mojego uroku - odparł. - Nie rozumiem, czemu mnie musisz za to upominać.

- Prezenty! - Zawołała donośnie Ezra. - Chodźcie wszyscy, otwieramy prezenty.

Dracona zaskoczyło, że niektóre z nich były naprawdę niezłe. Oczekiwał, że Ron da mu coś podstępnego, na przykład zatrutą żabę czekoladową, lecz zamiast tego w papier zawinięty był oprawiony szkic węglem, przedstawiający jego i Ginny w dzień ślubu.

- McGraw to rysował - wyjaśnił Ron. - Powiedział, że nie będzie brał pieniędzy od przyjaciół za portret robiony przyjaciołom, ale Lizandra była bardziej cwana, gdy usłyszała, dla kogo jest.

- Dzięki, Weasley - odparł Draco i to był jedyny raz, kiedy był naprawdę wdzięczny bratu Ginny. Jakiemukolwiek. _Po raz pierwszy i ostatni_, pomyślał spokojnie.

Harry i Hermiona kupili mu _Wielką Księgę Mugolskich Zainteresowań_ ("Przebrzydłe bogactwo w końcu nudzi" - powiedziała sensownie Hermiona), a Ezra wręczyła mu pierwszą edycję _Piotrusia Pana._

- Będziecie mogli ją czytać swojemu maleństwu - powiedziała. - Zawiera w sobie zdrową ilość magii i ma praktyczne przesłanie.

- Czytaliśmy ją kiedykolwiek? - Zapytał Draco, przewracając karty książki.

- Nie - odrzekła Ezra. - Ta będzie tylko wasza - dodała, przenosząc wzrok z Dracona na Ginny.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie, a Danae rozsiadła się na kolanach Dracona, żeby rozpakować inne prezenty. Spodziewali się, że Seamus nic nie wręczy, za to Danae zrobiła strasznie dużo. Draco otrzymał zaklęcie, które miało odganiać komary (ostatnimi czasy Danae byłą podekscytowana myślą o wyjeździe do ciepłych krajów), a także rysunek własnego autorstwa (brakowało jej perfekcji Kyle'a, ale obrazek wyrażał więcej miłości, niż mogło oddać pudełko siedemdziesięciu dwóch magicznych świecówek) jej rodziny. Byli na nim: Draco, Ginny, Ezra i Seamus (przy czym Seamus chyba został dorysowany na końcu, bo niemal nie mieścił się na kartce), a także paczkę cukierków, które Draco bardzo lubił.

- Jeszcze jeden - powiedziała Ginny, podając mu jeszcze jedno pudełko zawinięte w papier ozdobny.

- Czy to jest to, o czym myślę? - powiedział Ron, prostując się.

Uśmiech Ginny był tak olśniewający, że mógłby zaćmić cały pokój.

- Co? - Zapytał zmieszany Draco.

- Otwórz - odparła nalegająco.

- To nie to - wyszeptał Harry do Hermiony.

- To co to w takim razie? - odparła szatynka.

- Przecież to nie Gwiazdka! - palnął Ron.

- Specjalna okazja - rzekła z dumą Ginny.

- O kur... kurczak - zająknął się Draco, spoglądając na Danae.

- Malfoy powiedział: "kurczak" - parsknął Ron.

- Tatuś lubi kurczaki - wyjaśniła niewinnie Danae.

- Widzisz, nie ma wyszytego: "cholerny głupek" - pochwaliła się Ginny, głaszcząc ogromną literę "D" na swetrze, który Draco otrzymał w prezencie.- Postarała się o taką samą zieleń, jak ślizgońska - bo to robota mojej mamy.

- Muszę go nosić? - Zapytał cicho Draco, wpatrując się przerażony w wielkie, srebrne "D" na środku.

- Tylko w święta - wyjaśnił radośnie Ron. - Chociaż jak go założysz, to mama pojmie, że ci się podoba i będzie ci takie robiła na drutach co rok, mimo że ciągle będziesz miał ze dwadzieścia nie zniszczonych.

- Lepsze to niż inne rozwiązanie - powiedział Harry.

- Inne? - Mruknął Draco.

- Możesz go nie założyć i wtedy staniesz się największym wrogiem pani Weasley aż do końca życia - odparła Hermiona.

- Załóż, tatusiu! - Krzyknęła uszczęśliwiona Danae. - Taki ładny.

- To ta zieleń jej się podoba - wyjaśniła Ezra.

- Hmf - mruknął Seamus, siedzący na fotelu tuż za nią.

Wbrew wszelkim podszeptom swego instynktu, Draco przełożył sweter przez głowę. I udawał, że wcale zaraz nie przywali Weasleyowi, jeśli ten nie zacznie się śmiać. Potter wyglądał, jakby oczy mu wyszły z orbit. Pani Potter natomiast miała chyba z tuzin pomysłów, jakby mu się tu odpłacić za "Zdzirmionę" sprzed lat.

- Seksy - wyszeptała mu do ucha Ginny.

- Nie bądź taka cwana, ty nic mi nie dałaś - mruknął, gdy Ezra wyszła do kuchni po tort.

- Mam coś dla ciebie - odparła. - Tylko to nie jest prezent, który się wręcza w pokoju pełnym ludzi.

Pocieszyła go tym wyznaniem.

- To nie to - przewróciła oczyma. - Chociaż bardzo grzecznie się zachowujesz, bo nie przyłożyłeś Seamusowi za ten jego okropny wyraz twarzy, tak więc myślę, że zasługujesz na nagrodę.

- Nagroda, jaka by mnie teraz najbardziej ucieszyła, to żeby ta impreza się wreszcie skończyła - odparł z desperacją w głosie.

- Po torcie. - Obiecała mu. - Zmyjemy się po torcie.

- Zdjęcia! - Krzyknęła radośnie Ezra, wychodząc z kuchni nie z tortem, tylko z aparatem.

- Zdjęcia, tort i się zmywamy - poprawiła się szybko Ginny.

Okazało się, że musieli jeszcze przejść przez zdjęcia, tort, dwie rundki po ogrodzie z Danae, która skakała z nogi na nogę, kilka rozmów, nieprzyjemną rozmowę pojednawczą z Seamusem i bajkę na dobranoc dla Danae, zanim wrócili do domu, ale Draco czuł się zbyt duży na to, że narzekać.

- Okropny był ten dzień - mruknął. - Spędziliśmy cały chrzaniony dzień - moje urodziny - z ludźmi, którzy mnie nienawidzą.

- Żadne urodziny ci się jeszcze nie podobały - odparła Ginny. - Nawet gdy byliśmy razem przez ostatnie kilka lat, musieliśmy spędzać je oddzielnie, bo spotykałeś się z rodziną. Poza tym to znaczyło bardzo dużo dla Danae. W następnym roku będzie inaczej.

- Obiecujesz? - Mruknął, zdejmując z siebie szatę i garnitur, który pod nią miał. Padł z na łóżko, wzdychając z ulgi, nawet nie kłopocząc przykryciem się.

- Chcesz prezent? - Wymamrotała, wyciągając się tuż obok niego.

- O wiele bardziej chciałbym nagrodę - odpowiedział, obracając się na bok, tak, by objąć ją od tyłu.

- Jesteś zbyt zmęczony na nagrodę - odparła, chichocząc. - Jutro ci ją dam. Masz, zanim mi zemdlejesz - podała mu kopertę.

Wypuszczając ją z objęć, Draco przewrócił się na plecy i otworzył kopertę. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w kartkę papieru przed sobą, bowiem słowa, które ktoś tam napisał, nie miały żadnego sensu. Spojrzał na Ginny, która przygryzała wargę w ten uroczy sposób co zwykle, po czym ponownie zwrócił wzrok na list, którego słowa informowały go o czymś, w co nie potrafił uwierzyć.

- Tu jest napisane... - otworzył usta, po czym na chwilę je zamknął. Czy to ciągle będzie prawda, jeśli przeczyta na głos?

- Na jakiś czas ta magia jest legalna - odrzekła cicho Ginny. - Ministerstwo jeszcze nic o tym nie słyszało. Są wystraszeni, że zakręcą się wokół nich poplecznicy Voldemorta. Sami chcą wybierać odpowiednich ludzi, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Trzeba mieć na to specjalne pozwolenie, które wcale nie jest tak łatwo zdobyć, ale jak ktoś z rodziny jest Ministrem Magii...

- Twój tata to załatwił? - Wyszeptał Draco.

- W taki sposób chciał cię przeprosić za to, że na ciebie nawrzeszczał, gdy mu powiedzieliśmy, że chcemy wziąć ślub - wyjaśniła cicho. - To jego błogosławieństwo. No, co ci mam jeszcze powiedzieć? W naszej rodzinie wszyscy coś dają. Mam robi swetry na drutach dla każdego. Tata wydaje pozwolenia na usunięcie Mrocznego Znaku.

- Kiedy mogą mi to zrobić? - Zapytał Draco, czując, że jest spięty.

- Jutro - obiecała mu Ginny. - Jutro możemy tam iść.

- Jak mam mu za to podziękować? - Zapytał. - Jak ja się odwdzięczę?

- Sprawiłeś, że jestem ekstatycznie szczęśliwa - odparła, głaszcząc go po podbrzuszu, w miejscu, gdzie blizna pozostawiła po sobie brzydki ślad. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie rany się leczyły, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie nadzieję. Draco do tego nie przywykł, ale zaczęło mu się podobać, że wszystko zmienia się na lepsze.

- Super - powiedział lekko. Ostrożnie schował do koperty "Pozwolenie na usunięcie Mrocznego Znaku" i położył ją na stoliku obok. Wrócił na łóżko, objął Ginny i położył dłonie na jej brzuchu, gdzie ich potomek wykonywał jakieś skoczne harce.

- To chyba przez to, że cały dzień byliśmy w Irlandii - zastanowiła się Ginny.

- Mhmm... - mruknął jej do szyi Draco.

- Myślisz o czymś? - Zapytała, głaszcząc go delikatnie po przedramionach.

- A i owszem - odparł, całując jej nagie ramię - doszedłem do wniosku, że wcale nie jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby otrzymać nagrodę.


End file.
